The Story Of Harry: Wizengamot Files
by Einheri LV. 14
Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Third Arc. Life is one's ultimate form of currency. Able to be bought, sold, bartered, squandered and stolen. For some it's time to pay up and for others they haven't yet reached the till. And old and beyond tire
1. Prolouge

_**Summary: HP/YYH Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**_

_Disclaimer:I Don't Own These Characters. Except Any Originals. I Might Not Even Own The Plot ;)_

_Hello everyone, this is my first foray into the realm of fan fiction. This is a story that has been in my head for quite some time. So I decided to write it down. I posting this start on Halloween since those are special in the HP world. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if too many say that my writing needs to stop I probably will. So if my story grabs your attention, let me know._

_Okay warning time._

_This story has the following in it at one point or another:Child Abuse, Child Negligence, Crude Language, Torture, Sexual Assault , Death on a Massive Scale, Out of Characterness, Implied Sex, Sex, Money, Drugs, Some Slash, it's there in the story but not graphic. And I'm gonna be killing a lot of people off. Mostly O/C's some cannon._

_There are some pairings. No Mary or Gary Sues. Maybe just to be discarded. I really hate all powerful characters, so that's not happening. Though Harry will be a force to be reckoned with, I don't think it will be for a while. Some O/C and cannon. Gonna end H/Hr , R/Lu, and maybe N/G probably one sided though. If any of this offends you hit the back arrow._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_**'The Basement'**_

_**London, England**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0147 Hrs.**_

* * *

Marcus Johnson by definition was a sensible person. He knew that sometimes you have to take the good with the bad. He also should have known that something like this was going to happen soon, but that would never prepare him for a such a terribly buggered up situation like this.

Today was supposed to be a good day. It started off so well too. The return from Spain early yesterday morning was without any incident. He woke up and it was a beautiful spring morning. Even the bloody birds were singing. His flatmate didn't use all the hot water like she was prone to do. His dreadlocks weren't even fuzzy on his head. When he got dressed and reached into the pocket he found ten quid.

On route to the 'Beanery', the coffee house he sometimes went to, the traffic seemed to move just for him. He walked in and there wasn't a line and there was always a line there. Usually a fifteen minute wait just to be able to place your order. His preferred Half Caf Espresso with a Orange shot was filling and caffeine filled. The pretty waitress there flirted with him the whole time slipping him her number and if he wasn't a homosexual, he would have been ecstatic. When he made it to the University Professor Brightman posted their advanced Bio Chemistry marks for the term and he was top of his class again. Since he was given the internship with Brightman four years ago, he learned so much about the wool pulled over the eyes of the world.

On his way home the traffic was still going his way and when he made it back to his flat his flatmate repaid the hundred pounds Marcus had lent her. He then proceeded to his boyfriend's flat for dinner for their three month anniversary. They had a wonderful candlelit meal and dessert was even better; They made passionate love and he was completely sated.

Then his mobile rang.

It was really supposed to be a good day he thought as he stood outside the dilapidated building. Looking up at the sky at the moon he muttered to himself.

"I hate magic."

As he walked into the building, the lights were so dim he very nearly walked into a homeless man sleeping on the tile near the exit. He entered the lift and hit the basement button. He then had to wait at least ten seconds for it to start moving and fifteen more before the broken speakers buzzed out lift music. When the lift doors opened with a loud ding, he was blinded by the bright lights of 'D', Evans' black custom Aprilia Pegaso RS125.

"That's really bright Dee," Marcus moaned as he shielded his eyes.

"My apologies Mister Marcus Sir," the bike responded.

"It's okay, Evans there?" Marcus asked as he walk to the bike.

"He is home Mister Marcus Sir," D. answered back.

He walked over to the door marked B1, and open the key pad near the door frame and entered the deactivation code. The cool computerized voice came out from the speaker didn't surprise him, after all, he put it there.

"Name?" a cool computerized voice asked.

"Marcus," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Name?" it said in a harsh tone.

"Verdandi, open this door right now," Marcus gritted out.

"How am I supposed to know who you are, if you do not say?" the computerized voice quipped.

"Maybe the Biometrics you took the moment I got on the lift," He answered and there was silence for a bit.

"Name?"

"Verdandi..." He said frustrated.

"No. That is my assigned designation, Neison Olivier Research Network Node: Verdandi." Verdandi said.

"Please just let me in," he pleaded.

"He is tired and he has just fallen asleep," Verdandi pleaded and Marcus' patience was over. "Please someone else can do it. Do not send him."

"Doctor Marcus Mathias Johnson: Madscientist," Marcus said in a steady voice, "Yggdrassil, Command Line: Give me back my Union Jack," saying the pass code to shut down the NORNN's A.I. "Command:Open door and go back to the main server," he said finally in controlled voice.

"Voice pattern recognition confirmed. Access granted," a different hollow sounding voice said and the door swung open.

He opened the door an walked through living room of the flat to the back room. He really didn't want to do that to Verdandi, but she and her sisters are always so protective of Evans. Imagine that, three of the most advanced Artificial Intelligence programs in the world completely wrapped around his finger. Cheeky bastard. When he got to the bedroom the door was cracked open somewhat and he noticed the hall light on. 'I mean really,' he thought. 'Bad Arse Super Soldier', afraid of the dark.' As he pushed the door that went into the bedroom the light from the hall illuminated the room. He looked about the well furnished room and saw that it was a utter mess, 'This is why,' he thought wryly, 'You don't let children live by themselves.' He looked around seeing a mess of duvets piled on the bed and at the top of the bed it was a mass of messy jet black hair.

"WAKE up Evans. We have another mission," Marcus bellowed and flipped the light.

At Marcus' first syllable the person in the bed sprung awake, becoming a blur of motion. Rolling out of the bed taking the duvets with him and falling on the floor with a loud thud. A load groan a moment later confirmed he was awake. The figure stood up revealing a boy of about sixteen with strikingly viridian eyes that glared at him while he laugh out loud.

"We just got back."

"I know. Get dressed. We've work to do."

The boy dropped his blankets revealing his nude form, Marcus looked away as fast as he could but the image of his hanging bits were now burned into his retinas. Marcus turned around leaning on the door jamb. He forgot about the boy's modesty, or lack thereof.

"Evans," Marcus growled.

"What is it?" the boy ask with false concern in his voice.

"Put some clothes on."

"I'm going," he said as he breezed by Marcus, still naked, headed for washroom. When the door closed to the bathroom Marcus busied himself by beginning to pick up about the room. As he picked up the fallen duvets he noticed three things: They were made of a layer of Kevlar synthetic Dragon Hide bi weave. His pillow had a damp spot on them, meaning he just got out of the shower and finally, there were two semi automatic pistol handles sticking from under the bed. He looked under the bed seeing a intricate pattern of floor mirrors designed for aiming.

He gulped, realising he'd forgotten how dangerous his young associate was. He left the room and sat down on a loveseat in the lounge area, he tried shaking his head ,trying to clear the images of pistol fire and morbid thoughts. Just as he was being shot for the twentieth time Evans emerged from the washroom dressed in his black BDU outfit three minutes later. He was holding a pair of combat boots and his hair still damp providing a very overall nice image to Marcus.

"Next time, warn a bloke that your in the buff," Marcus told Evans as he sat Indian style and slipped his boots on.

"I thought you said I wasn't your type," Evans replied as he laced his boots up, with a face that told Marcus that the teasing has begun.

"Your not, but I still don't want to look at your pasty arse," Marcus retorted as the boy stood pressing an electrical outlet causing the wall next to it slide open.

"Oh! I get it. Gettin a stiffy from lookin at me bum eh?" The boy asked as he removed his tactical vest. Already loaded up, geared and ready to go it seemed.

"What!" Marcus exclaimed while the boy pulled out his tranquilizer pistol and placed it in his leg holster.

"You know I would love to help with that but..." Evans said as he looked Marcus in the eyes.

"Shut your gob," Marcus commanded.

"I'm just not into guys," Evans said as he turned back to getting his supplies.

"Fuckin' wanker."

"For you information I don't, nor do I feel the need to, wank off thank you very much," He called over his shoulder.

"Oh really," Marcus said sarcastically as he sat at the computer.

"Yes really," He responded.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just stop and you finished getting ready."

"Cause you know," He continued ignoring Marcus, "Ronnie keeps at me, fancies another ride she does. So, I don't need to wank off," He turned back to Marcus with a lecherous grin.

"Okay I get it," Marcus pleaded as he logged on the computer.

"She can do it for me."

"Okay. I'm going to throw up now. Eeurgh," Marcus faked gagged while the boy laughed, "Wait a tic. I thought we were going to keep as far away from 'Most Psychotic Bint from the Darkest Fathoms of Hell' as possible. You really gonna start back up a relationship with her?"

"One swallow doesn't make her my girlfriend," The youth replied with a lecherous grin while getting his last minute supplies.

"Why would you go back to sleeping with her again?" Marcus asked.

"Well, she does this thing with her tongue-"

"Stop!" Marcus interrupted, "Just forget it."

"Okay then," Evans said brightly placing his balisong in his vest, "Give me the rundown."

"You want a team on this?"

"I'd rather work alone."

"I can ring Himalaya to ask someone," Marcus said.

"Leave Denise out of this, she told me Abby woke up to the flu today."

"You need a team, all this solo shite ain't healthy," Marcus said, "You know what happened to Gungnir and Vili was..."

"Leave it," he interrupted coldly, indicating he was very much through with the current subject "Now, give me the rundown please."

"It seems," Marcus said giving up on the topic for now, "That 'they' are causing a situation in 'their' community. 'He's' given us info on these people. It's dodgy at best. And it seems that this can cause a major problem for us. So it's apparently up to you since your the closest asset we have and most wizards are too lazy to get off there arses try to stop them," Marcus briefed, "All of the information I have, I just downloaded into your helmet's hard drive, you can use its Head-mounted Display."

"So tell me. Where are they?" Evans interrupted.

"It seems they are preforming a life draining ritual on the surrounding humans..." Marcus continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"Where are they?" The boy interrupted again.

"Area, so that they can boost a Thaumatic Energy Core..."

"Where are they?" as he looked toward the ceiling.

"… by at least by two hundred percent."

"Where are they?"

"It's important that you stop this. Smash first and Grab if you can."

"Where are they?"

"Thaumalogical Resonance Survey..."

"Where are they?"

"… indication is eight, so it can be either eight Craft or one really powerful one."

"Where are they?"

"If it's one Craft, do not engage."

"Where are they?"

"At a pitch in Hillingdon."

"Finally..." The boy said disapparating with a small pop and moment later a second muffled crack sounded indicating that he must have grabbed his bike. Two minutes later his mobile rang as Marcus made it back to his car after he locked up.

"What?" Marcus answered.

"You do that on purpose," Evan's voice came through with the roar of his engine hummed in the background.

"Do what?" Marcus feigned ignorance.

"Ignore me," The boy said as he merged onto the M4.

"I do not," Marcus countered.

"You do so," Evans argued back as he did a wheelie when he accelerated.

"Fine I do," Marcus conceded, "But, if you don't have all the information, I have to listen to you take the mickey out of me for at least a full week because you hair-brained scheme fell apart in the middle of a op. So I give you all the info, so when your scheme falls through, you have enough info to create another hair brained scheme."

"Oh. My. God!" Evans exclaimed as he swerved around a lorry.

"What happened?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"I never knew you cared," Evans deadpanned.

"I swear to god Evans."

"Are you in love with me?" Evans asked.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You are. Oh my. This is so unexpected."

"Evans I swear to God."

"I'm sorry but, I can't return your feelings. I only see you as a older brother."

"Get back here, so I can knock your block off."

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"I really hate you."

"I love you too, my chocolate shirt lifter. Gotta go."

"You're such an arsehole sometimes, you know that. Be careful."

"No worries eh. Nothing gonna go wrong."

TBC

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Dark Times I

_**Summary: HP/YYH Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**_

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

Spell = **"Blah"**

_Disclaimer: First things first. As is before I don't own. Second forgive me for any mangled Briticisms I'm a Yank sorry. Third sorry to any I have or will offend, Evans is a bastard._

* * *

_**Dark Times - Chapter I**_

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files..._

_A mysterious teenager who seems to know about the Magical world is told that some magicals are going to harm normal humans and he has to stop them. Arming himself, the teen took off to thwart them._

_And now..._

* * *

_**'Football Pitch' **_

_**Hillingdon, United Kingdom**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0237 Hrs.**_

* * *

Insects of all type were buzzing around in the warm spring air as Evans watched three cloaked figures stand in the shadows of the football pitch stands, standing around a cauldron seemingly too calm. The hazy vapors tendrils from the cauldron seemed to do a seductive dance in the air and make the area smell likes azalea in the summertime. But before long ago memories washed over him he squashed all thoughts of the past.

They all seemed to not paying the slightest attention, but the whispers in hushed voices as they continued the ritual, made him know better. It was all a ruse and he could feel the magic they were leaking and as he unfocused his eyes he could see the security wards they've drawn. Stealthily he crept closer and he could just make out their conversation.

" 'Athena' you better tell this bitch to watch her damn mouth, before I shut it for her and I swear it won't be pretty," The witch on the left spoke in definite American accent.

" 'Aphrodite', could you not.." The middle witch started.

"Ha! Zis is zo funny," Said the final witch with a decidedly French accent. "You speak about me like zome whore, and zen you have ze nerve to think it would not get me upset. You... ignorant uncultured twit."

"I swear to God, I will fuck you up Rish," The witch on the left started moving towards Aphrodite.

" 'Artemis' Have you gone completely mental!" the witch in the middle whispered harshly, "You know your only to use our code names. You never know who could be listening and use the information against us."

"Sorry Boss," Artemis said, sounding properly scolded.

After a few moments he was tired of the idle chatter of these 'Furies'. _'Now, whats the best way?' _he thought to himself. He looked across the pitch and eyed the goals,_'That looks promising.'_

The figure used a Pushing force on one of the goals to get their attention. He watched with rapt interest on what they would do. This particular group of terrorist Craft has been hunting and killing normal humans for too long and they needed to be stopped. This group in particular have even killed high ranking members of their government along with a few of them. But he's faced a lot of Craft and all of them all talked a big game about 'I can't be defeated you!', 'You can't beat a real Witch and/or Wizard!' and his personal favourite 'your a monster!'. Would this be a waste of time like the others he thought as he fingered his tranquilizer pistol in anticipation.

He wasn't disappointed.

"**Protego**," Called Aphrodite. The goal post stopped in mid-air, sitting on a bluish energy field and then was banished back toward him.

"**Mutatio**," Artemis caste at the goal mid-flight, transfigurating it into long necked metal bird that flew at him faster then he thought it would, catching him off gaurd.

As soon as post had hit the shield charm the one that was called Boss was swishing her wand, chanting a long incantation in Latin at speeds that should be impossible. And when the bird made it to him it exploded, the cloaked man threw up his arms to protect his face

_'Not the face!'_ He thought worriedly as he closed his eyes bracing for the searing heat.

It never came.

"**Accio** wand," One of them spoke.

He opened his eyes to check out the situation and grimaced when he had seen he was in a small flaming prison. It was just big enough that it wouldn't burn him if he completely stayed still. He tried to dissapparate out of the cage but all he felt was the heavy feeling of an anti apparation ward.

Athena turned to one of the other cloakedwitch and spoke in a exasperated tone which probably meant they've discussed the topic before.

"Aphrodite, he's Muggle Taken Soldier, they can't use wands," She turned back to the man, "Don't bother, I've put up wards already,"

And he was sure that comment came with a smirk under the cloak.

He crossed his arms over his chest coming close to the bars and glared at her. Though he knew she couldn't see it.

"This was too simple," said Artemis turned to the boss, "This guy is supposed to be extremely dangerous, Athena, MTS Second Class, we've fought Class Two's before and this was too easy. He can't have lost this easily."

"It doesn't matter, we have to just stun him so we can portkey him to containment," Athena spoke quickly.

"Fine," Aphrodite spoke, "**Stupefy**!"

The red beam hissed toward his direction and stood there with his arms crossed as if he was resigned to his fate. When the beam drew closer to the cage at a high velocity. Aphrodite turned to Artemis to seemingly say something and had seen that Athena was casting a spell.

"**Protego**!" Athena shouted and a hastily formed shield hung in the air around the trio. The red beam struck the shield and both spells canceled. Aphrodite turned back and saw the cloaked man's arm in the air with his fist clenched.

Athena stalked over to the other girl and spoke in a low threatening voice "How many times must I tell you before you understand. Never. Ever. Turn your back on a M.T.S!"

"Alright," Aphrodite spoke "I am zo Zorry!"

Evans decided to it was time to speak up,"This is great and everything, but I really must be getting back. You ladies started off really strong but you see, you lost momentum, should have stunned me right after that exploding cage bit. Really spectacular display of magic and the wards went up pretty fast too, I'm guessing all that was...you," pointing at Athena, "Really, truly, amazingly advanced. Hate to face you in a proper duel I would. Probably wouldn't stand a chance. Doesn't matter. Let me go and I'll just be on my merry way."

"You were testing us," Athena said in a thoughtful voice.

"Right-O luv," the man said smugly.

"I call bullshit," Artemis commented, "He's just mad he lost."

"For once I zink I 'ave to agree with Artemie," said Aphodite. "Now. We will try again. Oui? **Stupefy**!"

The red beam hissed and crackled as it flew in his direction again while he still stood there with an uncaring look on his face. The instant the beam nearly touched him, his arm shot up, smacking it away toward the heavens and while the beam shot into the heavens he crossed his arms again canting his head to the left.

"Is that it," He said in a bored voice.

Artemis and Aphodite both raised their wands.

"Stop!" Athena ordered, "He's baiting you. 'Mjollnir'(Mih-yoll-ner. Thor's Hammer) here is ranked mid to high level M.T.S . So it would be best not to underestimate him. Yeah?" She raised her wand, "**Expecto** **Patronum,**"

"Ah," Evans chuckled as he watched a silver animal sprung from Athena's wand flying off into the nights sky, "So... it seems my reputation proceeds me. So luvs, who exactly are you?"

"We're..." Artemis started.

"Wait!" Evans interrupted, "Let me. Order of the Phoenix: Prongs Unit. Team designation 'Erinyes' or 'The Furies' Pursuit and Retrieval Squad. Previous cell leader 'Megera' K.I.A. five months ago along with the second member Tisiphone. Third member code named 'Athena' as the surviving member was promoted to head of the cell. Has since been captured a few low level government officials at a rate of one snatched per fortnight. See, I've done my homework too," he said in a happy voice.

"Alright. Zo you have 'eard of us, oui. And we 'ave also 'eard you, now what?" Aphodite said in a exasperated voice.

"Now," Evans spoke, "Is when I escape, beat all of you, destroy your little project, then be on my merry way."

"Oh and how are gonna do that. Huh, hm tough guy," Artemis said.

"Simple," Evans said as he withdrew his balisong from his vest under his cloak, it was two toned green and black stainless steel and moments later starting flipping.

"A muggle knife will not 'elp you. You 'ave lost," Aphodite said.

It was then he stopped manipulating the blade, he brought the tip to the thumb of his left hand started to cut through the skin.

"Aahh!", "Ewww!", "Oh, my Merlin!" all three exclaimed as blood began to flow.

When brought the wound to his other hand and began to compose he thought '_This is gonna sting like hell,'._ He was nearly finished when he heard the boss gasp, _'Her again, too bloody smart for her own good, that one is.'_

"Merlin, he can do Blood Alchemy!" Athena said in a startled voice, "Stop him! **Stupefy, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Conjunctiva."**

As all of them started firing multiple spells at him he grabbed the inflamed bars. He hissed in pain as the fire burned his skin and started to steam. The bars rippled as they changed into water splashing harmlessly on the ground leaving only a pattern of scorched earth marks. Evans jumped backwards dodging the rapid spell fire un-holstering his tranquilizer pistol and took off running, sighting the one on the right.

"He 'as a firehand!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

He was about to pull the trigger when his pistol changed into a feather duster.

_'Dammit! How the hell can they transfigure my gun while I'm moving? Shit!'_, He thought as he dropped the duster.

Evans jumped spinning, narrowly avoiding a spell and landed in a crouch reaching into a vest pocket and pulled out a jet injector of purple liquid._'Not my first choice.I really hope this works.'_

He rolled under a spell picking up some grass from the pitch to shift it with his drying blood rune. He threw it at the Furies and in mid air they changed into a three meters tall water geyser. The water headed towards them cutting off one of the women from the rest.

He leaped after her like a leopard going in for the kill, pulling the applicator cap off with his mouth. Aphrodite yelped as he closed in on her. She fired a wild stunner at him and he twisted in mid air, dodging it by a sliver. And when he got in front of her, she let out a whimper of fear as he quickly grabbed her wand arm, stripping the wood from her grasp tossing it behind him. He felt a stunner hit him in the back just as he stuck the needle in her arm and pulled the trigger. The special vest and the sound of the high speed injection helped shake off the drowsiness that normally came from being hit from that spell. He spun her around toward her teammates to use her as a shield, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

The other two started to yell at him to let her go as he calmly removed the ampoule from the device, letting the witch go, he smirked as the two other witches gasped in horror when she crumpled bonelessly to the ground. He concentrated on the jet injector through his wrist compass and it glowed blue trembling softly in his hand, he backhanded another stunner approaching him. He looked down the incapacitated witch and dropped it so it would land on her and it was snatched from the air from a summoning spell. When it flew toward the witch who cast the spell, the other, with a simple flick of her wand, shattered it.

The other two had pincered him and started to send spell after spell at him. While one stuck to the stupefication curse, the leader was using things he had never seen and casting them nonverbally. So he had to move quickly. He dodged an asphyxiation curse. Then did a backhand spring to avoid a bone breaking hex. Rolled under a bone removing curse. Spun away from an engorgement charm. Then twenty different spells that he has never seen before. He was so glad he'd always been fast.

_'God, Who's been teaching this woman,'_ He thought with a grimace as a multi-colored hex jetted by him.

"**Enervate**," Artemis pointed her wand at her downed comrade.

_'Oh great, three on one again. No disabling weapons left. I need to retreat.'_ he thought.

Aphrodite sat up and shook her head to shake off the effects of the serum. She jumped up like she was on fire, reaching into her cloak bringing out a tiny purse. She tapped it with her wand once and it expanded to it's normal size. She opened it and reached inside looking for something. She pulled out an beaker with a silvery potion inside and yanked out the stopper to drink it.

When her magic seem to explode outward, Mjollnir froze mid step as power was rolling off of Aphodite in waves. But his lack of attention cost him, Athena had managed to hit him with a cutting charm on his right arm. His wound bled freely down his arm he started to dodge again, he could hear a disagreement.

"You can't!" Athena ordered as she continued throwing hexes.

"I will not be made a fool of by a Abomination!" Aphrodite yelled back. Putting her wand in its wrist holster, she steepled her fingers in front of her pointed toward him.

"It's against orders!" Athena yelled as her curse pushing Mjollnir further away.

"I do not care!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I said we can't kill him."

"I do not care!"

"This is insubordination!"

"Boss, just let her, he's too high of risk to try to catch," Artemis chimed in as she fired another stupification.

"Not you too!" Athena yelled.

"We need more firepower to catch him and we don't have it, and you know it."

Aphodite started to chant in some language, which one, Mjollnir couldn't tell. But as the air became really thick with magic he could feel something big was coming. His only chance to stop it was to disable her. Her chanting became louder and became some sort of non noise ringing in his ear. He looked at her and gulped when he realised that her eyes were glowing brown under the hood of her cloak. Then her whole body started to glow as well, while her cloak was billowing out whipping like it was a windy day that seemed to be just for her. And as she spoke her voice so harsh it seemed to be overlapped with another more deeper otherworldly voice.

_'Oh this is bad,'_ he thought.

"Spell of ze stone jagged rocks. Sisyphus condemned for all time, I give zee brief respite, your stone zhall be used to crush my enemy, rest well bandit, for a short measure. Be pierced along ze jagged shore. **Orbis** **Terrarum** **Amicio** **Scrupeus**."

The ground underneath Mjollnir shook and as he tried to move, he realised he couldn't. The air was so thick with magic it seemed like the world was made of jelly and he could barely lift even his fingers. The grass he was currently bleeding on was disappearing and grey slated stone was taking his place. The stone was converging around the area he was on. If he would've blinked he would have missed the stone changing into spikes. He winced as they pierced his heavy boots. He looked down and smirked.

"That al.." he never got to finish his statement as the spikes all grew in different directions, stone spikes filled the area where Mjollnir was.

"Did you really have to kill him!" She growled, "We had orders, for Merlin's sake."

"And zose orders were binned when ze initial plan failed," Aphodite replied.

_'I didn't want to kill him,' _Athena thought, '_It was supposed to be a 'Grab and Bag', no one dies and no more nightmares. God Dammit.'_

"And zat ladies, that is 'ow it iz done," Aphodite took and exaggerated bow to an imaginary crowd, "Merci, merci beaucoup."

"Wow. And you say us Americans are conceited," Artemis said dryly.

"You are without a doubt. And you have ze worst grammar I 'ave ever 'eard."

"Hey!"

"And your accent is funny as well."

"Leave the accents out of this lady."

_'What was that?'_ Athena turned to the spikes at a small sound._ 'No, can't be, I'm just imagining things.'_

"That iz right, I am a lady,unlike..." Aphodite started.

"FUCK that hurt!"

The trio turned at the sound and saw that the spikes were steaming and starting to change into water. Revealing a figure wearing a cloak that was now shredded. Evans stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Oh my gods, what the hell is he!" Artemis said.

"Definitely an Abomination. Zat is for sure," Aphodite added.

_**-~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~-**_

"Oh...ods,...at the ...e!"

"...fin... ...n . A...mination. Zat is for sure."

_'Damn,'_ he thought, _'Too much blood loss.'_ He started to take stock of his injuries. He took a small breath and winced, _'Ribs are busted.'_

"Guess he wants to go for round two," said one.

_'My lung might be punctured.'_

"He looks more like 'e is ze dead come back to life," said the another dreamily.

_'Most of my bones broken in my hand.'_

"Should we take him still."

_'Head spinning, probably a concussion.'_

"I guess our primary objective 'as not failed after all."

_'Denise isn't gonna like this.'_

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

_'At least my aunt will be happy.'_

"Oh your both such a riot. **Stupefy**!" said the leader.

Darkness.

_**-~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~- -~=#(HP/HG)#=~-**_

Aside from the probable lacerations and contusions all over his body from the magical bombardment of Aphodite's high level spell, he was relatively still in one piece. Which in its self had to be some sort of miracle. Higher level spells like that tend to leave a red stain on the area on which it was cast on.

"Come on then, disarm him, portkey him to headquarters. Then we have to clean up this mess," Athena said.

"So any bets on what he looks like?" Artemis said as she walked over to the body.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know. 'e is really, really ugly with bolts in 'is neck. And 'is 'as grey skin is sewn together so it will not fall off. Oh! And 'e 'as yellow eyes," Aphodite stated.

Artemis and Athena turn to look at each other as Aphodite continued on about the monster that loved to rip apart young beautiful girls like herself and eat their flesh. "Boss you have got to Stop. Taking. Her. To. Muggle. Horror. Movies," Artemis said.

"Well, I can't help it if that's the only thing muggle she seems to actually like," Athena responded.

"Eww," Artemis said as she peeled off the tattered cloak that was wet with blood. Under the hood was something that shocked all of them. It was a boy. Not just any boy, but one near their age. Here they thought from the reports that it was a man in his early thirties, unwaged and with supposed years of military training under his belt and here it was a teenager no older then they were.

"Whoa. Intel on this was way off the mark," Artemis said.

"Indeed," Aphodite agreed.

He was a mess, bloodied and bruised but the one thing you could make out was his hair. It was all over the place, like he just got off a broomstick. And his hair was jet black, except for the dark red matted areas. It was all very familiar to her. He was wearing a black Battle Dress Uniform with a black leather-like tactical vest. She stood there staring at it as Artemis frisked and searched for concealed items on his persons. Then she tried to vanish his vest and the spell fizzled on contact. So she unzipped it and rolled it off of him.

"Did you 'ear me?" a hand was being waved in front of her face. 'Aphodite', she thought.

"Yes of course. What is it?"

"We need a portkey."

"Oh, right," Athena said absentmindedly changed an empty potion bottle into the portkey, and tossed it on him, and his body disappeared. "Well, best clean up then."

Four cracks sounded in the distance, and the figures hurried over to the trio, preforming repairing and landscaping charms, looking ready for battle. It was two men and two women. One of the women had a stern expression on he face behind her square rimmed glasses. The next woman was just a child compared to the first woman, she had a heart shaped face, sharp features, and purple hair on her head. The men behind them was a tall black wizard and a haggard looking man with shabby robes.

"Wotcher, from your patronus we thought you ladies were in trouble, but," Tonks said as she glanced at situation. "Seems like things are all wrapped up here. So no problems then." 'Artemis' pulled back her hood to reveal her caramel complexion and hazel eyes.

"Wormtails Division's Intel was wrong," Artemis exclaimed, "They said he was a just a MTS Second Class, I've never seen a MTS Second Class use blood alchemy. ("Blood alchemy!" Remus exclaimed.)If Aphrodite wouldn't have used a higher level spell we could have been outclassed. Urrgh never again, do you hear me? Never again."

"Miss Freedmen! Calm yourself," Minerva McGonnagal snapped a the girl.

"Yes Captain. Sorry Captain," Kiara said ire fizzling under the scrutiny of McGonnagal.

'Aphodite' and 'Athena' pulled down their hoods to reveal a blond with long plait down her back with cobalt blue eyes and a brunette with a pony tail that barely held her bushy hair with chocolate brown eyes respectively.

"Miss Black, Miss Granger, and Miss Freedmen I would like you reports brought by my quarters at thirteen hundred hours, get some rest, you ladies have done well tonight," said.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you Ma'am" the girls chorused, then they rushed to finish repairs.

Hermione walked over to where Remus was talking to Kingsley about something, "May I help you Hermione?"

"Are you interrogating him tonight?" Hermione asked Kingsley.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" Lupin responded.

"May my team sit in observation?"

"Hermione as a dark creature only an Auror or formally..."

"I won't get involved. Please?"

"Fine then, request granted. Two hours from now."

"Thank you Captain Lupin," He gave her a soft smile.

"All done here?" Remus called out to the rest.

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied.

"Let's go then."

Everyone apparated back to base with a crack that seemed to echo for a full minute after they left.

* * *

_**'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building' **_

_**'Holding Cell' **_

_**London, England**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0503 Hrs.**_

* * *

When Evans woke, he was slumped down against a wall in a painfully bright white room with tiled floor and walls. When he tried to move and then he realised his arms were in shackles up against the wall. His body ached but he wasn't a bloody mess anymore. Something was pinching his arm, he looked over and noticed an I.V. hooked to his arm.

What the hell was they pumping into him he thought. It wasn't clear like saline, it was more of a murky yellow. Some sort of potion to keep him from dying most likely. But it seemed they had closed most of his serious wounds, so it must be something else. He looked over and saw a mirror and he scowled at it. They were there, he could sense those three witches, plus one more, maybe two.

"Helloooo," He called out to the mirror, "Anybody there?"

"Look, can I get something to eat. You know, you guy aren't being very good with hospitality. I mean, come on, look at the decor. It's so boring. All white and plain. Come on. Somebody. Anybody. Fine, I'll just entertain myself then," And he started to hum very loudly and begun tapping his finger on the wall where he was shackled.

After he got to seventy bottles of beer on the wall a tall black man with an small gold hoop in his ear walked in the room with a manila folder in his hands, "Hello, My name is Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

He snorted.

"Something funny to you?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to break it to you mate but," He motioned with his head for the man to come closer, like he was about to whisper something.

Shacklebolt leaned in, "You do the worst Bond ever," he replied truthfully.

"Bond?" Shacklebolt questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"He's a...Never mind," he said, _'What the hell? Something's wrong.'_

"Okay lets start again. Whats your name?" Shacklebolt asked.

_'Don't answer him,'_ he thought to himself.

"There is a truth serum in your Intravenous Cocktail. Don't fight it. What is your name?"

_'Dammit, a truth serum, so that's whats going on.'_

"What's your name?"

And as much as he tried he couldn't stop the robotic voice that came out his mouth, "My name... is Harry Potter."

**TBC**

_Reviews appreciated._

**_Retconned 12/10_**


	3. Dark Times II

_**Summary: HP/YYH Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**_

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

Spell = **"Blah"**

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_[A/N - 1] Ah we meet once again first friday of the month seems like a good post schedule I'll try for that. I must admit I don't feel like a lot of people are interested in this, but nevertheless I will try to press on, here's the next chappie._

_[A/N - 2] And as you can probably tell I need a beta._

* * *

**Dark Times - Chapter II**

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files..._

_The mysterious teenager was captured and revealed as Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding British Empire. The leader of the group of talented witches that captured him, Hermione Granger and her team are now headed to the observation/interrogation._

_And now..._

* * *

_**'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building'**_

_**'Holding Cell Observation Room'**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0459 Hrs.**_

* * *

She entered into the small darkened room and sat down into one of the rickety chairs.

Hermione looked around, mildly upset that she was the first one in the room.

She leaned back in the wooden chair to try get comfortable crossing her legs and arms in an attempt to still herself since she was still jittery. Her adrenaline was still spiking from the rush of battle. The hyper alertness, frantic heartbeat and the precious infusion of magic in her body would soon fade away causing her to crash. She released a tired sigh before looking through the spelled glass to see the prisoner, committing it's becoming more and more intensely familiar appearance to memory.

A slight knock caused her to look away and the door opened revealing Alrisha and Kiara. They both looked refresh yet tired from their showers after facing that abomination, taking their seats next to her.

"I still do not know why I can not be asleep right now. I do not care anything about 'im. Not ze who or ze what or even ze why," Alrisha whinged.

"Oh just stop. You know as wellas me that she has to add every little detail to her photographic mem...*yawn*...hnn memory," Kiara yawned out.

"You know as well as I," Hermione corrected automatically before arguing, "And I don't have a photographic memory."

"Do so," Kiara countered.

"It iz too late. I 'ave been up all day and I am magically drained. Can I leave now?" Alrisha whinged more.

"No you can't," Hermione ordered, "Since your only tired because disobeyed a direct order and used a higher level spell. I think you can sit tight," Hermione growled and turned back to the boy again. She just couldn't place him and it was starting to frustrate her. She had a feeling she should know and that frustrated her even more.

"I am a pureblood, I am older and far prettier than you. Remind me, why do I, a Black mind you, have to listen to someone without any credible lineage?" Alrisha huffed.

"Because she outranks you," came a deep booming voice from the door way. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing behind in the doorway with his eyes narrowed at her. Remus was standing behind him with a expression on his face that suggested he had not like what he heard.

"C-commander," Alrisha stammered, "I was just.."

"Save it, Black," Kingsley boomed.

"Yes Sir."

"Granger, Freedman," he nodded to each.

"Morning Sir," Hermione and Kiara chirped back.

A sharp movement in the cell concluded the forced pleasantries. They all turned to see the prisoner regain conscientiousness. He looked up and around the room. He tried to move and the sound of the chains seemed to fully bring him back to the world of the living. He looked at a the Intravenous line, then the bottle Cocktail. From the color of it she guessed it was Fatigue. A magic and pain suppressor slash strengthening draught plus a mild truth serum. It was used to make someone with a strong enough mind to endure torture for long periods, but it also compelled the weaker minds to tell their absolute truth. Then finally he looked at the observation room scowling and Hermione could have sworn he knew they were there.

**"Helloooo," he called out to the mirror. "Anybody there?"**

As Mjollnir was looking straight at the mirror. Hermione for the first time could see his eyes. They were a startling bright shade of green and her breath caught in her throat as her jaw dropped.

"It can't be..." Hermione whispered moments later when she regained her power of speech, before covering her mouth with her hand.

"You say something Herms?" Kiara asked.

"No, nothing," She shook her head quickly. Turning away from this nightmare she caught sight of Captain Lupin and he seemed to be lost in thought as well.

**"Can I get something to eat. You know, you guys aren't being very good with hospitality I mean, come on, look at the decor. It's so boring. All white and plain. Come on. Somebody. Anybody. Fine, I'll just entertain myself then." And he started to hum loudly and begun tapping his finger on the wall where he was shackled.**

"What iz it doing?" Alrisha asked the room.

"He's humming a muggle song that passes the time," Hermione answered, "Ninety-six bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-six bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall," Hermione sung along softly with the boy's humming.

"Merlin. What iz wrong with zese muggles?" Alrisha exclaimed.

"Black!" Kingsley boomed again.

"Sorry!" she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Kingsley looked at her and sighed. He turned to Remus and asked, "So... Standard questioning then?"

"Yeah," Remus said offhandedly before turning to Kingsley. "Right, who, what, where, and why. In any order you want Shack."

"Right," Kingsley nodded and left the room.

Hermione was scrutinizing the boy trying to make herself believe that she had made a mistake and it wasn't him. Because if it is him, she could never forgive herself for ending his life.

Even if he deserved it.

When he got to seventy bottles of beer on the wall Kingsley walked in the room with a manila folder in his hands. **"Hello, My name is Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt."**

Hermione, Kiara and the boy snorted.

**"Something funny to you?" Shacklebolt asked**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry to break it to you mate but," he motioned with his head for Kingsley to come closer, like he was about to whisper something. Shacklebolt leaned in. "You do the worst Bond ever," he replied truthfully.**

Hermione snickered while Kiara laughed.

Loudly.

**"Bond?" Shacklebolt questioned as his eyes narrowed.**

Remus and Alrisha look at the other two in the room like they had lost their minds.

**"He's a...Nevermind," the boy said.**

"Sorry," Kiara said through her giggles, "Mugglism."

**"Okay lets start again. Whats your name?" Shacklebolt asked.**

"That iz really stupid," Alrisha said.

**"There is a truth serum in your Intravenous Cocktail. Don't fight it. What is your name?" Shacklebolt asked again.**

"Your just mad you don't understand," Kiara said.

"I am not crazy!" Alrisha said hotly.

**"What's your name?" Shacklebolt asked.**

"Yes, you are crazy," Kiara yelled back, "And you knew what I meant."

**"My name... is Harry Potter," the boy said.**

That stopped Kiara and Alrisha's argument as fast as it started. All the occupants in the room stared at the holding cell with a gobsmacked look on their faces.

**"Your Harry Potter?" Kingsley said with a tone that suggested he thought Harry was lying. "Really?"**

**"You give me a feckin' truth serum and you still have your knickers in a twist about the answers I'm giving you. Pffftt. For pity's sake man," Harry raged, then he faked a great yawn. "Well, I'm severely knackered after my little scuffle, wake me when you get serious."**

"Little scuffle!" Kiara yelled indignantly.

"He gets to sleep now. How iz this fair?" Alrisha asked.

**"Why did you join the Deatheaters?"**

**"Finally, we get to the juicy bits. Let's see, it's all very simple mate. One reason. Revenge. The Order of the Phoenix killed my best friend. Next question," Harry said.**

Hermione Granger's eyes rolled toward the back of her head as she fainted, with her last conscience thought was _'It's all my fault!'_

* * *

_**'Granger Family Dentistry'**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_**September 24,1987 - 1816 Hrs.**_

* * *

_Hermione Jane Granger was bored._

_She had been sitting at the receptionist's desk at her parent's surgery spinning in a oversized chair for nearly a half hour._

_Really, she was that bored._

_She had resigned herself to the task of doing nothing but spin in the chair. She had already reorganized the desk in a more efficient manner a hour ago. Now she was simply waiting for some salesman from a drilling company to show up. What company she really couldn't say. Not couldn't say as in not allowed but just couldn't remember. She would have remembered who, really she would have, but she was reading her favorite book when her father told her. Since she wasn't paying attention to her father, her books were now in the boot of her fathers car. And since the keys were too high to get to without alerting her father and since he repeatedly told her no, even when she pleaded with him and now she couldn't even get her school bag with her books back._

_So she continued to spin._

_"Daddy?" she called out._

_"Yes Poppet?" Doctor Granger replied._

_"Why am I here today?" Hermione asked._

_"I told you while your head was in the clouds earlier. The local man from Grunnings is coming here," Doctor Granger answered._

_"Yes. But why am **I** here?" she asked again as completed another revolution._

_"Like I said. He has a son about your age. We thought it could be like a play date," he replied._

_"Daddy."_

_"Yes Sweetie?"_

_"I'm a girl."_

_"I know that Sweetie. I just want you make some friends your age. So your heads not always in your books. When they get here you two can play with the toys in the children area."_

_"Honestly Dad, I'm eight. I haven't play with toys since I was four."_

_"Fine. Fine," He said as he turned to go into his office. "But be on your best behavior when the Dursley's arrive."_

_"DAD!" Hermione shrieked as she stopped spinning causing him to turn around so quickly his neck popped._

_"What? What is it?" Doctor Granger asked concernedly._

_"Please, please, please, tell me he doesn't have a son named Dudley," Hermione pleaded._

_"Oh so you know him then?" He questioned._

_"Dad he's a big brute. He picks on all the kids in the school who are smaller than him. Which is like, everyone under the age of twenty five in Surrey," Hermione said bitterly._

_Doctor Granger laughed out loud, "Really?" _

_"Yes, If I didn't have a different class I'm sure he would have picked on me more than he already does. He evens calls me Bookteeth," Hermione voice squeaked as she began to get worked up._

_"Is that so," Doctor Granger narrowed his eyes. Starting not liking the idea of this Dursley boy._

_"Yes, they even have a boy that they say if your friends with him Dudley and his goons will make your life miserable," she ranted._

_"And who is that Sweetie?" Doctor Granger asked._

_"I don't know. Something Evans. I can't remember his name. All I know is, I don't want to be around him," she started to whinge._

_"You never know, he could be very nice away from his friends. Boys are like that sometimes. Give him a chance for me," He said in a tone that took the wind from her sails._

_She sighed heavily. Knowing her father was usually right. She blew a errant strand of hair out of her face and grimaced._

_"Fine. I'll be good," She grumbled._

_"That's my girl. Okay now. I have to get the paperwork straight. Call me when the Dursley's get here," He told her._

_"Okay. I will."_

_Hermione watched as her father walked back to his office. _

_She was trapped now. _

_Really, just fantastic, Dudley Dursley, the bane of all the small small children in her school. If she wasn't in a different class, she probably would be one of his targets for his little gang more often, just for being more clever than them. He, of course didn't hit her in the face, only because she was a girl. But sometimes he would push her to the ground or punch her arm at the park. She had to do something. Anything. Something to get her mind off of the coming disaster that she knew was going to happen._

_She started to spin in the chair again._

_Two minutes of spinning later. She heard a car door slam outside, startled out of spinning, she stood up without gaining her bearings and promptly fell over flat on her side from the dizziness. Her eyes spun madly as she tried to reclaim her equilibrium. While she was on the floor she heard the door bell chime. She was about to call out to let them know she would get her father for him, when she got up, when she heard a gruff sounding man hiss at someone._

_"Listen Boy, this is your last reminder. No funny business or freakishness. Do you hear me boy?" The man hissed._

_"Yes Uncle Vernon," Said a boy with a small voice._

_"That's not Dudley's voice," Hermione said softly as she sat up._

_"Go into to the playroom, don't leave that room until I get you and no touching," The man commanded. _

_When she made it to her feet she strode out into the reception area and walked into a bouncy wall. Hermione looked at the unfamiliar wall and instantly realised walls don't wear suits. Her eyes widened large as saucers and when she looked up at the man she nearly screamed. _

_The suited wall was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. He looked like a giant walrus to her. She forced herself not to gawk at his girth and coming to her senses she curtsied as she introduce herself._

_"Hello, Mister Dursley, Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you," He said politely as she held out her hand._

_"Well, hello there little lady," Vernon said in a voice totally different voice from just a moment ago as he took her small hand in his beefy one, "My name is Vernon Dursley and this is my son Dudley. Say hello Dudley."_

_"Hullo," The large boy said not even looking at her and she narrowed her eyes. He really did look like a pig in a blonde wig._

_"We've met before," Hermione told him causing Dudley to look down at the small girl , now openly gaping at her._

_"Bookteeth. Hey it's you. How are you nerd?" Vernon roared with laughter at the insults alerting Doctor Granger to his guest._

_"So you two are school chums eh, Dudders?" said Vernon still chuckling._

_"Not Bookteeth. Not ever," Dudley wailed._

_"Yeah, not happening," Hermione said at the same time as she crossed her arms. She had tried to be nice, she really did, but as soon as he began taunting her all bets were off. She may not be able to inflict any physical pain. She only weighed like a fourth of his weight. But she can speak to him however she wanted. This wasn't school. It was her fathers place. She was just about to open her mouth to take the first verbal jab at the lard, that would probably go over his head, when her father came out of his office._

_Doctor Alexander Granger liked to think he was a pretty observant bloke. It was one of the things that his lovely wife Simone said she found endearing about him. She always says that she loves what his beautiful baby blues eyes take in and how he seemed to know when she changed anything. It's like a game of sorts with her. Try and stump his memory by changing little things around the house. _

_The first thing Alex noticed was Vernon Dursley, a more indulgent man he has probably never met. He seemed to be about three hundred fifty or sixty pounds. The military man in him was disgusted wanted to throw up on the fat lump of a man. Make him do exercise until he passes out. He looked like a walrus with his mustache. And from his eyes he also could tell he was a man who already had sold his soul for a little piece of wealth by the greed in his eye. Not really worth his business or his time. But Simone said they would get the best deal with this company._

_The next thing he noticed was his oldest daughter with her arms crossed, her jaw clinched and her brow was crinkled. She looked like she was set to square off with the boy that was four times her size. She looked exactly liked her mother did when they used to get into a row about something and from the looks of it like she was just about to come out from her corner swinging. After her was the Dursley boy. He looked like a carbon copy of his father, even giving of the same vibes. With his beady blue eyes he looked kinda shifty. And the last thing he noticed was the playroom. The window reflected very well so he could see another boy in the room. Confident the little boy wasn't there before, he assumed must have arrived with the Dursleys._

_"Hello good afternoon sir. You must be the local man from Grunnings," Doctor Granger introduced himself._

_"That I am, Vernon Dursley," Vernon held out his beefy hand._

_"Alex Granger," he took his and shook it._

_"This is my Dudley," he said patting the boy on his shoulders._

_"Hello young man, I see you've met my eldest here before," Alex said proudly_

_"Eldest? Really? If you don't mind..."_

_"Oh no, not at all. I have two daughters and a son. This one and my five years old daughter and my four month old son. They're with they're mother at the house back in Little Whinging."_

_"You live in Little Whinging too?" Vernon asked._

_"Yes, we live on Wisteria Walk," Doctor Granger supplied._

_"You must be the ones who bought old Missus Figg's house, daft old woman. God rest her soul. Imagine that. We're neighbors."_

_"Yes. Well," Alex decided to change subjects, "I've met this young man here. Who's the boy in the playroom?" Vernon stiffened a bit when the other boy was mentioned._

_"Um. Okay," Vernon said flustered before he commanded, "Harry, come here."_

_It seemed before Vernon finished speaking, a tiny boy was by his side who looked exeptionally small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old tent like cloths. He had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning._

_"Hello son," Alex held his hand out,the boy took it and shook gently, "My name is Doctor Granger. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Hullo," the boy said in a tiny voice his eyes downcast._

_"What's your name son?" Alex asked gently._

_"Harry sir, Harry Po... Evans," the boy cringed at his slip._

_"Well mister Evans its an pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter, Hermione," Hermione waved at Harry. "Now that we all know each other, Mister Dursley, let get down to business. Kids behave yourself now. We'll be done soon," And with that the two men walked into the back and closed the office door._

_Hermione watched as Harry scurried back to the playroom but not before Dudley could punch him in the arm. Harry took the punch and fell to the ground. He stood up and walked back to the playroom. Dudley walked past Hermione and bumped her so hard she nearly fell._

_"So Bookteeth your dad is my dad's new sucker," he sneered down at her._

_"What! My Daddy isn't anyone sucker," she shot back._

_"Yeah he is."_

_"Is not."_

_"Yeah he is."_

_"Is not."_

_The argument went on for two more minutes before Dudley got tired of her talking back to him, because he was getting hungry again, he decided to pulled his trump card._

_"I'm gonna get Veronica on you," He watched with a perverse sense of satisfaction as the color drained from Hermione's face laughing as she turned and fled into the receptionist's booth._

_Veronica Graves is to girls what Dudley Dursley is to boys at their school. She's the biggest girl in the school and she was also the meanest. She had been held back twice so she was literally beyond stupid. The rumor was, when Dudley and Veronica got older they going to mate and give birth to superior hybrid bullies. Bigger and Stupider than any bully ever created before. So to spark her ire was not something any girl in their school was willing to do. It would be considered suicide. _

_Hermione was not a glutton for punishment, so she retreated to where it was safe, or so she thought. She pulled a well worn chain out from under her shirt, unclasping it, she held her mother's keepsake in her hands tightly. It had always kept the bad things at bay and this time would be no different._

_She was sorely mistaken._

_"Hey whats that?" Dudley was at the door pointing at her hands._

_"Nothing," She said quickly trying to stuff it back on and down her shirt. Dudley lunged for her grabbing her hands._

_"Its not nothing, give it!" Dudley yanked her out of her chair by her hands trying to get at the necklace from her hands._

_"No!" She shouted as she pulled back. But against Dudley's massive bulk he barely budged._

_"I'm gonna tell Ronnie," He huffed as he flung her toward the doorway._

_"I don't care!" Hermione shouted as he swung her back, knocking her side into the receptionist desk and her grip loosened from the jarring pain on her right side._

_"Give it!" He whirled her to the toward the door while her fingers slipped off of the memmento and she fell to the floor._

_"Give it back," Hermione demanded as jumped up going for the necklace again._

_"Hehe, no way," Dudley cackled as he pushed her back toward the desk._

_"I'm telling my Daddy," Hermione spun on her heels to head for her Father's office._

_"You have a little sister right? Five years old? Still just ickle baby," Dudley said conversationally and Hermione froze mid step._

_"What are you on about?"_

_"Ronnie loves hitting wee little babies."_

_Hermione's lip trembled as her legs gave out on her falling into the chair. Her vision blurred as hot tears began to fall. When Dudley started laughing and pointing at her, she put her head down on receptionist's desk to cover her face, pillowing her head using her arms. She continued to cry as quietly as she could, her chest hitched as she tried to stave off her crying. Dudley cackled madly at the sight waddling away swinging his new toy around his fat finger. _

_Laughing at the misfortune of others. Using his size to get what he wanted. Just like his father taught him. Maybe he could break the rings in front of her make her cry some more. He liked to see her cry it made him feel better about himself._

_Dudley walked out of the reception area and he had seen that Harry was standing there, watching Dudley with a face Dudley had never seen before, it looked like he felt sad for Dudley. So he went to his favorite target, and punched him in the face. It was always fun when Harry wasn't allowed to go far, because when he could run nobody could catch him. As Harry fell to the ground and held his nose the office door opened to the back room opened._

_"Well Doctor you seemed to have caught me on a very off day. It seems my haggling seems to pale in comparison to yours," Vernon said with a belly laugh._

_"I like to think that..." Alex trailed off hurriedly jogging over to where his daughter was valiantly trying to stop her tears, "Sweetie whats wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she cried louder._

_"Harry stole this from Hermione and I got it back from him," Dudley produced the chained necklace in front of him._

_"Thatta boy. Give him the Ol' One Two combo eh," Vernon bellowed proudly._

_"Yessir!" Dudley said smugly._

_Harry was watching this whole thing thinking,'Why, oh why, did I not see this coming?' and he braced for the backlash against him that he knew was coming._

_"He tried to steal this?" Alex asked with barely veiled contempt in his voice. _

_'Here it comes.' Harry thought._

_"Yes he did," Dudley answered._

_"Hermione is that true?" Alex turned to Hermione and she was about correct him when she had seen Dudley mouth 'Veronica', behind her father's back and sneered at her. _

_I mean come on. She still had three more years with these people before she can get into a prestigious public school. She didn't want to, she really didn't. But either protect her sister or protect a stranger. It really wasn't any choice._

_She close her eyes and nodded and Alex rounded on Harry to give him a stern lecture about the values of things and why he shouldn't steal._

_"Why would you take...", he started but he lost some steam when he noticed Harry brace for a hit. No matter how angry he was he knew he would never hit the child. _

_"Hey, no need to get worked up," Vernon said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "Lets do this. We'll have him do some yard work for you tomorrow and for a couple weeks. Pay off his debt to society sort of speak."_

_"Sounds good. Be at my house tomorrow at Sixteen hundreds hours sharp Mister Evans," Alex said._

_"Yes sir," Harry said quietly._

TBC

Reviews appreciated.

**Retconned 12/10**


	4. Dark Times III

_**Summary: HP/YYH Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**_

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

Spell = **"Blah"**

_Disclaimer:Not mine._

_Welcome to the first Friday of December 08'. You know what that means, another highly antici.. another exciti... another chapter of The Story of Harry. Hope you all enjoyed November. I have, nine alerts, two C2's, two normal reviews, a flame **and** on three people's favorites list, I think that means like eleven, twelve people enjoyed the beginning of this story. Which it is, only the beginning. I have about a rough estimation at this point, over 180,000 words or more. _

_To all my people in the U.S. hope you had a great Thanksgiving._

_[A/N - 1] Still un-beta'd._

_[A/N - 2] Not a fan of redheaded families in this fic._

_On with the story then._

* * *

**Dark Times - Chapter III**

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files..._

_Shock from seeing her childhood friend and exhaustion finally catch up to Hermione causing her to fall unconscious. Her mind taking her back to when they were formally introduced._

_And now..._

* * *

_**'Holding Cell Observation Room'**_

_**'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building'**_

_**London, England **_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0509 Hrs**_.

* * *

**"My name... is Harry Potter," the boy said.**

That stopped Kiara and Alrisha's argument as fast as it started. All the occupants in the room stared at the holding cell with a gobsmacked look on their faces.

**"Your Harry Potter?" Kingsley said with a tone that suggested he thought Harry was lying. "Really?"**

**"You give me a feckin' truth serum and you still have your knickers in a twist about the answers I'm giving you. Pffftt. For pity's sake man," Harry raged, then he faked a great yawn. "Well, I'm severely knackered after my little scuffle, wake me when you get serious."**

"Little scuffle!" Kiara yelled indignantly.

"He gets to sleep now. How iz this any kind of fair?" Alrisha asked.

"Why did you join the Deatheaters?"

**"Finally, we get to the juicy bits. Let's see, it's all very simple mate. One reason. Revenge. The Order of the Phoenix killed my best friend. Next question," Harry said.**

A loud thump drew Kiara and Alrisha's attention away from the interrogation.

"Hermione!" Kiara shouted when she had seen their team leader crumpled on the stone floor unconscious an she jumped out her seat racing over to Hermione.

"Merlin! What iz ze matter with 'er now?" Alrisha whinged.

"Not the time woman! Captain Lupin help!" Kiara yelled.

Remus Lupin was startled out of his rumination by a shrill voice yelling his name. He turned from, what was now seemingly to be his one of his best friend's child and was startled by the scene before him. The Erinyes seemed to be falling to pieces. The young woman that Minerva hailed as one of the brightest witches to come from the 'Fall of Hogwarts' was unconscious on the floor. Her Second In Command was hunched over her and had a panicked expression on her face. Which was surprising to him as he had never seen Kiara Freedman panicking, agitated yes, all the time when ever she was near Alrisha Black, but never panicking.

He never understood why Madam Bones had placed the three of them on the same team. They seemed to be an extremely volatile mix of personalities when all three were together. But, never the less, they seemed to get their job done at a very high rate of success. They either have an extreme amount of luck or an extreme amount of skill.

Remus had never bothered to figure out which.

But, at this moment, Kiara seemed almost afraid. She should be, if Granger should be otherwise incapacitated, she would be acting leader. From what he had seen, neither remaining Fury was up for that responsibility yet. Not just anyone can lead, it's a terrible pressure to be burdened with and he wouldn't subject anyone to it who wasn't ready.

"What happened?" Remus demanded.

"She just fainted sir," Kiara supplied.

"I knew it! I just knew something like this would 'appen!" Alrisha chimed in, "Everyone knows she is not fit for command and yet she 'as us 'ere, when we should be recovering. Just so she can look in to the eyes of some wretched muggle abomination!"

"Lay the hell off Rish," snapped Kiara.

"It is ze truth. SHE lost 'ER team. Elle a déjà tué une équipe avant. I will not be killed as well. I still do not understand why she still in charge of the Furies," Alrisha yelled.

"Would you shut, what they call, the fuck up," Kiara yelled back.

"Okay, stop this nonsense, the pair of you," Remus cut in, "I'm going to take her to headquarters infirmary. If you want to come with, you can, if not, you can go home or stay. I don't care."

"Thank you Sir! Finally, someone who makes sense," Alrisha said as she left the room.

Remus watched as Alrisha strolled out of the room as if she didn't have a care in the world and headed to the left toward the lifts. Apparently, she couldn't be bothered with the well being of her fellow teammate. He shook his head softly at her retreating form and turned back to see Kiara concern clearly recognisable in her hazel eyes.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Not at all," Remus answered as he withdrew his wand pointing it at Hermione's unconscious body and incanted, "**Moblicorpus.**"

When her body started to float in a truly macabre fashion in front of the pair. They headed out the observation room and turned down the hallway heading to the floo area. He instructed the guard outside to go to observation, to keep an eye on things.

"Do you know why she fainted?" Remus asked.

"No..." She trailed off, but after narrowing her eyes a moment later, they began to dart around madly giving her a look that made it seem as if she was in was in deep thought.

"What is it?" Remus gently prodded.

"It's just..." She stopped again when they made it to the floo station.

"Yes?"

"She seemed to trip out, with a capital 'T' when she got a good look at that M. T. S. Even before he even said he was Harry Potter.

"Trip out?" Remus asked not understanding the terminology.

Kiara blinked at him at least three times before she understood that he didn't understand her, "Oh, um let's see. Went a little daft?" she tried once again, but it was more of a question to herself.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We'll just ask when she wakes up," Remus said grabbing some of the magical soot from the pot next to the fire place.

"Yes sir," Kiara chirped as she grabbed her pinch full, Remus threw his soot on the fire and the orange fire turn emerald green. Grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her toward the fire and as they stepped into the fire he said his destination.

"Bone's Manor. Night Access Pass Code: Pillar Of Four Lupus Sapien," Remus said. The bright green fire exploding up consuming the both of them.

When she caught up to them outside of the heavy double doors that led to the infirmary, she forced them open making them to bang against the walls causing some of the patients there to be disturbed. Like a nun spotting chewing gum, the matron of the infirmary was all over the sound, mere seconds after it happened. She came out of her office, her nighttime cloak billowing from her hurried pace. Her face set to a glare as she spotted the intruders that shattered the silence.

"What is going on here?" The matron hissed at the intruders.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Kiara shouted. The man in the corner bed groaned and pulled the he had pillow over his head.

"Freedman," Remus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. Ever mindful of the eyes and ears around, he had to show that he didn't show blatant favoritism, even if it always isn't true.

"Sir," Kiara responded as she composed herself again, "Madam, we were in observation, watching a prisoner be interrogated, when she fainted."

"Oh," Pomfrey looked at her pulling her wand out of her cloak. She began waving her wand in an intricate pattern before rapping Hemione's forehead once. Nearly incomprehensible patterns of light seemed to flow out from the point of impact. Madam Pomfrey studied them pursing her lips in concentration. Then her eyes lit when she found what she was looking for and she turned back at the two who brought her in and she smiled.

"She's asleep," She said simply.

"What!" Kiara exclaimed causing a completely bandaged man in the corner to groan loudly, "Oh, shut the hell up, "she mumbled.

"Well according to her graph, she did faint. But she would have woken up about a minute later. But since she was so fatigued her body simply put her to sleep. It also shows that she's now in a R.E.M. cycle so she must be dreaming of something. So the best medicine is sleep for now. Go on. Get out. Shoo," Pomfrey said pushing them out of the infirmary.

"Wait!" Kiara protested.

"No," Pomfrey said simply when they were outside, turning on her heels, she sharply flicked her wand and the doors slammed in their faces. She the waved her wand at the Granger girl, she remembered this one, as she moved the unconscious young woman's body to the bed and with a couple of flicks, she was ready for bed. Granger, yes, she was the one who came in five months ago, battered, bloodied and bruised, dragging the two other bodies of her teammates with her, a botched mission of some sort. Before that she had to be the most luckiest girl to survive both a troll attack and the year after that being petrified. She even heard she had become some sort or madwoman taking all the impossible missions her team was allowed.

"Pleasant dreams," she said to the room. But mostly to the young woman sleeping before her.

* * *

_**'Granger Residence' **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**September 25, 1987 - 1535 Hrs.**_

* * *

_She was having a terrible day. Really, truly, terrible. It started when her Mum had told her that she wouldn't take her and Maris to school on her way to work, because Mike had colic and nothing seemed to work and calm him. So that meant she had to walk to school because her mother was taking the morning off from everything. She nearly flung Michael at her Dad when he came downstairs. Then she proceeded to tell him that this was his fault, she was through having children and she would never let him touch her again and if he even tried to, she make sure he would be mistaken for a Jewish man._

_Her dad paled, then quickly proceeded to take Mike on a drive to try and calm him down. She and Marisol had watched as their parents took off in different directions. While they sat there looking at one another, almost in tandem they realised they still needed a ride to school._

_Her Mum's reply to them asking for a ride sounded suspiciously like words that would have her in Time Out for at least a hour. So she and Maris made the long trek to the school. But, as it were they were already late, so the rule was that if you were late, you needed to be escorted by a professor back to class. If that wasn't bad enough by itself, their professor escort was Professor Johansen, her professor from last term and she began to guilt her like there was no tomorrow. Her face was beet red from the scolding and Maris didn't help at all with her snickering._

_Her day only went from bad to worse. Since last night was so terrible, she forgot to get her bag out of the boot. So she forgot her busywork from yesterday. The teacher looked at her sadly and marked it her grade book, then the whole class stared at her like she was an impostor for at least five minutes. So since she didn't have the work she wasn't allowed to go out to play. So she had to stay indoors on a wonderful day. The only good thing that happened all day was she remembered Veronica had gotten suspended for kicking someone two days before. So, luckily, she didn't have to deal with her that day._

_Now, as she and Maris were walking back to their house, since their mother was apparently still on vacation, she remembered the boy she got into trouble would be at her house, to pay of his debt to society, so to speak, this afternoon. How could she have forgotten? Oh right, terrible day, she remembered. She thought maybe they could hurry home so she could avoid him. But since today was a terrible day, who should be standing in her front yard, it's the boy she got in trouble last night, standing in her front lawn near her mum's azalea's waiting for someone. Maris, who was unaware of what happened yesterday, skipped up to him. She stared hard with her blue eyes at him for a moment and he cringed under her scrutiny._

_"Hello, I'm Marisol Granger, who're you and whatcha doing here," Maris said, always to the point._

_"Harry Evans," he said quietly, as he looked down at his battered trainers._

_"Hello Harry. I'm Marisol, you can call me Maris and this is my sister Hermione. Don't worry if you can't say it, most kids can't."_

_"We've met before," Harry said in a tense voice. and Hermione winced at the tone._

_"Well alright then," Maris said as she opened the door and yelled, "MUM are you in there?"_

_"Hermione, Maris, is that you in there? I'm round back, in the garden. Come here for a bit."_

_"Okay Mum," Hermione and Maris replied. Maris grabbed Harry by the hand and proceeded to drag him through the house to the backyard._

_They made it to the garden in the back and the three of them had seen was her mother kneeling, tending to her flowers. She glanced back at them, noticing the third person with her daughters. She took off her hat and gloves revealing a pretty blue eyed blonde woman with high cheekbones and a dazzling smile. Standing up she walked over to the kids and smiled at them. She took special note of the boy with them, looking him in the eyes, which was difficult, since he really was kind of shy and her suspicions were confirmed._

_"Oh hello. You must be a friend of Hermione's. Though I must say, Hermione dear, I think your a bit young to be bringing home your boyfriends," Missus Granger said with a straight face and Harry turned beet red. It was easy too tell with his pale complexion._

_"Mum!" Hermione shouted also red. Maris was giggling madly at her mum's teasing._

_"Oh just relax. I'll stop. Okay. I was just joking, but you know, he sorta looks afraid of you Hermione, though I suppose that can be a good thing, but you really wouldn't understand that. I'll tell you, when your older," Missus Granger said._

_"Mum stop it. Look at him, he's about to pass out from embarrassment," Hermione pleaded._

_"Alright, alright, hello young man," Missus Granger extended her hand. Harry took her proffered hand and shook it gently. "What's your name?"_

_"Harry ma'am, Harry Evans," Harry said._

_"Well Harry, you can call me Missus Granger," Missus Granger said back._

_"Hello Missus Granger."_

_"So, now that the pleasantries and done. Let's get to the business at hand. Shall we?" Missus Granger said, sternness creeping into her voice with every syllable. Harry seemed to shrink by a few inches by the end of her sentence. Hermione and Maris grimaced as they realised the tone of her voice, "You, young man are here, because you have been accuse of taking something that rightfully belonged to Hermione. How do you Plead?"_

_"Mum, Harry..." Hermione started._

_"Shush," Missus Granger interrupted putting up a finger to silence her._

_"Huh," Harry said confused._

_"Ah ah," Missus Granger said moving her finger in a 'no no' motion, "No 'huh'. Guilty or Not Guilty Young Man," Harry looked at her for second and he steeled himself for his fate, it was either, take this punishment or be locked in his cupboard for two weeks, he didn't take long to decide._

_"Guilty," he said firmly._

_"Sorry, no, I don't think so," Missus Granger said in a sing song voice._

_"Huh," Harry said confused again._

_"The first thing your going to learn here..." Missus Granger started, "is my husband's eyes never misses a trick, but at the time he was too caught up with his emotions. Too caught up in the moment to see things objectively," she looked at Hermione and grinned, "Later when he cooled off, he realised, my dear Hermione, that you, unlike your very imaginative younger sister, have never been able to lie to his face. ("Hey!" Maris huffed) Maybe it's the daddy's little girl thing."_

_"Um," Harry said still confused._

_"So, here is what's to happen. You, Mister Evans, are going to come by on Fridays after school to play. All you have you to do is, just hang out, watch the telly, whatever strikes your fancy. You just play with my children. Sound fun?" she said as she turned around to tend to her garden again._

_"Um okay," Harry said confused even more._

_"And I better not catch you two snogging," Simone threw over her shoulder._

_"Mum!" Hermione's face flustered once again._

_"Come on Harry!" Maris said excitedly as she began to drag Harry into the house. He looked back at her properly for the first time and his eyes seemed to be pleading with her for help to help him. But she stood there captivated by his eyes. They were a startling bright shade of green. Maybe the day wasn't so terrible after all._

* * *

_**'Playground'**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**October 2,1987 - 1622 Hrs.**_

* * *

_At the playground in near sitting area, two lone figures could be heard arguing. On one side, it was a young boy, who had jet black hair and his clothes seemed too big for his body. On the other side was a petite girl, with brown hair so bushy, it seemed to have a life of its own._

_"Why are you still on about this?" the boy asked._

_"Because, you still won't say a word to me," she answered._

_"So what?"_

_"I told you I was sorry for lying on you," the girl huffed, her hands on her hips._

_"And I said, it was okay," the boy replied back, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"And I don't believe you meant it one bit," she countered._

_"What's it gonna take for you to believe me?" he asked._

_"I want you mean it," she answered. His eyes narrowed in anger and then he vented._

_"Okay, fine. It's not okay. To keep Dudley out of trouble, you sold me down a river for some ugly, stupid rin..." he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his left cheek, as his face his face was turned to the right. He looked back at the girl stunned, she had smacked him and she was still pissed._

_"Don't you ever. Talk. About. My. Parents. Wedding. Rings. LIKE THEY'RE JUST RUBBISH," she yelled, poking him in the chest, to emphasize each word. A second later she realised just who she just smacked and was currently poking. They might hit one another, but, they were family. She had lied on him for her sister and Maris bothered her all the time. He could sic Dudley on her and if he told Dudley, Dudley would tell..._

_"OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY," she wailed, "Please don't get Dudley to get Veronica on me, I didn't mean it, it just happened, I'm sorry," she said this quickly and when she looked up she had seen that his eyes weren't bright anymore, they were a dark, cold green and she was actually afraid for a moment._

_"Why would you think that? Do you think I'm like HIM," Harry said in a pained voice, startling her with his tone._

_"No it's just..." she motioned for them to sit on the park bench, "I don't know? I just...I go a little mad sometimes when it comes to my mother's ring, it's all I have let of her," she sighed._

_"But, didn't your mum sent us to the park?" Harry asked._

_"Yes and no," Hermione answered, "She is my mum, but she didn't give birth to me."_

_"How?" Harry asked._

_"I have two mums. One who gave birth to me and one who raised me," she answered._

_"Oh," Harry said still not understanding. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, lost in their thoughts. Hermione move to break the silence._

_"Well lets talk about something else, um, how did you get your scar?" she asked and his eyes turned to the heavens._

_"Car accident that killed my parents," he said in a quiet voice._

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said then she hugged him tightly and he tensed up from the contact. She let go quickly scooted away to give him space. The silence returned with a vengeance for a few more minutes. She decided she would tell him why she lied on him._

_"I only lied about the rings because Dudley said he would get 'her' on my sister," she said softly._

_"I know," he said as he cradled his hands behind his head._

_"You knew! Then why?" she asked._

_"Because I didn't know how important they were."_

_"What has that have to do with anything?" Hermione wondered._

_"I thought, you listened to Dudley, because the rings cost a lot," Harry shrugged._

_"Oh," she said lamely and the silence returned. _

_"So," Harry broke it this time._

_"So..." she started, "Let's start over."_

_"Huh," he looked at her, as she extended her hand towards him._

_"Hermione Granger," she supplied. So caught off guard by current events, he replied absently._

_"Harry Potter..." his eyes widened "I meant Evans. Evans. Please you have to call me Evans," he pleaded. She looked back at him with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she smiled._

_"Alright I'll call you Evans, when I need to yeah. But when it's us, your Potter. Evans, he was the boy who was upset with me, Harry Potter is my new friend," she said brightly._

_"Friend?" Harry asked with wonder in his voice._

_"That's right."_

_"Okay." he said with a smile._

_"Let's go play Mister Potter."_

_And play they did. _

_On the roundabout Hermione had someone to spin her around. When she was by herself she had to push it her self and that made it more of a chore than play. Harry wasn't very strong but he put everything he had into pushing and that was saying a lot. She watched him push the ride around in a circle for about a minute, before she told him to stop before he became exhausted. To which he replied he didn't get tired and pushed for another minute straight. He let go and watched her spin until it slowed down and attacked it again to get her back up to a good speed. When she got off without realising she was still dizzy she staggered right into Harry, he caught her and they both fell to the ground, Harry taking the brunt of the fall for them._

_After that, they went on the slides, Harry went down the slide a lot more than she could. After the tenth time she was tiring, but Harry was still a bundle of energy. Still going excitedly up and down, climb and slide, wash, rinse, repeat. After her watching him slide a few more times, the stragglers that came to the park later were starting to arrive. She looked around and knew it was time to leave soon. She fidgeted for a moment, while looking at the children around, many who are usually indifferent to her, but some made fun of her for having no friends, when she played alone. Then she realised she had Harry, while it wasn't much, she wasn't alone anymore. That thought bolstered her and then he had pulled her over to the swing sets._

_She sat rocking on the swing, watching Harry fly back and forth as high as the chains would allow him to go. She sat watching him and she thought she had seen a small smile on his face, as he passed her. He seemed to be in his own little world, that she was just a spectator. And at that moment she suddenly felt smaller than before. He turned to looked at her and then he frowned. He suddenly slowed down to a near stop and asked her a question._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Swinging," she answered and he laughed out loud._

_"That's not swinging, it's sitting," he said through his chuckles._

_"Well. If don't go high. I won't fall," she said in a matter of fact tone as Harry got off, and walked behind her._

_"Here let me push you," he said as he grabbed the swing under her._

_"Harry no!" Hermione nearly yelled._

_"Don't worry," he said calmly, "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Harry.." she started._

_"Trust me," he said softly._

_"Um o..okay.." she stammered._

_He pushed her softly at first and she nearly shrieked and hopped off. But her first friend was asking for trust and if she couldn't do that, what sort of friend was she. She closed her eyes when he pushed a little more firmly, and she let go of her fears and if she fell, she didn't think Harry would make fun of her. She opened her eyes when she heard him grunt as he pushed his hardest and all she saw was the blue sky coming toward her. It was like flying in the sky and she felt free. Was this what Harry felt, if so, she liked it. _

_As she fell back to the earth she caught sight of something that chilled her to the bone. A group of children were making their way towards them. Three distinct figures were walking in front of the rest of the group, a pig in a wig, a rat face and a pumpkin head. Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss and the bane of her existence, Veronica Graves. Apparently, Harry also had seen them, because he was moving to intercept them. She put her feet down and skidded to a stop._

_"Harry, let's go back to my house," Hermione said as she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_"Alright," He nodded back to her and they made their way to the park entrance._

_"Hey Bookteeth," A high pitched, nasally voice called out to them and a hand on her shoulder turned her around to face a very tall very red headed ten year old._

_"Oh, hello Veronica. I'm sorry but we really must be going," Hermione said with a fake smile set in place. She went to turn around again when the strong hand stayed her movement._

_"Oh that's okay. My best mate Dudders here, said you wanted to give him and me some rings," Veronica said in a gruff voice._

_"He and I," Hermione corrected automatically._

_"What?" Veronica's eyes flashed in anger._

_"Nothing," Hermione said quickly._

_"Yeah, she gots some rings for us Ronnie," Dudley sneered._

_"I don't have them anymore," Hermione lied._

_"She's lying!" Dudley yelled._

_"Really Dudders?" Veronica asked Dudley with excited tone._

_"Yup, I can see the chain," Dudley said._

_"Oh, I see it too," Piers agreed and he reached for Hermione._

_"Leave her alone," Harry said stepping in front of Hermione._

_"Whoa Bookteeth. I see your knight in shabby armour has arrived to save the day. Well, I guess he's the best you can do. You two nerds deserve each other," Dudley turned to Harry, "But really, we're already going to pound you too Evans, just hold on for a bit while I get my new rings," Dudley moved toward Hermione._

_"No!" Harry roared as he dived at Dudley, taking them both to the ground._

_Some kid yelled fight and it seemed the whole playground was surrounding them yelling and screaming. Dudley and Harry was rolling around on the ground while Hermione, Veronica , and Piers were standing gobsmacked watching the tiny boy wrestle someone four times his size and it seemed like he was almost winning._

_"Gerroff me," Dudley growled when his face was pushed into the ground Veronica moved over to the fight and easily plucked Harry off of Dudley putting him in a choke hold and his feet kicked as he struggled to free himself._

_"Leggo of me you... you pumpkinhead," Harry choked out. _

_Startled by the insult Veronica dropped him. Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud at Harry's insult to Veronica. She was one of the lucky few who didn't laugh, really everyone knew she had a head shaped like a pumpkin, but none were bold enough to tell her to her face. But her scrawny, knobby kneed, bespectacled knight in shabby armour just said what went through the minds of all of the kids she bullied, at one time or another._

_"How dare you?" Veronica shrieked as she lunged at Harry. He easily ducked out of her reach. Darting over to Hermione, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the direction of her house._

_"Come on, Hermione," he said as they ran from a crimson faced Veronica Graves._

_And that's how it started. Since trouble usually had a way to find them, they would escaped it. Time after time._

_Together._

**TBC**

_Reviews appreciated._

**_Retconned 1/11_**

Below is a happiness button.

Everyone deserves happiness in their lives.


	5. Dark Times IV

_**Summary: HP/YYH Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**_

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

Spell = "**Blah**"

Morse Code and Silent Communication Device = **[Blah]**

_Disclaimer: As I write this I have only like 20.33 USD in my account from buying a Playstation Three for my Christmas present to my self, as such, I'm defiantly not J.K. Rowling. _

_Oh, hope everyone had a great Chrisma - Kwanza- Chanukah._

_Happy Day After New Year! It's the first Friday of the year and you know what that means. I really don't know, but as it's the first Friday of the month it's time for another chapter of The Story of Harry._ _Maybe next year there might be a double post or something._

_And now for some bad news. Due to some unauthorized interweb surfing by my 8 yr old nephew, my computer had been infected by a STD, the only course was to completely wipe the hard drive. So what that means, is along with my 50,000 songs that I had collected, the 60 percent finished next chapter and the 20 percent chapter after was pretty much gone. But no worries, what I had written is still fresh, and I've already got some rewritten, but that means it might be a slightly longer wait on the next chapter. Sorry. But since this was a chapter I already uploaded on FF .net, it's still on schedule. _

_[A/N - 1] Still un-beta'd._

_[A/N - 2] Not a fan of redheaded families in this fic._

_[A/N - 3] Not the happiest with this chapter. I wish I could have skipped it._

_Now, on with the story then._

* * *

**Dark Times IV

* * *

**

_Previously on Wizengamot Files_

_Alrisha and Kiara show their opinions of the situation that they were in while Hermione continued to unconsciously revisit her past._

_And now...

* * *

_

_**'Marcus' Flat'**_

_**London, England**_

___**May 25, 1996 - 0806 Hrs.**_

* * *

"Hey Mark. Marcus wake up."

Marcus started awake as his flatmate shook. He was still sitting in his chair in front of his desktop computer, he must have fallen asleep, waiting for Evans to check in.

"Hnnn," Marcus replied sleepily.

"Was Evans here last night?" She asked, "Cause he left his bike outside."

Marcus fully woke hearing that, if Dee was here, it only meant trouble.

"Yeah," He lied smoothly,"He stumbled by here completely pissed last night, but he was clear headed enough to know not to drive in that state. I gave him a lift home and he asked me to bring it by when he woke," He glanced at the clock grimacing as it read eight oh nine. He added false venom when he continued, "Which was supposed to be much later, thank you very much."

"All right, sorry. I won't worry about it again," his flatmate stalked out of his room.

Marcus got up and put on some presentable clothes he had lying around, then hurried to the front door. When he opened the door, he felt as if his stomach fell into his legs as he found out that what his flatmate had told him was indeed the truth. He was hoping that he had been lied to. Looking around the hallway for any of the residents of his floor, hoping that since it was Saturday, many would be having a lie in. Nevertheless he still whispered to the bike.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Marcus hissed at the motorbike.

"Dobby is most sorry, Mister Marcus Sir, but," The bike answered in an electronic facsimile of the elf's natrual voice, "Master Harry never returned to where he dropped off Dobby and the Biological Scanner Mister Marcus had equipped on Dobby, even though it is most powerful, Dobby still can not find Master Harry."

"You can't find him!" Marcus nearly shouted, he calmed himself and continued, "Why don't you use the Subcutaneous Tracing program at the Basement to find his whereabouts?"

"Mister Marcus must have forgotten, that only Sir, Missy Verndi and her Sisters and Master only access the heavier programs."

Marcus had forgotten, when Harry brought the body of the dying house elf to him a year ago, he was still quite leery about all magical beings. Knowing that wizards had tortured and killed his younger sister would make anyone skeptical. But the bike he modified needed a magical core to fully bring the bike's full potential.

'Dee' was a side project that he was working on, a tangent to the Project: Arbitrators Experiment by Professor Brightman. But the gist of it was the same. Create a machine that could harness, and or, generate the same type of energy a magical being produces.

The experiment to create the hybrid array was gruesome, to be sure, but as he was on a vendetta for his sister, he didn't really notice how dirty and evil it was until it was finished, but the price to him had been well worth it at the time. Project: Arbitrators Experiment was green lit and he used part of his pay to finish modifying a motorbike, so at that point, all he needed to make it viable was a fresh magical core. And since he was no match for a Craft on his best days and Evans and his people charged too much, his options were very limited.

So, before the elf's body was put into Hel's Cryogenic Stasis, he put Dobby's core into the engine and after supplanting it's brain algorithm over the rudimentary A.I, the bat eared elf was alive again, sort of. Marcus was going to wipe his memory, to make him controllable but Harry had found out what he had done to the dying elf and punched him in the jaw. Harry raged that he brought the little elf to be saved, not killed and Marcus had argued that it was already too late to save the elf, that he thought Harry had brought it for him. So he had to promise that he would leave host mind alone in Cryo Stasis, so when their knowledge of Elf physiology was better he would heal the Elf.

So unlike his first choice of wiping Dobby's memory, he put in fail safes, piggy backing his 'fence' onto several radio towers to prevent the former elf from leaving England and he was unable to access any of the encrypted programs without causing a complete system malfunction, thereby causing a shutdown protocol to be activated. He has since then learned to trust Dobby, just like Harry, but he nearly forgot about the fail safes, since they were utterly worthless.

"I'm sorry, Dobby," Marcus apologised, "I forgot, tell you what. Once we get Evans back, I'm going to give you a spectacular buff and wax, make you look just like new again."

"Okay Mister Marcus sir," Dobby replied as Marcus climbed on to Dobby and let out a deep breath.

"Take me to the Basement," Marcus held on tightly as he felt the squeezing through a rubber tube feeling sub space travel brought to him and a moment later he was in a pitch black room. While his eyes rapidly adjusted to the darkness, he hurried over to the computer, stumbling over Harry's school bag on the way, he let out a small curse from the pain the books in Harry's bag had caused his shin. He sat and rubbed his abused shin as the computer booted up. After a half minute wait, he opened up the program, then he had to wait for the up-link to the abandoned Military Hybrid satellite that Brightman created years ago. It was launched years ago, but was deemed 'Not useful in immediate context' when it could only see concentrated areas of Craft wards and not pinpoint the exact location of a Craft without a beacon. He had won it off of a pissed Professor Brightman, from their poker night a couple years back.

"Now," he said as he started the trace, "Where are you?"

The satellite rotated its positions and the tracking program immediately found Harry's beacon. He was still in London, that was the only good news he had. The T. R. S. alone was in the fifties, which meant he couldn't expect anyone to conceivably mount a rescue. It seemed from the map, that he was in the old Ministry of Magic building. That meant repelling wards he probably couldn't get by. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen, and turned on the Silent Communication Device he had Harry's dentist friend put in.

"Hey Evans. Are you alive? Your ECG says you are. Talk to me dumb arse. Well, it seems that I've got to get you rescued now," he said into the ear piece.

A series of long and short beeps came through the speaker as Marcus wrote them down as they came in. Morse code something he knew that eighty percent of all wizards would not understand. He grinned as he read the reply.

**C.a.u.s.e. I. t.u.r.n. y.o.u. d.o.w.n. y.o.u. s.l.a.c.k o.f.f.**

* * *

_**Holding Cell 3 **_

_**'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building' **_

_**London, England**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0812 Hrs.**_

* * *

"Okay, let's try this one more time," Kingsley said wearily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"All right then Sunshine, have at it," Harry said in a forced cheerful voice, absolutely knackered but putting on the act of full alertness.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Kingsley asked.

"Not that I know of. Next question."

"Why do you work the Death Eaters?" Kingsley asked again.

"They pay me," Harry said still sounding full of energy, "Very well I might add. Plus it doesn't hurt that you lot killed my friend. Next question."

"Who was this friend?" Kingsley asked.

"Pass," Harry said again and Kingsley sighed, it was like this every time he asked a question about anything other then a question specifically about him.

"Why don't you have a dark mark if you work for Death Eaters?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't work for _just_ them Sunshine. Next question."

"What are the Death Eaters planning?" Kingsley asked.

"Again with Death Eaters. I can't help you with that. Next question."

A quick knock on the mirror stopped the line of questioning and a messenger spell came barreling into the room. It circled Kingsley's bald head a few times, before he reached up and plucked it out of the air. He unfolded the paper and his brown eyes went back and forth along the paper a couple times. He folded it back up and with a flick of his wand sent it away.

"How were the M.T.S created?" Kingsley asked and Harry blinked not really expecting it. Most Craft and Normals for that matter, in general saw them only as abominations, or something to be used and binned when their usefulness was through, or all needed to be wiped from the face of the earth. Since he was so caught off guard with the question, Harry didn't answer.

"How were you created?" Kingsley yelled harshly and Harry smirked.

"You see. When a man and a woman love each other," Harry began in a voice that one would use to talk to a three year old. "The man sticks his penis-"

"Enough!" Kingsley roared.

**[ Hey Evans. Are you alive? Your ECG says you are. Talk to me dumb arse. Well, it seems that I've got to get you rescued now."]** Marcus' voice rock through his skull. The sub-harmonic sound vibrations rattled his teeth, making it seemed like he was listening to Marcus speak to him from a stringed cup up to his ear.

"You did ask," Harry chuckled as he replied to Marcus. Kingsley looked at the mirror and nodded then turned back to Harry. Kingsley watched Harry repeatedly clenching his jaw, then Harry just stared just to the right of him.

The door to the cell opened, revealing two men in bright blue cloaks, that had a picture of a circle on a string that was stitched to make it seem the circle had been in mid-swing. In their arms they were carrying his tactical vest and the un-transfigured tranquilizer pistol from last night.

"Well, Harry Potter, it seems that we are going to bargain with you," Kingsley nodded to the men and one of the men conjured a table, "We have a feeling, that maybe, just maybe, you didn't create all this equipment."

"I did so!" Harry cried in mock indignation.

**[ "Well, you did hurt me very badly,"]** Marcus said.

"Well, Harry Potter, that is what were gonna prove in a moment," Kingsley said.

"How's that, by asking it?" Harry asked with mirth in his eyes. **[ Said sorry. ]** Harry replied to Marcus.

**[ But I can never forgive you, you heartless beast. I'm too heartbroken I am,"]** Marcus joked.

"We, Mister Potter," Kingsley started, "Are going to scry for whomever made this."

**[ I hate you. ]** Harry entered.

"Yeah, tell them to go right ahead Sunshine, I made them resistant to magic," Harry said to Kingsley.

**[ "I love you too Evans. Now, what the hell happened?"] **Marcus asked.

"Yes, they appear to be very resistant to magic," Kingsley agreed.

**[ Three Girls .]** Harry replied.

"So why even both-" he was interrupted by two ways. The first was he heard a mad cackling sound in his ear, meaning he was being laughed at by his supposed friend. And the second was by the one of the scryers.

"Because, thanks to you having so many," The one on the right interrupted in a high nasally voice, "We have more than enough to work around their resistance."

**[ "I told you!"] **Marcus sniggered, **["I told you, that not even fighting against women would get you into trouble some day. And Lo and behold, you got beat by girls! You know I will never, ever, let you forget this,"]** Marcus teased.

"Yeah, whatever you say mate," Harry said to the scryer.

**[Can lot equip scry you?]** Harry asked.

"But, if you would tell us what we want to know. We would be very grateful and maybe, just maybe, we won't have to hunt whoever made this down," Kingsley sneered.

**[ "I don't know Evans,"] **Marcus said seriously, realising it wasn't time for jokes anymore. **["It might be, but not here in the Basement, they couldn't trace me here, there's too many wards. So they are gonna try to scry for the owners of some of your stuff aren't they?"]** Marcus asked.

"Resorting to blackmail. For shame," Harry shook his head and tutted at Kingsley.

**[ Yeah sorry mate. ] **Harry entered.

"We do what we must to do to survive," Kingsley started, "Your kind has literally tipped the scale in favor of dark wizards. You exist as nothing but cannon fodder to them, and us," Kingsley had walked up to him and got in his face, "You see it's all a numbers game Harry Potter. Just how many wizards and witches do you think there are in the world?"

**[ "That's okay,"]** Marcus said, **["I was thinking about moving in anyway, slowly converting you." ]**

"Dunno Sunshine. How many?" Harry said as he scrunched his nose and wincing, as Kingsley's bad breath was wreaking havoc on his olfactory senses.

**[ Sick Mate. Not my type. ] **Harry replied.

"Just over Two Hundred Thousand worldwide, that's how rare and special **we** are. And you _things_, you abominable M.T.S slaughter us, so you can steal our magic," Kingsley raged, "But, by our estimates, there are only twenty three hundred Muggle Taken Soldiers worldwide. As you can see, since that's nearly one fourth of the wizard community of Great Britain, you _things_ are upsetting the delicate balance that we've cultivated for over a millennia. You may not know this, but we are on the cusp of another war Harry Potter. What did you think we would do, just sit back and allow you abominations to continue to exist and fight for dark wizards?"

**[ "I'll call in some favors, try to get you out of there. Stay alive Harry,"]** Marcus said about to sign off.

"Shame bout all that," Harry said back with a smug grin he didn't feel. No help would be coming. He was declared dead as soon as he was captured and steps were probably being taken to insure if he had betrayed Yggdrasil the damage would be minimal, "Innit?"

**[Ok, stay safe. ]** Harry typed out his goodbye.

Kingsley looked over to the Scryers and nodded, "Do it."

"Wait," Harry said softly coming to a decision. Most of his equipment if they traced it back would lead them to NorTech. No big deal. But the scope on his tranq pistol was Marcus' from his ultra brief time in the armed division of Ygg. When he started doing this he'd promised himself he would never let any harm come to the people he loved and if that meant he had to betray the people who were giving him the information, to find her killers. Then as graceless as this was, his vendetta had run it's course.

"What," Shacklebolt turned and looked back at him, with a smug look on his face.

"You don't do this and maybe I'll answer some questions," Harry relented.

"Fine. Tell us all you know about the M.T.S," Kingsley commanded.

"Bugger," Harry said softly.

"What was that?" Kingsley said turning back to the scryers.

"Give me an oath, that you leave whomever you find be," Harry said strongly.

"So you admit you didn't make these things," Kingsley chuckled, "Fine. Deal. I swear on my magic, that I personally will not go after any that helped you," Harry looked at him for a bit and seemingly measuring his worth as a person.

Kingsley noticed that Harry's eyes had changed when Kingsley had made his oath. At first they were the eyes of one who, it seemed, thought this was all a just a game. Now, his eyes had changed, he seemed broken, but still held the fire of a fighter. Resigned. He gave up something.

"I reckon that you know that we have ranks," Harry said seriously.

"Yes," Shacklebolt replied as he removed and unfurled a roll of parchment.

"Good, stay with me. There are four major grouping my branch Yggdrasil: Roots, Class Three, Class Two, and the elite Class One," Harry lectured.

"Yes, we know you are a MTS Second Class," Kingsley interrupted as he inked a quill.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that name you keep calling me, M.T.S, it's very undeserving title, at no point was I _really_ made to do something against my will. It was actually your magical community's newspaper that came up with that Muggle Taken Soldiers business. We are einherjar, the lone fighters, or I'm a single einheri. But, moving on," Harry continued. "Roots are at the bottom. They are important to World Tree as they make sure that we don't die out."

"How so?" Kingsley asked as he took notes.

"As long as there are roots for the tree, Yggdrasil will be able to weather storms," Harry continued.

"I see," Kingsley said.

"No, you don't. Not really, so there are the roots, they are the most abundant of us about three hundred total in at my branch. They also have little to no control of their gifts-" Harry said.

"Gifts? What do mean gifts? How dare..." Kingsley seethed.

"Don't start," Harry interrupted, "You wanted to know this. Now, Class Three: The Berserker, have mastered your basic Craft's most rudimentary skills, I believe some of the verbal incantations are _wingardium leviosa_, a range of _corpus_ spells, _expelio_ , _iwasi_ and _accio_."

"Levitation," Shacklebolt replied making another note.

"Gold star. Now for Class Two," Harry continued, "We have different specializations and are able to produce a full powered shield for at least two minutes, during a constant bombardment from multiple spells and we also can sense magical signature and apparate."

"How long can you hold a shield charm?" Kingsley asked.

"Eight minutes," he replied instantly.

"What about the Class Ones?" Kingsley asked.

"Masters of their particular elements, then at the very top, there is the The Five," Harry answered.

"Only five?" Kingsley scoffed. Harry looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Those Five would be overkill," Harry stated. "One of them can and probably would, take down almost any wizard in single combat, since one of their T.R.S. is in the upper teens, mine is, but a five. Probably why I lost tonight," Harry mused.

"Whats is a T.R.S?" Kingsley asked as his quill scratched something out.

"It's a way we found to measure a Craft's strength," Harry said offhandedly.

"How do you mean?" he demanded.

"Your getting off the subject," Harry stated.

"Answer it anyway," Shacklebolt commanded.

"Well," Harry started, "I have a machine that measures magical output. It takes the amount of energy in the area and converts that into a number. The average witch or wizard has an output of one, just to make that comparison for you."

"So," Kingsley asked as he noted that, "The Yggdrasil Five is in charge of you then?"

"I'm in charge of myself," Harry answered, "Seventy percent of Einherjar are mercenary."

"So, who runs everything?"

"Týr," Harry answered then he looked away from Kingsley, a far away look now in his eyes.

"Týr?" Kingsley said startling Harry back to the present.

"Yeah," Harry said, "He and his four horsemen."

"Four horsemen," Kingsley asked, "Aren't you people getting a bit biblical?"

"You know your probably right," Harry chuckled, "Though, he probably does fancy himself a god or something."

"Do you know any of their real names?"

"No, just their code names. Just as mine is," Harry corrected himself, "Was Mjollnir. Some funny looking bloke with silly hat just stared at me for all of two tics and said, 'That's a nice scar. It looks like a lightning strike, that does. But, we have already have a Thor, so you get to be his hammer. Good luck and don't die.'"

"Where is your headquarters located?"

"Can't tell you Sunshine, I only site transmit there."

"Well, thank you for your _help_ Harry Potter. But a few last questions before I go. Why did the truth serum stop working on you?"

"Oh," Harry said, "That took all of two minutes to negate its effects, I've had special training. Plus it's nowhere near as powerful as Sodium Amytal."

"Why now?"

"You threatened someone who can't defend himself from your lot and I would do almost anything to protect a friend, even give up a personal vendetta for their safety."

"Thank you Harry Potter. You have been very informative," Kingsley said waving the two scryers out of the room, "Rest assured, after your sentencing. When, I personally, send you through the veil tomorrow, I personally, won't go after your friend," Kingsley said with a chuckle. He turned and left the room and the door shut with a loud slam. A second later it opened and he stuck his head back in. "But, they will be dealt with," and with that he shut the door again.

"You sonuvabitch !" Harry yelled as the door slammed shut.

* * *

_**'Bone's Estate: North Wing' **_

_**Family Quarters and Main Library**_

_**Northampton, England**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1157 Hrs.**_

* * *

Four people were sitting around on a collection of squashy blue chairs in the study of the estate, staring at the various reports and transcripts in front of them. If one had looked upon them, they would all seem relaxed, but for any who truly knew them, they would know that it was all just an act. One of the women in the room, who had square jawed with a serious face, with short grey hair and wearing a monocle was shuffling the papers about in front of her. She looked around the room at the faces around her. They all looked tired and worn, but they had to decide.

"I think, that we all know whom and more importantly, what we think he is," Madam Bones said wearily.

"Yes. We are very well aware," Remus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, the real question is; What do we do with him?" Minerva questioned.

"Execution," Kingsley said plainly.

"Shack, it's James' son," Remus pleaded.

"So what, Captain," Kingley said.

"James and Lily would turn over-" Remus started.

"No disrespect, Captain, but he not them," Kingsley interrupted.

"Remus, he's right," Madam Bones said.

"But-" Remus said.

"No but Remus," Madam Bones scolded.

"Peter should have been here to back me up," Remus complained.

"Well, it would seem that he had more pressing matters to attend to," Minerva stated.

"Captain Pettigrew's absence aside," Kingsley commented, "We have to look at the facts, he's not even a wizard."

"Oh, but he is, I assure you," Minerva interjected.

"No, he's not," Kinglsley fired back and Minerva looked appalled at his outburst towards her, "But if he is he's a traitor and still deserves the same fate. So according to the _law_, any creature, to come into magic unnaturally-"

"Kingsley," Remus gritted out, trying to head off his steady building of anger.

"Is a beast, and should be dealt with, according to their actions, just like a werewolf-" Kingsley said raising his voice.

"Mister Shacklebolt!" Madam Bones shouted and Kingsley quieted at being yelled at from his former superior.

Kingsley noticed the look of anger on Remus' face and quickly backpedaled,"I'm sorry, I meant not to offend you Captain Lupin," Kingsley apologised.

"That's okay," Remus responded, "But it looks like Minerva has something to say."

"Thank you Mister Lupin," Minerva said to him.

"Your quite welcome, Professor," Remus said and gave her an exaggerated 'the floor is yours' pose.

"As I had said before I was rudely interrupted," she said as she threw a look at Kingsley, "Mister Potter was, no, is a wizard. His name was on the registry since his birth."

"Well, according to the interrogation we know why he's fighting for them. But why wasn't he in the wizarding world if he's a wizard?" Madam Bones asked.

"He declined his invitation to Hogwarts," Minerva explained.

"What!" Remus exclaimed, "Why?"

"I really don't know, Albus always wondered though," Minerva answered.

"So, that means, he gets a trial," Madam Bones stated.

"From that farce of a court," Kingsley grumbled.

"It's not our problem now," Remus said.

"Not our problem?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes, the British Ministry of Magic consolidated its powers," Madam Bones said.

"Yes, I know, the New Wizarding Alliance of Britain," Kingsley said.

"Yes and one of the parts ceded to it was the judiciary system" Madam Bones said, "Though, I still had some of the powers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which is why the Order aren't considered vigilantes, as I deputise the Order. We've dealt with werewolves, vampire, MTS and all manor of creatures ourselves since you, Kingsley put it so eloquently 'they are beast' they don't have rights. But, wizards have to be tried, or were no better than the Dark wizards."

The four persons in the study all seemed to now be staring into space. There was a deathly air in the room, as they had realised that they had just sentenced a wizard to almost certain death. Remus had his hands pillowed behind his head as he look up at the ceiling staring at nothing. While Minerva and Amelia both seemed to pinch the bridge of their noses with their eyes closed. Kingsley was sitting ramrod straight with a disappointed look on his face. He understood it was a Potter and Merlin knew he would never want to be the one responsible for ending a noble line, even if the thing was considered a bastard from birth. But as this was a clear case of treason, so long as the courts did their jobs, it wasn't on the Order collective conscience. He was about to say as much when a quick rapping on the door interrupted him.

"Come in," Madam Bones said wearily and the door opened revealing a very disheveled Hermione Granger. It looked like she had just waken up and was supporting a serious case of bed head. She looked around the study cataloging her surroundings as she greeted he superiors.

"Madam Bones, Captain Lupin, Commander Shacklebolt, Captain McGonagall. Good afternoon. I apologise for the interruption." Hermione greeted.

"It's alright, is there something you need Miss Granger?" Madam Bones asked.

Hermione began to babble, looking more and more unsure as she went on."I'm sorry to ask and I know this isn't standard procedure, but I just had to try and I wouldn't blame you if you said no, because I'm not sure this is even a well though out plan, let alone a good idea or is it just a knee jerk reaction-"

"Out with it Granger," Kingsley interrupted.

"I need to speak to him." she stated.

"Who, Harry Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"I-" Hermione trailed off looking unsure once more.

"What is it Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"I have reason to believe that I'm the reason he said he fights," Hermione blurted out.

"What!" Remus and Amelia nearly shouted.

"Explain," McGonagall commanded.

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione started, "Harry and I both grew up in Surrey. If you looked in official documents, you would find that he lives with his Aunt Petunia there. If you remember, Professor McGonagall, the Medical Homunculus we used as a replacement, to extract me from the Muggle world an extended period of time, was killed."

"Yes, I remember that," Minerva stated.

"My birth mother, died of a severe aortic aneurysm during childbirth," Hermione continued, "And since that kind of condition is genetic, so that's what my cover story the obliviators used. Then putting the Med-H in Saint Thomas system for a foothold-"

"What's your point?" Kingsley interupted.

"Well, Sir. My Med-H was reportedly killed by Dark Wizards. For what reasons. We don't know and we never found out," Hermione answered.

"You still haven't answered me," Kingsley stated.

"Sir, he said I was killed by the Order. I would like permission to find out what happened?" Hermione asked.

Amelia looked at Minerva, who seemed to be thinking about it, then she turned her attention to Remus and Kingsley. Kingsley had a decidedly closed mind and in his mind, Potter deserved no kind of sympathy and no less than the veil. Remus on the other hand seemed to have a expressionless face on. That telling her more than anything that he wanted it to happen, but it wasn't his place to say so.

"Minnie, it's up to you," Amelia said. Minerva looked Hermione square in her eyes, and she began to fidget slightly under the scrutiny.

"Granted. Go," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Ma'am," Hermione beamed.

"Go on. Shoo," Amelia playfully commanded.

Hermione gave her a Cheshire grin before she turned to exit the room. When she left the room she nodded to the guard to close the door, then thanked him for allowing her to intrude on that meeting. She started walking down the corridor when Terry Boot, an old classmate of hers before the Fall, came sliding around the corner on a loose rug, crashing to the floor. He sprang up and sprinted down the hall, towards the room she had just left.

"Is something the matter Terry?" she asked.

"No time," he called as he passed by.

"Wonder what that was about?" she asked herself. She shook off the feeling she got, when her hunt for knowledge over rid all other aspects of her life before it surfaced and left for her quarters. After Hermione finished getting dressed, she left by floo and arrived at the Ex-Ministry building, then hastily headed down to the holding cells. As she exited the lift, each step she took towards him felt heavier than the last. Would he hate her for being a witch? Could she even trust him anymore? Why was it that it was her team that captured him so easily, when he was known as a powerful enemy? Does she hate him for what he is? Should she care or be detached? And a thousand other little questions bombarded her.

She walked up to the door and took a deep breath then she nodded to the guard to open the cell door. When she entered the cell the stank of dried blood hit her nose, making her scrunch up her face at the smell. She looked at him, he was still shackled to the wall and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he was sleep. _'Maybe I should come back later?'_ she thought. The smell of blood was getting her and she made a noise at the discomfort.

"Here for round two Luv?" he rasped out.

She couldn't even let out a reply.

"I wager you must be the maid then. Sorry, but could you come back later to change my linens. I couldn't seem find the 'Do not disturb' sign," Harry said without opening his eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Harry James," she said in the tone she used to use when they were younger and she needed to make him talk to her when he was be obstinate about something and when his eyes snapped open he stared at her like she was a ghost.

"Harry," she said softly and his eyes widened in shock.

But his first words to her in three years wasn't even close to what she thought they would be.

"Shacklebolt!" Harry shouted, "You get this fucking thing away from me!"

**TBC**

_[A/N - 4] Yes I know, Einheri. Not a self insert though, but I do seem to have a healthy curiosity for Norse Myth._

**Retconned 2/11**

Reviews appreciated.


	6. Dark Times V

**Summary: HP/??? Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**

_Disclaimer:__Not Mine._

_First Friday of the month, update time people. Hope your January was better than mine was. One car accident, plus negative 15 with negative thirty wind chill for like four days in a row after that, then borrowed car door locks froze shut plus the battery died, so out of $70. And I think... my muse just left me *groans*__. Longer chapter this time. You guys are even lucky I had a few more days off this month to finish this as I was kinda in pain. But I will persevere, see you in March...hopefully. _

_My concept of magic is going to be different, it will be better explained more as The Story Of Harry goes on. Something else too,__ people using Galleon's as five spots bug me, so__ I think I'm going to use Seel'vor's monetary system as it really make the most sense to me. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read Quantum Leap right now.(forget my little story right now, go read that if you haven't yet)  
_

_Trying something different. Let me know if I should change my format of my story back or if it should stay like this.  
_

_[A/N - 1] __Still un-beta'd.(anyone interested?)  
_

_[A/N - 2] __Not a fan of redheaded families in this fic.(not a lot of bashing, just general dislike.)  
_

_[A/N - 3] I'm probably going to lose readers due the contents at the end of this chapter. But I did give a overview of what's in this story. You've been warned.(in the prologue people!)  
_

_Now, on with the story then._

_

* * *

_*******Dark Times V - Chapter 6*****

* * *

**_**'Outside Ex-Ministry of Magic'**_

_**London**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 0253 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

The nearly full, large and bright moon and the stars that was seen on this clear night would be the only witnesses to the misdeeds of this night. Two men, suspiciously cloaked, were waiting for something, or maybe someone near an grimy alley. One of the men was a towering figure, nearly six feet tall and broad shouldered, but his size would make one think that he was older than he actually was. Under his hood of his cloak you could see strands of fire red hair in messy parts, hanging just in front of his ice blue eyes. He was up to that point, leaning nonchalantly against a street lamp, but unable to sit still he began to pace.

If the first man was just tall, then the figure next to him had to be a giant, or at least part giant. He was sitting on a bench, which he broke, waving his branch like wand in fluid motions, leaving a trail of sparkling light in its wake. His brown eyes were trained on the other figure, as he had begun to pace. He stood up, revealing his nearly eleven foot frame, and got into the path of the first man, when the smaller man looked up to the taller with a sneer, the taller cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Outta my way," the smaller said. And the taller just glared back at him. The smaller man bristled, "I mean now giant halfbreed."

The larger man sneered back at him, and brought his hands up and put one fist into his hands and proceeded to crack his knuckles. The smaller man hurriedly jumped back a clear two meters and dramatically opened his cloak, revealing a small sword about two feet in length that had a small circular guard that was about an inch thick. They both stared the other down each preparing for the opening volley. The smaller used his thumb to push the blade slightly out of its sheath, now ready to strike down the monster of a man, for getting in his way. He started to sprint towards the giant of a man, full well intending to kill the half giant. He was only there because he bought the Intel on the items the were here to confiscate for themselves. But on his third step, he tripped and fell to the ground.

The smaller man closed his eyes in resignation, waiting on the skull shattering power that the half giant held. He knew he was powerful, even though he was the youngest male, he was still his family's next successor of headship. All of that would end today, everything he ever worked for was now gone, all because he tripped, because no matter how fast he was, no one could recover from a blunder like this. After a few moments passed, he realised he should be dead by now, he slowly opened his eyes, and to his surprise, the half giant seemed to be tied up in a rose bush. As the half giant thrashed about with all his inhuman strength he possessed, the bush seemed to not even be struggling against him.

The smaller man grinned darkly as he stood up to finish what had been started, when he fell over again. He glance down at his feet and realised why he fell, there was multiple vines wrapped around his legs. He promptly pulled his sword free and was about to cut the vines, intending to get free as soon as possible to continue fighting. He became frustrated, as well as surprised, when the vines surrounding his legs suddenly grew at an extremely rapid rate, covering his entire body. As he began to struggle more against the seemingly invincible plant, a single vine slowly wrapped itself around his neck, it began to tighten cutting off his airway the more he moved, he laid still and the vine stopped and he glared at the half giant for starting this mess.

As the two combatants lay on the concrete balefully glaring at one another, the sound of slow, precise steps came from the other end of the alley. Against the silence of the night, the sound of the steps approaching was like thunder rolling, every slow and agonising step began to fill their heart with fear. As the person entered into the light, it revealed another tall man, though not nearly as tall as the first two, staring coolly at them. He, unlike the first two, was not wearing a cloak, but a school uniform with a brick structure emblem sewn into the breast pocket. His sandy brown hair moved playfully from a breeze that swept through the alley. His dark brown eyes glinted dangerously as he took in the situation. He slowly walked over to the two men and proceeded to looked each of in the eye with a disgusted look.

"Now that you two morons are done. May we continue with the plan," The uniformed one said with an air of frustration in his voice.

"Lemme go," The now middle sized man said.

"Did you place it in the Department of Mysteries?" Asked the school uniformed one, ignoring the middle sized one.

"Yeah," Said the middle sized one.

"Good," Said the uniformed one, then casually drawing his wand, then he waved it canceling the spell. As both of the cloaked men regained their bearings, they both turned to each other and the middle sized man clenched the hilt of his sword, causing the leather to groan in response, and the largest man rolled his neck, cracking it loudly, before he sneered at the middle sized man. Before they could decide whether or not to finish their earlier fight, the uniformed one snapped at them.

"Look," He continued, "Tweedledum and Tweedledumber. You two wanted in, and against my better judgment, I've let you. But if you two have fucked this up in any kind of way, I swear to Merlin you'll be dead so fast Nimbus will have to make a new broom to keep up. Got it?"

"Okay," The middle sized man said, raising his hands in surrender, "I need you to calm down mate. We'll be good. I do have a question though. How exactly did that thing help us?"

"YEAH," The largest man said in his loud booming voice.

"Shut up Palagyn," the middle sized man hissed. Readying his sword to attack again.

"NO," Palagyn said loudly as he popped his fingers.

"Do you want me to kill you now?" The uniformed one said icily to the half giant, "Since you can't seem to be quieter."

"NO," Palagyn said loudly shaking his head rapidly, then realising he was still loud, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Now that Loudmouth has been dealt with," The middle sized man said, causing Palagyn to glare at him, "How exactly did that thing you told me to drop help us? It really was a cool piece of magic and all. I mean, I dropped it, and it drilled its way into the floor, then it dissolutioned itself. It must have taken you quite a few spells to do that. Your a hell of a lot better at magic than you were at Hogwarts mate."

"Yes, of course I am," The uniformed one started, "But, I can't take credit for that device. It's a Hybrid so-"

"Abomination!" The middle sized man shouted.

"Do I have to threaten you too?" The uniformed man said.

"B..b..but..." The middle size man stammered.

"No buts," The uniformed man said flatly.

"You've lost your pride of a Pureblood, you have," The middle size man said hotly, "Living in the Muggle world is bad enough, but using those abominations, have you no shame?"

"You my old friend, are woefully ignorant of the world around you," The uniformed man said calmly.

"I don't need to know about any stupid Muggles," The middle size man said.

"Hey," Palagyn said pointing at the night sky at something headed toward them, it looked like a silver mist flying at the building, but on closer inspection, it seemed to be a patronus, some sort of swimming thing. The uniformed man grinned when he saw it.

"This is excellent," He said, "Somebody must be asking for help, and if someone had to use a patronus, instead of a messenger spell, it must be serious. That means the heavy hitters will probably be leaving," He said to himself. He then reached into the inside breast pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a pen. "Portkey time gents."

The two other men reached to touch the writing utensil, while the uniformed one pulled his wand. He tapped it three times against the pen making it glow red, and then put his wand back in his pocket. While his hand was in his pocket he use the remote to turn on Site to Site Scrambler inside the Department of Mysteries. He clicked the top of the pen, causing them to disappear like the were never even there, quite like they were a mirage.

Normal porkeys were like a falling and spinning experience, with the wind whipping around and colors flashing by as you couldn't focus on anything. A simple wizard's way to travel great distances without expending any of their own magic, but it is also one of the easiest to ward against. But, by using the Site to Site Scrambler, or the Triple S, those wards meant absolutely nothing as the Triple S emits an energy frequency, designed to cycle frequencies to disturb the wards enough to allow someone to slip through any wards. Though it can only go from point A to B then back to A once, the Triple S is still a valuable tool. The only bad thing is though being nearly one hundred percent effective, it often felt like one was getting a full body tattoo all at the same time, really not the most pleasant of experiences, so when they materialised in the corridor of doors the middle sized man let out a small moan.

"Bloody hell!"

"What now?" The uniformed man said as he started moving rapidly down the corridor, stopping momentarily to quickly stun a guard that came into the corridor to investigate the small noise the middle sized made.

"That was bad," The middle size man complained as he glance down at the guard.

"Yeah," Palagyn agreed.

"Oh stop it, the pair of you," The uniformed man chided, "We're in the Department of Mysteries aren't we?"

"Yeah, thanks to an abomination," the middle size man complained.

"Just stop," he replied as he stopped in front of a random door, "Is this the door?"

"No," the middle size man answered him, "That's just the Hall of Prophecy, _absolutely nothing important there_," He took the lead as he'd been here a few times with his father. After passing a few doors he stopped when he reached a door with a light glowing underneath, "This is it."

The uniformed man reached into his pocket and produced a small device that looked like a silver Galleon. He activated it, placed it on the center of the door and it stayed right there, attaching itself to the edge of the ward on the door. He walked back away from the door and motioned for them to come too. As they moved over to him he withdrew a second silver like Galleon, turned away and grinned at the pair. He pressed the indentation on the second galleon like device and the first device on the door started to spin very fast, howling as it picked up speed. After about ten seconds of spinning, the door glowed a bright white making the door impossible to see anymore, the different runes overlaying the light, indicating the most advanced security spells. Five seconds after that, black cracks started to spiderweb in the white barrier, making it look like a plane of glass about to shatter, a moment later it did, leaving the door sitting there as if nothing just took place.

"Bloody-" The middle size started.

"Hell. Yes I know," The uniformed man finished.

They entered the room, and they immediately realised that they were in a giant warehouse, that went on as far as they could see, or anyone can see. The lighting in the room was a pale blue, that seemed to cause a tranquil feeling to overtake them. uniformed man smiled as he walked over to a seemingly out off place desk in front of the storage area, when he sat down on the chair in front of the desk, a stone tablet appeared in front him with letters engraved into it, an ancient keyboard it would seem . He typed in the selection that he was still not quite sure that it existed, and the storage area of the warehouse groaned to life, the shelfs started to move around. About a minute later the movement stopped and in front of him was a pendant, he carefully picked it up, like a newborn babe, and gently placed it in his pocket and stood back up, watched as the tablet vanished and addressed the other two.

"Make you picks."

"This is going to be bloody fantastic," The middle sized one gushed as he rushed ahead to sit at the table, making the tablet appear again, "We could really clean up."

"Well, more than one of these artifacts connecting to your life would be bad," The uniformed man spoke.

"How bad?" The middle sized asked.

"Dead bad."

"But, I thought a Focal Items increase a wizard's power," The middle sized man stated.

"Most do. But that's really the only positive," The uniformed man replied. "These are unique. Just get the sword. Only the Sword."

"Fine," The middle sized man complained as typed slowly with his index fingers only. About a minute later he pulled highly stylised scabbard, with a scene with a wizard raising the sword, with scores of other people bowing to him. It silver and emerald encrusted handle seemed to pulse when he picked it up, "Your turn Palagyn."

"Hn," Palagyn grunted as he sat down cracking the chair, but still summoning the tablet and about a minute later he came back with a creepy smile on his face, holding a golden cube with Egyptian Hieroglyphs on it. The uniformed man pulled out the portkey pen again, and after they all took hold, another click, and they were back outside in the alley.

"Okay gentlemen. And I use that term loosely, I'm afraid this is where we part ways," The uniformed man stated, "You two need to create an alibi."

"Fine, I've one already," The middle sized man

"To us," The uniformed man said as he pulled his wand out and held it out in front of him.

"To us," The two others repeated as they placed their wands over the first one.

"To the power of absolute control," The middle sized man giddily toasted.

"TO THE POWER OF ABSOLUTE PAIN," Palagyn boomed.

"To the power over absolute death," The uniformed man toasted, "Well, I must be going. Gran likes to have elves check my room at random times. If I'm not there she just might really have a coronary. Ron, tell you sister I said owl me," And with that he turned on his heel and disapparrated with a loud crack.

"Your a fucking wanker, y'know that Longbottom," Ron yelled at the sky, in the direction where he though his old school mate went to. As he turned around, he scowled at Palagyn, who was looking at him with a large smirk, he took a deep breath before he chanted under his breath, " Destination, determination, deliberation," And he too spun on his heel and disapparrated with an even louder pop.

"I'M HUNGRY," Palagyn said as he turns and walks away, towards the south.

* * *

_**'Bone's Estate: North Wing Family Quarters and Main Library'**_

_**Northampton**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1211 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

"Minnie, it's up to you," Amelia said. Minerva looked Hermione square in her eyes, and she fidgeted under the scrutiny.

"Granted. Go," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Ma'am," Hermione beamed.

"Go on. Shoo," Amelia playfully commanded.

The pure joy on her face on her face would have warmed the heart of the most hardened soul. Well, almost, Kingsley gaze turned sour as she left the room, in what to him, seemed without any care in the world. He turned to the three others in the study and scowled at Minerva. "Why?" he asked.

"Why, what Kingsley?" Minerva asked.

"Why do you give her such," he struggled for a word, "Such...free reign."

"How do you mean?" she asked as her voice chilled.

"You know what I mean. Like how you let her do anything she wants," Kingsley answered.

"I do not," she shot back.

"I can't even begin to understand your reasoning for your amiable behavior toward her," Shacklebolt turned to Madam Bones, "We all have the same information about it. So why? I mean shouldn't she have been dealt with already,"

"Mister Shacklebolt!" Amelia said scandalised at just what he was implying, just as the door to the room burst open, smacking the wall, as a flushed and breathing very heavily Terry Boot sped into the room, with the most frightened look upon his face as the door shut with a loud click. He place his hands on his knees, and started to drawing deep breaths as he tried to recover from his run, fully aware all the occupants of the room looked at him expectedly.

"They-" Terry gasped out, "The Three were stolen!"

"What was stolen Mister Boo-" Remus started calmly.

"The Three," Terry interrupted Lupin, as he looked him as if the man was mentally deficient for not knowing what he was talking about. Remus looked taken aback at tone of Terry's voice.

"No!" Madam Bones shouted as she covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes had also widened to the point that her monocle fell from its resting place onto her lap. She then closed her eyes and began to clench her teeth, when she opened her eyes, they had lost any of the brightness and mirth that they held just moments before. She looked away and brought her hand up to her chin, she looked up at Terry and asked.

"Mister Boot are you positive?"

"I wish I wasn't," he replied lamely.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked.

"This, I'm afraid," Madam Bones said ignoring Shaclebolt. "Is a grave situation. And as such, I am obligated to contact my allies of such matters, to agree on the best course of action."

"Ma'am," Terry said waiting for further instructions waiting until she looked up at him.

"Floo the Weasley Estate," Amelia commanded, "Meeting tonight. Eight o'clock . Ask them to please include the Lovegoods and the Diggorys.

"Yes Ma'am," Terry replied. He turned and left the study.

"What the hell is going on?" Kingsley asked.

"Shack," Remus warned and Amelia shot him a quick look of gratitude before she began her explanation.

"You understand," Amelia began. "That every spell, every curse, jinx, and hex that we, as witches and wizards can do, the original spell is housed in a specific item."

"What?" Remus and Kingsley asked in stereo.

"I was aware of that," Minerva said. "Albus told me years ago."

"Though, I was only privy to that knowledge," Amelia continued cheekily, "Because I am still Head of the DMLE, and not her Tranfiguration Professor's favorite student," Minerva looked away for some reason.

"Wizards of old, before the advent of standardised learning, created their own spells, as you are no doubt aware. Housing the particular magicks of their spells in talismans and other sorts of things, books were especially good due to the many pages, jewels, even their clothes since there weren't any wands," Amelia amended herself, "Well, not wands like we use today. But these items were spell concentrate, so powerful, so focused, even a Muggle, if they were able to get their hands on them, could use the spell within.

"As you can imagine," Madam Bones continued, "The more talented the wizard or witch, the more items they would have needed to possess. The room locked away behind the door of light in the Department of Mysteries is where wizardkind decided to put all of the Focal Items that could be collected from very reluctant wizards and witches. The room is filled with a magical shelfs, that each item is place on, with a rune of the particular wand motion on it's space.

"All Wand makers have to be specially certified, and pay a hefty fee to be allowed to learn, and use the powerful protean like charm on their wands. The charm has the fidelius on the secret of its instructions. And with these wands, every single, when bonded with a the wand, wizard and witch draw their spells from those Items. The Items draw their power from the Spirit Runes we have powering the shelves, giving energy that is meant to help recharge and handle the stress and demand wands put on the Items everyday."

"So you're telling me, if someone took the lashing jinx, Relashio, no one could ever use that spell?" Kingsley asked incredulously.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you Mister Shacklebot," Amelia answered.

"So just how buggered are we?" Remus asked.

"Just how buggered are we," She parroted, "To give you an example, I have personally seen the Accio Focal Item being connected to and powered by one single, most powerful Spirit Rune we have, and it was about one hundred thousand times more powerful than a simple accio. It was able to easily yank a few German U boats right from the water all at once."

"Wow," Remus said as he leaned back in his chair, as he imagined that kind of power at someone's disposal, then he sat up in alarm. "Wait, which three were stolen?" He asked and he felt the room chill at his question. Madam Bones looked into his eyes and he dreaded the the next words to fall from her lips.

She stood up fast as chained lightning, while she whipped out her wand at Remus causing him to fall off the chair trying to escape, waving it in a pattern that all of the room's occupants were familiar with and said, "Imperio."

As Remus brace himself for the spell that was cast, fully intending to beat the curse, so he subdue her and ask what the devil was going on, when the feeling of the curse never came, Amelia began to talk,"The Imperious Gladius, The Avada Kedavra Pendent, and The Cruciatis Cube."

"The Unforgivables?" Remus asked fearfully and Amelia closed her eyes, begun to rub her temples and nodded, "Damn," he said softly.

* * *

_**'Ex-Ministry Holding Cell'**_

_**London**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1222 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

"Harry James," She said in the tone she used to use when they were younger and she needed to make him talk to her when he was be obstinate about something. And his eyes snapped open. He stared at her like she was a ghost.

"Harry," she said softly. His eyes widened in shock. But his first words to her in three years wasn't even close to what she thought they would be.

"Shacklebolt!" Harry yelled. "Get this fucking thing away from me!"

"Harry, it's only me," She said still sternly.

"Stay away from me," he ordered as he shut his eyes and looked away.

"Harry James, I _need_ you to look at me," Hermione said calmly.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Harry shouted, trying to find power in the sound of his own voice.

"Harry!" She admonished him for his language.

"No," He said as he pressed himself into the wall, "Your not real."

Hermione stared at him, bewildered, but then as she recalled the interrogation, she realised that she would be a phantom of his past. Dead to the Muggle world, dead to most of her family, and her best friend, and for the first time in a long time, that made her feel quite uncomfortable in her own body. She slowly walked over to where Harry was, where he was pushing his back against the wall of the cell, where it seemed like he was desperately trying to melt into the wall to escape. She knelt in next to him, keeping her guard up against his still unbound legs and she spoke calmly again.

"Do you think I'm a boggart Harry?" She asked.

"Your not real," He stated again.

"Harry," She called him again.

"Your not real," He said again, his voice thicker with emotion. She slowly reached up to touch him to prove her being there. She touched his cheek with her hand, while keeping an eye on all of his extremities for sudden movement but all he did was a flinch as he tried to move away from her, though she still kept her hand where it was.

"Harry, look at me," She commanded softly as she gently tried to turn his head toward her.

"This is cruel," He said thickly as he held his head firmly against the movement, "Why would you do this?

"Harry," She pleaded, "Look at me please."

"Please," He begged, now on the verge of crying, "Don't do this."

"Harry," She started, "I need for you to trust me now," She finished with what could only be classified as her ultimate trump card against a very stubborn Harry Potter. Trust, was, and would probably still be one of the most important things to him. Once you had it, he was the most trustworthy person you could ever know. If you lost it, it was nearly like talking to a brick wall, and fortunately for Hermione, she still had his.

"Nee," He whispered still not opening his eyes yet.

"Yes Harry, it's me," she said happily, "Please, just look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, she noticed that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, while he still looked too afraid to do anything but stare. After a few moments, his initial shock seemed to have worn off, and now he appeared to be struggling to find the right words.

His eyes downcast he began with what was the only thing that kept coming back, "I saw you die Nee," He started, "They _killed_ you because of me. Don't you understand that?" He continued, with his voice starting to rise, "I couldn't protect you. God help me, I wasn't able to. How are you even alive?"

"I never died that day Harry," She explained. "It wasn't me, it was a Medical Practice Homunculus."

" A what?" he asked.

"Medical Practice Homunculus," she explained as she sat on the floor next to him as she began to fall into her old habit of explaining things to him, "A Medical Practice Homunculus or a Med-H, is for lack of better term, a fake body. Basically, a wizard made human body, but it has no soul, it's brain activity is very limited to the basics body systems; I believe circulatory, nervous and respiratory. But _my_ Medical Practice Homunculus that was used for me was a Simulacrum Type, an identical copy of me, to hide my exodus into the wizarding world, while keeping a foothold on my Muggle roots, so my parents wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of my just vanishing from the system," She looked at him, and she knew that he had a question. "What is it Harry?" She asked.

"Your a witch," He said simply with a gobsmacked look on his face.

"Yes Harry," She replied as she smirked at his face, "Remember the boarding school I told you I went to? I told you it was in Scotland."

"Of course," He berated himself softly, "The Ruined Castle School Hogwarts."

She looked at him, for about ten seconds and she chuckled, "Wow, you're more aware of my world than I had ever imagined."

"Is that a thinly veiled compliment Miss Granger?" He said and he notice that she slightly flinched at the word 'veiled, letting him know what they were planning to do to him.

"Well what do you think Mister Potter?" She fired back. But he still noticed that she was about to lose the battle with her emotions. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, when she reopened them, her chocolate brown eyes were misted with unshed tears, she moved around from his side to in front of him, "Harry why are you a M.T.S?" She began, "How could you become an Abomin-" Hermione's throat closed up mid sentence as she had seen the cold look on Harry's face as she was saying the slur, the disgusted look telling her what he thought of her use of the word.

"I'm sorry," She apologised, "It's become force of habit for me to use that term. I'll really try to stop saying it. I really will. But, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking? You were supposed to be safe. How could you become something considered by both side, as less than human? Tell me what happened to the boy I knew?" She cried. "Please," She begged and he looked at her trembling form, wondering if it was from anger or sadness.

"I'm sorry Nee," He apologised, "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Harry no!" She cried as she drew back as is he slapped her. "You could never-"

"But," He interrupted, "You need to see it from my standpoint."

"Then tell me," she said resolutely, "You tell me Harry. Yeah?"

"So you really want to know?" he asked softly.

* * *

_**Near the 'Leaky Cauldron'**_

_**London**_

_**September 17, 1993 - 1556 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

Harry Potter was angry, no, he amended that, it was beyond that now, he was furious. But a day like this was just his luck, Harry swore if he didn't have bad luck he wouldn't have any. His day started off great, I mean really great. First, his oh so loving aunt forgot to unlock the multiple locks on his door that his magnanimous Uncle Vernon, may he rot in Hell, installed two years ago for his Christmas present. Next he was late for school, that he really didn't care about, everyone there either hated, ignored or feared him. Still, no big deal. Then Miss Harris, evil bitch of a woman, felt it was her right to tell him that he came to her class dressed like a hoodlum, and she was making it her personal mission this year to ride him, so that he would either be head of the class or fail and repeat the term.

Since he was already in a foul mood from his hunger pains since Petunia rarely let him eat, the proverbial dam burst, he couldn't actually remember what he told her, but it was along the lines of her having congress with a hideous demon wrapped in human skin, known as the headmistress. It was even brought to his attention later, that he even said that she devoured infants to keep herself alive. So he was sent to the Headmistress but she was in meetings all day, so by the time dismissal was upon him, she exited her office with the teacher's note of his actions. She suspended him for ten days and told him to vacate her school and by the time he gathered his things, it was final dismissal.

So as he was walking back to his prison, the new student, that came on the second day of term, confronted him about his actions. He told him his name, which Harry for the life of him, couldn't remember, something-arse, and told him that he felt that he was mean and he should appologise to Miss Harris. Harry then told him that she could shove it up her arse, then rotate, and was hit in the face for the comment. As it usually was, someone yell 'fight' and a sea of children surrounded them. The fight was over as fast as it begun, with a knee to the stomach and a hook to the jaw, Lumpy went down. That's good, he'll call him that from now on.

So, since it was Friday, he was going to visit the Granger's home, as he had done nearly every week since he was seven. Missus Granger cheeky said he had to, since it was permanent punishment. So getting there, he talked with Maris and Mike about their day. Maris, ever the drama queen, said she would just die if he didn't walk her to school, and Mike said he met a new friend in daycare, he didn't tell Harry his name as he knew his affliction at remembering names.

So after a scolding from Simone and a promise that she would personally inform Alex of his misbehavior, he was sent off shopping to get his present for Hermione's birthday, which would inhabit her closet until she woke from her coma. He was never to sure what happened, he could rarely get straight answers from anyone. It was something like a severe blunt trauma, so they medically induced a coma to hope the swelling would go down, they wouldn't do any kind of surgery as she was considered high risk because of family history of heart problems.

When he'd made it to London on his own, as he'd been allowed to do a few times. He was walking down an avenue someone bumped him, promptly said sorry and scurried off. So he went to a record store next to some seedy bar to check out the latest music, he found a tape that he wanted to buy and when he went for his money, he was astonished that it had been lifted off him. So severely upset he left back towards the seedy bar in the direction of the dental clinic. As he neared the seedy bar his ears picked up the faint sound of laughter, grunting and crying coming from inside the wall, that was between the two buildings.

As he pressed up against the wall to hear better, he was startled when he fell through the wall. And instantly the faint sound turned into a full blown orchestra of sounds. All in which brought him to his present state of mind, furious. There right in front of him was a man having sex with a girl his age. At first, he thought he might have walked in on very young prostitute, as it was kind of possible in a large city. Until the young girl kept pleading for the man to stop as the one assaulting the girl and her robe's were each bunched up at their waists, and he was pumping quickly into her at an erratic rate while his buddies chortled as they sent jibes at her, saying she deserved all she got since her aunt was a blood traitor making her less than scum. The man had held her wrists down with a strong hand above her head, while holding the rest of her down with his other hand, as the young girl was crying herself hoarse shouting for help, his comrades cheered him on yelling for him to hurry so they could have a go, then they could string her up for everyone to see.

But as Harry was prone to do, his body and mouth reacted before his brain could tell him to go get help. But really, who in their right mind would believe that a girl was being raped INSIDE of a wall. They would cart him off to the madhouse, faster than you can say 'Cuckoo'.

"Oi!" Harry snarled and the one inside the girl stopped mid thrust and turned to him as well as the other two, but as soon as they realised who interrupted their fun, the begun laughing, and Harry's eyes went to the girl noticing the needle in her neck, that seemed to have been injected into her. The fair haired girl looked at him with such hope, her eyes seemed to plead for help, as a trail of blood ran down her neck from the puncture wound. The men in dresses kept laughing at him.

"Hey," One said chuckling now, "Looks like we got ourselves a hero."

"Well," The one currently inside the girl said, as he turned back to the girl, "Hurry up and kill him, so we can finish playing with our little flower here. Oh and no A.K's, " And he began again and the girl whimpered from under him.

"Fine," One of them said, "Who ever get im, gets next."

"Your on!" The other agreed, as they both withdrew sticks from their dresses. Harry's eyes widened with recognition. They were the same as the one who killed his uncle two years ago. That man had said some words and a green light hit Vernon, killing him instantly.

_'Don't get hit by the green light,'_ Harry thought as the man started waving his stick in a pattern. Realising that had to do something, he took off towards the trash bin against the wall. He reached it, just as the first man started to say something, the first thing on top was a bottle of some sort.

"Difindo," The first man started as Harry chucked the bottle at his stick, "Sparsi," the silver blast left the stick, it seemed to leap into the glass, shattering it in front of the wizard's face, making him fall to the ground, clutching at his face, "ARRGGHH! You filthy Muggle! I can't SEE!" He yelled as he thrashed about, his theatrics bringing his accomplice's attention towards him, "I'll kill him!" The other one, the one not in pain, turned back to Harry and fired another silver blast at him, Harry scurried out the way of the light, the trash bin where he was standing was shredded as it was hit. Harry ran in a slant at the injured one but the other sent an arc like spell at him.

"Relashio!" The spell hit Harry in the shoulder, spinning him around as he grunted in pain, but he kept moving forward, when he got to about a metre and a half away he jumped at the fallen wizard, placing his battered trainers right into the wizard's head then jumping away, hearing a sickening crunch when the wizards head slammed into the ground. Harry didn't know whether or not he had killed him or just knocked him out, but at that point it really didn't matter.

Doctor Granger had told him,_ 'I'm going to tell you what Karen used to tell me back when I was in the Queen's Service, 'Your life means more to me than theirs. So what I'm telling is, that when you're in a hopeless situation, when everything is FUBAR. Conscience gets you Killed. If someone is trying to kill you, they've already decided that your life means nothing to them. Worry about your conscience later. Your job is to come home to me.' __Worry about your conscience later. __Your job is to get home Harry.' _

He landed in a three point crouch, favoring his uninjured side, then took off towards the one doing the rape, intent on hurting him too. As he sprinted towards him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, and he dove to the left, "Expelio," The yelled the man behind him.

The beam of white light hit the man in a dress laying on the girl, and he was thrown from off of her. The girl, finally free of her excess baggage, scurried up while she stumbled as fast as she could towards the alley entrance, while crying her eyes out. The one that was knocked away snapped at the other, "Why in Merlin's name would you use a banishing charm," He snarled at the smoking stick aimed at him, he glanced at the running girl and a look of hate appeared on his face. He waved his stick and said, "Avada Kedavra ," The green jet of light flew right at the girl, hitting her square in the back.

Harry watched as she fell lifelessly to the ground, her momentum carried her about two metres from where she fell. Harry was so in shock, that he failed to hear the two remaining men scurrying to their comrade, as the wall further into the alley seemed to be opening of their own volition. The sound of a multiple cars backfiring broke him from his stupor causing him to begin to crawl over to the still form of the girl that he felt he failed.

"Oh god no," he whispered to himself.

"Don't move!" someone yelled.

* * *

_Four attractive women clad in green bikinis appear. The first, a blonde lustily says, "Fanatics." The second, a brunette continues just as lustful, "Fiction." The third another brunette says sexily, "Fan Fiction." The fourth a redhead continues just as sexy,"Fic Fanatics." The blonde continues huskily, "Super Fan-tastic." The brunette(your choice which) continues just as husky, "Completely Fic-tional." All four chorus together, "The Story of Harry."  
_

_Sorry. Blame Hulu.

* * *

__-Preview for Dark Times VI-_

_.... We don't particularly like mature witches, so we sometimes indulge ourselves in much more puerile little flowers. And you Mister Evans, ruined it, before her sweet nectar could sate us." _

_"I have no idea-" Harry gasped out._

_"Torqueo Dolor," The spell hit Harry making him scream again as the excruciating pain ripped through his body once more.  
_

_....__"Step off Rish," Kiara said coldly._

_"Yes, please do," Hermione said in the same tone.  
_

...._"You've now covered; Who, what, when, why, and how," Denise said with a knowing grin.  
_

_"Where do I sign up?"_

**TBC**

_[A/N - 4] I've got to give credit to Ruskbyte for the nickname Nee from the story Backwards Compatible where I first read it. It's one of the best Second Chance Story I've ever read, but it's a terminal WIP now as Ruskbyte's move on to other stories._

_[A/N - 5] If you know what the story is please don't give it away.  
_

_**Yggdrasil (Igg - Drasil)**_

_**Mjollinir (Mih - Yoll - Ner)**_

_Reviews appreciated._


	7. Dark Times VI

**HP/? Fusion. HP/HG. The world as he knew it was about to change. The Muggles aren't as clueless about magic as wizards like to believe. An A/U unlike any I've ever read before.**

_Disclaimer: Blond...(checks head.) no. British...(Looks at birth certificate.) no. Billionaire...(Checks bank account.) dammit, no. Woman...(checks naughty bits) nope, man parts. Definitely not J.K. Rowlings, so it's not mine._

_[excuse]Oh man I am so sorry, RL had...[/excuse] Okay seriously PS3 took most of my time: Resistance and Resistance 2 offline is mostly to blame so post will be slower until a happy medium can be found in my free time. Now that I have WiFi it's gonna be worse. So I apologize in advance._

_[A/N - 1] Still un-beta'd. (pm me if your interested)_

_[A/N - 2] Not a fan of redheaded families in this fic.(not a lot of bashing, just general dislike.)_

_Now, on with the story then._

**

* * *

Dark Times VI - Chapter 7

* * *

**

_**Near the 'Leaky Cauldron'**_

_**London**_

_**September 17, 1993 - 1625 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

"Don't move!" Someone yelled.

When Harry turned at the sound of the voice he immediately regretted it, as he quickly cradled his throbbing shoulder, when a sharp pain from the attack earlier lanced up his arm. He saw ten men and two women staring at a area just behind him, and he knew, he just knew that with the way the day had been going, that they would think it was him. Panic set in when he opened his mouth to say it wasn't him, but a sharp jab of one of the men in a blue dresses stick and he couldn't speak.

Harry knew these people were dangerous, two was doable twelve was impossible, his only option right now was to flee. He turned and sprinted towards the place where he had entered the alley and he heard a flurry of yells for him to stop, which he ignored. As he was running he once again felt the hairs on his neck stand up and he dove to the right. Just like the first time, he missed the first spell with his dive. Only this instance was quite different from the first. Most notably, the amount of wizards and witches, so in dodging the first spell, which would have been very painful, he landed into another. As he lost control of his body as his arms and legs snapped together, his eyes began to sting. He didn't want to die and here he was helpless and unable to do anything as they floated his body up against the wall of the bar.

"We said you are bound by law," A man said with short grey hair.

"He can't answer Dawlish," Another one with a lion like mane hair man said.

"Sorry Sir," Dawlish said.

"Hello m'boy," The lion like man said, "My name is Head Auror Scrimgeour, an Auror is like your pleesman. Alright now, someone is going to remove the spell from you, and I must ask for you not to panic."

When the silencing and immobilising spells were lifted, Harry began moving his limbs, seeing if they still were functional. As he was warily looking around at the aurors, the two women were examining the girl while three of the men were in defensive position around them. One of the men walked up to him and created a cup out of thin air causing Harry's eyes to his eyes widened in fear, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he fill it with water. The man turned around to the auror a few metres from him and said something he would start the questioning. The Auror walked over to him and handed him the cup.

"It's okay. It's just water, you must be thirsty," The Auror handed him the cup and said gently, "Hello my name is Auror Davis. What's yours."

"Harry Evans," Harry said and took a sip.

"Well, Mister Evans, I will be right back, then we can take a statement."

"I didn't do this," Harry called out as Davis walked away, he turned back to Harry and gave him a sad smile.

"We know, Mister Evans. We'll get you statement in a moment."

As Harry leaned back against the wall as his arm groaned in pain, his whole body felt heavy and he began to drift in ad out of conscience. As he vision was sliding in and out of focus he saw Auror Davis grin in his direction and then he call out to the Head Auror.

"Sir, the veritaserum taken hold," Davis said.

"Davis, what are you doing here?"Rufus asked him, "I thought you started on the night shift."

"No Sir, that starts tomorrow. Got tickets for the Harpies for me and my mates tonight," Davis corrected.

"Oh, good show," Scrimgeour started, "Now Mister Evans. Please explain how you got through the sanitation cranny."

"I fell through," Harry said in a airy voice.

"Must be a Squib sir," Dawlish said at the Head Auror incredulous look.

"Right then," Scrimgeour continued, "Elaborate. From when you fell to when we showed up."

"I fell through the wall, Then I saw three men and one girl," Harry began, "One of the men was raping the girl, while the others told him to hurry so they could have their turns too. I shouted at them and they pulled sticks from their dresses, so I knew to dodge the green light. I ran to the rubbish bin and pulled a bottle from it. The man yelled some words while I threw the bottle in the path of the silver light that came from it. The bottle shattered in his face while he screamed, I knocked him out. Then I ran at the one who was raping the girl, and I dodged something that knocked him away. The girl seeing a chance ran for the street, but she was hit from behind with the green light. Then you showed up."

"What did these men look like?" Dawlish asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Dawlish shouted.

"I can't remember their faces," Harry replied.

"Why not?" Dawlish asked.

"I couldn't ever focus on their faces," Harry answered.

"Damn," Davis said, "It must have been an unnoticeable charm."

One of the women scurried over to where they were, she saluted, "Sir."

"Hestia," Rufus nodded.

"Sir," Hestia began, "What we know so far is:the victim is chronologically at least thirteen years of age, and from the bruising we've found she looks to have been sexually assaulted as well."

"Sexually assaulted," Dawlish chimed in, "That's nonsense Jones. That can't happen, her magic would have lashed out at her attackers. She must have been selling her body."

"No she wasn't," The female auror snapped back, "She had Narcorphine Thaumasodeine in her system. Slave traffickers use it on their product, as it's a magic suppressant."

"Sir, there's more," she said as she took a breath before she dropped her bomb, "It's Madam Bones' Niece."

"WHAT!" Rufus shouted.

"Yes sir," Hestia continued, "She was reported missing three days ago. We just got a positive on the I.D."

"Dammit, why her? And with the NWA seizing power, this will not end well," Scrimgeour fumed.

"Sir. The serum will be wearing off soon," Davis reminded, as he looked at his watch.

"Fine," Scrimgeour sighed, "Mister Evans. How did you know to avoid the green light?" Scrimgeour asked.

"My Uncle was killed by it," Harry answered.

"What," Scrimgeour exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"What happened?" Scrimgeour asked, "Elaborate."

"Just over a year ago My Uncle," Harry began, "Brought my cousin and I to London for something. We went into an alley and met a man in a turban and a dress. He and my Uncle spoke at length and then the man pulled a stick, shot a beam at him and killed him. My cousin tackled him in fury, and then I tackled him as well trying to get the stick away, the man started to burn to ash. After the man burned up I ran and called the police and I convinced Dudley that no one would believe us, so we said he had a heart attack."

"Should we change both memories sir?" Davis asked.

"Yes, hurry up," Scrimgeour commanded, "And find the cousin to."

"Where do you live?" Davis asked.

"I live at Num-" Harry trailed off and his eyes began to blink rapidly as they regained focus. 'They did something to me'. He suddenly remembered the questions he had answered. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, he would have not been that candid with anyone, so that brought him to a conclusion. His thoughts were however interrupted, when a pair of hands grabbed him slamming him into the ground, "

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he clenched his teeth in pain, as The commotion drawing twelve pair of eyes to the scene.

"Give him another dose," Dawlish ordered Davis, as he pulled Harry's hair back to tilt his head at an angle.

"Let go," Harry yelled as he struggled under the man.

"We can't," Davis reasoned, "Another dose this soon would destroy his brain."

"So," Dawlish countered while still holding Harry, "He's just a squib."

"Dawlish, stop that this instant," Scrimgeour ordered.

"But, Sir, the Statute of Secrecy," Dawlish said.

"It doesn't matter," Scrimgeour said, "Like he said, no one would believe him. We've got enough."

"Yessir," Dawlish replied.

"Let me go, you bloody poofter," Harry snarled.

"As you wish Lord Squib," Dawlish sneered as he let Harry up.

As Harry brushed off his clothes and began to stalk away he heard Dawlish call his name and Harry stopped and took a steadying breath before he turned back to the man. When he turned his eyes widened as he saw a wand pointed less than a foot away from his face, "OBLIVIATE!"

_**

* * *

'Ex-Ministry Holding Cell'**_

_**London**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1555 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked interrupting his story.

"What?" Harry asked back.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked slower and putting emphasis on each syllable.

"I'm fine," Harry answered, "Why?"

"You keep fidgeting about," She answered, "Like something is wrong with your back."

Harry looked surprised for a moment before answering, "Whatever your people gave me is starting to wear off. And even though my wounds were closed so I wouldn't bleed to death. I was still stabbed all over with stone spikes."

"Well we can stop and if it's too much," Hermione said gently, "I can get you a pain relieving drought if you need it."

"No, I'm okay. Let's keep going," Harry said not at all anxious to put anymore potion in his system.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she was looking at him to if he was lying.

"Yes, I'm positive," Harry answered, "After that the next day-"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed interrupting his story again.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"I just remembered that case file, your Mister Evans." She answered and Harry looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Nee," He started off slowly, "Are you feeling alright? You know that I'm legally considered Mister Evans."

"No Harry," she said annoyed, "Of course I know your name is Evans. But in the case file, the witness was listed as a Mister Evans. I just never connected it before seeing as I never use that name."

"Okay," He said lamely, "So after they obliviated me-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted again.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"You said they obliviated you," Hermione asked him, Harry nodded and she continued, "If they obliviated you, how can you possible remember that? And you said that The Order killed your best friend. Does this really involve me? Because so far nothing about me. Or was I not your friend that you spoke about?"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted.

"Yes Harry?" She answered.

"Okay, first of all," Harry began, "You know we were... are... have been best friends, and second, I would have gotten to how this involves a certain brunette someone,in just a few moments. But, as she was so prone to do since she was younger, she just had to ask a couple question in the middle of the story."

"I did not!" Hermione responded scandalised.

"Yes, you did." Harry said as his eyes flicked over her head and back again.

"I so did not," Hermione countered.

"You really do," A third voice stated. Hermione spun around her hand automatically going for her wand. She stilled her hand when she recognised the third occupant of the room.

"Free!" Hermione said, "You startled me!"

"Sorry," Kiara said sheepishly, "Wassup Hermy?"

"Hermy?" Harry snickered.

"Stop it Harry," Hermione warned.

"Yeah stop it Harry," Kiara mimicked and Harry eyes narrowed slightly, "Hermy, I ran into Cap and she said you were down here, though I didn't expect you to be so... buddy buddy," She looked at them and Hermione realised she was sitting closer to a prisoner than what was usually allowed. Hermione felt her face warm with embarrassment as she began moved away.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just ignore that I'm here," Kiara turned her nose up and crossed her arms under her breast and huffed playfully while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Free," Hermione said, "This is my friend Harry, Harry this is my friend Kiara."

"Real names Boss," Kiara looked scandalised that Hermione would mess up.

"Don't worry," Hermione said playfully, "Chances are he won't even remember it. Your probably already either a nickname or he won't even acknowledge your presence."

"I'll have you know Granger that I remember a lot more than you think," Harry jokingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name then?" Hermione challenged and Harry just sat there, "Thought so."

"So are you going to finish your story now Harry Potter?" Kiara asked and her presence in the room was acknowledged with a cold look from Harry.

"How much did you hear?" Harry said icily.

Not backing down Kiara said in the same tone as Harry, "You tell me."

"How about this instead? Why don't I just rip..." Harry began darkly.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted sternly drawing his eyes back to her. She gave him a hard meaningful look, to which he returned. Her eyes flicked to Kiara then back to him and he narrowed his eyes back at her. She raised a brow at his protest, and he pulled a face before sighing loudly.

"Fine," Harry huffed before he asked himself, "Where was I?Oh yeah..."

_**

* * *

'NHS – Frimley Park Hospital'**_

_**Surrey**_

_**September 19, 1993 - 1637 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

You ever get the feeling that things would be a lot better if you just stayed in bed?

Harry Potter was asking himself that very same question. This must have been the absolute worst weekend ever possible. It started off bad, on Friday he got his pocket nicked. And if that wasn't enough, his partner popped him in the shoulder with a cricket bat. So then he made his way back to Doctor Granger's Dentistry, there he was fussed over after he told what happened, Alex told him that he would take him back to his Aunt's that night.

Saturday wasn't any better, as a result of being robbed and not coming home, he didn't complete his housework. So Aunt Petunia, in all of her generosity, tripled his chores for the day. That in itself wasn't a problem, she had done this sort of thing all too often since Vernon was killed.

But he had a bad feeling as if he was being watched somehow and that feeling lasted all day and the next. It lasted during all of his outside chores, when Veronica Graves and her merry band of slags were trying to be all over him. Veronica, still being two years above her year mates, still had an advantage, only now instead of size, it was curves. And she used them, instead of violence to get what she wanted, and her, and her, four less endowed clones, keep trying to chat him up for some reason.

But the feeling never left, it even stayed while he was in the house polishing the silverware. He even had trouble falling asleep, so much trouble in fact that when he finally did fall asleep very late, he woke to find out that his aunt had told the Granger's that he decided to make his own way to the hospital. So as he showered and got himself dressed, the feeling came back with a vengeance.

So after finishing the extra amount of chores his aunt had concocted, he was headed to the hospital to visit Hermione for her birthday. As he sat by her bed in the long term care ward, he noticed that she looked so tiny in the giant bed. She had tubes and wires all over her, and Harry felt like crying, and shaking her until she woke up. He had only visited her about four times since it happened, unlike Missus and Mister Granger who there every other day, or Maris and Mike who were there weekends.

He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, visiting hours would be over in about two hours. He would stay until they told him to leave. He felt bad about never being there more often, but every time he came he felt like he failed her, because he promised he would always protect her. But as she was at her special boarding school in Scotland which is where she had gotten hurt. He grimaced when he thought if he had done better in primary school he could have went with her, but a small amount of relief came when he realised that Vernon would have never let him as he made him write a letter of intent for Stonewall.

"I'm here Nee," Harry started, "Are you okay? They treating you okay?"

The only reply was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Harry snorted, "Look at me. I was almost expecting you to reply," He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Honestly Harry, they know what they're doing."

"Come on Nee, you've got to get better," Harry begged, "Who's to keep me in line nowadays? Petunia? Please. Your Mum tries, but she always said your the only one I'd listen to. So now you must get better, cause I need you. You're my best friend, my first friend. Come on Nee, you've got to wake up soon, or I might just go completely nutters."

"Aww," A voice cut into the tranquility of the room, "Is that just not the cutest speech?" Harry turned and saw three men enter the room wearing black dresses. For some odd reason, it was impossible to concentrate on their faces. They all withdrew sticks from inside their dresses and Harry's breath caught in his throat. They were the same as the one who killed his uncle two years ago. That man had said some words and a green light hit him, killing him instantly. '_Don't get hit by the green light.'_ Harry thought as one of the men started waving his stick in a pattern. The room flashed white for an instance and then the door made a wet noise, "Place secure?"

"Yeah boss." The Second Man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I forgot you were obliviated," The Boss said.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"You ruined my bloomin face," The Third Man growled.

"I have no idea what your talking about. So why don't you just leave," Harry said bravely as he inched towards the call button.

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't," The Boss said with a lazy flick of his wand, changed the call button to a teacup. Harry's eyes grew as he took in the sight and he felt sick as his plan was thwarted with a simple flick of a stick.

"What are you?" Harry choked out.

"We are wizards Mister Evans," The Boss answered.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter," he answered and a turned his stick at Harry, "Torqueo Dolor."

As the words left his lips, a neon violet beam left his wand and hit Harry. For a few seconds Harry wondered who was doing all the screaming until he reconised his own voice, then he realised it was himself.

The pain was unfathomable, he felt as if he could not breathe, as every breath of air was immediately expelled from his lungs. It hurt to breath and every breathe he took, he almost wished for it to be his last. It felt as though someone had dipped him in scolding hot water. And while that pain happened on the outside, on the inside it felt as if someone had taken every joint and on his body was bent the opposite way, and his bones felt as if someone took a sledge hammer to them. He heard the boss mutter something and the intense pain left. But it left a sort of phantom pain in his system.

"Hey boss won't that call the Aurors faster?" The Second Man asked.

"No, just the Unforgivables call for Instant Response. Now," The Boss turned to Harry."My associates and myself have certain... proclivities. We don't particularly like mature witches, so we sometimes indulge ourselves in much more puerile **little flowers**. And you Mister Evans, ruined it, before her sweet nectar could sate us."

"I have no idea..." Harry gasped out.

"Torqueo Dolor," The spell hit Harry and he screamed once more as an excruciating pain ripped through his body once more. As he screamed himself hoarse, the boss walked towards him, and his two mates were giggling madly. As the Wizard removed the spell from Harry, he groaned as he squatted down to look Harry in the eyes, "Of course you don't. But we remember you. And since you decided to be the hero and take our plaything from us, I decided that as remuneration you would give us another **little flower**."

"Don't you dare touch her," Harry said through gritted teeth as he began to sit up. The Boss turned his wand at Harry again.

"Torqueo Dolor," It was just as painful as before, but eitherHarry seemed to be building up tolerance or the spell was getting weaker. Harry gritted his teeth as the pain ripped through him. After a good twenty seconds the spell was removed again,"Now Mister Evans, as your punishment for pretending to be a hero. You are going to sit there and we are going partake in the **little flower** you've led us to."

"NO!" Harry screamed as he sat up to attack the Boss.

"Petrificus Totalus," And Harry's arms and legs snapped together as the spell took hold of him, he struggled against the invisible bindings but he could not move. The Boss stood up and walked towards Hermione.

"Can't we go first Boss, you went first last time," The Third Man said.

"No, my plans. My rules," The Boss said as he leered at her body.

He sat on the edge off the bed and licked his lips. And Harry struggle in vain as he watched as the man started to caress Hermione's thigh, "We have about fifteen minutes until they send a team to check on the burst of unregistered magic. You'll get your turn," As his hands crept higher, the more Harry struggled uselessly.

"So very small," He whispered, "You know Mister Evans your girlfriend here, she really very pretty. And her breast," He said as he squeezed one, "Are just absolutely exquisite. Pink or brown I wonder? Let's have a closer look and find out shall we," he said as he ripped the hospital gown of her shoulders, "The hell?"

"Boss is that?" The Third asked as he looked her over.

"Yeah," The Boss said as he ripped of a necklace that Hermione was wearing, "You think your funny Evans. Torqueo Dolor," The pain that engulfed his body had no outlet, since he could not thrash about or scream the pain seemed more intense.

"I ain't shaggin that, I gots standards you know," The Third whispered.

"Shut it you," The Second hissed back.

"I wonder if you even know," The Boss said to himself softly.

He smile to himself as he looked up suddenly as if he heard something, "It would seem we have run out of time to finish our business here then. But it would seem to me that what we have done so far would not be a deterrent of your silly hero like ways. So, you now get to live with the shame that you are a failure Mister Evans. You were a failure to stop us. You were a failure your best friend, a failure your first friend," He said throwing Harry's earlier words back at him.

He nodded to the Second and Third Men and they turned on their heels and disappeared with a loud crack, "Our Holy Conflagration shall burn away all of the uncleanliness of the world. Mister Evans in the name of The Phoenix Order: You Mister Evans have been found to be unclean. But I would rather teach you a lesson in futility and humility. Goodbye Mister Evans."

He turned his wand at Hermione, "Avada Kedavra," Then turned on his heels and disapparated as the jet of green light hit her in her chest, Harry screamed his most silent scream as he watch her heart monitor flat line for what seemed like an eternity.

It was only about thirty seconds later when multiple loud noises, like a car backfiring were heard throughout the room, but this went unnoticed by Harry as he was mentally still screaming.

Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour walked into the room and surveyed the room, seeing no threat he turned to doorway and barked out, "Get all the info you can then wipe all their memories," Multiple steps were heard scurrying about with shouts of 'obliviate' was shouted at random intervals. About three minute later about twelve persons entered the room, immediately the two women went to Hemione and started waving their wands over her. One man with short grey hair looked down at Harry, his eyes widened then he sneered.

"You've got to be shiting me," Dawlish complained, "Him again,"

"Dawlish," Scrimgeour warned.

"Sorry sir," he apoligised, "Hey! Somebody get the veritaserum," Dawlish commanded and a moment later he was handed a clear glass vial with a claw like thing on top, as he strode over to Harry's frozen form. He knelt down to whisper something to Harry before he forced it into Harry's clenched mouth and within a few moments, Harry's pupils had dilated, "It's ready sir."

"Finite," Scrimgeour said as he waved his wand, "Now Mister Evans, what happened here?"

_**

* * *

'Ex-Ministry Holding Cell'**_

_**London**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1630 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

The sat in silence for a few minutes, while Harry looked in pain from telling it. Hermione on the other hand looked disgusted, whether it was thought of what could have happened to her Med-H or the general impotence of the Aurors handling the case was anyones guess.

"Ain't that just a kick in the box," Kiara said softly,"Harry Potter, you gotta have had the baddest luck ever running into all that."

"Stop it Free," Hermione said, "So that's why you thought it was the Order. You-Know-Who's smear campaign."

"What," Harry asked not really knowing who You-Know-Who was.

"Near the end of first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hermione began, "He did something no one expected. Instead of directly attacking the order he began to try to discredit the previous incarnation of the Order of the Phoenix, with dark wizards but not with Death Eaters."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked bewilderedly. Wondering if this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who were the same person.

"Dark wizards," Hermione continued, "Were not marked in any kind of way, so, they could commit horrible atrocities in whomever name they chose."

"So..." Harry prompted.

"I'm coming to that Harry," Hermione said, "Phoenix Order and Order of the Phoenix, they sound very, very, similar. But a clandestine group such as the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix have magic on every level, including the name. Magical vows have power Harry."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"That's right. You said, he said phoenix order," Kiara chimed in.

"Exactly," Hermione exclaimed, "As a member my words and actions are monitored closely, and so would everyone else's. If anyone in this organisation had done that it would be on record."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously, "You can't be serious. You expect me to believe that you have a magic that can monitor everything you do."

"Yes," Hermione said simply, "How do you think they found you at the hospital."

Harry looked at them both closely and nearly shook his head at the outlandish statements he just heard tumble from their lips.

"I can see you don't believe me," Hermione told him, "So, why don't we just move along. Tell me what happen next?" She prodded, "After the Aurors obliviated you again, you somehow became an Muggle Taken Soldier."

"Einheri," Harry corrected.

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said offhandedly as he stared at the door, "You might as well come in too."

The door opened revealing a tall blonde with cobalt blue eyes,"How-"

"And you must be Rish," Harry interrupted her and Kiara cheeks took on an almost unnoticeable blush due to her complexion.

"Al-ri-sha," She ground out between her teeth.

"Whatever," Harry said offhandedly, "I don't really care."

"Why you filthy..." Alrisha began as she pulled her wand.

"Stop it Alrisha," Hermione growled as moved in between them, pulling her wand as well, her old instinct of 'Protect Harry' coming back in almost full force, with her now having the strength to do so.

"What is ze matter Granger?" Alrisha sneered back at her, "Did ze Great and Powerful Boy-Who-Lived unzaw ze little Ice Princess?"

A loud couple of knocks on the mirror stopped the argument. Kiara was looking like she wanted to hit her, and Hermione's cheeks were still red from the insinuation.

"Step off Rish," Kiara said coldly.

"Yes, please do," Hermione said in the same tone.

"Yeah what they said," Harry said amused. She turned her cold blue eyes on him.

"I will be zere tomorrow. Comprenez-vous? When zey put you through ze veil, I will be zere, with a smile on my face," She said coldly as turned and then let out a haughty laugh as she strode out the room.

"Don't be such an ass," Kiara yelled at the door un-fazed at what happened. Hermione on the other hand had been shaken. Just being around him again, with him sitting there, just telling her some story of what happened, was much like their childhood when she used to make him talk to her about anything. She had let herself forget what was happening in the here and now. She, by her own hand was responsible for this and now her grief was returning ready to drown her in a sea of despair but a soft baritone gave her a life preserver.

"It's okay Nee," Harry said softly, "I knew all this would happen if I got caught. So I'm prepared."

"But-" She began thickly, her emotions coming through voice.

"Ah ah," Harry interrupted her, "No buts, except yours sitting right there, so I can finish telling you, and the three... no four behind that mirror, the rest of my story. I mean someone should know it. So the people of Yggdrasil approached me during you funeral..."

_**

* * *

'Kingston Cemetery ' **_

_**Surrey**_

_**September 24, 1993 - 1301 Hr.

* * *

  
**_

He didn't remember much of this week, his mind had been wandering a lot lately, though he could remember holding Maris as she cried into his chest, while the priest spoke about death. Michael, well, he had no clue really what was going on, he just knew that every one was sad. Alex and Simone looked the most held together of all the people there.

Though Harry had been invited to sit with the family, he declined, not wanting to be near her body. And as he stood away from where all the funeral goers had walked awayto. He just had started to remember some of the good times he use to have with Hermione. He was startled out of his thoughts by a feminine voice.

"Hello Mister Evans."

Harry turned to see the woman who had spoken to him. As he looked at her, she was a woman of about 5'5", round face, less than average body, short, limp blond hair, and dull brown eyes. She was the sort of woman you never would have looked twice at. But, there was something about her, she radiated, a sort of power that would make certain persons stand and take notice. She was wearing a dark blue pinstriped pants suit, and she was carrying a small metal briefcase.

She was also there with with two men, twins, each with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and very white teeth. Each of them were dressed in black somber suits, and were about a foot taller than her. The both of them had huge smiles on their faces, that looked completely out of place in their current environment as they looked at Harry.

"How-," Harry began.

"Do we know who you are?" The woman finished the question for him, "Simple, we've been watching you. _We_ know that you feel that Something Is Rotten In The State Of Denmark regarding a certain Miss Granger's death."

"Who-," Harry began again.

"Are we people?" She finished for him again, "You can call me Miss Scott, or Denise, whatever. My code name's Himalaya. These two are Karakorum and Pamirs, my teammates."

"I don't get their names as well?" Harry ask scathingly.

"Only if they want to tell you," Denise said in an overly chipper voice. She nodded to Karakorum and Pamirs and they lunged at Harry, each taking an arm, locking it with one arm and holding his head still with their other.

"What-,"

"Are we doin?" Denise finished for him again, "Bloke like yourself, I figured that...hey, it would be best if I just showed you," She said as opened her case and removed a large syringe filled with a green metalic fluid in it.

"You know," she began conversationally as she walked with a wide swinging gait, headed behind Harry making him struggle more, but the two men did not budge in the slightest. "They say that ginkgo helps you with memory. And if thats a proven fact, than this, it's called Memorandum by the way, must make the effects of ginkgo feel like a placebo."

Harry screamed as she pushed the needle into the base of his neck. To him it felt as if it was blazing trail of fire, coursing up his spine, and after what seemed like an eternity, it reached his brain, millions of images attacked him all at once. Karakorum and Pamirs let him go and Harry dropped to the ground, holding his head and gritting his teeth as it seemed every suppressed and long forgotten memories had surfaced. She knelt down next to Harry, his eyes seemed to be unfocused. "Mister Evans you..." Denise started.

**'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off... '**

**'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please... I'll do anything!' - 'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!'**

"You have certain qualities..." She continued when he was lucid again.

**'Fuck me harder Vernon' - 'Oh my Sweet Pet' - 'Oh my God Vernon Harry's gotten out of his crib!' - 'Boy get out!!'**

"Aaaaggghhh," Harry shouted, as he seemed to Denise to be trying to claw out his eyes.

**' What are you doing, digging in that trash bin?' - 'Obliviate!'**

**'Wow! Did you just fly on that broom? Wait until I tell...' - 'Oblivate!' **

"...that we find very appeasing..." she continued.

**'Hey! What are you doing, get out of that trash bin?' - 'Obliviate!'**

"...at Yggdrasil," Denise finished as Harry whimpered.

**'Is that a guy on a broom? Bugger me. He's seen me. Agghh. Get away!' - 'Obliviate'**

**'Dudley what the hell are you doing? Run!' - 'He killed my Dad!'**

"When-," Harry began to asked weakly.

**'Oy! Bugger off, get out that bin, you hear me?' - 'Obliviate!'**

"Did this happen? I'm sorry but only you can answer that," Denise told him softly.

**'As you wish Lord Squib. Hey Mister Evans. OBLIVIATE!'**

"Why-," Harry asked.

"Would we do this to you?" She finished for him once again, "Because we, like you, have been wronged by them, so we decided to help you, and bolster our ranks, so to speak. And wouldn't you want to know what really happened," Denise answered.

**'When will you Squibs learn,' Dawlish whispered to Harry, 'You were born without magic for a reason, stay out the affairs of your betters. That's why this happened and you should know that.' **_  
_

Harry narrowed his eyes.

**'See ya Lord Squib. May I never have to look at your face again. Obliviate!'**

"You've now covered: Who, What, When, Why, and How," Denise said with a knowing grin.

"Where do I sign up?"

**End of Dark Times**

_[A/N - 3] Okay we all know the Taboo on a name and Trace on underage magicals are silly. But in this fandom we have a lot of things in the stories that are similar don't you think, but are better explained than the Deus Ex Machina those two are. But in this chapter is something similar to both, (there not just to let you know) and will be explained later._

_[A/N - 4] Now we've come to the end of this arc, and now that I've set up the world I guess I have to explain some of it._

_Seeya when I Seeya, Peace Out._

**-Preview for The Unforgiving I-**

_..."Your still just a child."_

_"Yeah, and I get what I want too," Ron whispered in her ear, "We have about an hour till this meeting. Let's have some fun. Shall we?"_

_..."That. Simple. Minded..." She started softly, but every word increased in volume, "Aarrrgg," she screeched. "I can't believe he would..." she trailed off, "That... idiotic... sonuvabitch!" she screamed._

_"Miss Granger, you need to calm down," Madam Pomfrey commanded._

_..."So, still funny," Parvati said, "Then what happened Lav?"_

_"Par's right Hermione," Lavender said, "Your really pretty, we just have to work on you hair."_

_"Lavender," Parvati hissed as the mirror shook silently._

TBC

Reviews appreciated.


	8. The Unforgiven I

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR – NL/MM. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own These Characters Except Any Originals, Might Not Even Own The Plot._

_[A/N - 1] All mistakes are my own._

_[A/N - 2] Not a fan of Redheaded families in this fic._

_Now on with the story then.  
_

**

* * *

*The Unforgiven I - Chapter 8*

* * *

**

_**'Bone's Estate: South Wing Guest and Greeting Area'**_

_**Northampton**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1857 Hr.

* * *

**_

Many events of importance in Wizarding Britain happened almost simultaneously in September of Nineteen Ninety-One. The first, and most important, was the sacking of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards: Albus Dumbledore, from his post of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. There had been a monthly attempt at removing him from his seat that had been going on for decades, but to terminate his post, it took two-thirds of the other members to approve of his termination. But Albus Dumbledore and his staunch supporters numbered nearly one-third of the members of the Legislative and Judiciary Branch, with the tying vote going to him by proxy of the Potter Line.

As magical guardian for all incoming Muggleborn, or Muggle raised as was the case of some students, Dumbledore had control of the proxy vote for Head of the House Potter. This had continued on for years, as long as the successor of the family stayed under his wardship, which he was, until one day when the successor refused admittance to Hogwarts, then proclaiming he was going to a Muggle school instead. Young Harry Potter's Letter of Intent put a stop to any form of magical communication, barring a phoenix, to be able to be sent to him. After that, since the self proclaimed champion of the common folk was unable to garner any more votes, he was ousted.

Without Dumbledore his supporters had to jump ship and cling to other groupings or risk losing everything. And within days, a new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was elected: Lucius Malfoy.

One of the first acts of Malfoy's reign of prosperity was the Wizard Registration Act.

Difficultly worded, and riding on the high of his election it passed easily. It created a newly formed caste system for all persons not already established in the Wizarding Britain, but only truly applying to quarter bloods or less. It required all current and incoming students to basically sign away any right they had to anonymity, and to further protect good and decent magical citizens of Wizarding Britain, from the encroachment of muggleborn idealisms and values, went so far as to start kidnapping all newborns to prepubescent muggleborn, easily making them not exist to their former lives.

And so they could not betray 'Queen and Country', those registered would not be able to leave Wizarding Britain, without a person of standing to supply a corroborative account of their activities abroad.

Damning muggleborns even further was the Edicts of Conventional Behavior, it retroactively nullified all achievements, certificates, and laws made and accredited to muggleborns for the last century. All advances in Spellcraft, Transportation, Education were summarily discarded in mass, citing muggleborns tainted backgrounds would turn their proper little world on it's ear. Those were just two of major bills passed by Chief Warlock Malfoy, that were documented, in the first year of his term. Some had thought that by him passing those so quickly could only have been due to his suspected allegiance with one Lord Voldemort .

The Flight of Death, who had eventually returned by having his follower, Quirinus Quirrell, steal the Philosopher's Stone during June of Nineteen Ninety-Two. But for some unexplained reason, his re-emergence into the wizarding world was nearly a year later after a basilisk was unleashed on all the students and killed multiple students. The school was abandoned when parents of students attending Hogwarts withdrew their children in mass, for those who could afford it transfer. But most just opted to teach their own children, instead of being taught by those who couldn't provide protection. The nearly one thousand year history of the most prestigious Magical Learning Institution in Western Europe ended with multiple deaths, several victims of petrification, and one student missing and presumed dead, a second year by the name of Moon.

When Lord Voldemort, a supposedly vanquished dark lord, claimed credit for the misdeed he threw the Wizarding World into chaos. A month after _The Fall_, as the masses of the wizarding communities were starting to call it, Azkaban Fortress was broken into, the guard were slaughtered inside and nearly fifty high profile criminals escaped, including his loyal followers.

Chief Malfoy, using this travesty as a springboard, broke with the current government, creating a new party: The New Wizarding Allegiance With a supposed tougher stance on terrorism to help combat the re-emerging Death Eaters, in mass the people gave away their rights to protect themselves.

So in fear of the things that went bump in the night, the magical communities isolated themselves from each other. Soon after, Basilisk attacks began occurring in the places where the so called 'not pure' magicals congregated. But did not seem to attack any of the high blooded. Seeing this, many of the magical beings began swearing fealty to the Pureblood families. Under the New Wizarding Allegiance, Britain was recarved into fiefdoms, with the families with the purest lineage in charge of the major areas. A formal caste system was established, from Lords to Serfs, eventually all the people were categorised.

For those who wanted protection, but did not have the money to build a home and pay taxes, a sort of indentured service came about from this, becoming servants to the wealthy for protection. Which suited most Pureblood families just fine.

And that is why, at this very moment, one Miss Hermione Granger, is on her hands and knees scrubbing a hardwood floor. Since Hermione was a minor, she was given a contract that she only had to pay four thousand Galleons, instead of the usual seven. After the Fall of Hogwarts, she was given an apprenticeship with the Professor she respected most at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. But after a few of the attacks from The Basilisk on other muggleborns settlements nearby, they knew the had to find a safe haven soon. Minerva had previously, being only a Halfblood herself, first tried to bring her to safety by going to Headmaster Dumbledore. But Albus, still crestfallen at the many deaths from the school, said he would not be able to help them at that time.

So her Mistress had talked to her dear friend, now Lady Amelia Bones, into providing sanctuary and that gave them Madam Bones' protection. So she and Hermione were now employed as live in maids, Minerva as the Head Maid, and Hermione as just another maid, which at her current pay rate of twelve Galleons a week, minus three for room and board, would take her all of six more years to pay off her indentured contract.

She was now cleaning the Floo Chamber Station, because there was some crisis at the Department of Mysteries one of Lady Bones' informants relayed to her. That Department was stationary, unable to be moved to the New Wizarding Allegiance Headquarters due to ancient magicks. Nowadays, it was mostly guarded by N. W. A. employees, but a remnant of the former Department of Magical Law Enforcement staff still worked there, so bits of information leaked back to Madam Bones. Due to some crisis, she had called in her allies. But a grand showing just had to be made, so Hermione couldn't do her normal cleaning spells, _'No that just won't do Hermione, magic is all well and good, but sometimes, to make things really look nice, you have to to use some 'elbow grease' so to speak.'_ She groused as she remembered Madam Bones' words. Since she was so intent in her silent grumbling she didn't hear the flames rush to life, or see the tall figure emerge, or feel that weird familiar feeling every time she had seen him, or as the person silently crept up behind her, however, she did feel a hand groping her arse.

She responded with force.

Hermione's eyes widened in rage as she took the scrub brush, and flung it at the head the figure she saw out the corner of her eye at high speed behind her. Apparently, not even worried the figure just move his head out of the path of it and the brush hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground. She looked at the other occupant of the room and saw red. Red hair, freckled, blue eyes, tall and gangly, he was about a head taller than her 5' 6" frame. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Weasley," She narrowed her eyes at him before she turned to leave , as he stood there leering at her.

"That is an exceptionally nice arse," Ron said seemingly to himself, with a smirk, "Extraordinary really."

She stopped and threw a glare over her shoulder at him and moved to leave the room, intent on getting far away from the infuriating redhead. But when a hand placed on her bum again, she froze, then she began to shake from the outrage, "Remove. Your. Hand. Or so help you Merlin, I will remove it for you."

"Can't wait to bugger it," He said gleefully and Hermione's eye narrowed in cold fury. She turned around instantly, releasing a righteous smack into his right cheek.

The small antechamber echoed for a few seconds from the sound, while she now tried to pull her wrist free from his vice like grip, since he now held her hand to his cheek, caressing it lovingly as if they were intimate with one another. She growled at the thought as she began to try to claw his jaw with her trapped digits, and his eyes lidded heavily as if she was giving him the greatest of pleasures. The look on his face caused her to roil back in disgust for a second, before she became angered at his antics, she snarled as she threw a punch at his jaw, he caught her other wrist too, but before her fist could do any damage. As he held both her wrist, she struggled to pull away from him, he looked at her for a second before his face twisted in anger, he then yanked her forward and down raising his knee up connecting it to her sternum, driving the air from her lungs.

As Hermione fell limp she suddenly dropped to the floor when Ron let her wrist go, casually walking around her, he gently tapped on the with his fingers, pushing it closed. He then raised his wand from his pocket and the room flash white with an Imperturbable Charm. He turned back to her and stood there, with the same ever present smirk on his face, looking down at her as she now clutched hand to her chest and willed the air back into her lungs,"Hmm, I do like em scrappy," He said still leering down at her.

Hermione sneered up at him, but his expression never changed. Then her eyes flicked almost imperceptibly at the lamp table near the window, where she had placed her vine wood wand when she began cleaning this room. Her breath a bit restored, she sprang up dashing full speed straight at Ron as if she was going to rush him, Ron blinked as if startled at the turn of events and brought his arms up to cushion the impact, and about a half metre away she spun while moving and vanished in a dark haze of smoke, or seemed to, because she was already at the lamp table.

_'Damn! A Shadow Stepping Apparation.'_ Ron thought grimly as he turned around to find her, and saw she far across the room and was reaching for a wand that was on a lamp table. He knew he couldn't let her get to her wand, if she began to duel him, he knew he most likely would be overpowered. He then drew on his new found well of strength and sped after her as she had already grabbed her wand of the table, and had turned around to curse him. But in the time she needed to turned back to him was long enough for him, and by the time she raised her wand and uttered the first syllable of her spell, he was already upon her. He grabbed the wrist of her wand hand pushed her arm skyward then sharply twisted it, and her wand fell from her hand clattering uselessly on the floor. As she bit down a cry in pain, he used her wrist to wrench her arm behind her back, still fighting she threw an elbow at his head, he caught that too and pushed her into the wall forcing the air out her lungs once more. He locked her arms together with a large hand, and had the other on her thigh, as he bent down to her ear.

"Hello Granger," Ron muttered as he nuzzled her ear, "You know you looked absolutely divine on your knees earlier."

"Sod off," Hermione growled.

"No," He said simply as he drew in her scent.

"What are you playing at Lion-Snake?" She seethed.

"Oh, I don't know," Ron growled at the nickname given to him by his year mates, "A nice cozy fire, you in your maid outfit. I think I could think of a few things I'd like to do. And letting you go ain't bloody hell one of em."

A twinge of panic set into Hermione. He wouldn't. No way would he do that, "You wouldn't," She said with more confidence than she felt.

"Why can't I?" he said with a cruel chuckle as his hand began to drift higher to her waist causing her to struggle more, "I am a Pureblood, and you, your nothing more but just a tiny bit better than a Muggle. Who do you think they would believe? Me or you."

"Your still just a child having a tantrum."

"Yeah? But I always get what I want though," Ron whispered, "We have about an hour till this meeting. Let's have some fun. Shall we?"

"No!" She screamed and began thrashing about violently against him as he reached for the first button of her robes.

He had just opened the first button of her robe, when the door opened and Kiara strode into the room walking past them without seeing at what was happening, as she was yawning and moving her lips as if she was talking but no sounds were coming out. When she turned her eyes to surveyed the room, as motion in her peripheral made her turn, she turned to see a struggling Hermione and a tall redhead looking back at her like she was a common bug, meant to be squashed. There was no sound coming from them, so she guessed had to be an Imperturbable Charm, as it kept all sound out and kept most sound in, so someone moving from outside the spell to inside it was uniquely affected. If they were outside the spell when it was cast, moving into the spell area caused deafness, a cone of silence, until the spell was lifted. She then had drew her wand and ended the spell.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Kiara roared as she aimed her wand at him.

"Go away," He said absently, while pawing at Hermione's robe as she struggled.

"Oh, no you didn't," she slashed her wand and did a nonverbal spell, _'Relashio,'_.

The arc-like spell sailed through the room and crashed into the center his back breaking loose his hold on Hermione, and she scrambled across the room scooping up her wand on the way. As she scurried behind Kiara, she began to shaking, so she began to smooth out her robes trying to make herself presentable again to calm herself down. Ron on the other hand, had his hands trying to reach the center of his back, trying to rub the pain out of the damaged area. Kiara seeing Hermione was reasonably okay stalked over to Ron, and him, being still slightly injured, backed into the wall. She got in his face the next second, "Who. In. The. Fuck, do you think you are trying to..."

"You bit..." Ron yelled trying interrupted her.

"I ain't done talkin'," She interrupted him back, "I should kick your ass for this shit," She snapped as she put her finger in his face, "But, I'm gonna report this and get your ass locked up. Hope you had a good time cause your going away for a long time."

"I don't know who you think you are... " Ron said as he went to moved her hand away. As he was about to, her hand balled into a fist and sunk itself into his jaw. Knocking him to his knees, he massaged his jaw she continued to berate him.

"Don't you ever try to touch me," Kiara growl, "For one, you don't know me. And two, if you _ever_ try touch me again and I'm gonna knock the taste out your mouth. Get me Gingerbread?" Ron stood up calmly, he looked pass her at Hermione.

"We'll finish playing later Granger," he said with a smirk, "We'll see you later."

"You sick muthafu..." She began, but he turned and strode out the room chuckling darkly. She watched him move down the hall, until he was out of sight, "Dumb ass prick. I see why you hate him. You okay Herms?" Hermione nodded weakly, "I'm gonna write a report of what happened and give it to my aunt. What in the gods name would make him do something like this? From what you told me he's always tried to embarrass you. It's like he was on a power trip or something."

_**

* * *

'Hogwarts Express: In Route'**_

_**Great Britain**_

_**September 1, 1991 - 1311 Hr.

* * *

**_

She was a witch!

All of it made sense now. All of it. All the times something weird had happened and she and Harry had just shrugged it off. She had been accepted to and was now going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, according to Professor Mcgonagall, it was one of the three premiere schools in all of Europe. She felt like she found the keys to herself, it was truly an amazing feeling.

When she got her wand, a vine wood with dragon heartstring core, it was like she had become whole. That first day after she received her wand was one of the the most hectic of her life. Every time she would get excited something would catch fire, and as she was reading A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch, as her eyes shone with happiness as she imagined what she would transfigure first, Maris' doll house caught fire.

There were no survivors.

So after Maris whined for an hour, their Mum took her to replace her lost real estate. But the hardest part of all this had boiled down to one thing... Harry. That was only sore spot in the whole thing, she couldn't tell Harry, and she and him told each other everything, anything large or small they told each other. And for her not to be able to tell him was like someone had tied a rope around her stomach and pulled every time he looked at her. Some of her guilt had left her though when Harry told her she could tell him when he was allowed to know. That was her Harry, her best friend, her first friend always trying to make her feel better. But on Hermione's third excursion to Flourish and Blotts, (She had pleaded for her parents take her again and again, citing she was ages behind everyone.), she found out two things. First, there was a Dark Wizard so evil, and so vile, people now refused to use his name, and the second Harry Potter, her best friend, her first friend was famous in the Wizarding World. He was the only one who had ever survived the unsurvivable, the Death Curse. He was in a few books as well, like Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, it was particularly blatant in it's falsehoods but it was an interesting read anyway. The text that he had created a Quidditch Variation where he would throw a quaffle like ball ("Whatever that is?" She asked herself.) through a single horizontal ring, and when he turned off one light in his room, he apparently made a smaller light appear instantly in his darkened room, and that it must be a complicated feat of magic. She laughed for a good ten minutes when she realised they meant his night light.

She also feared greatly for her friend, when she found his chapters in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, the few passages in those books had stated that dark wizards still routinely are caught trying to harm the Boy-Who-Lived. She vowed to become strong enough so she could protect him for as long as she could, like he protected her growing up. As she thought of her green eyed friend, a small blush formed on her cheeks as she remembered the birthday party her family had for Harry for his eleventh.

She shook her head of those thoughts as she had finished stowing her baggage in the luggage compartment, she headed down the halls lugging her school trunk with her,as she made her way down the hall, she had seen a boy with dreadlocks surrounded by a small crowd, "Give us a look, Lee, go on," she heard someone say and a moment later the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. She huffed as someone bumped into her trying get away from the thing, as she pressed through the crowd she found a seat. She had secured her trunk and moments later the train had left Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she was so excited. So she was here on the Hogwarts Express, riding in a compartment by herself, it was empty, which was strange as all the other compartments seemed to be overly full. As she was being lulled to sleep by the sounds of the train about a half hour later, she felt something strange to her as the compartment door slid open revealing a boy, he was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose which happen to have dirt on it.

"Anyone sitting... your not Harry Potter," The boy said.

"Okay," She said slowly.

"I'm supposed to meet Harry Potter here," he said looking around as if his quarry was going to appear before him.

"No Harry Potter here," Hermione said wondering why someone would think Harry was here, "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," she stuck out her hand. He ignored it so she withdrew it lamely, so she stared out the window. The boy looked at her queerly, as he decided if he was going to be amicable to her or not.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron finally muttered. They rode in an uncomfortable silence as Hermione stared out the window and Ron kept shooting her furtive glances. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Hermione politely declined. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it revealing a corn beef sandwich and began muttering about she never listens. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. After a while there was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked as she move to get up.

"No," said the boy miserably, "Well, if you see him..."

"I'll bring him to you," she said with a smile and he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers," Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep, "So I can't really talk," The rat was snoozing in Ron's hand, "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end, "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..." he waved the wand over Scabbers head, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked after it seem nothing was going to happen. "I've only tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. But nobody in my family's magic at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter," she said primly. He scowled at her and they fell back into silence.

"I don't understand," he muttered weakly later, "Mum said that only Harry Potter could get in this compartment at first. I'm supposed to make friends with him."

"What do you mean?" she said fearfully.

"You see this," he pulled out a chocolate frog card from his robes.

"That's a card," she replied.

"No," he corrected, "Not just a card. My Mum gave it to me, This creates a sort of bond..."

"Ickle Ronnikens," A voice rang out interrupting him.

"How are you doing?" A similar voice continued. The door opened to revealing a pair of identical twins.

"He's not here," Ron said.

"What do you mean..." Said one twin.

"Not here, Mum said Dumbledore said..." Continued the other.

"He would be here," They finished together. Hermione just stared, she had never seen identical twins before in person, and with them going back and forth it was very peculiar. But it seemed that they had noticed her, because they turned and asked in stereo, "And who do we have here?" they said with a smile.

"Hermione Granger," she said, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Good going Ron," One twin had stage whispered and Hermione's eyes widened at what they were implying. While Ron was decidedly opposite, he looked very smug in fact, "Well, I'm Fred, and this less attractive twin is George."

"Oy! I'm the handsome one," George said.

"No, your the smart one," Fred countered.

"No, you are," George retorted.

"Aren't you both identical," Hermione interrupted,"So neither one, is more handsome than the other," The both looked at her for a moment then turned back to each other.

"Ravenclaws," they intoned together. They turned to Ron and said, "Good luck on that one Ronniekens," They said they would see them later and they turned and left, Hermione could hear the them talking in the hallway.

"Surely she was jesting. I look nothing like you," one twin said.

"Yeah really. I mean who would want an ugly mug like yours," said the other.

"Apparently you. Since you copied my face."

"I"m the eldest, so you..." their voices were lost as they entered another compartment.

"Well that was interesting," she said to herself. The silence returned with a vengeance. Neither of them spoke a word to each other for a while. So Hermione began reading a book that she had in her carry on. She had just read up to Chapter eight in Prince Caspian when...

"Why are you teeth so large?" Ron suddenly asked.

"What?" She asked as she self conscientiously brought her hand up to cover her mouth. It had been some time since someone made fun of her teeth.

"Your teeth. They're rather large don't you think," He said.

"I'm going to get them fix in a couple of years," She said on the defensive.

"Well, why didn't your parents just spell them smaller?" Ron asked.

"Because they're Dentist," Hermione answered.

"Muggles?" he asked. At her confused face he clarified, "Non-magical folk."

"Oh. Yes they are," She said.

"You should be glad you got away from them then," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"They're muggles," Ron said with a tone that she should understand. She didn't speak to him anymore that day.

_**

* * *

'Hogwarts: Hospital Wing'**_

_**Scotland**_

_**November 12, 1991 - 2311 Hr.

* * *

**_

"Oowww," she moaned as she fought her way to staying conscience. Her body hurt, it hurt to breath, every breath she drew felt like someone stabbed her. As her conscience flooded back to her she opened her eyes. It must have been too quickly, because her head began to pound, so she closed them hoping the darkness would make her head stop pounding. _'Ow it even hurts to blink,'_ she moaned again. She tempted fate again and opened one of her eyes again, only this time it was only a dull thudding. She turned her head to the left _'ouch, that smarts,'_ she thought. _'No, no, please no,' _she whinged. There was nothing but another bed, which meant the bedside table was on the other side, she began to whimper softly as she moved her head to the right. There on the table was her wand, it was surrounded by flowers and boxes of opened chocolate frogs. From her angle she could see that Lavender and Parvati had sent them. But, as she moved her hand to reclaim her wand, she began to cry when pain rocked her shoulder, her crying must have alerted Matron because she came out from her back room. And her eyes had saddened at the sight before her, the tiny slip of a girl, looking so incredibly small was crying her eyes out, so distraught was the girl she didn't notice her come up beside her, until she felt her a hand brush her head.

"There, there," Matron of the infirmary said.

"My wand," Hermione whimpered weakly. The Matron carefully plucked her wand off the table and gently put it in Hermione's hand. She poured her a goblet of water and gently put it to Hermione's lips.

"There you go. It's just water. Drink slowly now. Hello Miss Granger. I'm Madam Pomfrey," the woman said.

"What happened?" Hermione rasped and Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. For all intents and purpose her patient had a near death experience, so some partial memory loss was expected. When a person was in a situation like this, it damaging reintroduce a memory to a trauma patient. It could cause a significant mental break, so she countered with her own question.

"Can you tell me?"

"I..." she thought about it drawing a blank. She sat trying to remember for a moment, "I can't remember," she whispered.

"It's okay. Just you rest now, we'll talk in the morning," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"You can thank me by getting better," Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully. She gestured to the flowers, "Your friends Miss Brown and Miss Patil have been here every other day, See they even brought you some flower and chocolate frogs this morning."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's friendship came as something as a surprise to her, as she wasn't even looking for it, Lavender had been complaining to Parvati about Professor Snape's assignment, Hermione had asked if she needed help, and for some reason they latched onto her.

"They're all eaten," Hermione said.

"Eaten. I swear that Weasley boy..." Madam Pomfrey chastised the air softly. _'Weasley,'_ Hermione thought, '_She must mean Ronald, but why would Ronald visit me, I mean we barely even tolerate each other'._ Weasley usually called her a know-it-all and she always called him thickheaded. Ronald Weasley had no earthly good reason to even visit her. And it all flooded back to her...

"That. Simple. Minded..." She started softly, but every word increased in volume, "Aarrrgg," she screeched, "I can't believe he would..." she trailed off, "That... Idiotic... sonuvabitch !" she screamed.

"Miss Granger, you need to calm down," Madam Pomfrey commanded.

"I cannot believe him, the nerve of people," Hermione ranted.

"Miss Granger tell me this isn't over the chocolate," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

"Why would he locked me in the loo with it. I cannot believe the nerve of him, then the bloody git eats all my chocolates," fumed Hermione, "Ooh I'm going to hex him sooo bad."

"Miss Granger, I'm going to get the headmaster."

_**

* * *

'Hogwarts: Second Floor Lavatory(Girls)'**_

_**Scotland**_

_**October 31, 1991 - 2015 Hr.

* * *

**_

It was Halloween night, the night air was cool and crisp, there was a wonderful feast that had just begun in the Great Hall in honor of the sacrifice of the Potters, and Hermione was in the girls loo. No, she wasn't using it, she was waiting on Lavender and Parvati to finish fixing Lavender's hair. Fifteen minutes later, and after the first four styles didn't, and she quotes '_make her face look not so good'_ she was starting to get agitated. With an internal groan she watched as they had started over once again. She blew an errant strand of hair out of her face and scowled at it when fell right back were it was. As she physically moved the hair from in front of her face she asked.

"Why are we in the loo when there's a Halloween feast? Honestly, Lavender your hair looks amazing," she turned to Parvati, "Right Parvati?" Parvati's eyes had widened slightly, and she gave Hermione a look that said_ 'Why did you say that?'_.

"I know!" Lavender wailed. And a few seconds later she began to cry in earnest. Parvati began to hold her as she cried, while she both cooed softly to Lavender and glared at Hermione. Hermione dumbly looked back at Parvati not even close to understanding what this was all about. She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation, turned around and headed for the exit. When something struck her in the head, she felt the back of her head when she didn't hear any thing fall to the floor, she felt something hard and she pulled it out revealing a large red comb, she stared at it incredulously. She turned back to Parvati about to tell her off, friend or no friend. Parvati glared at her and nodded her head back towards the still crying Lavender. Hermione looked confused at the gesture, and Parvati rolled her eyes, so Hermione mouthed her question.

_"Why did you throw that?"_ she mouthed.

_"You were leaving,"_ Parvati mouthed back.

_"So," _Hermione replied silently.

_"Talk to her,"_ Parvati commanded and Hermione shook her head, _"Hermione you have to,"_ Parvati pleaded silently.

_"Why?"_ Hermione asked noiselessly.

_"You made her cry."_ Parvati responded voicelessly. God she hated that, that they could make her feel guilty for giving a compliment, having a boy as a friend was so much easier than this. As she walked over to them she spoke.

"Lav," Hermione began gently, "Lavender, what's wrong?"

"You said my hair looked amazing," she sniffled through her tears.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked lamely.

"No it's not!" Lavender wailed and began to cry again.

"Lavender!" Hermione shouted and it startled Lavender into silence, "Now that your calm," she started, "You tell me what's the matter. Yeah?"

"HannahandSusansaythatthegirlsofGryffindorwerecompleteslagswhenSeamuswastalkingtotheguysjustbecauseErniesaidwe'retooprettytotalkto," She took a large gulp of air as she finished, Hermione blinked back at her and pursed her lips and her brow crinkled as she tried to figure out what the blonde had said at a very high speed. She turned to Parvati, who was stubbornly not looking her back so she couldn't be asked to help.

"Okay," Hermione began slowly, "Lavender, I need you to repeat that slower and a bit more details. Since I only heard Seamus, Hannah, Gryffindor, Ernie and Pretty. Start from the beginning," Lavender looked back her like she was dim.

"In Herbology, Seamus was telling Dean, Neville, Zacharias, Ernie and Justin that if he was Harry Potter he could probably have any girl he wanted here at Hogwarts," Lavender said. Forgetting for a moment the part that had to do with Harry she asked.

"So..." Hermione prompted.

"So, Ernie says even Harry Potter would have to work hard to get the girls of Gryffindor in our year since we're really pretty," Lavender bubbled.

"Okay," Hermione said and raised her hand to stop her, "So your upset because he said that about you and Par?"

"Hermione," Parvati said, "He said the girls of Gryffindor, meaning all three of us," Hermione made to interrupt her, "No Hermione, do you even look at your self. I mean your really pretty. For Merlin's sake, your already starting to develop. Makes the rest of us look like boys with long hair. And most of the boys in our year would try to chat you up, if you didn't load up with books all the time. They're really afraid you'll hit them with your bag like you did Ron that last month."

"That was an accident," Hermione muttered. Remembering that incident, they were all in the Gryffindor common room. As she made her way to one of the empty tables to do her assignment, Ron had darted in front of her, stealing the clear table. She was extremely upset because she knew he took the table on purpose, so she spun on her heel to march back to her dorm, but she hadn't counted on Ron being a prat about stealing the table. He had apparently walked into her bag as she turned, sending him sprawling onto the floor, causing the whole common room to stare at him. They took in the sight of a boy on the ground and a girl stalking towards the dorms, and as usual they took one plus one and made it equal eleven.

"So, still funny," Parvati said, "Then what happened Lav?"

"Par's right Hermione," Lavender said, "Your really pretty, we just have to work on you hair a bit, oh and your wardro..."

"Lavender," Parvati hissed. And the mirror shook silently.

"Oh right, but still," A look from Parvati stopped her. And the mirror shook again, "Okay. Well Hannah and Susan were nearby and they whispered that of course slags had to look good or the couldn't make any Sickles."

"So, is this about Ernie or what Hannah and Susan said?" Hermione asked as she sniffed the air. Her face contorted in disgust, "Do you smell that?"

"Yes, what is that?," Replied Parvati face also scrunched up, "It absolutely horrid."

"Hermione, Parvati," Lavender pointed at the door. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. As they began backing up against the wall the troll was advancing on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Troll," Parvati whispered. Then all at once the girls each let out a high pitch shriek. Their screams were at such a high pitch, the troll dropped his club to cover it ears. The door opened to reveal the Gryffindor boys of their year, they took one look at the sight and yelled for the girls to run away. The troll turn to the boys, and drawing on what their House was known for, the girls inched slowly towards the door. When they just had passed by the troll, it started to turn back to where it had left the girls. But Ron began to yell at it to refocus it's attention on the boys. But as the best laid schemes of mice and men, it went horribly wrong, the troll spun around to face Ron, swinging its long arms in the process. But one of the trolls arm had hit something, something small and bushy haired. As the trolls arm connected, it had to be the most painful feeling she had ever felt in her life. Her tiny body flew through the air, and made a sickening thud as her back went into the wall that the girls just moved from. As her body slid down to the ground, Parvati and Lavender had shrieked loudly at the sight, while Dean and Seamus grabbed the girls and pulled them from the lavatory. The door was slammed shut after them. And then Hermione heard muffled arguing, she felt cold, but strangely peaceful as she was drifting off, her last thought was she wished she could see Harry.

"Unlock that door Ron," Parvati yelled, sounding from very far away.

"No," Ron whimpered, "It'll get out."

"Hermione's still in there," Lavender pleaded, "Please."

"That troll just killed her," Ron cried, "I'm not gunna let it kill me."

"Professors are coming," Neville said.

Darkness.

_

* * *

Seeya when I seeya. Peace out._

TBC

Reviews appreciated.


	9. The Unforgiven II

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Can't draw blood from a stone._

_Friday. And on time too! Not one my favorite chapters to write. The muse is being decidedly stingy.  
_

_[A/N - 1] All mistakes are my own._

_Now, on with the story then.  
_

**

* * *

**The Unforgiving II - Chapter 9**

* * *

**

_**'Bone's Estate: Southern Area- Guest and Greeting Area'**_

_**Northampton**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 2123 Hr.

* * *

**_

Madam Amelia Susan Bones.

Head of the Nobel House Bones, Wizengamot Member, Sixty Eighth Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Daughter, Sister, Aviatrix, Cousin, Wife, Lover, Bridesmaid, Auntie, and now the Financial Backer of the Order of the Phoenix.

Those were just some of the titles that she carried, but with the advent of the New Wizarding Allegiance, she was handed a new title, Dutchess. Sixteen months ago the New Wizarding Allegiance had taken a gamble with a Blood Purification Acts, and it divided England into fiefdoms. Citing that is was the responsibility of those with the purest blood to protect the lesser. Her sources had told her that Lucius Malfoy had thought that with certainty that his allies would would be triumphant and was hoping that they would have been someone he knew he could have controlled. But, since she could trace her peerage back to the founders of Hogwarts, the surrounding areas of her home became hers.

Well, not hers, but hers to protect or command. So the five families with the purest blood ruled England now. The Malfoy's, Longbottom's, Crabbe's', and the Weasley's were the others. The long and short of it was the gamble had failed, and now it sort of landlocked all of the pureblood agenda, as they couldn't push laws that were blatantly prejudice to muggle and muggleborns.

So, as her allies and herself now sat at the dinner table in her large dining hall in her Northampton Estate, she was listening to the formal smalltalk going on about the table, as she closed her eyes she wished this was four years ago, then she would never have to go through all the hullabaloo. She was absolutely tired from all the formalities and proper channels she now had to go through.

She looked down the table , and to her right sat her successor of the Bones family. Her niece by her Grand nephew Edgar's apparent infidelity. Kiara's heritage was of mixed race, magic and countries. But after three years, she couldn't imagine herself not knowing her. Her mother Soleil Freedmen was a Haitian Voodoo Witch Doctor from America, who was instantly smitten with her handsome wizard nephew, who was there under orders from his museum to collect a rare magical item that it was on loan to, and the attraction was mutual. They had a brief affair, and Edgar returned to England.

He confessed later when Soleil sent word of the birth of Kiara. Soleil said she didn't require anything she just wanted him to know of his daughter. And when Edgar and his family was killed his will made mention of her. Amelia was perfectly happy to ignore her for the rest of her life, she had had Susan to groom to lead the family. But that had all had change in one horrid day. Susan was killed and she was now the last Bones' left alive in the United Kingdom. So to not lose her standing in what was becoming a brand new Wizarding Britain, she had no choice but to send for a niece she had never met. When she first met Kiara, she nearly scoffed at her brashness, now she saw it as a quirk, something that was manageable if you allowed it.

Next to Kiara on her right was Alrisha Black, the young witch controlled the Ancient Black estates, since her father had never been arrested and had nothing but speculations of his extracurricular ventures, she was made head of her family, since the Traitor was rotting in Azkaban. Her mother was an aristocratic witch from France, whom her father, Regulus, had met through his cousin Narcissa. They had married in a private ceremony and she was conceived along with her younger sibling before Regulus had been declared dead. She was very young for her position, she was also very aristocratic with a supreme sense of self entitlement. When she returned after the Fall to take control of her family's assets, she was downright mean to all the people she felt were beneath her. But since then, her attitude, even though still scathing, had become a lot more tolerable.

Across the table to her left sat Arthur Weasley and his son Ronald, the next head of the family. She knew very little about the tall boy, but she knew he must be amazingly strong, the Weasley's were always a powerful family. A little known fact was that they fought for headship of their family, and for one so young it must have been quite a feat.

Arthur's files in the Ministry were classified as a Class B secret. Meaning that if the files were brought to light, it could be harmful to his family, A Class files being, there would be ramifications for a multitude of persons, S Class being, that it would be detrimental to the Wizarding World. Arthur Weasley's official file said he worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Many wondered why there was even that office, when any crime that would come across the desk of that office would be a light fine to the perpetrators and easily handled by auror teams, so why spend money on an office that, truthfully was a useless gesture.

But in actuality he was a Battle Mage, a magical person with powers far greater than a normal magical person, there were too few Mages, though England held the most, numbering ten officially. But the prestige, that being a Mage, his family could have receive would be stained with spite as the Weasley's for generations were considered disgraceful, as they had preached tolerance of the muggles and had used the families considerable wealth for humanitarian aid for the Muggles after each war Britain had been in, but that was just the way they were.

Next to them sat Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, and on the other side of the table was Xenophobius Lovegood and his Steward, an Ex-Auror by the name of Ferris Davis. Amos signaled the elf for more wine, he'd been drinking heavily tonight and it seemed that he had some semblance of what was happening too. As they finished dinner they moved to the Drawing Room for tea. As they were all seated, Amelia steeped her fingers in front of her and stared at each of the other eight in the room. They all looked back at her expectantly, Xenophobius was the first to break the silence.

"Are you going to tell us about the Three being stolen," he said and all of the occupants faces gave nothing away.

"If that what's this is about, then you knew you had our support," Arthur said calmly.

"Yes, I had hoped," Amelia said, "But I felt it was my duty as a political ally of the Weasley's to inform you."

"Meh," Arthur said as he waved her off, "I fully understand all the pomp and circumstance we're required to go through. As do Diggory and Lovegood. Don't like it, but understand it."

"Yes, of course," Amelia replied, "So, what should be our course of action then."

"Well, we were hoping that your Order could do something," Amos said, "As our peace keeping forces as on a high alert."

"If it was zat zimple, I doubt it would be a need for all ze formalities," Alrisha defended. Amelia nearly glared at her for her responding without being deferred to.

"Yes," Madam Bones started, willing the others to have had ignored Alrisha's outburst. "But you know that they aren't really my Order. The Order of the Phoenix was created by Dumbledore to combat He-who-must-not-be-named's Death Eaters. Yes, I admit I have a minuscule amount of control of what they do, and that's only when they need to go through official channels. But for the most part they are interdependent from me. That's why I called this meeting, I know they could probably use some extra hands."

Arthur glanced at Amos ans Xenophobius for a second and they each nodded, he turned to Amelia and smiled, "Of course. I'll ask for volunteers to help in the morning."

"Thank you," Amelia said gratefully. Arthur and his Council waved it off.

"It was no problem," Arthur replied.

"So, what's next," Amos said jokingly, "Besides Armageddon?"

"Almost nearly that," Amelia answered, "I need your opinion on something. We have an Muggle Takken Soldier-"

"Send it through the veil," Arthur interrupted her.

"It's... complicated," Amelia said.

"Not at all," Xenophobius countered, "It's neither Muggle nor Wizard, it's not even a creature or a being. It's an abomination and it-"

"It's Harry Potter," Kiara interrupted. And murmurs of 'The Boy-Who-Lived' resounded in the room.

"Yes," Amelia said and shot a glare at Kiara for interrupting, "And here is the thousand Galleon Question: A wizard who works with them out of racialism against magicals. And it was confirmed that he declined an invitation to Hogwarts. So he's a Muggle Takken Soldier and he's not. My stance on this is he must have a trial, or we're no better than those monsters we fight. So the question is: Do we hand him off to the N.W.A. or do we try him ourselves?"

"Merlin. A M.T.S. but not," Arthur said as he furrowed his brow in thought. After about a minute he said, "We will try him."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, I have a question," Ferris Davis spoke up, "Why exactly do you have a Muggle Takken Soldier in custody?"

"Well," Amelia answered, "According to a report, they were aiming for some low level Death Eaters, so Captain Petigrew's unit Wormtail had leaked false information about a new potion that would aid in the fight against the Death Eaters. We thought they would send about four to six of them, that would have been manageable enough for the Furies to handle, so we sent no support team, but they sent him instead," At hearing this most of the persons in the room perked up.

"How did he fight?" Ron asked pointedly.

"He was subdued," Amelia answered.

"Weakling huh?" Ron snorted and the room broke into snickering.

"No," Kiara snapped at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," Ron growled.

"Well I was talking to you, you overgrown-"

"Miss Freedmen," Madam Bones admonished, "This is neither the time nor the place, nor do we have time for a petty squabble. Tell them, in your own words, of the situation"

Kiara drew back as if she'd been slapped, the hurt look on her face made Amelia want to reach for her hand. She knew that it would be bad between them later. But she wondered what was so important. Earlier Kiara had handed her a report marked for expediency, but before she had time to look through it her elf called her attention to her arriving guest. She made a mental note to get to the report as soon as she could.

"He was going for incapacitation," She started blandly, "We were out classed, but he had nothing lethal in his vest, just tranquilizers."

"How was he defeated then?" Xenophobius asked.

"I used a Familial Arch Spell," Alrisha said flatly and the rest of the room turned to her with unveiled surprise.

"You used a Familial Arch Spell?" Amos choked out, Alrisha nodded, "And he's still alive?Great Merlin's Socks, what the hell is he made of?"

"Maybe we should hand him over to the N.W.A." Arthur chuckled, "Be a lot safer for us."

"Why though?" Cedric spoke up for the first time that evening, "Just why would Harry Potter become a M.T.S?"

"It's complicated," Kiara said, "But Harry Potter was fighting for all the right reasons, but to us, just for the wrong side."

"How do you mean?" Arthur asked and Kiara scrunched up her face while gathering her thoughts.

"Okay um," she began, "Let's say you are a wizard but you don't know it, and you were in a witch trial-"

"Muggle's aren't good enough to put a wizard on trial!" Ron interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me Gingerbread," she hissed at him and all the occupants of the room raised a brow at the name, "Now imagine if you were in that crowd unable to help, watching them do this to family or a friend, and your friend or family is killed. But that's not all, no not by a long shot, they know your friends and they taunt you before they kill your friend while you can do nothing but watch. A the people who should have been helpful are just as hateful as the ones who killed your friend. How would you feel?"

"Is that was he said happened?" Arthur said skeptically.

"Yes," Kiara answered, "He also claimed to have been obliviated a lot. Eight times by Augustus Renquest, you know the guy who had been selling all that memorabilia a few years ago. Just so some people could have various items that Harry Potter had used,"

She noticed Amos redden a bit at that comment. "So, he was angry at Magical kind in general and here comes Yggdrasil, swooping in and offering him revenge in a neat little package. What would you do?"

"Accept it and get revenge," Arthur said understandingly, then his ears processed something, "Whats Yggdrasil?"

"Apparently they created the Muggle Taken Soldiers or as we were informed they were called Einherjar," Madam Bones answered, "But he wouldn't give any info on any thing too specific. But now, instead of a faceless enemy we know nothing about, we have a bit more info than we had, and we can act accordingly now," she pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, and her eyes widened at it, "My word! It's nearly a quarter after midnight. I must sincerely apologise for the time I've taken that should have been spent away from your families. May we meet later today?"

After deciding on another meeting time and place the meeting had concluded and the guest had made their to the floo antechamber fireplace. Kiara had watched each of them go and was standing a few feet away from the grate, seemingly entranced by the fire for a moment. Amelia watched for a bit, then she turned to leave the room but a soft alto stopped her in her tracks.

"Aunt Amelia," Kiara said softly and Amelia turned to hear the voice better, "Something big is coming."

"What?" Madam Bones said bewildered. Kiara was usually loud and she spoke her mind often. But Amelia had never her her speak with this inflection before. "What do you mean?"

Kiara's looked contemplative and her eyes lost focus before she started,"Don't you think this is weird? I mean, First the Focal Items of the three Unforgivables were stolen. Then Harry, as in Frickin' Potter, shows up out of the blue, was Herms' Best friend as a child and now he's one of the enemies of the Wizarding Britain. And now we finally have more information about the faceless M.T.S. Abominations we knew hardly squat about. Of course, now they have names, and they're more organized than we originally thought. And all this happening on the same day, it's too much just to be a coincidence."

"Yes." Amelia said, "I agree with you. But for every single answer we seem to receive. Many more pop up to replace them. I think we may have been better off not knowing any of this." Kiara stood there still contemplative as she listened to her.

"I have to talk to Hermione," Kiara said.

"Kiara," Amelia said sternly.

"Just about Harry, I promise," Kiara said raising her hands in a placating manor, "She needs some news or she might just go completely barmy," She finished with a bad faux British accent and completely blank look on her face as she stared at Amelia. They both stared at each other for a half a minute before Amelia burst out laughing.

"Look at you, trying to speak the Queen English," said between breaths.

"Yeah," Kiara replied, her normal speech pattern back, "Don't expect it all the time. I'm just trying to sweet talk you into saying I can," Madam Bones stared at her for a second and turned to leave the room.

"Good Night Kiara," Amelia threw over her shoulder as she left.

"That's a yes right," Kiara called after her.

"Yes it is," Amelia said from down the hall.

"Thanks," Kiara said, "Night Aunt Amelia."

"Pleasant dreams."

_**

* * *

'Bone's Estate: West Wing - R & D Labs and Workers Quarters' **_

_**Northampton**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0054 Hr.

* * *

**_

After Hermione closed the door to her personal quarters, she leaned against it and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart had been beating madly in her chest all day. She nearly cried with relief when she was told Harry wasn't going to the veil tomorrow. She had tried earlier to talk to Madam Bones, but she would hear nothing of it. She had been in her room doing something she had not done for ages.

She prayed for him.

After Kiara showed up with the news, Hermione had hugged Kiara with everything she had when she told her that Harry wasn't slated to die tomorrow. When Kiara had jokingly complained of possible bruises, Hermione quickly let her go, her ears beginning to heat at her actions. The two of them talked for a bit about just things that were nonsense until Kiara yawned. Hermione remembering that she wasn't even up for twelve hours yet, and had shooed her off to bed. So she started getting ready for bed she turned on her Wizarding Wireless player. She was hoping she could catch the tail end of a talk radio program. As she waved her wand at it to adjust the frequency, the hit Pop punk group Gobstone Explodings song 'Are We Drinkin FireWhiskey Or Is It Just Hot In Here?' was nearly over. A loud meow drew her attention to the floor where Mister Tumnus, her tortoiseshell-and-white kitten, flicked it's tail up at her as if upset he had not had her attention. As she reached down to pet him a cool tenor broke in on the airwaves.

_"This is Oliver Hayfield. The Witching Hour for Wizarding Wireless W.G.R.M. 'The Grim' reporting the news. Yesterday, the remains of Clemente Cosgrove, reputed Pandora Drug lord of the Spanish Wizard Drug Cartel, was found in his Carboneras Villa yesterday. The Ministry of Magic of Spain released this statement: As of now we don't have any suspects in this matter, but we are investigating all manner of angles. At present there were no witnesses, seeing as how private an individual Mister Cosgrove was. And it seems that a lot of his warehouses were desroyed too in an unknown means, but we do know that this was done by Muggle means, but seeing how the Muggle Repelling Wards were still activated but never triggered, we are assuming that this heinous crime was done by what England's New Wizarding Allegiance had termed the Muggle Taken Soldiers. That is all."_

Hermione was shocked at that. The N.W.A was supposedly in talks with the Spainiards about going to try to put a stop to this jointly with Spain. But those damn abom... she winced internally at her uncompleted thought. She had berated herself already when she had seen the look of hurt and anger on Harry's face when she had said it. She could learn to stop but it would take time and time was a precious thing now. She decided she would go see Harry again in the morning.

"_All data on these dark creatures are pretty scarce at the moment, but we will endeavor to bring you up to date information as we receive it. Wow folks, I may get into trouble for saying this but: Thank Merlin! Without that stuff flooding England maybe the amount of assault cases will drop. I may have done some things before, but Pandora was way too much. I mean that's a really silly drug. I might take Fire Calls on this. I tried it a couple times, and let me tell you. Thats stuff will have you running wild, Jealousy and Envy, Gluttoney, Wrath, Pride. When I was high on it this one time, I was with this tasty strumpet right, we'd argue, snog, nearly hex each other, then eat enough to make giants think we were daft. Makes you really **delusional**, I tell you."_

She had heard of Pandora before of course. It was becoming a popular drug nowadays. And she even thought she saw from a glimpse in Alrisha's bag with a stash of the priming capsules, a low dose of Narcorphine Thaumasodeine, that's used to transport prisoners to stop their magic from lashing out at the guards. The Primer Capsules was used shock and suppress a person's magical core, to not disrupt it's growth and to prevent a person's magic from mingling with the potent narcotic. Pandora, like Hayfield said, was a stimulant too and caused more than just delusions, it caused feelings of abandonment, and other out of sorts behavior.

From what he was talking about Hermione was sure she would never, ever put that shite in her body. She got under her duvet and placed her wand under her pillow and listen intently as the next two songs, Devon Springs soulful voice sang 'Azkaban' a song about life being like a prison, and Madonna's song 'I Want You'.

_"Okay caller. Hey your in my grate. What your name beautiful?"_

_"Liana," she said in a forlorn whisper._

_"Liana, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Oliver said to her, "Tell me your story."_

_"Well," she began dolefully, "I was just a recreational user. But right, now I'm thinking of trying to O.D. on it."_

_"What!" he shouted, "Why would you ever do stupid thing like that."_

_"Well, about four years ago," she answered quietly, "I became friends with this woman. She has a younger brother and I kinda knew he fancied me, but I didn't care one way or the other. Plus he's the one who used to get me the Pandora, so I never really snubbed him, but other than that he was always in the background. I mean, I never, ever tried to noticed him, but when we were getting high about a year ago, he gave me half of a primer, I mean only addicts don't prime right?"_

_"Right," Oliver answered._

_"So every time I saw him after that," she continued, "There was, like this monster in my chest clawing at my insides, so I kissed him and it was nice, but not enough to be excited about..." she trailed off. Then a few seconds later she started sobbing._

_"Whats wrong luv?" Oliver asked._

_"He forced a bonding on purpose," she wailed, "It's horrible, all he wants to do is shag and for me to cook for him, and since I'm his bondmate, I almost have to what he asks me or I'll grow weak without him, and it'll hurt me to try to cheat on him. So I'm stuck in a loveless bond with a tiny peckered, randy sod, and all I want to do is die."_

_"Merlin luv," Oliver said to the now empty grate. "Luv? Hey someone get her back on the Floo. Call the Aurors. This is Oliver Hayfeild for Wizarding Wireless W.G.R.M. 'The Grim' signing off. Get me her grate number dammit! Right thibeeeeeeep," His voice stopped abruptly, with the sound that they used for interrupting programs wailed for a minute until a cool woman's voice came on. _

_"This is Wizarding Wireless W.G.R.M. 'The Grim'. We are experiencing difficulties at the moment, thank you for your patience._

She was so stunned from the segment when she heard that witch contemplating suicide, which incidentally, is a hell of a lot harder for a witch and wizard that for muggles, that when her personal wards to her room went off, she was slower to react than she usually would be. And that full second she lost was all it took for the event to happen. When she had realised her wards went off, she had spun under her blanket and reached for her wand. But as she was turning she heard the loud crack of apparation, and as her finger just had gripped her wand, unconsciousness overtook her, as a nonverble Stupefy hit her square in the back.

_**

* * *

'The Burrow - Storage Warehouse'**_

_**Otter St Catchpole**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0356 Hr.

* * *

**_

The soft rain beating was the first thing she registered when something distant and familiar pulled her from unconsciousness, followed by a thunder clap. This was definitely not her personal quarters, _'Merlin! This is so not my week,'_ she thought as she cracked open an eyelid to gage her whereabouts _'No more Wireless before bed'_. She was in a large structure of sort, and it was raining heavily, but thats all she could tell at this point, so she began to discreetly slide her hands towards her body, hoping that her wand was with her. A soft chuckle stopped her movements.

"It's not there," A familiar voice said, "You won't need it tonight."

Her eyes snapped opened and she rolled away from the voice to her feet, and brought her hands up in what looked like a ready position. A louder chuckle was heard and she scanned the room. She heard footsteps coming towards her, her heart seem to pound in her ears, and she was sure her kidnapper could hear it too. A cloaked figure came around a small darkened corner of tall storage crates, a he made his way to her, she stomped back the fear that had iced her heart. The figure walked toward her and stopped about ten feet away from her, "So, awake now are we? I would have thought you would be out for at least two more hours. You're a more powerful witch than I thought."

"Tell me who are you," Hermione demanded.

"Oh," he said pulling down the hood revealing a familiar chuckling redhead, "I forgot my cloak has voice altering charms."

"What the hell is your problem LionSnake?" she spat.

"I said we would finish later didn't I?" Ron said as he licked his lips. With a grimace she realised that she was in a major trouble. With a perverted leer he said, "Let's play then. Shall we?"

He took a step towards her, and she took one step back. She was afraid, terrified even, he had easily beat her earlier without wands, and if it wasn't for Kiara coming to talk to her, who knows what would have happened at the Floo Station. His head cocked to the left in amusement, and he let out a cruel chuckle. Hermione had took a small gulp whilst trying to figure out a plan, any kind of plan, to get her out of the colossal mess she found herself in. He took another step in her direction, and she spun on her heel and sprinted to where she hoped she would find some sort of an exit. Ron let out a wicked laugh and began Shadow Step Apparating off in her direction.

She had run for a few moments, socks padding lightly all the way, when she came upon what seemed like an intersection of large crates. A quick glance around showed her that it was three paths, the one traveling straight, that was lighted, and a left and right path, which was darkened. Logic told her to follow the light, while her instincts said go into the dark, instincts won out and she turned left and kept running slowing considerably to feel for the path. After a moment she thought that she should be nearing a wall or something. As she stared at the ground ahead, so she wouldn't trip over something, she heard him laughing again, so she picked up the pace a bit she saw something ahead of her, but at the level of light in the warehouse she couldn't discern what it was. When she finally could, she had almost begun to break down and cry. It was a dead end. As she stood there losing what little hope she felt she had, a slow clapping sound drew her attention behind her. She turned around and Ron was standing there clapping.

"That was pretty good," Ron said, still clapping. Then he started to make his way towards Hermione. "You got here awfully quick. Are you sure you weren't Shadow Stepping," Hermione began to whimper and back up against the wall. Ron had walked towards her and was now standing very close to her, "See, you took the wrong path. You were supposed to go straight. There was a bed in the back and everything, full of rose petal, just for you. I mean, I wanted our first time to be special, ya know," he said as he brought his hand up and began to caress her face and she flinched, his eyes flashed in rage, "But I guess in dark corner, in a grotty warehouse is alright too," he said as he fisted his right hand in the back of her head.

"Please don't do this Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Oh it's Ron now is it," he spat as he pulled her hair tighter, and Hermione choked back a cry, "It was always LionSnake, don't stop calling me LionSnake. I want to hear you cry it out later."

"Ron, please. Let me go," Hermione pleaded.

"I said call me LIONSNAKE!" he yelled as he backhanded her in the face with his left hand. She had nearly fell from the force of the slap, but Ron was still holding her hair. So when her body moved but her hair did not, multiple tufts of her hair were yanked out, and her eyes began to water. Ron took in the sight of her tears and his blue eyes softened a bit. Hermione brought her hands up and began to claw at Ron's hand, trying to dislodge it and his eyes hardened again. He sneered as he pulled her head towards his, and his lips descended upon hers. As he was roughly assaulting her lips, Hermione had her hands against his chest trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. A memory came to the front of her mind, after training session with Kiara. She had asked how she could beat a wizard without her wand, to which Kiara replied to her that she had to be faster.

_'What if I'm not?' Hermione asked._

_'Then your fucked,' Kiara replied._

_'Kiara,' Hermione said scandalised._

_'Okay. Alright,' Kiara giggled, 'I have a move that's almost one hundred percent effective against men.'_

_'No way,' Hermione giggled. 'You don't mean...'_

_'That's right,' Kiara said, 'Kick that boy in the nuts._

And she brought her knee up with all the force she could muster and her knee had connected with Ron's bits, he let go of her hair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As his face scrunched up in pain and he gave a labored gasp. Hermione sidestepped and ran past him, he made a feeble grasp in her direction as she went. As she disappeared back into the dark, his pained face twisted into a fool blown smirk. With a small chuckle he said, "I truly do like em scrappy," And with that he Shadow Stepped away.

Hermione was now panting lightly as she reached the intersection of crates, her face was throbbing madly now, she turned right to head back to where she came from. While she was running away from Ron, she had wondered which way should she turn, then she remembered his 'bed in the back' comment and she knew where not to go. She began to pour on the speed as she ran, and soon after she passed the area where she had awoken, she neared a wall with a large line moving up it. It was the exit to this nightmare. Her heart had begun soar, and the plummeted even faster when Ron had Shadow Stepped pass her and was standing nonchalantly in front of the exit. Hermione looked fearfully upon him.

"Don't look like that," Ron chided, "Did you really think a kick in the bits would really work?"

And as to prove his point he put on the same pitiful face he had used earlier, "I mean really, when I really get going, I would probably demolish the place. So your knee felt like a tickle, foreplay really," he said as he pulled off his cloak letting it fall to the floor. He was dressed in a simple pair of black training pants, with black leather like boots and a white singlet. But against his hip were two small swords, one had a plain leather wrapped handle, and the other, it's handle was silver and emerald encrusted, "But, it has just occurred to me," he began conversationally, "That this won't be any fun unless we both want it."

"You'll have to kill me then," she said vehemently.

"No," he said as he drew the silver and jewel encrusted sword, "Not really," he said as he vanished before her eyes.

Hermione was startled at the sight because it wasn't a Shadow Step. When someone did a Shadow Step Apparation or a Apparation for that matter where there was any kind of light, the person they leave a sort of darkness where they left from. Hermione was startled by someone clearing their throat behind her. It couldn't be possible he could be that fast. And she finally understood that he had been toying with her the entire time. The color drained from her face as she turned and saw Ron was standing less than a foot away from her with a twisted smirk on his face. She gasped at the pain as his sword pierced her arm, but as she went to grab her arm the most wonderful feeling enveloped her and her eyes lidded heavily. Hermione felt a floating sensation as every thought, fear and worry in her head had been wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of blood that was running down her arm dripping on the floor next to her staining her sock, and that someone was standing way too close into her personal space.

"You will call me Master from now on," Ron said as he sheathed the sword.

Hermione seem to blink confusedly a few times before she replied woodenly, "Yes Master."

"Kiss me," He ordered and she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Yes Master," She said as she stood on her toes and gave him a passionless kiss. After her kissing him like one would kiss a brick wall, Ron pulled back.

"Ya know, you could moan or something," Ron complained.

"Sorry Master. Nnngghhh," Hermione said then moaned throatily.

"No ya silly bird," Ron said frustration kicking in, "When I kiss you

"Sorry Master," She replied and Ron took her face in his hands and kissed her, "Hmmm," she moaned, but to Ron it felt like she was just humming against his lips. He pulled back and saw that she had a serene expression on her face, and her eyes were blank.

"Bugger it all," Ron growled, "Just take off you clothes."

He watched as she seemed to be struggling against her given command. Her hands were shaking slightly now, as she held the shoulder straps of her gown, so Ron grabbed the handle of the silver and jewel encrusted sword, "Now!" He commanded and her hands stopped shaking, and she pulled them down off her shoulders, Ron had gaped openly with a lustful eye when she had removed her knickers, "Lay down," he told her. And she did, he knelt down in front of her, as he did he watched her, he noticed that even though she was firmly under his control, in her eyes told her story.

She was crying.

Silvery tears were rolling down the back of her face, yet she still had the most serene expression on her face, it was almost sublime. _'She deserves all this and more'_ he thought resolutely. _'She was made just for him,'_ he was absolutely sure of that, _'She's supposed be his,'_ . As he began roughly pawing at her body, he felt the blood rush southward. He snarled at her when he dropped his pants freeing himself, he was already to go, ready to finally have his way with her, he moved her legs apart, the rain beating in the background would be his Symphony of Desire. He grabbed his conductors wand and stroked it a few times to make himself fully ready begin his concert, the large doors were blown of their hinges. He jump up to his feet as the harsh rain began flying into the warehouse from the rather large door.

A person riding a black motorbike rode into the building silent as a ghost. Moving slowly into the building, and then the person came to a complete stop about ten metres away from them. As he was pulling up his pants, the rider had moved from his sitting position and swung his leg over the back off the bike and began looking at them making his blood boil. The intruder was shorter than him, and was wearing some kind of long black coat that was currently dripping rain water, a thick vest with multiple pockets showing under the collar of the coat, and it seemed ripped up black pants with bandages underneath. The figure looked at Ron, then down at the nude young woman on the floor, then back at Ron and yanked off his helmet and threw it back at the ground revealing someone about his age with blood matted jet black hair, and cold angry green eyes. When he finally spoke, he said in a voice that could freeze fire.

"You made Hermione cry."

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out.  
_

The Review this Story/Chapter button is calling you. Click it.


	10. The Unforgiven III

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: I've just figured I don't care. Columbus did it. So can I. I claimed Harry Potter and all that's associated with the character in the name of Einheri.(Lawyer whispers in my ear.) I'm not allowed to do that. (Lawyer continues to whisper.) I know I don't have a whole country backing my actions.( Lawyer whispers still.) They'll do what? Oh that ain't happening. _

_As I said before it's not mine, I don't own anything but my Original Characters._

_So shorter chapter this time, but since nobody really cares, I even might start drabbling to finish this story. Just think, three hundred word post every few days. It'll be amazing._

_Just kidding or maybe..._

_Okay pity session over, as it says in my profile I would **never** hold a story hostage for reviews, but the muse damn sure takes a hit with the lack of interest, along with my fragile authors ego.  
_

_[A/N - 1] All mistakes are my own._

_Now, on with the story then._

**

* * *

***The Unforgiving III - Chapter 10***

* * *

**

_**'NHS - Saint Peter's Hospital'**_

_**Surrey**_

_**May 25, 1996 - 1743 Hr.

* * *

**_

The simple sounds of the patients waiting for their doctors and several persons with heavy labored breathing assaulted his ears. Some woman was digging in her bag, while the child next to her sniffed loudly. Another man coughed without covering his mouth and the receptionist tutted at him. The telly in the corner had BBC news on, something about a terrorist attack in Spain, he wasn't really listening. The door opened and the Doctor came out and handed the receptionist something, he bent down to whisper something to her and his hand semi-stealthily glides to her stomach and she gives him a small smile, as his left hand comes into view around her back he notices a glint of gold. After the Doctor leaves, the receptionist calls his name and the young man goes to her desk to get his grandmother admitted, as she hands him some paperwork and her left hand comes into view he notices something else.

There was no ring.

Shrugging it off because it wasn't his business the young man went back to sitting next to woman with the rapidly declining health. They were beginning to come back to this place so often that it seemed they were there almost every other day. The only thing he could do was ask if there was anything that could be done for his grandmother, money was of no concern and yet the answer was always the same.

You have my condolences.

Her age is catching up to her.

Please. She was a witch of the highest caliber in her day. There was no way that it is that simple, he knew she was dying due to grief and helplessness. He knew of helplessness, he felt it his first two years of Hogwarts. But when him and his Gran went to ground after the Fall he decided he wouldn't be pushed around anymore. Gran had gotten him the best instructors in magic she could afford and without his family and classmates belittling him he finally begun to shine. He'd lost his baby fat from work outs and was on a proverbial high. And since they had to pretend to be muggles, his Gran enrolled him in a muggle school. He was elated to show the kids the new him and he made what he thought for friends fast. Hanger ons, that was all. Thus he learn the harsh lesson that people would treat you different when they wanted something.

And what they wanted was someone who wasn't afraid to deal with the class delinquent. He was new so he didn't know the reputation the delinquent had. But Neville had little use in attacking a simple muggle no matter how rude he was to everyone, as he knew magically he could thrash the boy. So he ignored the peer pressure until one day the boy snapped at the teacher, and he felt it was his duty as his new status of protector to do something about it.

Stupidest thing he ever did.

He woke up twenty minutes later in the schools infirmary with a cracked jaw and bruised ribs, he punched the boy that was smaller than him and he was knocked out before he could throw another. He began to feel helpless again, to be on such a high then fall can either break you or you can learn from it. Neville choose to learn from it, he talked his Gran to let him learn a muggle Martial Arts, he trained his magic why not his body, was his argument. If he was ever without a wand he would never be helpless. But the one of the other things he did learn was Harry Evans hit a lot harder than Crabbe and Goyle.

His Gran just needed a fall so that she could pick herself up again. She had felt helpless ever since his parents torturers escaped Azkaban. Twenty years ago she would have hunted down the Lestranges, like the dogs they were herself, but she's lost about a third of her magic power from age. Maybe that's why he dug for info on a magical fix. She just needed a little help to get up again and she would get it. Sure she would miss him afterward, but the magical world needed her now more than he ever would. The only thing he felt bad about was not killing Palagyn or letting Ron try to do it. He felt that he was monster of a different kind and he should have been dealt with. He just hoped that it wasn't a banished that thought because he needed to hurry and make plans.

The Full moon was in a week.

_**

* * *

'Riddle House Dark Chamber'**_

_**Little Hangleton**_

_**May 24, 1996 - 2113 Hr.

* * *

**_

The people of Little Hangleton no longer questioned much that he did these days. They didn't question that the large house that was supposedly abandoned, that he and his sworn followers habituated, wasn't. They didn't question the fact that they couldn't leave town anymore without his orders. Not even the men in dresses coming and going from the large manor raise even one of their brows. Nor even people flying in and out brooms. They did not even question that they hungered more and more with each passing yet did not eat. They questioned nothing because there was nothing to question.

They were his Infereri.

This was the room he killed his past in. It held no furniture save his dark throne and his Dark Mark engraved in the ceiling. His only regret was that there wasn't any stains on the floor to let him bask in what happened her so long ago. As he walk to his dark throne that sat against the wall, his minions knelt as he walkedpast them each just wanting to touch just the hem of his robes. Nagini his familiar was coiled at the right of the throne, waiting and anticipating for her chance to give out his punishment.

His most loyal stood before him awaiting to attend his every whim. As he passed them they bowed before him. The world should bow to his greatness. England already does, she just doesn't know it yet. As he turned around to sit, he looks at the men and women in front of him, all of them were his sheep and only a few that he would give a merciful death stood out. Those whom he had entrusted his most precious items to hide.

Bellatrix, one of his most loyal, she braved Azkaban for his noble work. The years in the weak willed Ministry's prison had stolen most of her beauty, but as he had not been around, due to his lack of foresight, it wasn't of any concern. As it was, she is even recovering most of it at a maddening rate. She attended him in all matters, whether it be carrying out his explicit orders or for him an outlet for his carnal desire.

Severus, his loyal pet spy, his half blooded prince. Getting the most useful information from Dumbledore, while he altered the minds of the hundreds of children, subtlety connecting all of their sub conscience fears to his and his masters presence with his mediocre mental prowess, all the while continuing his sob story of how the loss of the two women he loved drove him to be a death eater.

And Lucius, his face to the world, the leader of his New Wizarding Allegiance and the gold in his pocket. But, when his son was finished being groomed to take over he would be killed. He would have been kill long ago had his betrayal not garnered such... interesting consequences. His wife will be used just as her sister's latter uses and she is less ravaged by the hard ships of prison. But she brings nothing to him but her body. So, after her husband is dealt with she will be passed around to his men and then given death for her husband's betrayal.

And Wormtail, his traitorous rodent. He too would be dead by his hand. Lord Voldemort does not forget, he does not forgive. He is only alive as he feeds his enemies misinformation.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort spoke with his silkened voice, "It has been three full moons since we last have been all united under this Dark Mark."

"Master," the Death Eaters called out.

"And I now find myself in a quandary," The Dark Lord continued, "Even with all of the knowledge gathered here before me, I cannot seem to understand, why I am in such an addled state from predicament that I now find myself in. It would seems that the Wizarding World is not as afraid of my power as they should be and I ask myself, have I failed?"

"No, Master," most of the Death Eaters said, "Not at all Master," a few others cried, "It's only our fault Master," said others.

"And I answer myself," Voldemort started as he began to pace slowly, "No. It is not Iwho have failed. I have given all that I am."

"You have Master," most of the Death Eaters said, "Of course Master," said others.

"It has become a disappointment to me, that the fruits of our labor have not bared... And I confess to you all I am sorely disappointed in myself..."

"Forgive me Master, forgive us all."

"And I tell myself," he began again in a stronger voice, "I have been a merciful lord. But am I asking too much?

"Never Master," the Death Eaters praised.

"Do I not deserve all that I ask and more?"

"Of course Master," said his minions.

"And I answer myself," Voldemort was nearly yelling at this point, "No, of course not, I have not asked more than I would give myself."

"You have Master," his puppets said.

"AND I DESERVE THE WORLD," he screamed. And his Death Eaters cheered. He stopped pacing and his body posture drooped, bringing total silence to the hall, "But," Voldemort whispered, "Who is to blame that I do not have what I ask?"

"Master," an overzealous Death Eater ran up to him and knelt, "It was not your fault." And as he knelt Voldemort already had his white colored yew and phoenix cored wand out.

"Crucio," he cried and the minion was on the ground writhing and shrieking as the pain lance through him, "Do you think I do not know that?" he hissed at his victim, "Do you think... did you actually think, that I, Lord Voldemort, could somehow be at fault. You sicken me," he said as he remove the spell, "And you are not worthy. Advada Kevadra."

The bright burst of green light leaped from his wand into the chest of Death Eater and he turned away as the body slumped to the floor and sat down on his throne. He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breathes, since it would not be wise to kill all the stupidity at his disposal. The silence of the room was deafening to him, for none of his Death Eaters made the slightest movement. He raised his hand and indicated the number five. Five ambitious Death Eaters rushed up before him and knelt before him. He opened his eyes and waved them away as he ordered.

"Get it out of my sight," with a yes Master, the five Death Eaters scurried to the body, hoisted the lifeless pawn up and while they were quickly carrying it out they heard him speak again and they knew that failure would never be tolerated, "Oh, and killed his family as well."

"Of course Master," they said and left the room.

"Lucius, attend me," The Dark Lord called out. And a platinum blonde man with aristocratic features scurried up to kneel before him, then he grabbed and lifted the hem of his Lord's robes, bringing it to his lips.

"Yes my lord," Malfoy responded.

"Has your plan to conquer England with your politics come to fruition?" Voldemort asked in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer and Malfoy winced.

"No my Lord, I apologise," Lucius said, "The Blood Purification Acts deadlocked my plans because of Augusta Longbottom, who is still in hiding, but voting no contest on all the laws. The voting is at a standstill. But the laws that have been made I would still be able to hand you England on a silver plate."

"No matter, Bella has every confidence that her plan will work, and she will be dead by next months end," he focused on the blood red stone on his ring that he made when he regained his body, with a thought a bag of galleons were in his hand. He dropped it next to his willing slave and waved Lucius away, "Go, continue my noble work."

"By your will, Master," Malfoy responded as he took the bag of galleons and scurried back to his rank.

"Wormtail attend me," Voldemort hissed and a portly man with ratlike features and a silver hand scurried up, knelt before him, grabbed the hem of his Lord's robe, lifted it and brought it to his lips.

"Yes Master," Pettigrew squeaked out and Voldemort sat and stared at him for a full minute until he heard the hiss of his familiar beside.

§May I eat him now,§ she whined.

§No Nagini you may not. Only when I command it so,§ he hissed back, "So, how are the plans of destroying the last remnants of that meddlesome champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore," the Death Eaters hissed at the hated name.

"Silence, Death Eaters," Voldemort chided.

"Master," Peter started, "I have disrupted several significant missions that were vital to you and I also recently caused the death of four members. I have given the Order several falsified documents that will stop them from recruiting what few decent resistance fighters they could have have. And just a hour ago I had contacted a source and they will send some Eiherijar..."

"Abominations," the Death Eaters hissed again.

"I said silence, Death Eaters," Voldemort said.

"So they will either kill the Order or the Order will kill them," Wormtail finished.

"Excellent," as he waved Wormtail away, "Go, continue my noble work."

"By your will Master," Peter responded and scurried back to his rank as well. Voldemort steepled his fingers as he stared out among his followers, they were waiting for his next words, his divine wisdom, that they could partake of it and he would not disappoint them. He stood up from his throne and begun to pace again.

"My Death Eaters," he began, "You hiss at these abominations because you know that they are soulless monsters. Our brothers in arms, the Dementor, will not even feed on them. But why... tell me why should we not use these monsters as they are meant to be used? We will use these things up until they are no more use to use to us and then, and then My Death Eaters we will slaughter them in droves. But... for now, I will give these creatures a great honor, to be commanded by Lord Voldemort. This is the highest honour they could ever hope to receive. My Death Eaters..."

He was interrupted by the large double doors swung open. As all of his servants turned and drew their wands at the intruder and two figures strolled into the room arm in arm. He put his wand away when he felt the magic of the male of the pair, it was so familiar to him, but more powerful than he remembered. The woman with him was powerful as well, though not even a drop in the bucket of the male's power. He raise his non existent eyebrow at the pair. The man raised his hand and gave him a jaunty salute in return.

"Sorry we're late, we were feeling a bit peckish," The man said playfully as he nuzzled the woman with him through the cloaks causing her to giggle, "How are you doing Gramps," he said still nuzzling the woman.

"I am your Lord!" Voldemort seethed as his hand flashed for his wand, but he was surprised, as was every one in the room as the man in the cloak already had his wand out, the midnight black stone on his finger a counterpoint to the blood red one on his hand. The tip of his pale white wand was glowing green so Voldemort withdrew his hand slowly as the cloaked man spoke.

"And I don't care," the man said ice frosting his tone as he replaced his wand into his robes, "You invited me here, remember. My time is valuable and this is wasting it."

"How dare you say that to my Master," one Death Eater cried, "Avad..."

He never got to finish his thought, since a spray of blood covered the Death Eaters closest to him as his head crashed to the floor, followed a half second later by his body. The Death Eaters could only stare in shock as a second comrade was slain that day, by what most would be thought of as seemingly invisible magicks. But only six people saw him begin to draw the rapier from under his cloak, that number dwindled down to three who saw him take his first step toward the Death Eater, but only one other being in the room saw the whole thing and as calmly as he could, due to the extreme rage building in him, spoke through clenched teeth.

"Please refrain from killing my Death Eaters," Voldemort grit out.

"Then keep your dogs on tighter leashes," the man barked back. They both stared at each other for a few tense moments.

"Leave us," he barked to the room and bodies left fast as they could, the doors creaking closed as the last Death Eater vacated the room. The witch and wizard pulled down the hood of their cloaks revealing a beautiful blonde witch, with cobalt blue eyes. The sight of the woman nearly caused Voldemort to start, as memories of long past began to haunt him, of the one who had almost broke into his heart, he looked away quickly back to the male.

His 'Other'.

There was really no other way to put it. One of his horcrux had stolen the life of someone else giving it corporealness, and it took on a life of it's own, creating a very different person than he was a half century before. The hansome young man he had been very long ago stare back at his creator with a look of impatiance, something that he would admit to no one, took far longer than he would have liked to gain mastery over.

"I ask a favor of you," Voldemort continued, he was glad he ordered his Death Eaters to leave the room or that would have caused tittering among his ranks. He is their Lord, he is supposed to command it and it is done. But they do not know the delicateness of the situation, "I ask you to go forward with the plan to stir panic with the muggles."

"No," Tom said simply.

"NO!" Voldemort yelled his eyes flashing in rage.

"Yes. No," Tom continued calmly.

"Explain it to me," the Dark Lord demanded.

"A few days ago," the younger wizard began, "I sold the half-giant Palagyn, known for his brashness against muggle in general, info on the Department of Mysteries Storehouse and I've decided to see how this plays out."

"Palagyn," Voldemort said, "The name is unfamiliar to me."

"Palagyn is known as ze 'Muggle Eater' my Lord," the woman with the man spoke up. Her voice tinged with a slight French accent.

"And you are?" Voldemort demanded as he took in the curves she had even in heavy robes.

"Head of the nobel family Black," Alrisha answered haughtily, "I am most honored to be in your presence."

"She is also my consort," the man said not liking how the snake like man was eying what he considered his property.

"Pity," the Dark Lord said, sounding disappointed, "Never the less. We shall toast to our upcoming victory."

"I'm afraid we can't stay for long Old Bean," Tom said, his voice playful again as when they first came in. The wizard and witch turned as they headed to the dining room, "The little woman has places to be."

"That is quite disappointing," as he stared at their retreating forms, "Quite disappointing indeed."

_**

* * *

'Bone's Estate: North Wing' Family Quarters**_

_**Northampton**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0155Hr.

* * *

**_

She took in the sleeping form of her most precious while she dressed for the storm that was brewing. As he tossed and turned in his newly acquired sleep, she stared longingly at her bed wishing she could go to sleep and it would all be a dream. But the memory of the klaxons were still ringing in her head reminding her that it was anything but. What she was about to do was liable to get her killed, they were forcing her hand and she was damn well gonna play it the best she could. She looked in the mirror and she frowned at it, she was dressed in her old school dueling uniform from Spelman College.

Jet black pleated dress to allow for the same maneuverability as robes. Hibrenean Black Dragon Leather Boots with a boot knife in it. The white chemisette was worn under the the ivory sleeveless doublet with a stylised jaguar on her stomach. The doublet was enchanted to absorb most low level spells that was use in most National Collegiate Wizarding Athletic Association sports, like quadpot, quidditch and longspell. The only thing different was the location of the wand holster, that Hermione had given her, strapped to her back instead of her forearm.

As she looked at the angel pendant hanging off the corner of the large mirror she took a steadying breath and drew her wand. She waved her wand in a few sharp slices, canceling the permanent transfiguration, watching in trepidation and anticipation. She watched her best friend and life saver when she was fourteen reappeared, up until Desmond was born three years ago, turn back into the large multi-bladed knife she changed it from.

Her mother magically endowed Bowie knife.

She pulled it out of the sheath, doing a quick check determined it was still in optimum condition. She stared at it for a moment, noting that it was a lot colder and heavier than she remembered. She stuffed it back in it's sheath and stuffed it in the back of her pants exhaling loudly. She exhaled and whispered.

"Belly," At the sound a large House Elf, well large for an House Elf, appeared quietly.

"Yes. Missy Kiki," The House Elf replied with a deep and gravely voice, well deep and gravely voice for a House Elf.

"I need you to watch Dezzy," she said quickly, not wanting to waste more time.

"Yes ,Missy Kiki."

"Thank you Belly," she said as she headed for the door.

"Missy Kiki?" The House Elf questioning voice stopped her.

"Yes Belly."

"When will you be retuning?" the House Elf asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Later Belly," she replied evasively.

"Shall Belly inform Madam then," Belly said as the gleam became a twinkle.

"No Belly," Kiara snapped, "You 're not tellin' Aunt Amelia."

"Sorry Missy," Belly responded slyly as the twinkle began to sparkle, "But Belly must inform Madam of all comings and goings of family."

"Okay," She said to herself. She should have realized what this was about. Time for the Waltz then, "Okay, Belly. Do you have to tell her right away?"

"No Missy Kiki," Belly said nearly bouncing with anticipation. He knew the dance as well.

"If you would please," Kiara responded stiffly, "Tell my Aunt that I had left about an hour

from now," She and the elf stared at one another for a long moment, deciding how this would play out, and who would come out on top. She didn't have time for this now any time but now.

She blinked first.

"I'll get you some Ogdens."

"Very good Missy Kiki," The House Elf eyes glowed, "Thank you very much Missy Kiki."

"We done," she asked and the elf nodded very quickly, his oversize ears flapped against his head. As she took off up the hall of her personally quarters she muttered "Little ass, lush Elf."

"What was that Missy," Belly bellowed in a very loud voice, as in loud enough to wake the whole wing voice.

"Nothin," she hissed back, "Damn."

With an eye roll she stealthily made her way to the east part of the estate where the infirmary was located. It would be here the only open floo connection this time of night would be. She looked up and down the hall to make sure the way was clear before she opened the door to the small antechamber with a fireplace in it. She took a cursory glance around the chamber, seeing no one she reached behind her and pulled her wand out aiming at the hearth _'Incendio'_. She watched as the jet of flame poured from her wand onto the wood already placed there.

"I knew I would find you doing this," A cool voice from the corner of the room nearly startling her. But Kiara didn't even turn around to see the person in the chamber with her. Instead she just walk over to the pot that contained the powder and grabbed a pinch and threw it onto the flames watching as the flames roared up and changed colors. As she headed into the fire her aunt snapped, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I said all I had to say," Kiara replied thinly.

"What now," Amelia said, " you're just go and confront the Weasley boy?"

"Something like that," she said while smirking, "Leaky Cauldron."

And she vanished into the fire, stepping out neatly into the tavern, making sure she was seen leaving into London. As she was still underneath the notice me not charms over the Leaky Cauldron she spun on her heel and disapparated with a small snap. As she reappeared in front of a broken bench underneath a lamp post. As she stared at the building for a moment she nodded, this is her path. She enter the building and got on the elevator going to the basement isolation rooms where the Order now keeps their prisoners.

She strode down the corridor until she got to the first guards, a nod of the head and she was in. The single guard stationed on the cell watched her as she walked up to him, he put on his very best smile. The witch groaned when she saw him smile, just one date, one horrible set up from her aunt when she first came to this country two years ago. And yet he still tries to flirt with her.

"Good morning," she said dully.

"It is now," the guard replied, "Hello my Nubian Goddess."

"Hello Freddy," she returned the greeting. He really wasn't that bad looking of a guy, just plain boring.

"It's Eddie," Eddie mumbled, "Edwin Whitman."

"Okay Freddy," she replied not hearing or not caring, "Whatever, listen I..."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Kiara questioned back.

"Like..." he wave a hand toward her clothes.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed," she said frost lacing her words.

"Uh..." was the best he could come up with, as he cowered to the smaller girl.

"See, now would be a good time to change the subject Freddy."

"Eddie," he said lamely, "Right, so..."

"So what can..." Kiara prompted.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need to see the prisoner," she said plainly.

"After hours," Eddie let out a small bark of laughter, "I can't do that Babe."

"Look Eddie," Kiara said with a smirk. "you can either let me in there or I can make you let me in there."

As Eddie stared at the woman in front of him, Kiara could see the thought process of his decision as clearly as a pane of glass. Then of his resignation, she ran her hand down his shoulder consolingly as she went for the door but his hand on hers prevented her from moving further.

"Fine, but I'm coming as well."

She nodded and they pushed the heavy door open, the groaning of the door hid the small rattling of the chains that held the occupant against the wall. He was siting against the wall like he owned it, with his eye closed and arms hung loosely from their chains and his legs crossed ankle over ankle.

"Go away Princess," he said without opening his eyes, "Story Time is over."

"Not why I'm here," she replied.

"Well, that's the only thing I got to give you," he open one eye and smiled at her making Eddie tense, "Well not everything."

"Spare me," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Only because I was ask to," he said and closed his eyes again.

"Ain't you gonna ask why I'm here," Kiara demanded.

"And why, pray tell, should I give a flying fuck why you're here."

"Because."

"That's not a sentence. Congrats, you've now successfully lowered my Intelligence Quotient. So why don't you scurry away and let me sleep."

" Because Hermione's been kidnapped."

TBC

_I hope my Voldie is good enough or bad enough, since I read GoF, I always picture him as like cult leader with a silver tongue. Most of the bad guys in the books are stupid to be sure, but I don't think they would follow someone who throws crucio's (excuse the only phrase that comes to mind) all willy nilly._

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._

Reviews appreciated.


	11. The Unforgiven IV

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Not...bzzt... dead... No... crackle... internet... Sorry._

_Borrowed a computer for a week for my resume and wrote last week._

_My mistakes are my own._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

****

* * *

****The Unforgiving IV - Chapter 11****

* * *

_**Northampton**_

_**'Bone's Estate: North Wing' Family Quarters**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0122Hr.**_

* * *

The blaring alarms woke her from the light sleep she had just drifted into while going over all reports for the day. She grabbed her wand off her nightstand and bleary eyed she stumbled over to the door. Her nearly century body ached in protest. She stopped for a moment and waved her wand over her head and her nightgown switched into a her clothes from the day. She did not need this, not now, hoping it was just some animal caught in the wards, but knowing something so mundane would not wake the entire estate with all the noise. She opened her door and strode into the hallway making her way to the drawing room. Down the hall another door opened and a young woman carrying a small child exited her room and made her way towards her.

"Swingy," Madam Bones called and a House Elf appeared, "What's going on?"

"Swingy has no idea Madam," The Elf replied as she covered her overly large ears with her hands.

"Aunt Amelia what's going on?"

"I have no idea," Amelia said, "Let's head down to the Drawing Room. And can someone do something about these alarms."

As the continued to their destination the alarm sound stopped. They stopped and each took a deep breath appreciating the silence. The came to the room but no one was there waiting. Poppy would not leave her patients even if the building was on fire, so she would not be here. And Minerva was away with Leftenant Commander Tonks, checking on a rumours of whispers of sort of a deadly weapon development. That just left Hermione and since she was the furthest away, so she would be last to get here. She watched as her niece's son squirmed about towas put down then giggled running to the entrance to the room and looked out the door waiting for somthing. After about thirty odd tics or so of a clock the boy turned to her niece.

"Mummy where Mine?"

"I don't know Honey," Kiara said as she looked at the clock, "Where is Hermione? She should have been here by now."

"I think your right," Amelia agreed, "Belly."

"Yes Madam," The elf said appearing right next to her startling Desmond enough for him to let out a small whimper and duck into his mother's robes.

"Do you know Hermione's whereabouts?" The nodded and the elf closed his eyes.

"Mummy where Mine?" Desmond asked again.

"Not now Dezzy," Kiara said softly afraid to ruin the elf's concentration.

"Miss is not here," Belly said with certainty.

"What," Madam Bones cried, "She can't have left without my explicit permission," She turned from the elf and began to leave, she stopped in the hall, "Belly."

"Yes, Madam." The elf answered.

"Watch Young Desmond," She commanded, "While we check for her."

"Of course Madam," Belly replied with a deep bow.

"Come Kiara."

They both hurried to the workers wing where Hermione's quarters were located and Kiara being closest knocked. They waited for a few moments, then she knocked again harder receiving no answer again. She turn to her niece, nodded and they both drew their wands. She tapped her wand against the door unlocking it, then she pushed the door and it softly groaned open. As they made their way into the small quarters to begin to look around her old training as an Auror came back to her immediately and she waved her wand producing a near negligible glow from the tip of her wand and begun passing it over the room.

"She's not here," Kiara said to whomever was listening, as she searched the bed and exclaimed, "Her kneazle is dead," She pointed to the corpse on the ground, "Head's been smashed in."

As she tossed the bed she said, "Found her wand," she told her aunt who was near the window looking absorbed by the colors her wand was making. She looked at the vinewood wand with the hanging vines motif for the handle and mused, "Why wouldn't... or couldn't she take this with her."

"There's a tear in my wards," Madam Bones said angrily. She pointed to a small pulsing red glow, "Here. This... this has been cursebroke."

"Goblins," Kiara said skeptically.

"Not probable,"

"Well," She said as if coming to a decision, "I know how to find out,"

She had walked over to the wall and and began to feel around on it, muttering a hushed, "Where is it?" as a minute went by Amelia had just begun to run out of patience when Kiara's exclaimed "Got it!" caused her to slightly flinch. The young witch stepped back and pointed her wand at the wall, "Reveal your secrets," she commanded and a round metal appeared on the wall with symbols inscribed on it. In the very center of the plate was a clear glass like ball and more of the glass spheres like the one on the device, began appearing on points in the room . She put her wand on the symbol of a circle with a line through the top and said "Power on."

The tiny clear bauble on the device that was currently fascinating Amelia at that moment began spewing a white mist out of it. As the substance hit the air, gold runes began to appear on all the walls of the room. She recognised the some of the runes immediately, working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she knew pensive runes when she saw them.

"This," Madam Bones began animatedly, "This is astounding. Is this an actual room pensive?"

"Not really," Kiara answered.

"How?"

"You know as much as me that Hermione's one of the best Runescribers we've ever seen."

"Yes, she is very talented," Amelia agreed, "Minerva sings her praise often, but to turn your room into a pensive, the price of it would be astronomical, no one could afford it."

"It's not really a pensive," Kiara said again, "Rewind: minus thirty from activation then play."

The room swirled and now showed a greyish Hermione in her room with them sitting staring at the Wireless.

"This is simply amazing," Amelia marveled, "And how do you know how to work this contraption."

"I got one in my room too ," Kiara admitted.

"This has the potential to change everything."

"Yeah," The young witch said snidely, "For you."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Madam Bones asked.

"You know," Kiara began, "If she showed you this, basic security system, you'd have to tell your allies. And she would have to be punished for creating this without your permission."

"Well yes, she broke the terms of her contract," Bones countered, "The terms of our agree..."

"She was thirteen and everyone was frightened at the time," interrupted the younger in the room. "She created something that could make her very rich and help tons of people but you would take it from her."

"If she had come to me," the older argued, "I would have let her make it."

"Yeah, but it would be under your name, not Hermione's," They both stared at each other until a flash of light drew their attention back to the scene. A very tall cloaked person had just put his wand back in his cloak, "Pause," Kiara commanded and the scene stopped. The witch and her aunt walked over to the assailant and Kiara's stomach dropped as she saw his darkened face.

"Arthur's boy!" Amelia said incredulously.

"I shoulda known," Kiara shouted and headed for the door, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Kiara!" Madam Bones reach her and grabbed her niece's shoulder to stop her, "Wait. Where are you going? No," she corrected herself, "Where do you _think_ your going?"

"I'm gonna go kill me a Gingerbread," trying to shake off her aunt's hand, but unable to.

"You can't," Amelia said hoping she would see reason. "You will end up destroying everything. Everything we've tried to protect for the last three years. You can't go off on some half cocked vendetta like this. The Weasley's are my political ally and as such you cannot go and accuse someone of their lands without sufficient proof."

"What about this?" Kiara waved her hand towards the paused scene behind them.

"This is inadmissible in a court of justice," Amelia coldly interrupted.

"She'll die. And it'll be your contract that will kill her."

"Not if I can help it," she said consolingly, "I will contact Arthur in the morning with my suspicions on the matter."

"By tomorrow it'll be to late!" Kiara shouted knocking her aunt off balance.

"Well my hands are tied until then Kiara," Madam Bones told her.

"Yeah, well mine ain't." Kiara said dislodging her aunt's hand.

"You can't do anything without causing the complete destruction of Wizarding England as we know it."

"He's crazy you know that right," Kiara began quietly, "Hermione's told me all about him, you know he came over earlier then the rest of your precious alliance and cornered her in the family floo system. I think he was even trying to rape her. If I hadn't wanted to ask her about Harry Potter..." she trailed off and her eyes glazed over.

"He tried to do what! And what was he doing in the family wing?" Amelia asked the still speculative witch, "Kiara!"

"What?" she said startled out of her thoughts.

"I know you may not want to hear this," Madam Bones began, "But if what you say is true, it's most likely too late, the damage is probably already done. There's little point in expedience, what's needed is careful planning." She looked at her niece and saw that she was looking back at her with pity, something she hadn't seen directed at her in years. Kiara shook her head at her and left the room. Amelia closed her eyes and began to massage the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger when a slight noise made her look at the door, she found her niece staring hard at her.

"You may stick your head in the sand when things go bad," Kiara said scathingly, "But I ain't and I'm going to get my friend."

_**

* * *

**_

'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building - Holding Cell'

_**London**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0237 Hr.**_

* * *

"Hermione's been kidnapped," Kiara said to Harry, deciding to be as succinct as possible. But the reaction that was given as the answer was not even close to what she was expecting, he was looking at her as if she was an idiot. So she broke the silence again, "Didn't you hear me? I said Hermione's in trouble."

"I heard you princess," Harry began slowly, "What I want to know is, why are you just standing here, talking to me, when you should be helping your friend?"

"**I** can't do anything about it," She said with a furtive backwards glance at the guard, then looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Too much red tape. But, I have a feeling you wouldn't care anything about that. You said earlier you were mercenary. You wanna a job?" Eddie who was trying to look at the prisoner in an intimidating manner snapped his head towards her.

"What are you doing luv?" Eddie hissed at her.

"Saving my friend," she said still staring Harry in the eyes.

"You're here to try to break out the M.T.S," Eddie growled drawing his wand.

"Wizard, actually," she replied and both men in the room eye's to widened as large as dinner plates.

"How in the hell do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't matter. Are you gonna help or not?" Kiara asked.

"Hey," the Security Wizard barked, "Wizard or not. He's still under arrest. Miss Freedmen please hand me you wand, you will leave this room at once, where I will take you into custody."

"Hermione said you were a good friend," Harry said looking intrigued by the current situation.

"What," Kiara said confused, "When? I don't remember her..."

"Hey," Eddie yelled turning his full attention to the witch, "You have to lea..."

He was interrupted by a section of chains wrapping tightly around his neck pulling his head backwards. As he dropped his wand, he saw from his peripheral as it rolled a metre away, taunting him and he began to clutch madly at the chain slowly strangling him. The prisoner pulled tighter and his vision began to tunnel, he made one last desperate attempt to release the pressure on his airway before his strength left him and his arms hung limply at his sides. The younger man in the room brought Eddie closer to whisper in his ear, "It looks like she's not going anywhere with you. See your arse in Hell," then began to tighten his chain.

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she never would have believed it. He transfigured the section of the wall that his chains were embedded to. No not transfigured, Blood Alchemy. There was now a section of the wallmissing that he had been sitting in front of, that was now a sheet of clear water. He then yanked the long manacles from the wall as he stood up and quickly moved across the room and wrapped the long chain around the taller mans neck and began choking Whitman. He moved very fast, just a bit faster than he did when they fought yesterday. She watched as Eddie dropped his wand and then go limp, then saw Harry pulled Eddie closer and whisper in his ear, then Eddie's eyes went fearfully wide as Harry stood back and tightened his chains. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Please," She said as she ran up to them, "Please don't kill him," He looked up at her for a long moment then let the chains loosen a bit and the Security Wizard fell to his hands and knees taking a shuddering breath. As Kiara breathed a sigh of relief, Harry grabbed the wizard by his hair and punched Eddie in the middle of his spine causing him to drop bonelessly to the floor, "Why did you do that?" She screamed at Harry.

"Unchain me," Harry said simply, raising his manacles to her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna help you now?" Kiara growled at him as she reached behind her and yanked her wand and knife from their resting places. She move back and stood sideways and held the knife out sideways out in front with her left aimed at his heart, and her right hand held her Cypress with Blue Ox Heartstring wand over her head.

"Because you need my help, otherwise you would have killed me already," Harry said already analyzing the situation.

"After you just killed..."

"I haven't killed anyone yet," Harry interrupted. At her disbelieving look, he motion with his head for her to move.

"See for yourself. I won't move."

"If you so much as twitch, I'll make you useless to a woman. Understand?," She slowly moved toward the fallen wizard putting her knife away, she crouched while keeping her eyes and wand trained on him. He rolled his eyes at her. When she found his neck and felt a pulse she let out a cry of relief.

"Oh thank the gods," she choked out, " What did you do to him?"

"I snapped his spine," Harry answered.

"What!"

"Relax Princess," He told her, "You know that kind of injury can easily be fixed by your Doctors. Now, please unchain me."

She let out a huff as she pointed her wand at his chains and muttered the standard counterspell. As the handcuffs popped opened, she felt something swirl in the cell and buck against her magic. Her eyes widened as she realized it was his magic returning to him from the magic suppressing manacles. Was he this strong before she wondered, _yes_ she remembered, she knew he was holding back before but it amazed her.

As he took a deep breath he felt his some of his energy return, he exhaled and unfocused his eyes and sensed the magic in the area. To his immediate right he saw an purple aura, surprising him. As the type of magic he and most craft emitted was a blue colour, each as unique as a thumb print. Ignoring it for now he turned to scan the building and smiled as he only saw five signatures. Four unfamiliar, and one pulsing rapidly in time with his own heartbeat. He refocused his eyes and looked back at the girl looking queerly at him and said, "Time to go."

And he push the cell door open and turned to head down the corridor. She quickly adjusted Eddie memory of the event, she turned away, missing the small drops of crimson that was on the floor,then followed after until she reached the outer doors where the two wizards were stationed, Harry was standing there and had put his hands up in different directions. The beginnings of her query was shushed before she could utter a syllable. After a moment he closed his fist and slammed them together, and to her surprise she heard some thumps on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and found the two guards dazed on the floor, she aimed her wand to stun one of the guards when Harry moved into her path and grabbed the wizard's hair and snapped his spine like he did to Eddie and quickly did the same to the same to the other. He turned to her and said, "No wand magic."

"Your doing Magic," Kiara protested.

"But not wand magic, mine is nearly untraceable," he said as he remove his belt buckle, making his BDU's sag down a bit. He turned the buckle over with his right hand popping it open to reveal a small number pad from one to nine and he input some numbers. Then he reached with his left out in a general direction and grabbed for something in the air and pulled it toward him. He turned to her and asked, "Where's the exit?"

"The elevator's over there," She pointed down the hall as the building shook violently. Wood splinters and dust clouds rained on their heads as they braced themselves. The lights in the hall began to flicker then extinguished from sudden lack of , "What in the hell was that?" Kiara cried as red flashing emergency lights came on.

"Can't use the lifts," Harry said wryly as he moved on, ignoring her question, "Where are the stairs? Never mind, I see them," he said as he made his way into the stairwell with her close behind.

"What just happened?" Kiara asked as they took the stairs two at a time.

"I know you have Intel," he stopped and turned and caught something. He manipulate his butterfly for a second, then closed it before stuffing it in his pocket, "On exploding Einherijar," he continued as if nothing happened, "I just detonated my vest. Which is probably drawing the rest of you lot left here right to the distraction."

"Wait," she said, " Wouldn't your vest be in a place with all the other evidence?"

"Yeah. I'm not seeing the bad here," Harry said with a smirk as they made their way though the empty lobby, as Kiara rolled her eyes after him. As they burst through the doors Harry wasted little time in shouting, "DOBBY!" And to the witch's surprise a jet black motorcycle with green rims popped right in front of them.

"Master Harry!" the bike exclaimed making the witch's jaw drop.

"Oh my gods, that is some Knight Rider type shit," the witch said excitedly.

"Master Harry there is a witch behind you," Dee stated.

"Yes, Dobby I know. She's even coming with us," Harry said as he gingerly swung his leg over the bike.

"Shes's doing what now?" Kiara asked.

"Get on," Harry commanded.

"What!" Kiara said, "I can't go with you. I just had to get you free, so you could do your thing."

"Get on," he commanded again.

"Do you not understand English? Or is it my accent you can't understand?"

"I need to keep an eye on you so you don't try to betray me," Harry began, "And the only way to do that is if you come. So. Get. On."

"Fine," she said as she climbed on the back of the bike and grabbed on to him, she heard him gasp, "What?"

"Nothing," he hissed, "Dobby. Basement," The pressure nearly made him pass out, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. When the pressure lifted he found he and his passenger was in the sitting room of his flat. As he got off the bike Marcus came rushing out of the 'shop'. The third bedroom converted into a workshop. As Marcus stared in shock Harry let out a small chuckle and said, "What are you doing in my flat this time of night Mad? Go home."

"Oh my God Evans," Marcus said still in shock, "What in the Bloody Hell happened?"

"I step out for a little while and you squat in my flat, that's what happened," Marcus moved to draw Harry into a hug when Harry put a hand up to stop him, "Don't."

"You're hurt," Marcus stated, "Okay lets get you to the infirmary."

"Excuse me," Kiara spoke up. And Marcus' attention finally focused on her.

"Shit! Craft! NorNN emergency threat!" Marcus yelled and ceiling opened and a globe like thing dropped down , turned on and the flat was bathed in orange flickering humming light. Instantly both Harry and Kiara fell to their knees clutching at their heads and stomachs, as the headaches and nausea hit them.

"SCANNING," a cool voice said, "Unregister Magical found. Resonance Survey: Four. Dispersement beginning: Now," The light swirled around settled only on Kiara as she fell flat on her face. About a thirty seconds later, while Harry was slowly recovering from the Thaumalogical Resonance Dispersal Emitter, the other witch had vomited from the sensation on the floor next to her.

"NorNN," Harry gasped out, "Deactivate T.R.D," and the machine flickered out and Kiara weakly rolled away from her mess. And Harry rounded on Marcus, "MAD, what the hell are you playing at?"

"It's a witch here," Marcus said simply.

"I know. I think I would be able to tell if someone was standing behind me. Don't you think?"

"Oh," Marcus said weakly

"Yes, oh," Harry said back as he left stumbling past him towards his bedroom.

"What in the fuck was that?" Kiara whispered weakly.

"That Craft," Marcus spat, "Was The T.R.D. Fear it, because we all have it, and it only affects you Craft."

Harry came out of his room with the two MP5K-PDW's from under his bed and saw the tension in the air, shaking his head soundly ignored them. He walked over to the wall and pressed the electrical outlet causing the wall next to it to slide open. He pulled out some things and stuffed them in his vest then he called out, "Mid level weapons and arsenal."

"What do you think your doing?" Marcus rounded on Harry, "You need treatment."

"Can't do SuperPoof, Hermione's alive," Harry stated, "Verdandi I need mid level munitions."

"What!" Marcus exclaimed, "She can't be. You saw her die. It must be a trick."

"It was a Medical Hom-mun-cu-lus," Harry said slowly as to not mess up. "Verdandi!"

"You have to be joking!" Marcus blurted out, "She's a witch!"

"Went to Hogwarts before the Fall and everything. Verdandi," Harry said, "Verdandi where are you?"

"Verdandi is not here Harry," said a small robotic voice, and Harry froze as he realised something. He tilted his head in thinking he'd gone mad and put it off to bad nerves.

"Why does it kinda sound like a young Herms?" Kiara said weakly still on the floor. Still looking severely ill and holding her stomach.

"Urd," Harry ignored her, "I need the mid level munitions locker."

"Yes Harry," Urd said.

"Cancel that Urd," Marcus said, "You need medical attention."

"Why does it sound like Hermione?" Kiara asked again as she managed to stand.

"Harry," Urd said, "The Doctor is correct. I am detecting an elevated blood pressure, your adrenal glands are currently highly active, several major vertebral subluxations and you white cell count is indicating several fractures."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Adrenaline rush. Minor spinal damage. Broken bones," Marcus clarified.

"Few cracked ribs," Harry corrected.

"Fine cracked ribs, but you still can't expect me to let you go."

"Also," Urd continued, "I am detecting several foreign contaminants: Several powerful stimulants, numbing agents, a blood coagulant and far too many barbiturates that any normal person would be able to function."

"Urd, I really need mid level munitions locker," Harry said seemingly ignoring them.

"Evans," Marcus began.

"I can either do this with or without your help," Harry interrupted, "So choose, but I'm still gonna do this. And if your answer is in the negative, let me suggest you stop talking before you say something I will not like. Urd!" There was complete and utter silence for a long moment, then the weapons locker hissed as it began to spin, taking away the mostly non lethal items. He loaded up on mags for his guns, also grabbing a sawn-off shotgun with a bandolier full of shells and pulled out a black long coat that was just as durable as his vest.

"This is completely mad Evans. Where do you think your going?" Marcus asked.

"To get my friend in," Harry turned to Kiara.

"Otter St. Catchpole," she supplied then promptly put a hand over her mouth.

"Can I at least get a team to back you?" Marcus pleaded.

"No time for that Mad," Harry smirked, "Right. Urd level one security, Ten hours. Dobby Egress only. There's some crisps in the pantry," Harry pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "And cola in the cold box," He took a look at Kiara, "Loo is just... there," Harry pointed to a open door , and Kiara ran into it and slammed the door, followed by muffled retching.

"Evans," Marcus called out.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone. Dobby plot in a jump for St Catchpole."

"Evans," Marcus bellowed, "Don't you dare leave us locked in here," And for a moment Marcus thought he had stopped Harry from leaving.

Harry looked back at him with a very serious face, and then said, "Smoke me a kipper. I'll be back for breakfast!"

"Evaaaaannns," Marcus screamed as Harry and Dobby disaperated away. He began to pace, muttering about past life sins and using a large rusty knife before he stopped, a wicked smile on his face, "Oh, this is not over," He said as he sat at the desktop monitor put on an ear piece and executed the Trace, "I'm not about to watch you run off, just to get yourself killed. Urd."

"Yes Doctor."

"Ring Himalaya."

_**

* * *

**_

'The Burrow' 'Heavy Storage Warehouse'

_**Otter St Catchpole**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0303Hr.**_

* * *

The wizard and the former Elf popped into a seemingly empty clearing, and Harry fell off Dobby and hit the ground with a whimper. A pained glance around told him he wasn't in London anymore and he gingerly sat up, and began to check himself.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," Dobby responded.

"Where are we?"

"Harry Potter Sir, we are out one fourth of a kilometre south from the Weasley Estate."

"Okay," Harry replied as he scratched around a tender spot on his head, "Why aren't we in the Weasley Estate?"

"With respect Harry Potter Sir," The bike answered, "In your present condition, Dobby was most afraid that Harry Potter Sir would not live if Dobby popped through the wards."

"We've gone through wards before Dobby," Harry said sternly, "What are you playing at?"

"If Dobby had popped in the warehouse, the probability of success of Harry Potter Sir's current endeavor is: two point four percent. But with a few variables it raises to forty eight point six four two."

"Dobby," Harry cried, "I don't have time for this, I have to save Hermione."

"If Harry Potter Sir goes now," Dobby stated, "He will surely be killed. And Dobby must not let that happen."

"Dobby I have to do something. If I die, please get Hermione out of there," Harry pleaded as he headed headed northward.

"No Harry Potter ," Dobby said and Harry spun around.

"What do you mean no?" Harry asked confused, as the elf never denied him anything.

"Dobby will not," the former elf said, "Dobby must protect Harry Potter Sir. Even if it's from himself."

"Dobby I don't have time for this," Harry exclaimed as he turned to leave. "God knows what could be happening now."

"Harry Potter Sir's Missy is sleep forced in middle of a large structure and her taker is in the back of said structure."

"How could you possibly know all that?" Harry asked.

"Dobby's scanners are most powerful Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said with small amount of pride.

"Okay," Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "So, what are we waiting? Let's go in and get her out."

"We is waiting," Dobby began, "Because Dobby is being making a hole in the wards. So Harry Potter sir can go in unnoticed and get his Missy out."

"Your making a door," Harry said grinning, "Absolutely brilliant. How long until it's ready?"

"Fifty-two minutes and thirty-eight seconds."

"A hour," Harry said grin fading, "So, am I to just sit about and wait then?"

"No," Dobby stated as his seat popped up revealing a white box with a red cross on it, "First aid."

"Dobby-" Harry growled.

"Dobby will go if bad is happening," the motorbike said, "But Harry Potter must repair himself."

Harry stared at the bike knowing that they could keep arguing in circles all morning, but to keep going would be pointless as the former elf would not bend. And to keep pushing would damage his friendship with the kind Elf. He pulled off the long coat and the vest and laid them over the handle bars.

"So," Harry said as he pulled of his torn and blood caked shirt and dropped it on top of the vest as well, "Almost fifty percent," he said as he began to rummage through the first aid kit, pulling out some wraps, gauze and bandages, "If I was a hundred percent?"

"Ninety-eight point nine, nine, eight percent Harry Potter Sir," Dobby stated.

"Well," Harry chuckled and winced as a the pain from laughing immediately hit him. He dropped his Battle Dress Unit pants, stepping out of them he said, "I guess it's fair that I have small handicap. Do you reckon?"

"Most assuredly Harry Potter Sir."

After twenty odd or so minutes, he had patched himself up the best he could, redressed and was sitting down on the ground next to Dobby. Waiting had never suited him, always hadn't, even if all the important people in his life told him how important it was to stop and smell the roses sometimes. He knew what roses smelled like, they smelled of the Dursleys and all of the the nosy neighbors on Privet Drive. A droplet of water shook his head of those thoughts, this was not the time for introspection. He looked up as a light rain began to come down. He ran a dampening hand through his hair before he grabbed his helmet and stuffed it on his head. He growled, then suddenly struck the earth, letting out a burst of magic as well, causing a small crater. As the rain intensified, he stood up, buttoned his coat and began to pace as the adrenalin still in his system kept him from sitting still for too long. After re-checking his equipment for the third time and running a system checks on his Helmet Mounted Display CPU Dobby proclaimed he was finished.

Harry hopped on his bike and said, "Silence is golden Dobby."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said as all of the motor sounds ceased as they began to roll forward. As the pair crossed the wards, buildings, shops and taverns and a small neighborhood expanded into view. As they move wraith like through the small village, the heavy rain obscuring them from view. Harry had seen no one on the slick cobblestone roads and he hoped it would stay that way. Lightning flashed and in a distance just more than a kilometre away from a group of the warehouses where the pair were headed was a giant house on a hill. He pulled a face at the peculiar structure, it seemed to him as if pieces were just tacked on at random, he shook his head at the pointless looking domicile and turn back to the large warehouse.

As he seen the rather large doors Harry began to press buttons on Dobby's touch screen, and a bar rose in height on the panel. It chirped in his ear as it fully powered. He pressed a switch near the grips and powered on Dobby's Defense Field. The full powered field ripped the doors from their hinges and he drove slowly inside seeing two figures, one laid nude on the floor and the other standing in front of the other with their pants around his ankles. He stopped and got of Dobby, taking in the scene before him. He looked at the redhead trying to redress. _'What the hell is going on here? Did I just bust in on them about to-' _He looked at the girl. '_Wow. Wait is that? It is Hermione. Oh God is that the reason she broke me out ,was to stop them from shagging? No look she's crying. Hermione stopped crying years ago. Why is she crying? Oh, God don't tell me! I was too late to stop that from happening._' He looked back at the redhead, _'You did this and made her cry you evil sonuvabitch! You hurt her and made her cry!'_ He eyes narrowed at the Ginger as he pulled off his helmet and stared at him, _'I'm going to kill you for doing that her you bastard. Fast or slow, I can't decide. I'm going to utterly destroy you because-' _"You made Hermione cry," Harry said vocalizing the last of his thoughts.

"What the hell is your problem," The target of his blood lust said, "Busting in here on me and my property like that?"

"Who the hell are you?," the wizard asked him, "I asked you a question so answer!" Harry's eyes flighted down to Hermione for a second and the boy smirked, "Look. Mate. I get it," he said in a placating manor, "I know this bird is sex on a stick, but you can't have her. She's mine," he finished pointedly, but still had not getting any kind of a response, "Alright fine. We can do this the easy or hard way. Leave now before I make you leave . Your choice."

Harry had been listening to the arrogant berk prattle on, making him more and more upset with each passing syllable that tumbled from his lips. So he said what was he was planning to make happen.

"I. Am going. To kill you," Harry said to him then added, "Slowly."

The flame colour head wizard let out a small chuckle and looked at Hermione and commanded, "You. Up," Harry watch in horror as he watched his friend obeyed the wizard's order without any kind of reservations whatsoever. As she stood up and revealed to Harry more than he thought he had ever wanted to see. His male brain registered female flesh and his eyes were drawn to it. He always had known his friend was a girl, made clearer and clearer as they had grown up. But his last true memory of her, had still been the kind of awkward twelve year old coming home from boarding school. Not what he was seeing now, a almost fully grown woman, standing there as naked as the day she was born with a pair of socks with one that was blood stained with an insipid, vacant smile on her face. But the tear tracks running down the back of her face made her look horribly conflicted. But the eyes told the true story, there was nothing there,

"Kill him," her kidnapper commanded but she seem to stutter step forward. He grabbed the silver hilt and squeezed it, "Now!"

Hermione suddenly ran at him and threw a clumsy right fist at his jaw that he just barely dodged. A flurry of sloppy punches came at him from all sides that all he could do was narrowly move out the way.

"Hermione," Harry called to her as grabbed a hard left jab. She responded with a right low side kick at his knee to which he lifted his leg to block it.

"Stop it Nee," Harry said taking her captured arm to spin her back into his front into bear hug, "I said stop," Harry said as she struggled to break free from him,"Hermione it's Harry, stop fighting me," She threw her head back into his, freeing herself and knocking Harry back a couple steps. He reached up to his tender nose and felt it, it wasn't broken but he knew he was lightly bleeding from it.

She turned and sent a right high kick at his head and he stepped into the attack bringing his left forearm up to block it. The force of her kick cause him to grunt and bend over sideways into an angle that gave him an unobstructed view of her naughty bits, distracting him for a split second. Seeing the opening, Hermione sent a downward right hook directly into his cheek causing him to spin about the waist. He turned back to her and stopped, just barely avoiding a deadly uppercut. She sent a front kick to his chest and he crossed his arms in front of his chest to block it pushing him back some. Then came a right round kick at his ribs that caused him to gasp in pain, followed by a right knee aimed at the same area. Harry quickly moved his waist back to avoid the shot and she planted her right foot and leveled a reverse hook kick at his head then a roundhouse, and he nimbly dropped his head low then swayed back out of the way.

But in doing so left him open as she jumped forward, grabbed his shoulders and drove both of her knees into his chest , taking them to the ground. As he gasped from the pain, she was on top of him an instant later, sitting on his chest and shoulders with her feet hooked underneath his underarms and her knees around his neck, squeezing his neck preventing proper circulation. Hermione began raining fist and elbows, most connecting squarely on his face. After a few moments she wrapped her hands around his throat and began to squeeze. A loud hissing noise sounded and she gasped in shock as a sharp pain hit her posterior, Hermione's eyes fluttered for a few moments before they rolled up into her skull as she fell unconscious, falling flat on her face.

As Harry rolled Hermione off him, he stood up then calmly pulled her up into his arms. As he began to carry Hermione over toward Dobby, the redheaded wizard drew his wand and Harry turned back glaring at him as he laid her over the seat. Harry unzipped his coat and put it on top of her then turned to head toward the wizard.

"Dobby," Harry began, "Basement," and the former Elf popped away with the witch. As the wizard's eye widened in rage, Harry pulled out both of his Mp5K's from their holders and leveled them at the boy in front of them the wizard smirked and pulled his wand out as well and said with a slight giggle.

"Easy way it is."

TBC

Reviews appreciated.

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._


	12. The Unforgiven V

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: The story is not mine. _

_When I had Internet and posted last time I had not really considered some reviews, so I apologize for my confusing style of writing. It's difficult coming up with your own style of writing for a first time author. I've never been really a linear thinker, so it's not confusing to me. Plus as the author I have the distinct pleasure of knowing where the story is headed. No Time line at this time, but since most of the small back story elements are over it should become less confusing. No promises though._

_The reason why the story jumps around at points is plainly: I didn't want to start the story when they were children. If I started it then I would be compelled to expand on everything and the story I wanted to tell would be on the back burner and the focus would be on them growing up, which is important, but not really. I could write it without the "jumps" but then more would say just write my own story instead of using beloved characters. The jumps provide a small backstory to show a bit of the who, what, when, where,why and how?_

_Though it's not an excuse, I loved Pulp Fiction. _

Quick update :). To all my Americans. Happy day after Thanksgiving. And to everyone else *Nods head*S'up.

_[AN- 1] I've decided to use Al Bhed for the Wizarding language._

**

* * *

The Unforgiving V - Chapter 12**

* * *

_**'The Basement'**_

_**London**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0256Hrs**_

* * *

"Ring Himalaya," Marcus commanded.

"Yes Doctor," Urd's dulcet alto responded. And after a few moments a weary female voice answered.

_"Hullo."_

"Him," Marcus began in a serious tone.

_"Oh God! No. No. No. No. Not-" _Himalaya wailed franticly.

"Himalaya," Marcus interrupted harshly, "Calm down. Evans' fine. For now. But it's a good chance he won't be soon. He's freed himself somehow and now he's on a High Risk, more than a bit injured and he went solo.

"_That idiot will be the death of me," _Himilaya grumbled,_ "Okay Mad, what's the plan?"_

"No time to plan," Marcus said in an annoyed tone, "But, I am up-linking you his general whereabouts. It's in some small wizard community. Otter Catch... no Ottery Saint Catchpole . According to beacon, it's in Devonshire.

_" Got it just now. I'll have my team there in ninety minutes," _Himalaya stated,_ "Oak Root is sending a Triple S. there... now. Estimated Time of Arrival: Seventy five minutes. _

"Denise," Marcus whispered softly, "There's something else."

_"God what else now?" _Himalaya said.

"The Granger girl. She's a Craft."

"_Marisol Granger is a Craft," _Himalaya said incredulously.

"No, not that Granger," Marcus said letting her come to her own conclusion.

"Y_ou must be completely daft if you expect me to listen to that," _Denise berated him,_ "That was a sick joke. And it's not funny."_

"It was a Homunculus, a constructed human body," Marcus explained.

_"You sure it's not a trick? Because our people in NHS had confirmed it was her body."_

"Harry seems to be sure it's her," he told her.

"_If Harry ever even remotely thought with his head, instead of his prick, I'd be incline to believe him."_

"Well, you know Harry," Marcus laughed.

"U_nfortunately," _Denise said dryly,_ "I just woke up Karakorum and Pamirs, and Rummy is going to fetch Freyja and Heimdall_

"All five of you," Marcus said astonished.

_"Four," _Denise corrected,_ "Kathryne is going to sit with Abby. The rest of us are going to get the dumbarse out and then, he and I will be having a chat about this."_

"Yes, but even just you four. Isn't that a bit much?"

_"Well if the bloody idiot has gone and got himself bloody killed. We might need to let out some aggression."_

"Himalaya," he started warningly.

"_I know," _she sighed,_ "If it came to that. It would mean no more hiding in the shadows for any of us."_

"I have to ask this," Marcus said, "Is it worth it?"

_"You know the answer to that question just as I do," _Denise answered,_ "You know it is." _

"Yeah, I do," he said, "Go get our boy."

"G_ot it, over and out," _she said and the line went dead.

As he began to get a head start on his report that he knew he would have to submit when all this was over the door to the bathroom opened and Kiara stumbled out looking horribly gaunt and sickly. He knew how bad she felt, but didn't feel any remorse. But, when Evans volunteered for testing of the perfected T.R.D After a minute he was sick for a least a half hour and after five he was without his power for a month. He told her, that Urd was watching her any dangerous movement would be all it took, for her to turn back on the TRD.

She sat heavily on the love seat and removed her doublet shirt leaving her with her chemisette, she looked over had seen him watching her warily. She yawned, then stretched deliberately, then she raised her hands in a way that said she conveyed him no harm. She slowly reached behind her and arching slightly as she removed her wand holster with her wand still in it and slowly put them on the table. A few moments later she the did same with her bowie knife. She sighed heavily and put her doublet back on.

As Marcus glanced back at her, Kiara was struck by the color of his eyes. They were normal in most ways, oval shaped, also they were a pale brown, but something was just slightly a bit off. She had seen eyes like them more than once but she couldn't place where. Her stomach growled and Marcus turn at the noise, when his eyes settled on her, her breath caught in her throat.

They were they eyes of a dead man.

She shuddered slightly before she looked away. Why he had eyes like that she didn't want to think about it, so when her stomach growled again she rubbed it and moaned slightly.

"So," the witch began slowly, "I think I just threw up everything I ate this year," She weakly chuckled and Marcus simply pointed to the kitchen as he continued typing. She found a bag of unopened chips in the cupboard and put them on the table and grabbed a sixteen once cola from the refrigerator. She sat down and opened both of them and began to eat. After about two scores of the crunchy cheese puffs she was feeling less like she was starving to death and more like she was merely hungry. She looked at a puff and she could see Dezzy covered in cheese particles, she began to miss her son terribly, and it was starting to be painful, but she was doing the right thing . The longer this whole thing went on, the less sure she became that was that this was the right move. She sighed as she straightened up then headed back to the sitting room and sat. She sat in uncomfortable near silence as Marcus kept typing away at the keyboard. As the minutes dragged by she decided to try to start a conversation with the guy.

"I get the feeling that you don't like people like me," Marcus turned to look at her, "You know Magical People."

"True," Marcus said simply and turned back to his report.

"You're not even gonna try and deny it?" Kiara asked.

"Why lie when you don't have to?" Marcus said.

"So," she began, "Why do you hate us?"

"Are you serious?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yep," Kiara answered, "I can't leave here. I already tried in the bathroom. So I figure we can play twenty questions."

Marcus stared at her for just a few moments, then turned back to his report, "Factually, there is nothing I don't know about you," Marcus said coolly over his shoulder, "And personally, there is nothing I want to learn from you."

"Well," she huffed angrily, "I know, factually, you could kindly remove the stick from your ass."

"What!" Marcus said as he spun around in his chair.

"And personally, I know that your in love with him," she continued hotly, "But, even I really wasn't too sure. Your good. Very good at hiding it. If your not out, I bet no one would know unless you told them," She saw the angry look he was giving her and she backpedaled slightly, "I.. I mean there's nothing wrong with it, it's who you are. I mean, I even had to give you a clear view of the girls to be sure. You didn't take bait, that's how I knew."

"Maybe I don't find you attractive," Marcus reasoned.

"Please," she scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "I know I'm fine. And now that I seem to have your attention, you never answered my question."

"And what question was that?" He asked her.

"Why do you hate Magical People?" Kiara asked again.

"You really want to know?" He asked back.

"Yes," She said simply.

"I don't hate all Craft. My sister," He began slowly, "She was a witch. Muggleborn they called her. My parents were never prouder of her than when she came home after her first year, gushing about all the things she learned. She was smart, sassy, athletic, beautiful, and a force to be reckoned with. Heaven help you if you got her talking about that sport of yours. Angelina was the best person I knew. She was in your world for four years. Four years of her life was spent with your kind. And she was killed, because both of our parents were born normal. They targeted her just because she was and I quote 'a filthy mudblood'.

" Have you ever seen a loved one beaten, raped, tortured and then cut literally into ribbons. Because I have and I swear, I won't let it continue to happen while I still draw breath and I will make sure all of the evil Craft will pay," he finished and turned from her.

"I'm sorry," Kiara said softly, "I shouldn't have brought it up," She sat back on the love seat and ignored him wiping his eyes away on his hands. They sat in silence for a long while, and she pondered on what she now knew. And she blurted out something that came to her, "Do all of you have stories like that? Because I'm sensing a trend here, Muggles wronged by wizards."

"Most likely," Marcus said thinly.

"No wonder," she mused, "I guess with all the thing that we can really do to muggles. There would have to be some bad wizards that abuse their power. If it's not too much, can I ask you something else? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"What now?"

"What was that light earlier?" she asked, "I have never felt that sick in my life. And if you all have that, I'm going to take my son and hide under the biggest rock I can find."

"Oh wow," Marcus said after he brayed a slight laugh, "Well it couldn't hurt to tell you what your up against. Nothing you can do But let me ask you a question. Do you realise just how durable you Magicals are?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I 'm probably stronger than any man or woman my size."

"How about this," Marcus began, "From what we've learned, most of the things you do to each other, the simple thing that the wizarding children do to each other are usually extremely serious medical conditions. For example, there's a incantation _petrificus totalus_, I'll assume you've seen, used, or know of it," he watched as she nodded, "If a non magical is kept under it for too long, it would cause irrevocable damage to the nervous system and they would die."

"Your joking, right," Kiara said and Marcus shook his head.

"No, if they were brought in to a NHS, it would be diagnosed as End Stage Spinal Muscular Atrophy. Terminal," Marcus told her, "We have a patient, used to work a campgrounds until last year, his mind was wiped so many times he now suffers from Anterograde Amnesia and he has no working memory, meaning he can't form any new memories. Shrinking keys, biting toilet seats and things of the like, just for some sick form of amusement. To me, things like that is why your kind is too dangerous. Even your children are capable of wiping us of the face of the earth without so much as breaking a sweat. But ever since the late nineteen forties, what would become most of the G5 began to develop weapons to fight back. What was used on you was one of our premiere defensive measures, the T.R.D Emitter: It's stands for Thaumalogical Resonance Dispersal Emitter. The Emitter emits a high powered, irradiated isotope-"

"You nuked me!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Not you," he corrected, "Your magic."

"I am magic," she retorted.

"No," Marcus corrected again, "You make and use magic. And while we're on that subject, it's not really even magic. It's more like your gifted to able see, feel, and influence a certain type of energy source around you."

"Some would call that magic," Kiara not willing to budge.

"Anyway," he continued, "You and your kind are nearly impossible to kill with traditional and conventional weapons. Nuclear missiles, we could bring down a nuclear winter to all your colonies and only the initial explosion could possibly kill you. You could waltz into a nuclear power plant right now, make a room for yourself in the core and you wouldn't show any kind of radiation poisoning for a little under a year. And even then you could shield yourself all to easily from that.

"And biological weapons. Please, you think anything we could make could do any better than what you do to each other on a regular. But the T.R.D, now it emits a colour that was specifically designed to induce vertigo in Craft. It also sends out concentrated Sampi Rays, now the rays themselves are not very radioactive, it can barely pierce skin, but it has an unusual property. Focused, it can push the energy all of you create away: dispersal."

"You couldn't find all of us," Kiara said defiantly.

"Why not," Marcus reasoned, "You and the type of energy you create resonates in certain radar waves that we already have. I knew Evans' whereabouts since he was captured, even if I couldn't do anything. So even if we can't see you ,we still know where you are."

"You," she whispered as she put her left hand over her mouth, "You could exterminate us."

"No," he said consolingly, "Not for... forty or so years. The power requirements to turn it into an offensive weapon are astronomical and I really don't fancy the idea spending the next ten to fifteen years trying to speed up the process. I don't hate all Craft enough."

"You know he's a wizard then," Kiara stated.

"It's not exactly something we like to chat about," Marcus said, "But yes."

They stared at each other for a few moments, it seemed as she didn't have anymore to say so he turned back to the computer and begun writing again. He had just finished the part where his request for a rescue of an asset was denied as it was a major magical section in London he was held in, when the witch behind him spoke.

"You know," she began slyly, "You never denied what I said about Harry. About you being in love with him. I suppose that why you look after him like this."

"Yes well," Marcus began, "While I do love Harry. I'm just not in love with him. But-" The rest of what he said was interrupted by a loud crack as a midnight black motorcycle appeared in the sitting room. But it was not alone, from his angle all he could see was, on the seat was Harry's coat, but his coat was covering something lumpy. Hanging out from underneath the end of the coat were a pair of slender legs clad only in socks. Before he could get up to check on the person Kiara shrieked,

"Oh my gods, Hermione!"

_**

* * *

**_

'The Burrow' 'Storage Warehouse Four

_**Ottery St. Catchpole - Devonshire**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0415Hr.**_

* * *

"Easy way it is," The wizard said with a slight giggle. Not wasting a moment Harry pulled the triggers and his guns began to buck and recoil. The wizard had brought up his wand and a blue translucent appeared in front of him halting the scores of bullets aimed at him, they stopped in mid air at the shield then promptly fell to the floor in front of him. Harry kept firing in burst as he shifted body so he was sideways to his opponent. He shifted his arms to where one was extended at his enemy and the other was slightly bent. He shifted his feet so that one was pointing at the wizard and the other horizontal to him, he then dropped one of the MP5K's on his extended foot and kicked it to the side. The smug sonuvabitch was beginning to cackle madly as he held his shield not even straining. Harry reached behind him and pulled another magazine out as the gun spent it's ammunition, quickly ejecting the empty magazine, he reloaded and began firing again.

"You know," the wizard began conversationally as the bullets kept hitting his shield, "That's not working right?"

"Really," Harry said sarcastically as he stopped shooting, "I hadn't noticed. Thank you ever so much for pointing the obviousness of the current situation. I believe I would be utterly lost if it weren't for your brilliant deduction."

"But what I really want to know," He ignored Harry, his voice hardening, "Is why. You took. What's mine?" His wand jerked at Harry at the last word and blue jets of fire shot out of the tip, flying at Harry at an incredible speed. By the time Harry's body reacted and moved to the side, the fire had reached the muzzle of his pistol, that part of the pistol turned red hot and Harry threw it to the floor watching it begin to melt. And the wizard laughed at him, "Is this all it is to you abominations, muggle weapons," the boy taunted, "There's a reason why we're superior to them. Power. I'm stronger than you and everything like you can imagine. I can boil mountains and melt seas. I'm Ron Weasley, the new God of Fire, bow to your god and tell me where my property is and I'll make your death quick."

"First off all Weasley," Harry said casually as he removed his sawn off shotgun from it's resting place on his back. He fired and the buckshot exited the chamber spraying out. Ron, when he had seen the shotgun had already thrown up another shield, but was surprised to see the spiderweb cracks appear in it, as the small bits of metal hit his shield. Another fire and his shield shattered pelting him with bits of metal causing him to fall to the ground and feel around for damage, he felt the bruising but no holes.

"Don't tell me you thought that was all I could do," Harry said in a jaunty voice as he emptied the weapon, replacing the spent cartridges with fresh ones from his belt to reload. Ron had stood with a wince as the pain lanced through him, but quickly conjured another more powerful shield as Harry fired again. His eyes widened in shock as the shield cracked again and moved to cover himself as the second shot tore through it once again, throwing him to the floor again, "Second, I know your pretty strong, but strength definitely does not equal power," Harry said as he walked closer to Ron while reloading. Ron had scurried back to his feet and used his most powerful shield in time to block the onslaught, but to his dismay large crack appeared and Ron let out a feeble whimper as the second shot laid him on the floor again. But as he hit the ground he felt something hit his wrist loosening his grip on his wand, then it was neatly pulled from his grasp. As he looked up he saw his wand being snapped in front of his face by the abomination, "Thirdly you don't look much like a god right now."

"I don't need a wand to kill a thing like you," Ron said livid. He was disgusted with himself for letting that thing get to him. He swiftly drew his sword and charged at Harry his baby blue eyes glinting crimson. Harry had quickly backpedaled and narrowly jumped away from his horizontal swing at his stomach. Ron growled and charged again aiming at vital points on his opponents body, which were all avoided by a hair's breadth.

Harry pulled up the Velcro on two of his many pouches on his vest, he reached into them pulling out a pair of rods, with a casual flick down of his wrist the baton extended triplying their length. He brought one up to parry one of Weasley's swings, causing sparks from the two metal objects hitting one another.

"Dull, dull, dull," Harry taunted as he side stepped another downward slash, "Swordplay is about elegance mate," Harry said baiting him as he spun to block a horizontal cut, "Not clumsily flailing about with that fancy stick of yours," Ron roared as he attacked again. But Harry moved in and blocked his attack near the base of the sword with a baton, "It's a good weapon. Shame it just decorative," Harry mocked as he pushed the sword away, spinning and then driving his elbow into his Ron's nose sending him reeling back clutching his now bloody nose, "But it seems," Harry jeered as Weasley fell back, "That you have swords but don't understand how to use them."

"Shut up," Ron yelled, "What do you know?"

"I know how to kill you," Harry answered as he went on the offensive. He was upon Ron at that moment, and he swung at Ron's head. Ron brought up his sword to try locking their weapons together and Harry dropped a baton onto his foot and grabbed one of Weasley's wrist and twisted one of his hands off of the sword, spreading their arms, then drove his forehead into Weasley's nose, hearing a satisfying crunch as he broke it, driving him back a few paces. Harry kicked his foot, launching the baton back into his awaiting hand, he spun as he moved to attack again. With a roar Ron took off and sped around Harry moving at near inhuman speeds, as he circled his prey he grinned as he saw his opponents neck exposed, he tightened his grip and further brought forth his magic to increase his speed further. As he was just about to lop of the abomination's head, it disappeared from his view. Harry had ducked and moved to the side, sticking his hand out and just by lifting up, had used Ron's momentum to send him soaring through the air and into some crates demolishing them.

"That was fast mate," Harry said patronisingly as Ron stood up from the wreckage, his face was now red as his hair, "But I saw every step."

"I've had enough of you," Ron yelled as he suddenly threw his sword at Harry who simply moved to the side letting the blade pass by harmlessly. He grabbed the hilt of the silver sword and a wave of _something _beat against Harry's magic, washing over them. The closest word Harry would use to describe it would be **bloodlust** and it was swelling up around them. Weasley had drawn the blade and was now pointing it at Harry.

"Feeling's mutual," Harry growled as he released a murderous smile. Harry charged again ready to beat the piss out of him, when to his horror, Weasley's new sword sliced through his baton like it wasn't even there cutting into his thigh. Harry went to back off when he was assaulted with the most wonderful feeling. His arms dropped limply to his sides, letting both of the batons clatter onto the ground and his face relaxed from the previous look of rage to a small smile and a muscle in his cheek twitched.

"I've got you," Ron shouted in exuberance as his weapon tasted flesh for the first time in over a millennium, "Did you see that?" Ron asked the seemingly empty warehouse missing the slight twitch. Ron turned back to Harry and backhanded him sending him sprawling out face down on the floor,"Say something now," Ron taunted, "Not so bloody talkative now are we?" Ron chuckled evilly, "I don't know what I should do now. I could tell you to bring back my property," He said as he kicked Harry in the side turning him, missing the wooden smile that now had place on Harry's face, "Make you watch while make her mine. No, don't wanna give you a show, you might learn something before I kill you. Yeah, that's it I'll just kill you now, I can always get it back anytime.

"But since you snapped my wand," Ron said as he laid a few more kicks into Harry's side, "We'll have to teach you a lesson and do it the hard way. I'm going to enjoy burning you alive."

Ron sheathed his weapon and started to flex his fingers as he began to mutter under his breath, his eyes had began to defocus as he concentrated on drawing up his magic. As Ron's magic pulsed it began to assert it's dominion over the area, things that had been in motion began to freeze in their place. Dust that was slowly floating down stopped, the insects that were about the vicinity paused mid movement, the few places where the rain came in, the drops went standstill. His whispered mutterings began to get louder as he began chanting the phrase '_Bufan uv Vena. Pinh so ahaso' _over and over , his voice changed with a second, deeper grating one, overlapping the first. His eyes began to glow, first flickering red in and out then they maintained the light , he closed his eyes as the warehouse began to warm up around them until the the air around them became hazy, as the temp began to climb above forty five, the water droplets suspended in the air began to evaporate, creating steam that blanketed the area.

As Ron closed his eyes, he missed Harry cracking his eyes to peer up at him, then silently stand up shakily, holding his damaged side. As Ron began his spell, Harry padded softly over to him and drew back his fist, using a lot of his dwindling magic reserves, already on fumes from breaking the hold of two high level spells dominion, to strengthen the force of the punch. Harry launched an upwards fist into the diaphragm of his opponent shattering his ribs on impact and grunted a bit as his fist lifted Ron approximately a foot of the floor. As the all the air left Ron's lungs, his eyes snapped open and stared stupidly at Harry as if he couldn't comprehend what had happen.

"Minor inconvenience," Harry said as he breathed raggedly, "Sorry about the wait," As Harry was talking, his hand had smoothly pulled Ron's sword away from him. When he had firm possession of the blade, power beyond measure filled him. Harry now knew, without a shadow of a doubt that everything was now his, all he had to do was take it. No one in the world now could possibly stand in his way. He was going to lead Yggdrasil, because Tyr was pitiful old man, with this sword he can make all of his enemies would fall at his feet. Harry blinked, realising his train of thought as he look at the sword, "Oh this thing is bad for you mate," Harry began conventionally as he summoned one of the shell casings with a slight wave of his hand, "You could really hurt someone with this," The case flashed blue and shivered slightly in his hand. "Time to put away your toy sunshine."

"How," Ron wheezed from his position on the floor. "Could. You move?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Harry asked genuinely confused as he took a few steps back. Placing the sword on the floor, then putting the new portkey on it.

"The blonde bint a coupla nights back did the same thing. That same move's not gonna work twice mate. Thirty seconds."

Ron eyes widened comically as he rasped out, "Your. Harry Potter."

"Is everyone of you Craft gonna call me that from now on? Twenty-two." Harry said as he reach in a pocket and pulled out his balisong.

"But," Ron gasped, "They. Beat you."

"I won't beat on women mate," Harry said as if scandalised by the mere thought of it. He glare at the fallen wizard as he remembered the bruises on Hermione's face, when he knelt next to Ron, batting away a feeble punch Ron leveled at him and Harry shoved his head back into the floor cracking the wood, "But you would. Fourteen."

"I'm. Strongest," Ron moan weakly, "In my. Family."

"You should know that strength is never constant thing. Seven." Harry said coldly as he place the edge of his knife to Ron's throat, "Shame innit?"

As the countdown just had reached zero, Harry instinctively rolled to the side narrowly avoiding a jet of white fire that went where his head was a moment ago. He watched in horror as four other redheads materialised from the shadows while his portkey went off causing a blaring alarm to start blaring. Of the four men, one was a rather tall, balding and clearly the oldest of the four, but he radiated a quiet power that frightened Harry. The next two were his height, but stockier and twins with long hair. The last one was wearing a pair of horned rim glasses and his hair was cropped short.

From their features Harry could tell that they were all related to one another. But as he surveyed the situation he knew he was in trouble. His original plan was to kill the redhead, set off his personal portkey, they could only slip small things through wards, he didn't like what would happen if he tried to and that would trigger the alarm wards to causing the Craft to investigate, the dead body would be a good diversion and then he could slip out during the chaos.

"Ronald are you alright?" The one Harry thought was the father asked.

"Dad," Ron wheeze, "Why'd you wait. So long?"

"Father if I may?" The one in glasses spoke up in a haughty voice. The older man simply nodded, "We had previously decided on a 'wait and see' policy Ronald. But with your imminent death approaching, we decided it was time to intervene. Yes we were quite aware of what you had stolen and what you were going to do to your old classmate. We were coming to stop you from committing this damnable act but-"

"Yeah, but we-" Twin one interrupted.

"Didn't know that-" Twin two continued.

"Harry Potter would come,"

"And shatter your,"

"Galleon into Knuts," The twins finished together.

"Fred, George," Their Dad said sternly, "Now is not the time for that."

"Sorry Dad," Fred and George said together.

"Now, you are Harry Potter, yes," the man started, "Even though you were here, presumably to rescue that young lady from my son, you are still in supposed to be in custody at the MLE. And evil deed or not, I will not allow you attempt to murder my son. If you know whats best you will surrender now."

Harry eyed at the men in front of him. Instinctively focusing on the oldest of the foursome, as Harry knew he was the most dangerous. Later he would be told that he did the most logical thing he's ever really done in the situation.

He ran away.

As he sprinted out the door focusing trying to call forth his magic, he let out a moan as he felt nothing, his vision begin to tunnel as onset magical exhaustion set in from him trying to draw from a empty well. Every step that he now took, felt like he was dragging a boulder on each of his limbs, as he began to slow he tripped over a bit of raised cobblestone and tumbled to the ground. He crawled at first then struggled to his feet and began to limp when multiple apparation displacement cracks hurried his movements as he finally reached the edge of the wards where he and Dobby slipped in, a blue spell impacted his back, shredding the back of his vest and sending him soaring forward. As he landed face first groaning in pain, he vaguely heard the pounding of feet coming at him. He stiffened when a pair of hands grabbed his arm, and relaxed when the voice spoke to him.

"It's alright. I've got you. You bloody idiot."

_**

* * *

**_

'Oak Root Hospice - Hidden Yggdrasil Instillation'

_**Basement Level Four – Alfheim (Infirmary and Training Facilities)**_

_**Inverness, United Kingdom**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 0621**_

* * *

A pretty woman with short brown hair, while carrying a paper tray of coffees, gracefully took the stairs two by two before she entered the large building that has a sign that said Oak Root Estate: Palliative Care, Assisted Living, Skilled Nursing and Rehabilitation. As she entered the gloomy building the sterile air made her pull a face, causing her to nearly sprinted to the freight lifts. She pulled out a badge from her pocket and swiped it in the card reader, absently watching a panel slide open revealing a touch screen with the number one through eight and palm scanner. She laid her hand on it and it chimed as it recognised her, then she pressed four and went down.

As she stepped off the lift she was bathed in a humming orange light, as the guards raised their rifles watching her reaction, she waved kindly as she passed them. She walked to the frosted Plexiglas sliding doors with the word Alfheim(Elf Land) on them. She made her way to the infirmary section and noticed that Himalaya was standing next to the matron, speaking in rushed whispered voices.

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"Not since you asked a quarter hour ago Freyja," Denise said impishly.

Freyja handed one of the coffees to her and strode into the room. The room was a off white with most of the things you would find in a hospital room: Heart Monitor, Respirator, and a bag of saline with an Intravenous line. The only difference was a grey pod where a bed would be. The bed had accelerated healing properties. Broken bones mended in hours instead of weeks, sicknesses that would last for days could be cured in minutes and burns and other assorted injuries could be healed in days that would take a lifetime. She move next to the capsule bed and sat down on one of the provided chairs and lost herself staring at the opaque canopy. She accessed the small terminal attached to it and began to scroll down. The information she got was minimal, but as she read a slight grin formed on her face.

Evans, Harrison James

Yggdrasil Identification Number 07800993- 452

Biological Technology Force Enhancement

Codename: Mjollnir

Treatment 99.9% completion.

As she read the bed chimed. The canopy cleared and revealed a person in a highly viscous blue liquid, as it began to open, it began releasing a steam that she knew was filled with nutrients and healing enzymes. The person inside started awake, pushing the canopy the rest of the way open and sat up quickly, grabbing his head as his head hurt from moving too quickly. She gently tried to push him back down, but he wouldn't budge, so she began to fill him in on what she was told about his rescue. He hopped out of the bed leaving it sloshing around the bed and began looking for something. As she pointed at the closet, he found some scrubs and a radiation suit, he got dressed irregardless off his company. When he faced her she had a pair of glasses in her hand and small blush on her pretty but determined face.

"You should still be resting," Freyja told him as she came into focus when he slipped his glasses on, "You're still hurt, mostly."

"I feel fine Kate," Harry told her. And to prove his point he did a one handed handstand, after a moment he returned to his feet and gave her a lopsided grin while spreading his arms, "Miracle of advanced science innit?"

"Quite," Freyja retorted dryly then grinned back, "And you know I prefer Kathryne, Harrison."

"But Owen gets to call you Kate," Harry whinged, "And you know it's just Evans."

"It says Harrison on your Ident," Kathryne reasoned, "And since I'm very much in love with the bloke, Heimdall _can_ call me that. Now, since your feeling _so_ much better now. I think I'll go fetch Himalaya."

"Hey no," Harry became panicky, "No really, that's... That's okay. I'll... I'll talk to her later. S-so you don't even worry your pret... beautiful, wonderful, never-would-kick-a-man-when-he's- down, self about going and getting her."

"Oh," she replied thoroughly enjoying the situation, "It's really no trouble at all. She's _right_ outside. Talking to Miss Ann," she nearly skipped to the door and shouted, "He's awake now," She turned back to him and lowered her voice considerably, "I don't envy you right now Harrison James Evans. Buh-bye now."

She finished just as the door slid open and Harry froze as her the woman's cold brown eyes bore into him. As Freyja scurried out of the room the woman didn't even spare her a cursory glance, as if she thought Harry would run, which he would freely admit to later, was looking better and better as time went on.

"Well," Denise began coldly, "Aren't you just about as clever as a box of rocks."

"I'm-," Harry began to apologise.

"Bloody stay bloody silent," She interrupted and Harry winced knowing she only truly cursed when she was extremely angry, "Now, first this morning Marcus calls and said that deathtrap of yours-"

"Dobby isn't-" he interrupted.

"I said bloody stay the bloody fuck silent," She hissed as she cut off his defense of the former elf, " Said you never returned to the Drop Point. Then, as we were trying all day and night petitioning to get authorisation to mount a rescue of some sort on a Craft Parliament Building, hoping to God, a miracle would happen and you were still alive somehow. And after every single option we tried just fell through and tried to call in ever favor we ever accumulated. Just when I began to lose all shred of hope, who should give me a ring? It's Marcus. And he says that you escaped captivity and your alive, but your hurt and refused medical treatment. And that's not the best part. Not by far. Your supposed friend who, for all intents and purposes, was dead, is now miraculously alive and you being the bloody gallant hero, went to rescue her. See where I'm headed?"

"I'm an idiot?" Harry guessed meekly.

"What did I bloody well just tell you? You. Bloody. Fucking. Silent," Denise roared, "Now, when we finally found you, it looked like you'd lost playing chicken going up against a lorry. We had thought we lost you for a moment, because you nearly died Harry, again. What ever struck you in the back would have blown a hole clear through you if it wasn't for your vest. That seemed like that was the worst of it. But," she began darkly, "Since that was a Craft attack I'll forgive it. The other injuries however: Lacerations, Deep tissue contusions, Fracture ribs, Deviated septum and a Incised wound on your thigh. Care to explain these injuries?" When Harry said nothing she growled, "Speak."

Harry looked at her warily before he began, not wanting to be told to shut up, "Well the first three are mainly from when I got captured. One of the Craft did something, it made it really hard to move and at the last moment my magic flared and I could move again, but all I could do at that point was dodge the fatal parts of it."

"And the incised wound?" She said slowly emphasis on the word 'incised'.

"The nose thing," Harry said ignoring her query, "That was Hermione's doing."

"And just how was resurrected Miss Granger able to accomplish this unimaginable feat?"

"She was completely starkers," Harry said sheepishly, "And I couldn't focus."

"I bloody well imagine you couldn't," She ground out, "But, how did you get-"

"He had a magic sword, okay," Harry said in small voice.

"I don't bloody well care if he had bloody fucking Excalibur," Denise shouted at him, "I taught you how to bloody well use a sword. You can bloody well now beat me soundly in fencing for Christ sake and yet you let some bloody arse pirate get a cut on you. Was all my efforts in training you up a waste? Well was it? Should I really have to start to rely on someone like Gavin since your unreliable now? That bloody sadist Gavin! "

"It wasn't like that," Harry protested, "He had Magic-"

"I don't bloody care. Fencing Gauntlet. Full squadron. Today. Noon," she said as she left the room. A moment later she popped her head back in and said considerably warmer, "And now that I have all that out now. I know we have been over this but, no more giving me any more grey hairs. I'm too young to start looking like my Gran. See you at Noon."

"That could have went better," Harry said to himself.

"Yes," A cool, now that he realised a little too familiar, voice rang out, "Your life force was nearly extinguished. It was very close."

"Hermione's gunna kill me if she hears your voice," Harry said wearily, " Hi Verdandi."

"Do not 'Hi Verdandi' me Harry," The Nielsen Olivier Research Network Navigator avatar Verdandi snapped, "You require rest. Get back in the Nielsen Olivier Research Technology: Biological Accelerated Rehabilitation machine.

"Already been to the NorTech Bar Vee," Harry said.

"Harry-," Verdandi began sternly.

"Okay, okay," Harry interrupted her, "Now, I know you want to yell at me for being stupid and I'll let you all you want, when I come back . But I have to free Mad and Hermione first."

"Any NorNN can do that from here," She reasoned, "You need a full days sleep, you do not have to go."

"Yes. I do," Harry said simply as he left the room. As he headed toward the lifts he pulled the hood of the radiation suit on. Even though the suit protects him for the dose of radioactive waves the nausea he got from just being subjected to sounds and colour of the T.R.D made him hesitate at the sealed doors. But a sense of urgency move him forward through the sickness, down the lifts,then through the sickness again brought him to his three bedroom living quarters he shared with five others. He changed into a casual black long sleeved tee shirt. A pair of blue jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor All Stars completed his look. After he endured the sickness again to leave the sub basements of Oak Root, he stripped of the radiation suit and hung it on his arm.

As he stepped off the lifts he tossed his suit into the HazMat bin and left. As soon as he stepped out of the building he found a secluded area and called for Dobby. After a emotional reunion on the former elf's part and a promise that he doesn't plan to die any time soon, Dobby silently apparated them back to the Basement with little fanfare as Marcus was asleep on the chair and the girls were no where in sight, as he was about to call out Kiara slowly exited his room and froze when she saw him. After a quick hushed conversation about the previous nights events on both ends she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and sent him into his room. When he entered he found Hermione sitting on his bed with the duvet wrapped around her shoulders. Neither said any thing as the minutes ticked by. As Harry was about to break the silence Hermione spoke softly.

"I keep," she began softly, "I keep thinking. What had I possibly have done to deserve that?"

He was by her side in a flash, but his heart wrenched as she flinched away from him, "Nee you didn't do anything," Harry began consolingly, but was dismayed as she turned her head away, "Listen to me, he stole something, it was a sword of some sort and it can control people. You know that none of this is in anyway your fault," as he automatically when to pat her leg Harry said, "I wish I could have-"

"Don't touch me," she growled and smacked his hand away from her leg, needing to assert some measure of control of the situation she was in. As Harry drew back in shock, his face made something in her feel better and she felt the need to lash out at something, she threw the blanket at him and began to pace around the room. She was wearing his Chelsea football jersey and a pair of his boxers, "What you want a show as well? Didn't get enough seeing my bits earlier? Your nothing but an abomination."

"Nee," Harry called out to her.

"Shut up," She yelled not noticing the tears flowing in her eyes, "Your nothing but a monster. I wish you were dead, so I wouldn't have to look at you. You disgust me."

At her saying that Harry stood up and blocked her path, and she looked up at him and sneered, "What? Are you gonna hit me as well? What are you afraid of _wittle__ baby Harry_?" As Harry's hand flashed out Hermione flinched and closed her eye. She was surprised, as well as upset that she was then pulled into a firm hug. She froze for a second then began to try to fight her way out of his arms with all she had, but still subconsciously holding in her magic, "You left me!" she roared as she beat and pushed against his chest, "LET GO! I said let me go!" As she was yelling Harry whispering how sorry he was he didn't protect her, "You were supposed to be there! You weren't there! Why weren't you there!" She screamed and finally succumb to her hysteria and began to cry in earnest, as Harry began to rub her back gently, her crying had gotten worse. As she wailed in his arms, he promised he would finish the bastard that made her cry.

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._

Reviews appreciated.


	13. The Unforgiven VI

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: The story is not mine._

_Guess who's back? No really guess. 25 inches of snow is good for something I guess. It kept me in the house so I had nothing but time on my hands to write this. Refund check got me a computer so I don't have to borrow one any more. Now only if I had a reliable Interweb. I believe that this is the last time jump for a while, well BACKWARDS time jumps (hehe), linear story telling here I come ;)_

**

* * *

**

******The Unforgiving VI - Chapter 13******

* * *

_**'Granger Residence - Sitting room'**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**March 30, 1988 - 1635 Hr.**_

* * *

Alexander Granger had not earthly idea what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation. Simone was so much better at this than he was. But she had taken Maris to her gymnastics lesson and would not be back for a few hours, so he was on his own. He winced as the young boy whimpered in his unconscious state as he checked the bruised ribs he had found. Since he wasn't a Medical Doctor, he couldn't say with a hundred percent accuracy that nothing was broken, but he was pretty certain. When Hermione told him to open that door because Harry was in there, he very nearly scolded her, she knew she wasn't suppose to play in the shed. So when he opened the door, full well prepared to chastise both of them, he flinched at the unexpected sight. The boy was a bloody mess.

Literally.

When he opened his wood working shed and found him, the assortment a fresh injuries astounded him. More than that, the baggy clothing that he assumed was just the way the boy dressed, hid a borderline malnutrition young man. Alex stared intently at the ruined shirt, that he had first used the stem the flow of blood coming from Harry's nose, that illuminated that fact for him. After he had done a bit of first aid, he had put Harry in one of the shirts, some of his ex service buddies got him as a gag gift when he retired from the SAS.

He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest as he began to ponder his next move. If Vernon was abusing the boy, he and Simone would definitely be calling the authorities, casual friend or not. As Alex waited for Harry to wake up so he could have a much needed conversation, the boy began to stir as he fought his way back from unconsciousness.

_The sounds of quick pounding feet and heavy breathing that was just behind him was all he could hear, as he dragged his charge with him toward the tunnel near the park. They ran as fast as they could, but Harry had heard the small mob of children behind them closing in on them quickly, as she couldn't run very well. But he had chosen this route since once they exited the short tunnel it would be just a few blocks to her house. As her breathing became more labored, Harry cursed the day Aunt Petunia's old school mate came to town, forcing Vernon to take him to the Granger Surgery, if he had only been in his cupboard that day, they would have not befriended each other, and she would be relatively safer from Dudley and his gang, without him._

_As they made it into the tunnel, the sounds of her evident exhaustion were worst now. Harry looked ahead and saw about forty metres left in the tunnel, but he glanced back and the Hunters were just entering the tunnel. He quickly made a decision,"Nee."_

_"What?" Hermione huffed back._

_"It's called Harry Hunting right?" he asked her._

_"Harry," she gulped out, "What are you on about?"_

_"I'm the game," Harry said as he let go of her hand, skidding to a stop, and she took a few steps past him before she stopped as well, "So, you should get home, as fast as you can."_

_"Harry," she said back as she stared at him like he was confounded._

_"Get home," Harry ordered._

_"Harry I won't-" Hermione pleaded._

_"Run!" he shouted at her making her flinch, then with one last pleading look she turned and fled. As Harry watched Hermione run away from him, he smiled a bit, as the thought of her safety hit him. He turned to face the mob of the most cruel beings in the world, and took a deep breath, ready for his fate. As the mob made its way to Harry, Piers said something that made his blood boil._

_"Bonus points are ours," the rat faced boy said excitedly, as he tried to run past Harry, but was shoulder checked into the ground by a black haired blur. As Harry snarled at his felled opponent, the rest of the mob encircled him. Dudley spoke up._

_"You missed the Bonus Points Piers," He said as he looked at the fallen bully, "Me and Ronnie are still top standing."_

_Harry was looking more and more like a caged animal as the bullies taunted and jeered, his movements became more jerky as they closed ranks in on him. As he was trapped he was now facing Dudley, watching helplessly as he drew back his fist..._

Harry sat up quickly, then promptly curled up into a ball trying to protect himself from the phantom assault he was reliving. As he began to move gingerly off the love seat he was on, he noticed Alex, sitting across from in a plush armchair, and was just staring at him, like he was gathering his thoughts. Harry looked around the warmly coloured room he was in, surprised, as the last thing he remembered was crying softly as he gingerly held himself. The cool cement flooring of the tunnel soothed some of his bruises, while his last though before unconsciousness claimed him was, _'Can't stay here.'_

"All right there Son?" Alex asked him thinly.

"M'okay," Harry mumbled, "Hermione?"

"She's fine," Doctor Ganger answered, "You wanna tell me who did this?"

Harry looked conflicted for a moment, before he shook his head rapidly and murmured, "Not really."

"Are you sure?" Alex prodded gently, "That was some beating you took."

"Yes sir. I'm sure," Harry answered.

"Well, if you can't tell me who," Alex said back, "Maybe you can me what happened? Or maybe you would like to tell me why, when my daughter is literally dragging me to the overpass, she stops and said you were here?"

"Don't know," Harry mumbled.

"Then, Harry you can tell me how you turned up in my tool shed, beaten up," Alex told him, "Or just how my daughter knew you were there?"

"I really don't know Sir," Harry replied.

"Come on Harry," Alex raised his voice causing Harry to shy away from him. He took a calming breath , then told him much softer, "You have to tell me something Harry. I need to know Son, you were hurt and in my locked shed. Please Harry, tell me."

"I don't know what happened," Harry yelled in a frustrated voice, "I don't know why I was in the shed, I don't know why Hermione knew were I was, I don't know."

As Harry had finished his tirade, heavy footsteps bounded down the stairs, and slid to a halt in front of the room. Revealing a smaller, but nearly about to outgrow her fallen best friend, bushy haired girl at the opening of the room with red puffy eyes. She kept looking between Harry and her father before she asked in a small voice, "Dad is Harry going to be okay?"

"He's okay for now Poppet," Alex said dropping the questioning of Harry, as he knew he wouldn't get any thing from the tight lipped child. He had held of talking to Hermione as she was too hysterical to talk to at first, but since she's calmed down, he would get answers.

"Hermio-"

"Harry," she cried launching herself at the boy hugging him, and began to mumble into his shoulder, "Are you okay? You told me to run and I did."

"Good," Harry said softly as he sat stiffly, still not used to nice physical contact yet. Alex had nearly laughed at the look of awkwardness on Harry's face as he fondly remembered Hermione's birth mother Karen, used to be a very physical person, when it came to show how she felt about things. He frowned as a stray thought about Hermione in the future, slipped in, then vanishing before he could fully realise what it was,without warning, but it was enough to end his merriment at Harry's situation.

"Young Lady," Alex began sternly, "You tell me what happened today, right now."

Hermione spun away from her hug on Harry and froze at the stern look on her father's face. As Alex continued to stare Hermione began to fidget, as her eyes began to dart all over the room, desperately trying not to look into her fathers eyes. She looked away from her father and looked back at Harry with a pleading look. Alex cleared his throat to get her attention, making her eyes snap to his, it took only a few seconds for her to crack under his gaze and she mumbled out, "Harry Hunting."

Harry had very nearly groaned at her answer. He may not have liked having her be picked on for being friends with him, and every time they were chased, he cursed the day they became friends. But in his young mind he would never trade it for anything, as it was beyond value. And as their biggest obstacle in their friendship was about to be revealed to her father.

He was fully expecting to lose that friendship.

"Pardon me," Alex said, "I'm quite sure I didn't hear that. What Hunting?"

"Harry Hunting," she repeated a bit louder.

"And what exactly does Harry Hunting entail exactly," Alex questioned.

"The Hunters chase Harry and they get points for the first one that can get him to cry out in pain," Hermione told him.

"Why doesn't Harry just tell someone? A teacher? Their parents maybe?" Doctor Granger asked using his adult logic.

"When you were growing up Dad, would you have told an adult?" Hermione asked him back.

"I...," Alex trailed off, not able to continue telling her he would, as he knew it would have been a lie. And as his daughter could never lie to his face, he promised himself he would never lie to his children unless he had to. "I would like to think so," he finished lamely.

"That's why we never do tell," Hermione told him.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Alex said tersely, hoping he wrong.

"I'm," she said quietly, "The bonus points."

"Your the what?" Alex asked.

"Since Harry," she began, "Always gets me away, I'm worth more points. The don't hit me, but they push me around. If I wasn't so utterly pants at running Harry could... Harry could get away ."

She began to cry, then threw herself at Harry again, "Oh Harry I'm so sorry," she cried as she hugged him again. Alex watched as Harry went still again, before just awkwardly sitting there, Alex seethed at the thought of those children bullying his daughter and her friend. He decided to take pity on Harry, and told him to hug her back, and then tell her all would be okay. After she had calmed down, Alex sent her upstairs to wash her face, as he watched her head up the stairs, he saw Harry watching her as well. He smiled at the boy, who in just a few months had become, what seemed a permanent fixture in his usually lonely daughter's life.

"I would like to say thank you Harry," Alex told him.

"S'okay," Harry mumbled as his cheeks went hot with embarrassment, as he was still unused to an adult's praise.

"No, it's not just okay," Alex said, "What you did today...well, I guess what you've been doing for Hermione."

"What's that Sir?" Harry asked.

"For being my little girl's friend."

"It's nothing Sir," Harry said as his cheeks pinked again from embarrassment.

Alex looked at the child in front of him, no he thought, not just a child, his daughter's protector. He made a decision, since he could not turn back time and be younger, this boy would have to do it, "Harry."

"Yes Mister Granger?"

"I'm of the opinion that some of these children could stand to do with a little attitude adjustment regarding the subject of bullying those smaller than them," Alex said, "Though you've done an admirable job, I think it's time to show you how to properly protect my little girl."

"What are you talking about Mister Granger?" Harry asked confusedly.

"How would you like to learn some self defence?"

_**

* * *

**_

'Oak Root Hospice - Hidden Yggdrasil Instillation'

_**Basement Level Four – Alfheim (Infirmary and Training Facilities)**_

_**Training Room Three - Arena**_

_**Inverness, United Kingdom**_

_**May 26, 1996 - 1402 Hr.**_

* * *

"Control his central line Gavin," Himalaya voice echoed in the large room from her seat on a bench next to her teammates, they both were leaning against the wall of the square, white room. Her lover tossed her a towel and she wiped the sweat from her brow with it and smiled at the sound of metal singing against one another. She truly loved this room, not only was it massive, but they could really let loose in here. It had a Roman Coliseum feel to it with it's dirt floor and stadium seats. This was where Einheri settled most grievances with one another, with a Might makes Right attitude.

She nearly smiled as she watched as Harry spun around with his edgeless sabre, deflecting a large, hairy, and very bald man's blunted axe downward. With the extreme weight of the axe, it begin sinking into the floor, causing the man's shoulders to dipped as he was pulled downward. With the large man's shoulders down Harry used him as a spring board and flipped over him, raising his blade and blocking a large oddly shaped ring of some sort that Kathryne had swung in a wide arc. As he pushed back against her, sending her spinning away, he quickly dove and forward rolled under a large nodachi that could have cleanly separated his head from his shoulders, if it had a edge to it. As Harry rolled up to his feet, he glared back at the grey eyed, dark haired man who just grinned back. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry had seen the large man rushing at him, with his axe high over his head, as he brought it down, Harry swayed slightly narrowly avoiding the axe.

"Gavin, your not quick enough to sneak up on Evans," Denise shouted as Harry smacked Gavin's hand with the side of his blade causing the large man to hiss in pain, "Owen, go for his legs next time, he's barely been moving at all, make him pay in full for holding that ground."

"That's why I use real weapons," Baldr growled as he held his stinging hand watching as Harry took on both Heimdall and Freyja, "Bugger all this medieval shit to Hell. Can you please enlighten me Himalaya, on why we have to learn this shit?"

Denise scowled at him, and nodded to both Pamirs and Karakorum and they rushed into the fray, spinning their weapons overhead, wielding a metal staff and a metal spear respectively, "You and your fellow compatriots learn, as you so eloquently put it, 'all this medieval shit', for a simple reason," She let out a sardonic laugh and said,"Evans, tell Gavin the reason."

Harry jumped back and caught a errant swing of a pole with his out stretched hand, wincing at the contact, "Now?" he asked incredulously, as he brought the captured weapon up to block Freyja's ring.

"Yes, now," Denise barked back as he forcefully pushed Kathryne away from him, sending her tumbling to the mat.

"Well," Harry began huffing, "We learn how to-"

He was interrupted as Pamirs landed a solid hit to his face sending him tumbling into the ground,at that moment, all activity of the seven in the room ground to a screeching halt when he hit the ground. He winced in pain, as he gingerly reached up to feel his nose and wiping the trickle of blood away with his forearm, spitting the rest that went into his mouth out, and a moment latter he began to struggle to his feet, Himalaya's cold soprano rang out, "Keep going."

"But he was down," Owen pointed out as Harry got his bearings.

"When bloody I say keep going," Denise said frostily, "I bloody well expect you to comply. Now I'd rather not have to tell you that again."

"I'm fine," Harry growled, "Let's go," Harry then rushed at Baldr, causing the large man to recoil in shock. "We," Harry began as his sword came into contact with Gavin's hastily brought up axe handle. "Learn to fight with melee weapons," as he leveled rapid slashes at the large man, "Because normal projectile weapons rarely work on Magical beings."

"And you all know that personally," Denise said sagely as all five were now on the defense, as it seemed Harry was attacking all of them at once, "We were all given a choice kids: To roll over and die, or persevere and keep fighting. I'll fight, what about you?"

"I'll kill them all," Gavin said just as Harry pulled on his his arm drawing him in for a rolling throw, sending him crashing into the floor. Harry then kipped up and attacked the two lovers.

"Persevere," Owen and Kate intoned together just before Heimdall was hit in the stomach with the pommel of Harry's blade doubling him over as he fell on his knees.

"With every breath I draw," Harry said as he swatted Freyja's derrière with the flat side of his sword, causing her to yelp in surprise, "I'll keep fighting."

As Kathryne was rubbing her stinging posterior, the twins were still attacking Harry with renewed fervor. As their weapons clang against each other, Baldr and Heimdall struggled to their feet, while Freyja offered a hand to Heimdall to help. As Himalaya looked on, she began to motioned for the three of them to come to her.

"I guess it's time for Adult Swim," She said with her face blank of emotions.

"Wait no!" Owen cried out while Kathryne lowered her head in shame.

"I ain't done," Gavin said.

"I say you are," Denise said sternly, "You've been going at Full Contact for over an hour. You all need rest. So, I **order you** to take five," As the three Class Two sat down on the bench wearily, the Class One stood up stretching as she went, then bent down to pick up her blunted saber and charged at Harry, her first upward swing lifting Harry a metre into the air as he blocked it.

"Did you his blood?" Baldr asked whispering, to which he received a nod from Heimdall, "Why ain't it black like ours?"

"Our blood is not black," Freyja clarified, "It's dark red from the nutrients and supplements we take for us to use our powers."

"Whatever. Black, red, green, purple, gold, don't matter it's different. But what I really want to know is," Gavin murmured to his teammates as he watched Harry parry attacks from three different directions, "Just why he's so much bleedin' better 'en the rest of us?"

"I don't know," Owen said, "I think he just is."

"Maybe he get a special Cocktail, the rest of don't get," Gavin mused, jealousy evident in his voice.

"No he did not," Kathryne said, "He's just that good. You heard the stories just like I have. That he fought against three Crafts when he was thirteen, **and** held his own. And that he rescued his fellow Roots from an Orc that escaped Hel during Orientation. And that he stood up to the Five's test."

"That last one is complete and utter bollocks," Baldr scoffed, "Durin' that test you can't do nuthin' but curl up in the fetal position and cry."

"You cried," Heimdall laughed, "I thought it was impossible for giant apes to cry."

"Stuff it ponce," Baldr said back before again turning a leer at Kathryne, "Before I take your woman, and show her how big of a ape I am."

"I would rather like, not to throw up right now, thank you," Freyja said disgusted at the mere thought of Baldr's _anything_, "So please keep your vulgarity to yourself."

"Luv, you ain't seen vulgar yet, if your shagging pretty boy over here," Gavin said.

"Piss off," Owen growled.

"You wanna go with me you Poncey Git," Gavin taunted, "You know I'm stronger than you . I'd rip you in half."

"Yes, but your not as strong as I am," Kathryne broke in, "And you know, before you could even try, you'd have the entire contents of my quiver in you."

"Oh joy. Owen's hidin' behind the woman again," Baldr chortled, "You sure he ain't your skirt."

"I suggest you leave this room," Kathrine said frostily, "And now would be good."

Gavin looked at the expressionless face on Freyja, and was slightly frightened of the slip of a woman would do, and now felt that he might have went too far, "Right," he said as he grabbed his stuff and strode out the room.

"You can either get upset and let it fester," Owen said before wagging his eyebrows at her, "Or we could work it off in the usual way."

She smiled at him as she picked up her ring weapon and said, "You know I love you right, but your going down."

"Don't I always," he said with a particular look, letting the double meaning sink in.

"Cheeky," she said back as she closed the ring weapon in on itself, now becoming a bow, she quickly yanked on a small tab on the end of the bow, the tab was the end of a wire and lined the bow.

"Hey now," Owen said as he brought his nodachi up as if to guard himself, "You know we set rules, there's no arrows allowed."

"Please," Kathryne said and she then moan a little sound he loved to make her produce, "I'll make it up to you,"

It had taken only just that moment, but somehow he was now handing her quiver of arrows to her, with a odd look on his face. "I expect payment tonight."

"Alright fine," she said in mock exasperation, "I'll wear The Costume."

"Lovely," Owen said seriously, "Please try not kill me until after tonight, that's all I ask."

She pulled an arrow out of her quiver by it's blue fletching, revealing a stainless steel metal shaft, leading up to the head of the arrow, which was oddly shaped, It was flat, round and had tiny needles all over it, a small glass cistern containing a purple substance was connected to it, "Non lethal, Sweetie," She said lightly as she nocked the arrow, "Now dance for me."

As he ran across the room he heard some of Mjoliner and Himalaya's conversation before deflecting an arrow with his blade.

"-the Memorandum was burned out of your system," Denise said as she jumped away from him then began jabbing her blade at Harry. He began dodging them, bringing up his blade spinning it wildly, an odd noise as if he was deflecting something, happening the whole time. She stopped and applauded as Karakorum and Pamirs attacked him now with their two prong attack. "That's the first time you managed deflecting my entire Pecking Cold Snap."

The twins just smiled at him as they continued their assault and Harry said, "Oh joy."

"Oh, joy is right," Denise began happily, "Means it time to move on and take off the children mitts. Oh love of my life, and twin, please attack young Harrison here now, with the intent to kill. Both men nodded and attacked and Harry, who was now fighting for his life it seemed as the twins attacks became deadly instead of merely dangerous. As Karakorum's spear poked into his collar bone, that was originally aimed at his heart, as he bent back to avoid it, Denise began to speak again, "As I was saying, one memory modification and we would have lost you."

"So, let's look at the damage to our squad's budget shall we: NorTech BDU-"

Harry was on the ground as Karakorum's spear took his legs out from under him, "One hundred pounds a piece, NorTech Hybrid Tactical Vest-"

Harry had rolled away from their weapons, wincing at the place his head had just occupied a moment ago, now a small crater in the ground, "Nine Hundred Pounds, Custom UKSF boots-"

He rolled to his feet then began jabbing at the air towards one twin. The twin's eyes widened in shock a he felt scores of freezing little stabs all over his body, before he fell limply to the floor unable to move anymore, "Two hundred,"

She continued with a slight frown, "All the equipment that was lost and or destroyed-" Harry then attacked the twin he had just put down , shocked mirror image.

"Twelve thousand. And last, but certainly not least, ammunition used, a few bullets and **six Orifauxcum** Buckshot Shells-"

Their weapons were locked together and the blond man was pushing down against his blade, "Thirty. Thousand. Pounds!"

"I have the money," Harry grunted as he pushed back then using the twin's bent leg as a step, he kicked at the twin in the chin missing by millimetres.

"You bloody well better have the money, at just under five thousand pounds per shell," She said as she swung her blade at Harry, a large gust of air hitting him, sending him flying into the wall with a sicking thud, knocking him out.

Harry woke twenty minutes later to find himself laid upon the bench, with a splitting headache, he let out a groan and mumbled, "Wha appnd?"

"You failed use any kind of a guard against my Ramming Typhoon," Denise said thinly, "So it would seem, from a conversation I've just had with Karakorum and Pamirs, that I might have been a little hard on you, regarding recent events. So... I'm sorry Evans."

Harry looked at her and knew he had two choices, he could say something to set her off or he could accept the apology and move on. He looked at her and began in a low voice, "You mean after all that, all I get is a 'I'm sorry Evans'," Himalaya began to bristle, "You have a conversation with Karakorum and Pamirs while I'm unconscious. Owen did you hear them?"

"Clear as a bell Evans," He said catching on.

"Kate."

"You know it's Kathryne, Harrison," Kathrine said grinning, "And they have such lovely voices. It's such a shame they don't speak more often."

"But that's not fair," Harry whinged, "I've known them for two years and I've never even heard a peep out of them."

"Peep," the twins said in stereo both smiling. It was so unexpected of them to join in teasing the three class two all whipped their heads around to look at the Twins. It started with Kathryne's slight giggle at them, causing Owen to chortle, that caused Harry to snort, which made both Owen and Kathryne to laugh, making Harry laugh as well. As they were laughing a stately woman walked into the room, and cocked her head at the scene before her.

"I heard there was a injury," she said in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh," Denise said, "Sorry Miss Ann. My team was just letting out some pent up tension."

"I see," She said dryly, "Who's been injured."

Harry raised his hand slowly while Heimdall and Freyja pointed at him quickly. As she examined him Harry willed himself to be better, he would give nearly anything to not have to be in the BAR again, as he was still coughing up the substance from this morning. As she checked for concussion and flashed a penlight in his eyes, declared he just needed some rest, handed him some ibuprofen, and swept out of the room. As he breathed a sigh of relief hoping that he was safe for now and he could go get some sleep, as he was about to leave the room, he turned and gave a jaunty salute to his team, he told them goodbye, then the intercom buzzed.

_"Excuse the interruption,"_ said a female voice , _"I'm 11650288 - 124 down in Mimir's Well. We have a priority incoming call to 07800993- 452. We can feed it to you now or we can put them on hold."_

"It's alright," Denise said, "This is 07641181- 348. He'll take it now. My authorisation code is Harmony One. Nine. Nine. Seven."

The speakers made some strange noise as all of them stood waiting on what was about to happen when a frantic voice called out, "Harry."

"Missus Granger," Harry answered, "What's the matter?"

"Harry what's going on?" Simone asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "I don't understa-"

"I received a note today by owl!" Simone interrupted him frantically, "It said for you to be on the roof of Westminster Abbey tonight, to come alone at midnight, or there will be grave consequences for my daughter. It was signed by a Madam Bones. Harry what the devil is going on? Is... is Maris in trouble or something? Why are they contacting you though us. What am I to do? If somethings wrong... I can't do this Harry, I can't do it again. I can't lose another daughter. Please tell me what's going on. Please Harry, not again I-"

"Simone," Harry interrupted harshly, his eyes dark with rage, "I'm going to take care of this. Nothing is going to happen to your daughter I promise. End Call!" As Harry seethed the room became very dry, small drops of liquid started to form around him in the air, going from gas to liquid to solid then shattering, repeating over and over, Himalaya turned to Owen and Kathryne who was watching Harry with wide eyes.

"I want to know everything there is to know about this woman, no exceptions," Himalaya ordered, "How she moves. How she thinks. What she knows. And why she knows it. I want to know what she had for brekkers this morning. I even want to know how many times she shit, shaved, and showered this year. I want every single facet of her life. I want it and I want it yesterday. Move out."

"Yes ma'am," the two chirped and left, both giving a furtive glance at Harry before they left about their missions.

"Evans" she barked at Harry but she did not get a response. She turned to the twins and said, "Luv, you and your brother go downstairs to Bifröst and requisition some arsenal for the kids tonight. High powered and armor piercing. Please and thank you," The two men nodded in unison and left the room.

"Evans," She tried again, but he was still silent. As the room was empty she tried yet again in a cold tone, "Harry James Potter, you better listen to me and you better listen to me now. No heroics. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," He said not looking at anything, "No heroics."

"You do this the right way," Denise told him, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I'll do this right. I understand."

_**

* * *

**_

'Westminster Abbey - Tower'

_**London**_

_**May 26, 1996 – 2356 Hr.**_

* * *

As he had been there for a quarter hour, Harry continued to stare down at the River Thames from his spot on the tower while spinning a biro, that was the activator of the triple S. for a quick escape, between his fingers as a way to pass time. The wind was blowing steadily, he looked up and noticed the dark clouds, it looked like a storm was coming. He shivered and he pulled his jacket closer as a cold gust of wind blew past him. He did a mental check of himself, and was surprised to find that he was nearly fully recovered. Denise had given him a sedative , ordered him to take it, and told him she would wake him in six hours, and after only dozing lightly in that cell earlier, it felt wonderful to sleep. He seemed to recover nearly all his energy as well, so if anything, he was prepared as he could be.

He held the biro in his hand and He reached up to his ear and tapped the small bud in his ear turning back on his communicator, he had turned it off, as Owen and Gavin kept bickering like children. As he turned it back on his ears were assaulted with useless radio chatter.

_"Can you please enlighten me Freyja," _Baldr's gruff voice broke in, _"Why we're all far out here, a full __kilometre__ away from Westminster, while Mjollnir's gets to be at the meet spot with the Craft?"_

_"Because this is Mjollnir's job,"_ Heimdall's smooth voice replied, _"We're just his back up."_

_"Quiet Nancy Boy,"_ Baldr shot back, _"I wasn't talking to you."_

_"It's so they don't see us Baldr,"_ Freyja said, _"Please refrain from __antagonising each other. Baldr your already on probation for excessive force. You don't need any more black marks. Heimdall don't speak any more to Baldr. I don't have any patience for your pointless bickering tonight."_

_"You shoot offa coupla grenades,"_ Baldr muttered, _"But ain't you lead Freyja?"_

_"__Heimdall__ just told you why,"_ Freyja said evenly.

_"You know I don't speak coward,"_ Baldr chortled.

Harry looked at his watch and spoke up, "Quiet people. It's time. Keep you eye's open for any hostile actions. Commencing radio silence." As the seconds dragged by Harry wondered what was going to happen, as fast as his anxiousness hit him he forced into background. Remembering that right now he should be in the moment. As he glanced back at the river he heard multiple cracks and withdrew a baton from his vest as he turned to around, flicking it upward, extending it. As he looked at the three new fixtures on the roof, two Elf and one old woman, he put the baton in front of him.

"You came alone," Madam Bones said sounding surprised.

"You didn't," Harry said not disabusing her of her misconception.

"Hello," She began, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter."

Harry grimaced as another Craft called him by his first and surname, but a second later he schooled his face to a wooden smile and greeted her back, "It's a pleasure as well to meet you as well, Amelia Earhart."

Harry felt a small bit of satisfaction as the woman's eyebrow shot up to her hairline, "What did you just call me?" Amelia asked slowly.

"Your name," Harry said, "That is your name isn't. Imagine our surprise at all this, after you threatened my friend to her mother, when we tried to find out about you. It would seem that there was no Amelia Susan Bones before Nineteen Forty, but then we found out, it was your name by marriage, well second marriage. But after some impressive rummaging on our parts, in our archives, we found an old wedding announcement. It says 'You are cordially invited to the Wedding of Allan Henry and Amelia Mary', with a magical photograph with you in a very lovely gown in front of this very Abbey. Now, as we both know, some middle names are inherited by birth and marriage-"

"So you've researched me" Madame Bones interrupted him,"What's your point?"

"Nothing at all. But I wonder," Harry began in a light tone, "What the American Craft will think when they learn your whereabouts. From what I've heard, they really don't take too kindly to defection. Well I suppose, it's at least no fuss, since your already legally dead."

"Mister Potter," she began exasperatedly, "I am too old to play any sort of your games, now please return me the sword you took from Young Mister Weasley."

"Can't do that," Harry said back, "That thing's too dangerous for anyone to have."

"Mister Potter," Amelia began sternly, "You must return that stolen property to me, or the consequences will be dire."

"Your not helping yourself with me by making demands," Harry said.

Madame Bones closes her eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath, "Though I am loathed to do this, it's seems Mister Potter you have forced my hand. Miss Granger-"

"Stop," Harry said as he raised his hand to halt the older woman, "Just stop. You're about to threaten some sort of act against someone that hasn't anything to do with the here and now. I ought have known, it's Craft Modus Operandi one-oh-one. So, let's just skip that part for now eh, shall we.

"Let's see here, banter, no, demands, no that's not it, da da da da da, threatened, past that, right. Negotiations. Why is that sword so important?"

Amelia was staring at him with a bewildered look on her face, a moment latter she looked thoughtful before she spoke, "Mister Potter I realise that you must not like me very much, for just threatening you like that. But that weapon you took, that sword, it contains a powerful spell, that must be return to the Department of Mysteries."

"I plan to toss it in a furnace later today, so no, I'm not returning it."

"Mister Potter," Madam Bones drew back as if she was shocked, "You can't think I will just..." Amelia stopped and exhaled, "Let me put it this way. Do you know the idiom Better the Devil You Know?"

"Better the Devil You Know, Than the Devil You Don't," Harry replied, "What's your point?"

"If that spell is not return," Amelia started, "A worse, and far more terrible spell can, and will most assuredly take it's place. For the sake of our people and the muggles. Please. Return the sword."

Harry looked at her for a moment then said, "I want her free."

"I cannot do that," she told him, "It's simply impossible."

"Then," Harry began as his stomach plummeted to his boots, he lifted up the biro prepared to click it, "We don't have a deal

"Wait," Amelia called out to him, "Mister Potter. You doom us all by putting one life over the sake of many."

"I think, I finally can understand you a bit now," Harry began, "Your the big picture sort, since you've been fighting so long, you only see the goal and that's all well and good, but I tend to see things more like a puzzle. If one piece missing, the puzzle is never complete."

"So," Amelia began, "What your saying is. She completes you."

"Never said that," Harry chuckled darkly, "Said she was missing."

"Interesting," she said wryly.

"I thought you said you were too old to play games," Harry said.

"If you recall, I said I am too old to play any sort of your games," she corrected, "But it seems we are at an impasse. Since I cannot legally free her, even if I wanted to, I have no bargaining power with you. As she is under contract, I could even be struck down by you right now, and her servitude would simply be transferred to my next of kin. So, I believe the time for tonight's negotiations are over for now."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I go home," she said simply.

"Alright then," Harry said tersely.

"And you come back up here tomorrow at Seven P.M. Everything should have been sorted out by then. I'll have one of my Elves bring you to my estate."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems, Mister Potter," Madame Bones began with a smile, "That I've just had a grand idea."

"Yeah, and whats that?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to hire you."

**TBC**

_[AN-1] The Bones/Earhart thing. I dunno where that came from. Maybe a random commercial on the telly._

_Seeya when I Seeya._

Look at that green review button. Press it. You know you wanna.


	14. The Unforgiven VII

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Just like to say that I appreciate every review. I wish I could respond to them but with out a reliable net, all I can do is just post. _

**

* * *

**

The Unforgiving VII - Chapter 14

* * *

_**'New Wizarding Alliance Parliament Building'**_

_**London**_

_**May 27, 1996 - 1105Hr.**_

* * *

She hated this building.

That was the only constant thought everyday she had to come here, in order to 'govern those whom are not as credible as we'. As she strolled though the gaudy building the Chief Warlock commissioned to be built, she scowled at the new fountain in the lobby. It was in no way similar to the previous one about all Magical Beings coming together in Harmony. This new one however, had a small family: A wizard and witch that was holding a child and they were standing in the middle with all manor of beings bowing to them, as if swearing their loyalty to the humans.

The wizard, who bore a striking resemblance to Malfoy, stood regally with his shoulders thrown back and his wand over his head, as if he was going to strike down one of the creatures in front of them. The witch, who also bore a similar appearance to one Lady Malfoy, was in her opinion far much worse. She was gazing adoringly at the wizard, while holding the child as if it were her only purpose in life, was to worship him and rear his children.

That was one thing that she did hate about her adopted country's culture, was the propensity of witches to become 'just homemakers'. Only spinsters work pass marriageable age was the general consensus. Once a witch was married, she was expected to give up her career, no matter how hard or long she had worked on it, focus on running the household, while the wizard made the money to support them.

She was so glad Alan had been progressive enough that he encouraged her to follow her heart and she joined the Auror Academy in Forty Three. Even though she was a full Twenty Five years older than the oldest fresh face cadet, Minerva McGonagall née McCarren, who would go on to become her dearest friend, who was her partner until she met the handsome Breandan, and was instantly smitten by the older gentleman then was married. When he was killed during a home invasion and robbery in early Nineteen Fifty Three, Amelia helped her friend pick up the pick up the pieces of her life, going on to gain her Mastery in Transfiguration in only three and a half years, then getting the post at Hogwarts. And even with not being able to get together as often as they would like, they still remained close friends, a long true friendship, from all those years ago still going strong.

As she turned away from the fountain, banishing the memories of days long past, she headed towards the lifts and when to the second floor. This floor dealt with licensing things: Wand makers, Construction, Artisan(people who made things like magical trunks, cabinets and other things),Hit Wizards, Passports, Entrepreneurial, Apparation, even Creature Care Licenses; Levels A, B, C, and S. It was also the information hub of this government, all data came through here, before it was processed by urgency, then sent to the new Department Directors.

As she walked into the office, one of the sycophants postured himself to her, she angrily waved him away, telling him to tell his boss that she was here to see him. As she walked toward the back, she noticed a petite, young brunette woman trying to watch her nonchalantly, but failing miserably, as she had no time to deal with it right now, she decided she'd sort it out latter. As she walked into the private office in the back, the first thing she noticed was that it was very spartan, except the portrait on the wall that was covered by a burlap sack, showing he liked his privacy. With only just a desk with a picture of a woman, and a chair for him and his guest, the room was devoid of any personality, she took a cursory glance out the windows, as the man spun around in the chair, she now saw the harried and grisly looking Ex Auror, whom she had been ordered by Fudge to begin grooming him to take over the DMLE, the man who the Aurors under him managed to bollix up her niece's murder investigation before the Fall. She very much nearly despised him for his failings. She'd resolved herself to never have to see him, lest she curse him an inch away from death, but she was here for a reason, so she would have to tolerate his presence. She looked into his golden eyes as she greeted him with a slight nod of her head.

"What can I do for you my Lady," The man said reverently.

"Scrimgeour," She said warningly.

"What?" Rufus said jovially, "I rarely get visitors these days. And when I finally do, it's one of the Magick Most Pure."

"Scrimgeour," She said again.

"Okay," Rufus said as he raised his hand's in mock surrender, "What can Ole Rufus do for you?"

"You do realise I'm still quite a few years your elder," Amelia said curtly, "So please refrain from using the grandfather routine."

"I apologise," Rufus told her, "It's become habit over the years. Madam Bones what do you need."

"I'm calling in some debts," she said simply.

Rufus went stiff at those words every Magical being never really wanted to hear. His magic compelled him to respond to the call, "I am honor bound to comply with your wishes."

"Good," Amelia said, "Now, I believe you owe me at least seven debts. But I won't be using them all today."

"That's perfectly okay," Rufus gritted out.

"First, I need you to get rid of some paperwork."

"What about?" Scrimegour asked.

"An upcoming case that would go to trial, I need it not to happen," Madam Bones told him.

"Can't do it," He replied immediately.

She narrowed her eyes at the wizard, "What do you mean you can't."

"Let me clarify that. There isn't anything that I can do really ," Rufus began to explain, "Malfoy may be a pompous fool, but he knows most of the government's procedures better than most. He's worked it so that all information will go to directly to him or people he trust read: other supposed reformed Death Eaters. So if I were to try to make anything disappear, Malfoy _will_ find out, then make _me_ disappear."

"Well," Amelia began, "What can you do?"

"I can bury the paperwork," He said, "That would give you a two month head start on whatever, I assume, you're planning. Three if no one's looking too closely."

"It would be appreciated."

"What else?" Rufus said with a satisfied smile as clasped his hands against his chest then leaned back in the chair, happy that one of the many Life Debts he owed this woman was that simple to do. When she said her next words, it made him loose his balance in the chair and go crashing to the floor, from there he sputtered out, "Wh... what did you just say?"

"I need," Amelia said slowly, "A licence for a Sanctioned Guardian."

Rufus closed his eyes and started to shake his head in disbelief, "That's what I thought you said. But why in Merlin's name would anyone need that kind of freedom?"

"Community Service," Madam Bones said wryly.

"You do realise what a person can do with that," Scrimegour stated calmly as he got back into his chair, "It makes a person a law unto themselves."

"I'm quite aware what it would do, thank you," She responded coolly.

"Yes," Rufus said just as cold, "Like how that person can commit cold blooded murder in plain sight of a hundred witnesses, and there would be nothing we could do. Or, like how that someone could just waltz into the Department of Mysteries and take _another_ Focal Item and there wouldn't be a thing we could do to stop them. Do you know how many reports of Medically Approved broken Imperious reports that are _still_ flooding this office from this mess we're in?"

"I'm really not interest in the problem Rufus," Madam Bones told him, "I'm pursuing a solution."

"What about a Hit Wizard's Licence?" Scrimgeour was pleading now, "They can investigate a lot of things without giving them impunity from the laws."

"All those thing you said," She told him, "I need this person to be able to do those things and more. I don't need those restrictions mucking things up."

Scrimegour closed his eyes then began to rub his temples slowly, "Okay you win. But the law is clear on this, I can't even have one created without three fifths majority vote of the Wizengamot or a decree from the head of the Executive branch, and though I really don't need to tell you about getting a majority on things. But, pardon my French, there's no way in Hell that Malfoy or Parkinson will give you their vote."

"No need for them," Amelia said as she pulled two rolls of parchment from out of the pocket of her robes, tossing them on the desk in front of Rufus, "Sworn Affidavits from Aurthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom, that they agree with my course of action. Three fifths of the Executive branch should work jus the same."

Rufus gaped like a fish out of water, "Lady Regent Longbottom! How did you get her consensus on this?"

"I asked her," She said dryly, not telling him that Augusta was so terribly weak and sickly that it took her three hours to gather the strength needed to write a half a parchment worth of words.

"You know where she is?" Scrimegeour asked excitedly.

"Off course," Madam Bones said, "Who do you think help hide her?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Amelia looked confused.

Rufus huffed then angrily asked, "Where is she?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"She's been missing for three years," Rufus said indignantly, "She just votes no contest on all matters, undermining the current government. No one can even make any laws to make things better since she hid herself. "

"Really," She said acidly, "So why does the Wizengamot still meet then?"

"I don't know?"

"They make Decrees," Amelia told him, "That are just as destructive to the lesser born Magical People, but are on just a smaller scale. So instead of all Muggle Borns in The United Kingdom must pay a tribute to Pure Bloods, just a tiny insignificant little wizarding community right outside of Wales gets a property tax increase, though that doesn't matter in the least, it's only one place. But then it's Kensington too, then London, then Manchester, York, Leeds, Bristol, Birmingham, Liverpool, Cardiff, Oxford. Are you understanding this? No matter where she is, the bigots will still make blatantly discriminatory changes, at least with her in hiding she can slow them down a bit.

"But ultimately, if I told you where she was, that would be counterproductive of the act of hiding oneself. Wouldn't it?" Amelia said coldly.

"Off course," Rufus said, his ire fizzling under her fury, changing the subject he continued, "But if you have the votes, why use a Life Debt to make me do it."

"I'm not," Amelia clarified, "I'm using it, to tell you to bury the information on who it's for."

"Why is who it's for important?"

Amelia just smirked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**'Granger Residence - Basement'**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**May 27, 1996 - 1625 Hr.**_

* * *

"Forty-Six"

Grunt.

"Forty-Seven, come on you old scrubber," Harry called out from his and Michael's cool down stretching to Doctor Granger. Alex, who was in the corner of his basement gym area, that he had built years ago for getting back in shape and training a young Harry how to defend himself and his daughter, was struggling on the pull up bar after three sets of press ups, crunches, and free weights .

"I'm only Forty Six, that's not old," Alex grunted as he did another pull up then just hung there, "And if you had a wife that looked like mine. You would be too."

Harry snorted as he slightly pinked, remembering how he used to have the biggest crush on Missus Granger as a boy, "Forty-Eight. Mike and I've been finished for ages."

"Michael did a tenth of what I have to do. So of course he's finished," Reasoned Doctor Granger.

"Meanwhile I did triple. And I'm finished as well."

Michael, now a precocious little eight year old, was smiling at the antics of his father and sort of brother figure, furrowed his brow before he asked,"Daddy what's an 'old scrubber'?"

The whole house seemed to go deathly quiet from the innocent question from the boy. As Alex had a look of pure fear of having to answer one of the 'wait until your older' questions, Harry was turning red from rapidly loosing the battle not to laugh. Now Alexander Wendell Granger was not what you would call a stupid man, but at the moment he was drawing a blank as to how to answer without lying to his son, and fell back to the timeless classic, "Ask your Mother."

Mike huffed at the apparent snub of his question and went back to his stretching. Alex looked over to where Harry was, while Harry smirked at him and raised his hand with two fingers and waggled them, indicating that Alex had two more pull ups to go. He rolled his eyes while he pulled himself up again for one away from the half centennial mark, Harry sent Michael over to the mat that was on the floor in the corner while Harry retrieved the small set of boxing gloves and mitts from the beat up old coffer in the other corner that he bought before he met his first wife, helping Michael put the gloves on then he put on the Focus mitts, while Alex finished and began to do his cool down stretching.

"Okay Little Man, let's see it," Harry said causing Michael to raise his guard. Then a moment later the boy rushed at Harry leveling a small combination of jabs and straights at the places Harry held the mitts, all the while Harry was encouraging him. "Good, good, use you feet more. That's it, now show me a hook. "

As Alex looked on, he could see into the past, with a smallish, black haired, bespectacled, green eyed little boy and decidedly younger, with no grey at the temples, version of himself replacing the figures, doing the same thing that the young man and his son was doing. He was surprised when Harry nervously asked to move their weekly sparring session from Wednesday to Monday this week, Wednesday his usual day he let his Hygienist do cleanings while he took the day off. But at how Harry had sounded, he took his day off early and moved his schedule around and made it happened. As he looked at the boys, he could see the small content smile that Harry had, but that he wanted, no needed to talk to him.

"Watch it," Harry called as he slowly threw a extremely slow(to Alex and Harry) hook over Michael's head letting him duck under it. This went on until Alex finished his stretching and retrieved some rubber knives from out the coffer, causing his son's eye to light up with anticipation. Their mock death matches were something his mother never let him see, and for good reason too, they were oftentimes very serious looking, though he would never try to kill each other, it very much looked like it.

As they cleaned up the various clutter around the basement, so neither could claim a foul during their match, they kept shooting playful taunting looks at one another. The both grabbed their knives then got on the starting area, the mat where Harry and Michael were just at, with Harry's faux knife being more like his butterfly, and Alex's more like the trench knives he used to use in the Special Air Service before he retired for, the then newborn, Hermione's sake.

"Okay Little Man, let's see it," Alex mocked Harry as he got into his stance, which looked like he was ready to tackle the young man, with a reverse grip on the knife that was for him better in case he got into a grapple situation with the wiry young man. As Alex looked at Harry, he notice that Harry held the knife behind him so if you were in front of him you couldn't see it, and was standing in a manor that made one assume he wasn't even paying attention. There was nothing he could glean off of him from his drooped posture, or his heavily lidded eyes, not the tensing of his muscles, no kind of body language whatsoever, it gave nothing away.

As he took in the stance of the young man before him, he sent a silent curse at the woman who years ago had claimed to be Harry's new case worker, before he got the truth out of her and Harry that she was in fact, as far-fetched as it was, a Super Soldier, so to speak. And she seemed to have compounded and added onto what he himself taught Harry, so there was no rough edges anymore. During all their fights over the years Alex had first loss his stamina advantage to Harry, then speed, then oddly enough strength, then technique, but he was sure that all his experience gave him the slight edge.

But now it seemed that even that gap was rapidly closing.

As they stood across from each other, both were waiting on the other to make the first move. As the seconds dragged by the tension in the air was palpable. Any sort of twitch would signal the start of this battle. This was a moment both men lived for, the moment right before battle. For thousands of year warrior relished this moment, the calm before the storm. Their blood boiled as a bead of sweat dripped off Harry brow causing him to blink, the moment was Alex's...

"Alex, Michael, Harry are you down there?"

The moment was gone.

"Yeah Mum," Michael called out and a silky smooth pair of legs descending the stairs, was the first thing any of the other males in the room registered. As the still stunningly beautiful, nearly forty year old woman came downstairs in a blue Sundress, a white jean jacket, with a pair of white sandals finishing her ensemble. Harry gave her a piercing wolf-whistle and grinned roguishly at her, then quickly dodged a smack to the back of his head by Alex.

"Oh stop. You three are couped up here in the basement and it's just a lovely day outside today, and on a whim I pulled this old thing out of the closet," Simone said this as she twirled around modeling her out fit as she giggled.

"No complaints here," Harry said and then hastily dodged another swipe.

"Stop it Honey," Simone called out before she began nervously, "Harry about yesterday-"

"All taken care Missus Granger," Harry interrupted, "Miss Scott said it would all be sorted out by tonight. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Oh thank God," she said as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she finally took in what each of her boys were wearing. She sent her husband a poignant look, to which he returned then he flicked his eyes imperceptibly toward Harry then back to her, and the message was received before she asked, "What's this? Don't you two usually do this caveman stuff on Wednesday's, when I can keep Michael away. "

"But Mum!" The boy whinged.

"No buts," Simone chided, "Last time I let you watch them go at it, I got got a call from your school saying you were suspended for three days. Apparently, for trying what you had seen them do on that little boy, Robert Forest. I'll not have it. Upstairs young man. I'll get you some animal crackers and you can tell me all about you day in school."

"Aww Mum!" Michael complained as he petulantly went up the stairs.

"Don't you 'Aww Mum' me Mister. I already have half a mind to not let you go with your class to the Planetarium on Tues- " Simone's voice trailed of as she shut the door to the basement.

Alex chuckled at his family as he turned to Harry and asked, "So where were we?"

Harry's arm suddenly shot out to jab at Alex's neck with the rubber knife, Alex brought up his hand pushing the arm off course. Then Alex brought his other arm up to stab Harry in the neck and Harry turned his body, grabbed his opponent's wrist, pushing the knife back toward Alex's neck in a odd angle to lessen the chance Alex could break the hold, bringing his own knife up to stab him in the stomach. Alex pushed back on his knife hand using his forearm to move Harry's knife hand off course again and again. Harry fought back against Alex's knife hand, trying to end this duel before he got pulled into a trap, all the while trying to stab Doctor Granger in the belly with the fake knife. After a few arm blocks to move Harry's attacks out of the way, Alex suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist, bringing Harry's knife up towards his own unprotected neck, making Harry let go of his knife hand to push his own hand of course as Alex stabbed at his chest. Harry brought his own knife hand and other hand down to block the attack trying put them into a lock. Alex dropped his knife into his waiting left hand then using his now free hand to grab Harry's knife hand wrist and twisted it harshly to make Harry drop it.

Harry, now weaponless, backed away as Alex advanced on him, then turned and ran full tilt towards the coffer, with Alex hot on his tail but then stopped wide eyed as he seen what happened. Moments before he would have banged his legs on the wooden chest, Harry leapt forward, turning while placing his right foot on the corner edge of the coffer, then his left foot hit the wall at an angle, then his right foot propelled him along the wall a bit, then his left a bit more, all the while dragging his fingertips along the wall, then used his right to spring away from the wall landing going into roll towards the stairs. As Harry rolled to his feet, Alex began to chase him again, then as Harry headed up the stairs he jumped and quickly put his feet through the risers between the stairs, smoothly followed by the rest of his body. As Alex wondered what in God's name all that was about, Harry was nearly already to where he lost his knife.

Oh.

"Sonuvabitch," Alex chuckled as he asked him while coming back toward Harry, "What was all that silly running around about?"

"It's called L'art du déplacement ," Harry panted slightly as he brought his knife up again, then chuckled as Alex gave him a blank stare, "The art of movement. Some blokes in France talked to me there about it. And how is it your apparently been _married_ to a French woman for years and you don't understand a bit of the language?"

"_English schooled,_ French woman, thank you very much," Alex clarified, as if that made a great deal difference to him, "And when were you in France?"

"I don't know," Harry mused, "Last year sometime. All my days seems to run together."

"That's because you need to sleep more. What were you doing in France?" Alex asked but knew the answer as soon as Harry schooled his face to an expressionless mask, "Work. Got it. Well now that the chit chatting is over. Do you think we racked up enough manly pride to talk about our feelings now?"

A small crack in the mask appeared and gave a small smile , "I reckon we have just about enough."

"Okay," Alex smiled then asked, "Is this about girls? Because if it is I may need a stiff drink to get me through it."

"Girl," Harry told him, "As in singular. I don't really know how to tell you this but... I kind of...well, that is to say... um your daughter-"

"Harry," Doctor Granger interrupted, "You know I love you like a son, but Marisol isn't strong enough to handle your life."

"Maris... what on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked genuinely confused, "I was going to asked if you knew Hermione was a witch? "

The blood drained from Alex's face as he weakly as he asked, "You ran into her? Is she okay?"

"Is she okay!" Harry roared, "Until Saturday, I thought she was dead!"

"I'm truly sorry about that Harry," Alex apologised, "But her teacher said it would be much safer for everyone, if she were not in contact with our world, we had little choice in the matter but to agree to her terms. Due to some laws, some rather unpleasant people could always find her whereabouts from some contract Hermione had to sign. Her teacher had some magical people place a curse in her headstone, it adjusted the memories of everyone at the funeral to forget my little girl existed."

"Why do you still remember her then?" Harry asked, "And for that matter, why did Simone say she didn't want another daughter to die if no one's supposed to remember Hermione?"

"Hermione's teacher recovered our memories," Alex began angrily then calmed, "So until she was old enough and she could better protect herself, her teacher made us take an oath, we can't tell anyone Hermione is alive or the effect of the headstone will claim us again. I hate it all. Not seeing her, or knowing anything, it would have been a kindness to have let us forget.

"But for some strange reason, you seemed to have kept your memory of Hermione as well, and I had an idea why. Because you could remember my daughter, just for that simple reason, I will be eternally grateful to that 'case worker' of yours. Even if she's stolen your life and your innocence . And really, you need to listen better Harry, what Simone had said was 'I can't lose another daughter' Harry."

Harry glared at his semantics.

"The truth is Harry, you were suppose to forget my daughter ever existed, and go back to your life, without us in it."

_**

* * *

**_

'Bone's Estate - South Wing: Guest and Greeting Area'

_**Northampton**_

_**May 27, 1996 - 1905 Hr.**_

* * *

The House Elf popped them into a brightly lit foyer, as Harry brought up his arm to block the light to let his eyes adjust from the previous cloudy overcast, the small elf had closed it's eyes for a moment. As the spots left his eyes Harry looked around the sparsely decorated, yellow and blue hued theme room, making note of an exit strategy. Denise had railed on him for a whole hour for even thinking about coming here, but Harry had been adamant, so Denise made him promise he would take at least three Transmitters, all keyed to go to Alfheim, where a medical team was on standby. And his energy shielded subcutaneous beacon, was broadcasting his location within two metres.

He was also dressed to intimidate as well as to best protect himself. He was wearing a loose black Battle Dress Unit, with his vest that was filled with a few batons and all manor of sedatives and restraining devices, and his long black coat. But what he didn't have, was any ballistic offensive weapons, as the tiny elf with large ears by the name of Swingy, had point blank refused to allow him to take any of the weapons that she had seen on him. He wasn't surprised when the Elf conjured a replica of his belt for him to wear, letting him know that Princess must have told the specifics of the escape.

When the small Elf opened her eyes, she looked up to Harry and said, "Madam is being in her study. This way please."

As she simply popped away down the hall, motioning for him to follow her, Harry remembered when Dobby had told him that except for the older Elves, who had less magic, Elves rarely ever walked to travel any place when they were on their own, they frowned on physical movement, as it make too much noise for them to move around their owners houses. Even though they were very powerful, magically speaking, House Elves were an extremely fragile lot, not a lot of muscle on them but enough to walk a few steps behind there masters if they had to. When he reached her she simply popped away down the hallway, Harry tried to Apparate to follow her but was bounced back off the Anti Apparation wards, the little elf just shook her head at his attempt.

After a few more pops Harry knew he was now on the second floor in the northern section of the estate, from what he could gather from the directions the shadow cast on the grounds he had seen when he glance out a window. This area of the house looked more lived in than the rest, so he assumed this is where the family lived. As he continued on in the direction the elf was leading him, the door to a room opened up and a little blur ran out of the room, and nearly crashed into Harry's legs. The boy, to Harry's estimation was about three to four years of age, light tan complexion, with black child's robes on, and his hair was braided in a pattern on two thirds of his head, with the other third was combed out coming a good five inches off his head. He was carrying a hair comb with him, but dropped it in fright when he had seen Harry, causing the young man to feel bad, as he didn't want to intimidate the children.

Just everyone else.

The boy stared wide eyed until they both heard footsteps, bringing him back to his task and ran around Harry until he reached a door in the hallway, promptly hiding inside the broom closet. A few moments later a familiar voice sounded from the room, "Where did you go? Dezzy. Desmond!" Footsteps started to approach him, "Ooohh. If you don't bring your little narrow behind back here so I can finish your hair. Imma..." Kiara came out of the room and was shocked into silence as she seen Harry and finished lamely, "Hi,"

He gave her a small nod as a greeting she asked, "Have you seen a little boy come this way?" She brought her hand down to a point, "Bout yay high, like half of his hair undone. "

Harry nodded to the broom closet, "In there."

"Thanks. How did you get here? Did you come to see Hermione?"

"An Elf brought me for Madam Bones," Harry answered, "And what's wrong with Hermione? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine. Physically," Kiara answered as she headed toward the closet , "Emotionally, I'm not so sure. I'll take you to her, you might have better luck at getting her to talk than me."

"Let's go," Harry commanded.

"After you see Aunt Amelia," Kiara with a knowing smirk said, while revealing their familial bond to him, "I'll take you."

Minutes latter he was standing outside of the room the little elf had brought him to, silently wondering if he was supposed to knock or just let himself in. As his hand hovered near the door, all of a sudden it began to swing inward, revealing a small study filled with books. It had a large oak desk that had just three things on it: a single roll of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill pen. Sitting in the chair on the far side of the desk was Madam Bones, sitting in a relaxed manor, balancing her wand on the tip of her index finger. She motioned for him to sit in the empty chair across from her, when he did, she flipped her wand into her hand, causing Harry to reach for his vest just as quickly. She ignored him and flicked her wand at the door closing it, then the room flashed white, then red, and last a yellow.

"Good evening Mister Potter," Madam Bones greeted ignoring his hand on his vest, "I believe that you are anxious to meet with Miss Granger."

As his face hardened from suspicion, she pulled a hastily written note from her robes, "Message from my niece. No games, no double speaking, shall we be straight forward with each other and get to the brass tack then."

After inspecting her face for a few moments before he lowered his hand from his vest, and grumbled a fine. Harry eyed her as she reached into her robes again, tossing Harry a small badge, she said, "This badge , it's your licence."

Harry looked down at the tiny thing in his hand seeing the engraving of a magic staff and could just make out the words around on the edge 'Caag Zicdela', "What's this for?"

"Well, Mister Potter, that is a Licence for a Wizengamot Sanctioned Guardian. Once it's validated, you will not be held responsible for any action you take against the Wizarding world for a single year."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Do you see what it says on the edge. It says Kuahah ge Zee ku deeay luah, loosely translated it mean 'Seek Justice'. That's the advice on which path the Guardian is supposed to take. Look at the back."

Harry did and could just make out the inscription. Wizengamot Sanctioned Guardian - Whomever doth this belong to. Thy will, Albion follows.

"A Sanctioned Guardian," Madam Bones continued, "In days long pass, in times of strife, did what they had to do to bring about peace, _by any means __necessary_, with the entire might of Wizarding World backing them. Obviously, I can't give you the entire might of the Wizarding World, so you'll just have to settle for impunity against our laws."

"Why would you give me this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why," Amelia began, "I suppose it's to afford you, and those you deputise, the ability to be able to move more freely, without entanglement of our laws slowing you down."

"Deputise?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter, I don't expect you to do everything I've planned, all alone."

"And just what are you planning?" Harry asked.

"A little house cleaning, so to speak," Amelia said offhandedly.

Harry nearly scowled at her evasiveness, "Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly," She said before she thought for a moment, "I feel I owe you. We owe you. And you became who you are, in part at least, when you tried to save my niece three years ago."

Harry's eyes widened as he realised about whom she was referring to,"That was-"

"Yes Mister Potter," Madam Bones interrupted him harshly before she continued, "it was my niece. Now Ive gone against my better judgment and I've drawn up a contract for us to make our deal official."

"Contract?" Harry said warily.

"Yes," Amelia began as she handed him the parchment, "It's a magical contract. You may have a solicitor look over it if you wish. All that it says is, upon your signature, I'll activate the Guardian Licence and that the terms from our agreement, must be renewed monthly, or it becomes void. Now, what the terms dictate are is first: You work exclusively for me."

"Exclusively?" Harry asked his temper starting to rise as he saw where this was headed.

"Yes," Madam Bones said continuing, "And I shall pay for services rendered. Every job you undertake for me earns you and or you and your team Fifty Galleons."

"Fifty," Harry scoffed.

"The current exchange rate, I believe, is one Galleon to just over Forty nine Pounds I believe."

Harry did some quick calculations before he scowled, "So, just over Twenty Four hundred Pounds just for taking a job for you."

"Correct," She continued, "Now, for every completed job. You would earn an additional One hundred and fifty Galleons."

Harry once again did the math before shaking his head, "So, working for you, I would make about ten thousand pounds a job, sounds all well and good, but World Tree's rate for a Einheri is twenty, so excuse me if to me your offer seems a bit... low.

"How very nice for you," She said dryly, ignoring the cheek, "The second term I believe is your main concern. One Miss Granger's freedom from servitude. That's why, twenty percent of what you would earn from me will go directly against her balance."

She traced an intricate pattern in the air then tapped the tip of her wand against the desk three times and a number appeared, "Which as of now stands at just over 2474 Galleons. Mister Potter, you do ten things for me and thats two hundred galleons off her balance."

Harry looked at this woman, who was dicking about with him, he decided if he was going to be dragged into this, he might as well go on the offence, "I'm sorry, but I've decided I want more than what your offering."

"Excuse me," Madam Bones said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, but I will not pay you a Knut higher."

"I never assumed you would," Harry said, "But let me tell you something. I do the job I'm required to and then I'm paid for it. That's what a mercenary does. So let me give you my counter offer. Here are my terms: These terms and conditions are non negotiable and never subject to change at any time. First, I'm Non Exclusive, you'll have me when you hire me, I'll get whatever done and if I like you, you'll have preference. Next, about Hermione, you'll make the percentage higher, one hundred percent. I want all the money I make to go to her balance. These two terms are non negotiable, take it or leave it."

Amelia bristled, "Mister Potter I've given you a fair offer. I won't simply change things on your whims."

"Yes you will,"Harry told her, "Because you know your offer isn't fair. And mine is. The only reason you want to screw me over is because you don't believe you can trust me yet. You want the sword, I want my friend's freedom. So for now, all that we can do, is trust the other not to screw us over."

"Mister Potter," Madam Bones began, "I haven't even mentioned the weapon-"

"And you wouldn't have," Harry reasoned, "Not until I would have signed. I don't want any of your money, I have plenty. I want my friend. And I thought you said no games .You've been playing games this whole time, I'm about to walk, I'll destroy the sword after I leave here."

Madam Bones looked at Harry for a moment before she scowled, then her whole demeanor changed. She changed from the sly old woman that Harry had come to start to loathe, to something else entirely. Harry drew back, as her intensity increased, making him feel very young all of a sudden, "Mister Potter I do not like to be bullied."

"Nor do I," Harry agreed.

"But," Madam Bones continued, "You have a point. I seemed to have been in politics for far too long. I was not being straight forward with you. Let me remedy that. I want the sword back, as well as two other objects in particular by the end of this week. If you accept. Each Item you bring back to me will be a job. Two hundred Galleons a job. Every bronze Knut going against Miss Granger's balance. You may deal with the perpetrators of these crimes _anyway_ you deem necessary, but _if_ you feel the need, you may bring whomever stole them to me, and I can fill out a arrest paperwork to make it all legal. Do we have an accord?" She said as she extended her hand to Harry.

Harry put the Licence in one of his pockets and reached and clasped her hand, "That we do."

"Alright then. I will send you the particulars later. Your dismissed," Harry nodded once before turning to leave, before she called out, "Oh and Mister Potter?"

Fingers laid against the handle of the door, Harry turned back slightly, "Yeah?"

"Just to let you know. I'm not particularly fond of a lot of paperwork."

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya._

Look at that green review button. Press it. It has cookies.


	15. The Unforgiven VIII

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR - NL/MM. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: The characters within owned by their respective owners. _

_And I'm back. I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading this. I know it was confusing at firsts but hopefully that gets better. The next chapter is 85% done and continues right after the end of this chapter. The chapter after that is 40% done and Chronicles Hermione's Day so if that bothers you I'm sorry, but they're in different worlds and until those worlds converge( soonish I swear!) I have to do the best I can._

_[A/N-1] Introducing the NL/MM. Hope it's uniqueness is alright.(At least I think it's unique. My summary says it's unlike any **I've** ever read.)_

_[A/N-2] So I've been told that the cookies aren't real. So... my bad... but... if you review... you could win the chance to name/create one of the four other people in Tom's inner circle. They'll be introduced near the end of this story, but will have a more antagonistic role in the sequel to this(If anybody wants one.). The Story of Harry 2 - Harry Ball Z or Hurricane Chronicles, maybe Attack of the Clones or the Two Towers... meh. I'll think of a name if it comes to that._

**

* * *

**

The Unforgiving VIII - Chapter 15

* * *

_**'Oak Root Hospice - Hidden Yggdrasil Instillation'**_

_**Basement Level Three – Jotunheim (Classed Quarters)**_

_**Room 39**_

_**Inverness, United Kingdom**_

_**May 27, 1996 - 1556 Hr.**_

* * *

The first thing she noticed as her consciousness slowly returned to her was something hard, yet at the same time soft, pressing itself her stomach. From her spot on his chest, Kathryne was extremely hesitant to open her eyes just yet, relishing what time alone they had together before work would inevitably claim it all once again. She inhaled, his scent mixed along with hers, almost literally intoxicated her with sensuality. She pressed a chaste kiss on his sculpted chest before she blearily cracked one eye towards where the alarm clock was, seeing that it was six until four.

She groaned softly, knowing she had to be down to Mimir's Well in thirty-four minutes to pick up an assignment, if she waited too long all the good ones would be taken. She raised her head a bit, trying to wake, but the slate grey walls of their quarters nearly lulled her back to sleep, she shook her head softly as she sat up letting the blankets fall to around her hips, when she sat up it caused her lover to groan quietly, she sighed softly then bit her lip gently when his mumbled for her to stay, slightly cursing her circadian rhythm for not waking her up a half hour earlier to play.

After she gently extricated herself from his arms, she deftly rolled out of their bed, silently padding to the bath that was attached to their quarters, along the way kicking the gold bikini top to the corner of the room near their clothes hamper, along with the rest of the infamous 'Slave Leia Costume'. She turned back slightly to cast one last look at his sleeping form, with her eyes lingering at the impressive tent her lover was still sporting, she shook her head ruefully grumbling about what a waste it was before she left the room.

She loved watching him sleep, it had climbed into her top ten favorite pastimes, but she didn't have much time right now. It still sometimes astounded her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. All the women in World Tree had been, not so secretly, harbouring a major attraction to the handsome man, yet he asked her out. With his thick dark brown hair, soft features, his seemingly cold and hauntingly grey eyes, he was the fantasy of nearly all of the women here .

Nine amazing months.

That's how long they've been together she remembered, ups and downs, good and bad, they've experienced more than most in their relatively short time on this Earth. She looked in the full length mirror and turned to view her profile, sighing heavily at the image that reflected back at her. Her flat stomach bothered her more and more with each passing week. The nanites that the einheri were injected with quarantined any biological anomaly to protect them from being poisoned in any way. That meant that there was no sickness among them or venereal diseases that they could catch, but unfortunately it also meant sterility in ninety-five percent of all those inoculated.

Himalaya was one of the lucky few that was still able to procreate, so Abigail was treated like royalty, being one of three children born by a member of the Atlantic Yggdrasil, with seven more spread out among the four other facilities: The forth and fifth near the Mediterranean Sea, the sixth through eighth in Siberia, the seventh in the Sahara and the last one was a roaming super aircraft carrier.

Owen loved her, she knew that all to well, but she sometimes worried that there was nothing tangible between them. She sighed again just before brushing her teeth. There wasn't anything she could do to change it. Legal connections were frowned upon anyway, since they worked for a clandestine organization.

But it would be nice to have something to get some of the Succubi to back off, since they seem to think that a serious committed relationship means, he's still on the market if they try hard enough.

She's had quite a few Contract Disputes because of that. Contract Disputes was the technical term when World Tree members fought out their differences in the arena.

She knew that neither of them were shallow enough to be with someone just for the physical aspects of a relationship. Vanity aside, she knew she was attractive as and her smokey green eyes made her stand out a bit. Even if they were nowhere near the startling shade of bright green like Evans'.

Evans. Now he was starting to worry her a bit.

As she stepped into the steaming shower, her thoughts drifted to her young associates recent actions of late. They were secretive and very skittish, like some terrible secret was weighing terribly on him. While Einherjar in general were usually far from the trusting sort of individuals(Since the downside of nearly perfect recall made one usually examine all the actions of the people around them.) but they mostly could let their guard down with their training partner or mentor. Granted, Baldr should be the last person anyone should confide in, but Himalaya was his mentor. A special bond should have grew between the three, like with her, Karakorum and Vili. But Evans seemed to have kept her at arms length as well.

She sighed as she emerged from the shower and began toweling off, thoughts of her late bubbly friend had saddened her slightly,Vili had been her best friend here. She oftentimes encouraged her to try and flirt with Owen a bit, only getting to see the beginnings of the happy results of her incessant prodding. As she wipe the fog of the mirror with her hand, her thoughts drifted back to the last day she had heard from her friend.

There was a calm transmission from Vili asking for a TRS of the small village in Hungary they had been in to be protection of a Royal wanting to show off his new trinket, because Evans had a bad feeling that turned out to be right. They had been lured into a vampire den, which for those three would be no problem, but something else had been waiting for them. As the double digit number flashed on the screen, all she could remember was shouting for them to run away, all anyone knew was when the six Mountain Ranges got there, Vili and the Royal were drained dry, Gungnir was a stain on the floor from a suicide attack. And Evans had been in the worst shape, as he had been strapped to a pole and apparently tortured nearly to the brink of death.

Denise still won't talk about it to her.

After she wrapped the towel around her, she sat on the toilet, she began using her water ability to quickly draw the dampness from her hair nimbly flinging the excess water into the shower drain and she began to style her hair. Maybe it was time to quit this life, take the nanite 'Off switch' and take administration work here. They had enough money to live comfortably for years, though they wished they would have done what Evans did, buying controlling stock in a small, struggling yet successful company. After she put a long single braid into her hair, she left the bath and noticed that her lover was waking, as he woke she noticed he was blearily looking at her with a lecherous smirk, she rolled here eyes at his transparency as she crossed the room to their bed in a few strides.

"I thought you were going to sleep the day away," Kathryne said as she leaned down dropping a chaste kiss on his lips, wrinkling her nose while slightly pulling away before he could deepen it, "You need to brush your teeth now."

"Dammit Woman," Owen began groggily, "I've had just about enough of you telling me what to do all the time. I swear, one day, your not gonna push me around anymore."

"Stop it," Freyja chuckled as she lightly cuffed him on his arm before starting to get dressed, "And quit complaining, because I know you enjoy it."

"Oh, I do," Heimdall agreed before looking contemplative, "Stuff of legends this morning was though. What was it? Three? Four?"

Kathryne stopped fastening her BDU pants to glare at the egotistical prat, he knew good in well how many. As her glare hardened, he began to relish in her halfhearted ire and continued, "I mean here I was, minding my own after I got back here from a security detail around noon, just ready to just crawl into bed, when my number one man fantasy come to life, attacks me, tears off my pyjamas and then had her wicked way with me."

"My wicked way?" Kathryne asked incredulously as she took her daily supply of 'The Cocktail', consisting of seven different pills, from off their small bureau across from the bed.

"Yes, your wicked way," Owen answered her, "You, evil Succubus you."

"Succubus am I now?" She asked as she raised a thin brow, her earlier thoughts coming back to mind.

He was rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought, "It's not your fault though, you can't help who you are," Owen said as he got out of bed as well, walking over to her, "But it's my duty as a honourable man to help exorcise the evil out of you. But... I seem to be drawing a blank. You have any idea how I can help?"

Kathryne eyes looked downward, lingering for a few moments then back to his face and answered, "A fair few," But as she glanced past him at the clock, fourteen minutes left, she frowned deeply in regret before giving him a quick kiss, "But I have to go in the Well in fourteen minutes to get the assignment for our team this week. I have to go now. We'll get Take In dinner tonight and finish this then. I want to talk to you about something."

She began to back away towards the door when he kissed her, murmuring 'Stay' against her lips, to which she weakly replied that she had to go again. When he pressed himself fully against her and suck on that little spot on her neck, her meager defences shattered like a pane of glass.

She could stand to be a little late.

As she hurried through the doors of Mimir's Well, forty minutes later, the information hub of the facility. Row after row of NorTech N.C. 99 servers in an oversize hall greeted her, each containing the Basic Artificial Intelligence's of the multiple Nielsen Olivier Research Network Navigators. Each einherjar unit is assigned a corresponding NorNN, and it learned to anticipate it's teams needs as time went on. And the N.C.99's were securely behind Shatter and Magic resistant glass making them very nearly, completely impenetrable.

As she passed a heavily fortified door near the end of the hallway, that read Fate's Domain, it held the three sentient that ran most of the workings of the facility: Verdandi, Urd, and Skuld. She nodded to the four heavily armed Class Three Berserker guards who saluted her back. As she passed a few patrols of Berserkers she sheepishly slid through the doors of the inner Well she was greeted by a few of the other unit leaders that were waiting on assignments.

A portly older man, wearing a silly purple bowler hat that had an oversize eyetap attached, with an antenna connecting to it a battery pack, spun in his chair flipping the eyetap over his eye to see the straggler. As his well trained eyes took in her flushed skin, swollen lips and mussed hair. He began to lecherously chuckle in her direction.

Kathryne fumed as the other unit leaders began to scrutinize her, some figuring it out instantly while the others would no doubt get there.

"Hee, hee, hee," The man giggled, "Have a good sha-"

"Not another word Mim," Freyja growled.

_**

* * *

**_

'Ex-Ministry of Magic Building'

_**Third Floor - Gymnasium**_

_**London**_

_**May 27, 1996 - 1935 Hrs.**_

* * *

_**"No!" Hermione screamed and began struggling as Ron reached for the first button of her robes.**_

"Reducto," Rang out a weary soprano and from Hermione's wand tip burst a blue beam of light hitting a target sitting on a pedestal, a stone bust of a familiar looking redhead, shattering it into powder. As the memories went away for the moment, she wiped the sweat on her brow with her forearm, while with her other hand she absentmindedly reformed the bust with her wand.

She frowned as she looked at how brittle it was from all the times she reformed it. There wasn't nearly enough raw material for transfiguration anymore. The origins of Reductor Curse was created to destroy rock and mineral for the of excavation of wells and caves.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering just what in Merlin's name was that Snake Lion playing at. The memories of what nearly happened this weekend would probably scar her for a long time to come, now it wasn't safe for her anymore, nowhere was safe, how could anyone be so cruel as to-

_**"You will call me Master from now on," Ron said as he sheathed the sword.**_

"Reducto," Hermione cried out again shattering the bust again, driving away the memories once more. She staggered a bit, before she fell down to her knees, her wand slipping from her slick fingers, she watched as it bounced a few times on each end, then came to a rest on the mat. She was now bordering on both critical physical and magical exhaustion, she knew it and she knew it hours ago. But at the moment all she could see was his cold blue eyes in front of her, forcing her to do just the few thing that she would have never even considered doing with him. She shivered at the thought of what could have happened to her. But in her mind, she did just about the worst thing anyone could do in a bad situation.

She gave up.

She should have kept fighting, someway, somehow, she should have kept fighting. She's broken that curse so many times she knew she was proficient at, very good at the mind magicks in general, but for some reason she just couldn't seem beat it. Some random sword shouldn't be able to give someone this kind power over someone, but it had cut through her mental defences like they were never there. If it wasn't for Harry coming to rescue her, (She still had no earthly idea how he could just simply break out.) she knew it would have been much, much worse for her.

Harry.

She was so disappointed beyond anything she had ever felt in herself for blaming Harry for something he had no control in. It was in no way his fault that her psyche had picked him, the most staunch supporter in her life, for being her defence against the Imperious Curse. It was a common tactic the mind took to defend itself. But she had blamed him anyway and then he just hugged her, something he'd rarely done before. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms that morning and when she woke up she was back there.

As she lost the battle with gravity she fell to the side, she rolled to a stop and was now sprawled out, spread eagle on the mat. With no defence against the memories she could do nothing but lay there while the came to her unbidden. The memory that was the most painful it brought tears to her eyes, the one that woke her from the small catnaps that she was able to get . The low point.

Where she gave up.

_**"You will call me Master from now on," Ron said as he sheathed the sword. **_

"_Why though__," the Harry like voice spoke up, "__Your not our Master__." ("You will call me Master from now on," ) "__Snake Lion's put us under the Imperious__," The voice reasoned, "__We've beat this before and we can do it again__." ("You will call me Master from now on," ) "__We can do this, let's break out.__" "But it feels so nice," Hermione's inner voice responded, "It's so much simpler not to fight anymore." ("You will call me Master from now on," ) "__We have to fight__," his voice encouraged her. "__We have to__," "No," Hermione's voice said finally, "This is nice."_

_**Hermione seem to blink confusedly a few times before she replied woodenly, "Yes Master." **_

_**"Kiss me," He ordered and she stared at him for a few seconds. **_

"_We don't want to do that Hermione__," The Harry like voice spoke up, softer this time, "__And we never have__." ("Kiss me,") "It's just a kiss," Hermione reasoned, "A kiss couldn't hurt." ("Kiss me,") "__We don't want to do it,__" He reasoned back. "__And Snake Lion's trying to force you to. We have to fight!__" ("Kiss me,") "It's peaceful here," Hermione responded dreamily, "I like it here." ("Kiss me,") "__...Hermione, please...__" ("Kiss me,") "__...we have to...__" ("Kiss me,")Harry's voice trailed off, not saying anything more._

_**"Yes Master," She said as she stood on her toes and gave him a passionless kiss.** _

And she simply gave up to that feeling. No matter that she fought back harder when she was told to remove her nightgown.

"You okay?"

She turned her head toward the sound and to her surprise Harry was laying next to her with a small comforting smile on his face. As her eyes widened in shock from seeing him in a wizarding building. She began panic and started looking about the room to try and find him a way to escape. She couldn't live with herself if he saved her just to be captured again, "Why-"

Was all she could get out before he interrupted her, "A tiny bird told me you weren't sleeping lately."

"You can't be here," Hermione hissed at him, "Why are you here? Get away before someone can see you."

"It's fine," Harry said back as he gave her his best reassuring smile.

"What?" She replied confusedly.

"It's fine," He repeated.

"How can it possibly be fine Harry?"

"It just is," Harry said firmly.

Hermione looked slightly annoyed for a few moments before she asked, "Are you going to tell me why it's fine?"

"That depends on you," Harry said as he began to bait her, "I mean, it's quite a bit of information, so I suggest a friendly trade. I tell you and you get some rest."

"I'm not tired," Hermione told him.

"Really?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes," She said simply.

"Well, in my honest opinion," Harry began lightly, "You look completely knackered."

"Thanks," She responded thinly, "Though in my honest opinion, I'm not."

"Luv," Harry began, "You have more luggage under your eyes than what Marge brought when she used to visited."

Her response was a withering glare that should have had him quaking in his boots, but was severely underpowered due to her fatigue. Harry grinned at her and continued, "Are you taking a vacation? Oh, can I come with? And, I hear Canada is very nice this time of year. We could have a few pints. Sit in front of a nice, cozy fire. You, me, see what happens."

"Stop it Harry," Hermione said harshly, her glare suddenly at full power, "Not with me. Your not to be him with me. You promised me."

He started that 'persona' when he left for secondary and she left for Hogwarts. He was still undersized as a boy, so with a extremely cocky attitude, he protected himself from the new bullies so he wouldn't have to fight. He became the bad seed the his uncle always accused him of being, so when she came home for winter holidays, she was appalled by how he acted in front of these new hanger-on. After the group of kids had left she watched as he reverted back to her best friend and before she could ask , he told her why he acted that way. She tried her best but he said he wouldn't change how he behaved, but she extracted a promise that he wouldn't be 'Harry Evans' with her.

Harry gave her a small smile as his face softened to her, "So, you feel like talking about it?"

She smiled sadly at the face of her friend and not the mask he wore, "Not especially."

"Later?" Harry asked.

"Later," She agreed as she turned away from him slightly, they lay on the mats in near silence, just staring at the ceiling as the minutes crept by. Finally when she could bear the silence no longer she blurted out, "How did you escape from the Holding Cell?"

His counter was instant and sincere, "If I tell you, will you get some sleep?"

She turned back to him and said, "I'm not tired."

"What is it," Harry began, "That's got you so afraid to sleep?" She turned away from him, but not before he seen the flash of fear in her eyes. He growled angrily causing Hermione to jump, "They put you back there, didn't they?"

There was a quick flash of fear on her face before it schooled into a bewildered look, "What are..."

"I can't believe them," Harry hissed interrupting her, "Just putting you back where it happened. I can't believe the lack of common sense your chosen people have."

He sat up and looked down to Hermione staring into her eyes, his voice was soft as he asked, "Have you slept any Nee?"

She turned her face away from him before she whispered, "A bit."

"Probably Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Harry said to himself, "Nee,were going to figure something out. You'll be okay. You trust me yeah?

She swallowed deeply be for saying, "I never stopped."

Harry laid back down next to her, making himself comfortable. As the comfortable silence settled over them, Harry noticed that she was casting small covert glances at him and he smile inwardly. Though they had grown apart she was still fundamentally the same. The Lifelong, life wide, voluntary, and self motivated pursuit of knowledge of Hermione Granger it seems had not abated in the least. His inward smile turned into a grimace when he realised he could not say the same for himself. 'Evans' it seemed was who he was now, the cold, unfeeling arse. The things he'd done, the people he'd hurt, maimed or murdered, all in her name weighed heavily on him and he knew if he let her know what he became, she would look at him like the rest of 'their' kind did, either with hate or fear and that would probably kill him.

"Hey," Hermione said softly, "Where'd you go?"

He blinked at the sound of her voice before she rapidly came back into focus. She had a concerned look on her face as she studied his eyes.

"I bet your still wondering how I escaped aren't you?" Harry said slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the overt attempt at a subject change and gave him a look that to him plainly said she would leave it alone for now. He gave her a small smile in gratitude before he started his story, "Well, when the Frenchie Bint..."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted sternly.

"Fine," Harry huffed, "Well, I'm gonna have to make a few assumptions. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that any kind of medical aid is usually given to prisoners of a certain origin," He looked at her and she nodded solemnly, "And that stuff that was given to me made sure that I stay alive and would be able to answer questions," Another nod, "And the only reason I just had the open wounds I had closed was that they knew that I could use my blood to shift substances."

"I told them," Hermione said sadly, "That you could use Blood Alchemy."

Harry nodded his head, "Well, since they only happen to just close the wounds, instead of heal the damage the French one made when she used that spell on me. I had, for the lack of a better term, 'Rock Shrapnel' still in my body. When no one was physically watching me that night and after about twenty minutes of tensing of certain muscles the stones came out. Used my blood, shifted the wall and I was reasonably free."

"So, what you're telling me," Hermione began incredulously, "Is that it was all just luck?"

"I'll have you know Granger, that luck happens to be a skill," Harry boasted.

"You are so full of it Potter," Hermione said before the small light in her eyes dimmed, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"About what?" Harry asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head as if to banish a memory, "It's a bit hazy, but I remember what happened. I nearly killed you, when I wasn't myself."

"Hardly," Harry scoffed, "I don't want to be mean but, did you think that when you had me pinned it was because of the textbook style fighting I taught you? It wasn't. You had a few distinctive advantages over me."

"How so?" She asked as she pinked slightly, "Besides the obvious."

"The obvious was plenty," Harry said before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "And I should apologise to you. After what he had nearly done, I wasn't able to finish him like I should have. I could've... I should have..."

"Harry," She called softly causing him to look at her, "You would really do **that** to him."

"And he would have deserved it," Harry said as his tone caused Hermione to shudder slightly.

"But," Hermione countered sadly, "Is that really your right to determine that alone."

"Nee, it would have been justice served."

"No it wouldn't," Hermione said firmly, "And in your heart, you know that Harry."

Harry scoffed at her apparent condoning what had nearly happened to her,"How could you possibly forgive him after what he almost did to you."

"I don't forgive him Harry," Hermione told him as she turned toward him, "But why should you have to stain your self with the taint of his evil. I know what I've read about Mjollnir. And I know I can't believe everything but... I believe I know what you're capable of. Harry, that can't be your solution to criminal behavior. I'm scared for you Harry. I really am."

"Hermione-" Harry sadly began, "He. Was trying. To rape you. A crime against you and your will. What? You would just would have me let him go."

"No, I would have the sonuvabitch put in a hole so deep he'd never see the light of day again."

Hermione flinched at first, then relaxed as Harry pulled her into a comforting hug against him. He moved his mouth near her ear and whispered, "I knew my friend was still in there somewhere." As Hermione began to hug him back. A loud voice caused them to jump apart.

"Well, well, well don't you both look cozy again," Kiara spoke from her leaning position against the wall, "Every time I walk in on you two your like two peas in a pod."

"Key!" Hermione exclaimed as she gingerly made he way to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Gingerbread caved real quick," Kiara groused while waving a folder in her hands, "Here's his confession. And Herms your not even gonna believe who he said was involved."

_**

* * *

**_

'Beanery - Café'

_**London**_

_**May 29, 1996 - 0635 Hr**_

* * *

_"But ultimately, if I told you where she was, that would be counterproductive of the act of hiding oneself. Wouldn't it?" Amelia said coldly._

_"Off course," Rufus said, his ire fizzling under her fury, changing the subject he continued, "But if you have the votes, why use a Life Debt to make me do it."_

_"I'm not," Amelia clarified, "I'm using it, to tell you to bury the information on who it's for."_

_"Why is who it's for important?"_

The same young woman from Scrimegour's office pressed stop on a new, state of the art, digital recorder on the table in their secluded booth in the back of a small coffee house that they frequented. She had listened to it once, checking the sound quality that this thing's wireless microphone (That she had to sneak into Scrimegour's office.) had picked up. She wanted to tease the other occupant in the booth, but as she was currently being distracted by a young man sitting very close to her, suckling on her neck, it took her a few moments to remember what she was going to say, she reached up to hold his head on the particular spot he'd found and she finally said in her thick Irish accent,"Ya nah gonna believe who it's for."

The young man pulled back from her neck and whispered, "Well, who's it for Mo?"

"In a fricken minae Nev. You had something goin' ther," Morag said as she forcefully pulled him back to her neck. The boy, who had been a non entity during their first two years of Hogwarts was now a young man, and a central figure, really the only good thing to come to her lonely, miserable existence.

During the Registration, she withdrew from Hogwarts going home to Ireland with her family, but for some reason they had been found by some of the Aurors. Her family fought back, but her older sister, who had been a bank robber for the IRA, she made them pay in kind for taking her, taking out at least four Aurors. As the explosions went off, she was seperated from the rest of her family and registered.

Registered.

She nearly scoffed at the concept but let out a small moan instead, as Neville continued his ministrations on the hollow behind her ear.

Slavery was more like it. She was one of the lucky ones, as Rufus Scrimegour only needed a Personal Assistant. Most of the muggle borns girls like herself were either used up by perverted old purebloods as a sexual object or little babe makers, dead or wishing they were dead.

But if she was never registered, she would have really met Neville and that wouldn't do. Not at all. They had met again two years ago, when some intoxicated wizards decided that since she was different from everyone in the crowd that gathered (She had cursed her eyes that day for making her stand out.) that she must have caused something and they decided to teach her a lesson and started throwing hexes at her. The rest of the crowd (Even though they were just as armed as the four men hexing a young girl.)scattered, leaving her to fend for herself.

She latter found out it was Neville who caused the problem, he had taken their few sickles out of each of their pockets to stop them from drinking anymore, but at the time she raged at whomever cause this to happen to her. Then she was rescued by Neville when he had come out to investigate all the commotion the crowd made when they ran away. After Neville, who was dressed in a heavy, hooded cloak cursed them within a inch of their lives, he undid all the drunkards had did to her with a simple wave of his wand. When he pulled her to her feet, he finally had seen what made her different.

Her eyes. One blue. One Hazel.

As she waited for the inevitable shun that she recieved from magical people, who thought her Heterochromia was some sort of disease, or worse a sign of evil, she was suprised as anyone by the first words he said. Four little words that gave her her first real friendship since before she left for Hogwarts, and the beginnings of something else entirely.

That is _so_ cool.

Since she lived between London and Northampton in a small flat in an appartment complex that Rufus had bewitched the owner into letting him have for nothing and since Scrimegour was _technically_ under the command of Lady Regent Longbottom, she was _technically_ not breaking any rules by giving her grandson any information. She pressed the play button again.

_"Harry Potter."_

_"What!?" Scrimegour shouted._

She pressed the stop on the recorder again, smiling at how flustered Neville looked as he pulled back from her neck. As Neville slumped into the booth resting his head on the back of the chair, he seemed to be staring at the ceiling, while Morag was looking at him intently, a small scowl appeared on her face that seemed to be growing every second Neville looked more and more despondent, she now believed that the whispered rumours were true and she knew what he'd done.

"Boy-Who-Lived, huh," Neville said reverently, "I wonder what he'll be like, if I'll ever get to meet him."

"So," Morag said coldly reading him, "It really was you who took em then."

"Mo I-" Neville began as he turned back to her.

"Don't," Morag interrupted angrily, her burr thickening as she slapped his arm, "Your are such a bastard Neville Longbottom!"

"Mo," Neville said sadly, heading off her anger.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before they suddenly widened to the size of Galleons, before she hissed at him, "Is that why ya did it then?"

Neville blanked his emotions and instantly screwed his face into a false questioning stare, "What did I d-"

"Stop," She said seeing through it instantly, "Just stop. Ya know what I'm talkin' about."

Neville did know.

Three months ago, when he found out about the Pendant Focal Item's special properties, from some text that he had aquired from a Dark Wizard, it gave him hope for his ailing Gran. Wizarding Britain may have been damaged, but it was up to the people to fix. And it couldn't do that with a small self intrest group further fracturing it, bleeding away freedoms. His Gran was now the turnicut slowing the hemoraging of muggleborn and halfblood freedoms, so as of right now, it was vitally important for Wizarding Britain that she lived.

He knew the price of what he had to do and was fully prepare to pay it. But two months ago he did something selfish, and the fact that he did it to the only one who really meant anything to him, it made it hurt all the worst. While they had a night together, he cancelled her preventative measures while she slept, then woke her up.

"Yeah, I do," Neville said simply.

"So, ya admit it then," She said raising her voice a bit.

"Yeah, I do," Neville repeated his answer.

"So," Her voice warbled some as she looked away from him, "What, I'm just supposed ta be a single Ma, huh?"

"Listen to me Mo," Neville began seriously, "I would never, ever, want you to be alone forever. Morag Malmore MacDougal I want beyond anything for you to be happy. I love you and every thing about you. From you thick hair..." Neville tried to brush her hair with the back of his hand, without her even looking, she deflected it away with a smack, "...to your Irish blood..." He gave her a small smile, "...Even if your name's Scottish."

"That not fricken funny," She raged as turned back to him, he knew she was sensitive about her name origins.

"And I'm not laughing," Neville told her, "I wish I could be with you forever."

"Then why don'tcha then," Morag said harshly.

He sat back in the booth colecting himself so he didn't snap at her, "It would be selfish of me. Because right now, Wizarding Britain needs her. My life, my happiness with you, it's not what important right now. Gran's life is."

"You stupid, self-sacrificing bastard," She hissed at him, "How could her life more inportant than yours?"

"My Dad is still alive," He began to calmly explain, "No matter how I, or anyone else for that matter looks at it, he's alive."

"Neville," She began confusedly, "What does your Dad have to do with-"

"My Gran signed his life away to Saint Mungos," Neville interrupted harshly, "She gave up responsiblity to _my parents._ So, if Saint Mungos wanted to try an experiment to try reversing their conditions, they never had to bother my Gran about their failed attempts. They're pretty much allowed to do whatever they want to them."

"Nev," Morag said consolingly.

"Malfoy has my Mum and Dad now," Neville said as he softly slammed a fist on the table, "And when my Gran dies, my Dad becomes head of the family again, even if he's unfit. And in his supposed good will, Lord Malfoy had Saint Mungos give over my parent's care, to an exceptional private healer friend of his. And after my Gran... dies, this healer friend of his will vote in what they thinks is in 'Frank Longbottom's best interest'."

"Why can't you be Regent?" She asked him.

"I can't at my age," He began, "Not while he's alive. And I'm nowhere near Twenty One to request for an abdication of Headship."

Morag looked at him, her eyes finally softening with understanding, "We're supposed to have discussions, and make a decisions together, _before_ ya go off and do the stupid things ya do Neville."

"Wasn't thinking," He appologised, "They're going to completely destroy our world Mo. Very soon, if I don't do this."

"But Neville," Morag began, "Is it really worth saving?"

"It has to be," Neville said vehemently, "Or everything we've gone through, in our entire history would mean nothing. It all has to mean something Mo, it just has to."

"Do ya think it'll actually work?" She asked softly, turning her head away when she realised that she couldn't change his mind.

"I believe so," He answered her. While he watched her sadly, knowing he couldn't change what needed to happen, the small thought of her holding his child gave him a slight smile, "Could you do one thing for me though?"

"What?" She asked still unable to meet his eyes.

"Could you give my sprog a strong name," Neville said wistfully, "And if you can, could you name it after one of my parents, because that would be fantastic."

They sat in silence as the minutes dragged by, neither looking at the another. A soft alarm came from Neville's wrist watch, shattering the silence. Neville groaned as he shut off the alarm, "Merlin," He growled as he began to get up, "I have to go so I can find a place to apparate from. I love you. Always remember that."

She watched as he started to rise from their booth about to leave, leave her, most likely forever. And she knew she couldn't leave it like this, reaching out quickly, she grabbed his wrist gently and she called out quietly, "Nev."

"Yeah?" Neville asked as he turned back to her.

"I want'cha to know just two things," Morag said as she pulled him back down to her.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

She gently took his face in her hands and bought her lips to his, deepening the kiss as her arms encircled his neck, while his hands began to travel a well worn path on her body. She pulled back slightly but was still running her fingers through his hair, and when she laid her forehead against his while shutting her eyes she said huskily, "First, that I'm in love with ya Neville Frank Longbottom and I always will be."

"And the other," He said whispering to her.

"If this is ta be me last week with ya," Morag whispered back softly, neither of them noticing a shadow extend over their table, "Ya definitely ain't goin' ta school now."

"Oh, but Lumpy _has_ to go to school Luv," Harry said as he sat down across from them in the booth, with a smirk on his face, "If he doesn't, well, that's a bit of truancy. Innit?

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._


	16. The Unforgiven IX

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing for a bit._

_The Waverly Planetarium in Dunsford does not exist, I made it up. _

_I had checked the reviews two weeks after I posted the last chappie.__Wow did I kick a puppy in a past life. 2 reviews. Ouch,_ that hurt so much, that the muse went bye bye. I had stared at my monitor for three hours before the first part of the last thousand words of this chapter came to me. And don't even get me started on me trying to finish the chapter after this.

_Sighs*_

_With this post this story is over a hundred thousand words. Go me! _

* * *

**The Unforgiving IX - Chapter 16**

* * *

_**'Beanery Café'**_

_**London**_

_**May 29, 1996 - 0715 Hr**_

* * *

_ "If this is to be me last week with ya," Morag whispered back softly, neither of them noticing a shadow extend over their table, "Ya definitely ain't goin' ta school now."_

_ "Oh, but Lumpy has to go to school Luv," Harry said as he sat down across from them in the booth with a smirk on his face, "If he doesn't, well, that's a bit of truancy. Innit?_

"What are you doing here Evans?" Neville growled.

"What did'cha call em?" Morag hissed at the same time.

Her voice drew Harry's attention to her and she shivered as she felt as if she was being measured. Morag steeled herself, sharpening her glare at the interloper, but the smirk on his face became even more pronounced.

"'Ello Luv," Harry leered at her making Morag feel dirty be fore he stage whispered to Neville, "Lumpy introduce us."

Neville shook his head slightly and muttered 'Idiot' under his breath.

"You," Morag growl pointing a long index finger at him, causing Harry to point his own finger at himself as if surprised she was being confrontational with him, "If I ever hear ya call him that again, I'll cut out your tongue."

Harry had a bewildered look on his face for a moment before he turned to Neville, "Jesus, Lump-" Her sharp glare nearly scared him, reminding him vaguely of the only other person who could do that, nevertheless he quickly amended his sentence, "Longbottom where did you find her?"

"Back off," Neville warned, "So... Evans. Why have you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Well... Longbottom," Harry mimicked as he pulled out a greened face,Wicked Witch of the West Pez Dispenser. He lifted it up as to offer some, receiving a narrowing of eyes and a eye tick from Morag and Neville respectively. As Harry popped a few in his mouth he began to speak while chewing, "You weren't in class yesterday. And I missed our daily chats, so I decided to come see you."

Neville's eye tick had become more pronounced by the time Harry had finished speaking, "Yeah, well, I didn't feel like watching you somehow disrupt class or seeing Veronica Graves hanging about to flirt with you after final bell."

"Are you jealous Longbottom?" Harry smirked turning to Morag and pointed to her with the dispenser, "I think you should keep a closer eye on him. You have to tighten that lead up on your puppy."

Morag reached across the table faster than Harry could blink, snatching the Pez Dispenser and launching it off to her side, eliciting a 'What in the world!?' from a startled patron. Harry simply raised a brow in response looking amused. Neville though, was obviously becoming agitated with the situation and spoke up, "I'll ask again. Why are you here Evans?"

Harry sat back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied them, "Weasley talked," He saw them both tense, then subtly pull their wands out a bit, Neville from his school jacket that matched Harry's and Morag from out of the hair bun causing her dark hair to cascade down onto her shoulders. They both slid their wands into their sleeves , "Is that really necessary? I'm here, practically defenseless, in a gesture of good will."

"You don't have good will Evans," Neville growled.

"Ouch, you wound me," He replied back as he began to look at the ceiling, "I mean, I can be nice. You really have no idea the amount of flak that's probably gonna rain down on my head for not following procedures.

"See, all I really had to do was to wait for you two to become, let's say otherwise 'engaged', slip in with the triple S that I already have placed in her flat, pop, pop, tranq you both. Then, with the info that I have, you'd both be broken and telling every secret you have in under two hours.

"So I say good will, because I destroyed the last hour of my surveillance of you meeting with your girlfriend. I could have not done that, but then she would be implicated as well, probably incarcerated, and your sprog taken for the 'greater good'," He placed a pen like device on the table, gently rolling it to Neville, "See good will."

Morag took one hard look at the triple S activator lying on the table and she gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles whitened, so when she spoke, it was so low Harry could barely make it out, "You bastard."

"Mo," Neville said gently trying to calm her down.

"No, Neville," She growled, "He just threatened us."

"Morag calm down," Neville ordered then with an slight edge to his voice he demanded, "Who the hell are you? Your far too young to be an Death Auror. Tell me now!"

"I'm an einheri," Harry looked him straight in both eyes seeing the recognition of the term, "Well I be damned. You even know what that is. But... for the basis of this conversation, that means nothing, but I heard what's on the recorder. So you can call me the Sanctioned Guardian."

Both of their jaws nearly hit the floor and Harry let out a small chuckle. Morag recovered first, stammering out ,"Your Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

"Is. Every. Single. One of you Craft gonna call me that from now on," Harry muttered under his breathe.

Neville started a few sentences at once, "But... They... Why... Everyone calls you Evans though."

Harry smirked at his usually cool headed year mate sputtering before answering, "My uncle had it legally changed when I was five. So I, according to him, wouldn't have to deal with the stigma of being related to a drunk and a layabout. But you know, he still called me Potter when he was upset with me."

"So," Morag said, "All the time then?"

Harry barked out a sarcastic laugh, "That's hilarious. Real clever girl you got here mate."

"Back off Harry Potter," Neville said.

Harry began to rub his temples, "Not you as well. Listen, I'm still the same arse you knew a hour ago. Call me Evans. No more, no less."

"So, what now Evans?" Neville asked, "Are you here to try an arrest me?"

Harry laughed for real this time, causing Neville and Morag to look at him queerly, "No, no, nothing like that," Harry chuckled when he caught his breath, "No, I'm just here to recover a stolen item from you, then I'm after a half giant."

"Simple as you please right," Neville said dryly.

"I know right," Harry said ignoring the sarcasm, before turning his full attention on Morag, who now seemed to be frozen in fear as her eyes took in the cold look he was now giving her.

Everything in her entire being screamed at her to make herself as small as possible, to run away, but she was afraid if she moved that would make her a target. This was not the same person she had been making scathing remarks at. What in Merlin's name had she been thinking? And Morag, for the first time in a long time, felt like she was going to cry.

Harry never took his eyes off of her, yet when he continued to speak, he was still talking to Neville, "This Sanctioned Guardian business is heavy mate. I have authorisation to do whatsoever I deem necessary: From torture to all the way to executions."

When Harry delivered his statement while looking at the young woman he loved, who now had tears in the corners of her eyes. Neville's rapidly deteriorating control snapped, the salt and pepper shakers shattered. He stood up seething, bringing Harry's eyes to him and Morag slumped down into the booth, choking back a silent sob. Harry turned to Neville, his smirk had returning as he stood up as well.

"And now that I've been pushing your buttons, you've stopped holding your power in, I know about how strong you are now, hell of a lot stronger than Weasley, but not enough to protect yourself and her."

"What makes ya think I need his protection?" Morag said defiantly, even as her voice still warbled.

Harry looked down at her giving her a genuine smile at her display of courage , "Because Luv, if we started up right here. You would undoubtedly be right at his side, how could you not, nothing he'd say or do would be able to stop you. You would attack and though you would have good intentions, you'd only be a hindrance right now."

She felt the truth of the statement and her heart fell, then she repeated sadly, "Only a hindrance."

"Well," Harry said raising his hands in a placating manor as he easily strafed around the other wizard, "I think it's time we should all step back, take a deep breath and calm down before this gets out of hand."

"Your the one who started this," she shot back solemnly.

"Please," Harry began, "I riled you both up so I could get a glimpse of what you and Longbottom here held back. I had to push a bit to grasp him, you on the other hand, have been leaking energy like a sieve since before I even showed up. Must be hormones or something."

The young witch narrowed her eyes at the comment while Neville stepped forward, placing himself between them and finally asked, "Why you?"

"Okay, this is going somewhere. I'm getting paid to bring it back," Harry answered.

"Paid," Neville repeated, making Harry nod his head in confirmation and Neville gave a smirk of his own as he stated, "Your lying Potter."

"What?" Harry growled, whether from being called on a lie or Potter, Neville didn't know nor did he care.

"I should say that's not all," The other wizard said with confidence watching as a man rushed into the cafe, heading to the waitress, waving his arms animatedly.

Harry reached up brushing his thumb across his lips before his smirk came back, "You really are too observant Longbottom. Well... I suppose, since I really don't want to have to kill a school mate, I'll give you the condensed version."

Neville let his wand slip further into his hand, ignoring that more and more patrons had started moving near the serving counter, "You really think you can kill me?"

Harry ignored his overt threat and started to explain, "A friend of mine is a Craft: Normal parents. I'm doing a favor for an associate."

"Your friends with a muggleborn," Neville said skeptically.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Harry replied.

Neville started to speak when all the commotion from the patrons finally drew his attention to the telly, that the people had been starting to crowd around, "Merlin, that's Palagyn."

Harry turned to the side, keeping an eye on the two across from him to look at the television. On it was a artist rendering of an extremely large man dressed in fine dress. With the caption 'Waverly Standoff.'

The screen changed to a male reporter near a police line and he started to speak crisply, _"Earlier this morning when a undisclosed school came for a visit to the Waverly Planetarium in Dunsford, they didn't expect to be confronted by what sources say, is a disgruntled unwaged demolitions expert. What we know so far is after the initial confrontation, a few of the children escaped while their guardians distracted the perpetrator. The doors have been sealed shut and the constables have been trying to get in contact, but every entrance seems to be rigged to explode. So local law enforcement are calling for reinforcements..." _

The reporter kept talking as a memory floated to the front of Harry's mind.

"_Don't you 'Aww Mum' me Mister. I already have half a mind to not let you go with your class to the Planetarium on Tues- " Simone's voice trailed of as she shut the door to the basement._

As the blood drained from Harry's face, Morag's whispered 'Oh Merlin', drew his attention back to Morag and Neville. Harry gave Neville a piercing look, the clueless young wizard blinked and asked, "What?"

"What in the hell is he doing there?" Harry growled.

"I don't know," Neville answered.

"You two are mates. Tell me!" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," Repeated the other wizard.

Harry gave him a disgusted look before he turned away, calling out over his shoulder, "We'll finish this later," Harry stalked for the exit with Neville on his heels. Neville followed Harry to the parking lot where he stopped in front of a 1969 Dodge Charger (Black with a Emerald racing stripe, with black tint) that Harry opened up and got into.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked receiving no answer and as Harry tried to forcefully shut the door but Neville held it firm, "Hey! I asked you where?"

Harry's eyes were dark green as he glared at Neville, "Going to play Brave Little Tailor."

Neville blinked a few times before he caught the reference, "You can't be thinking of going up against a giant by yourself."

"I'll be back for that pendant later," Harry said coldly, "Don't make me hunt you down."

As Neville shivered from the tone of Harry's voice he told him as he let go of the door, "Evans. Saturday the roof of Saint Peter's. Ten P.M. You'll have it back," Harry nodded as he shut the door. As Neville backed away from the car Morag came to stand next to him, they heard a loud pop, followed by a loud crack. The windows of the car now had spider webbed shaped hairline fractures from the apparation.

* * *

_**'The Basement'**_

_**London**_

_**May 29, 1996 - 0811 hrs.**_

* * *

As Harry reappeared in the basement of his flat, from his sitting position apparation in his import muscle car, he was down on one knee and a fist. He looked around noticing that he was in a shattered depression in the concrete floor, he grimaced as he knew he'd have to get that fixed. As soon as Harry stepped out of the small impact crater he created by using too much power, the door marked B1 swung open, giving him entrance to his flat.

Pulling off his school uniform as he made his way to the small washroom, which had a false wall that slid to the side, pulling out and quickly donning a black BDU set with a leg holster. Going to the false electrical socket he spoke to seemingly thin air as the wall slid open revealing his weapons cache, "Verdandi, ring Mad up."

As the PA in the room began to buzz, Harry pulled out a full crash style combat helmet and Dragon's Bane Tactical Vest Unit. The D.B. TacVest was one of the best second chance armour Yggdrasil had at it's disposal. The outer and inner layer were completely fire, ballistic, and magic resistant. While the centre layer contained a liquid that automatically thickened when struck by a significant blow, but hardened even further when infused with a electrical current. Only the twenty five thousand pound price tag, plus the eighty-five kilo weight, made it a non-viability option for everyday operations. Harry shrugged it on with a low grunt and attached the helmet.

"Madscientist secure?" Marcus asked professionally, "Bugger it. Evans I just heard. Are you planing something?"

Harry's answer was succinct as possible, "Yeah."

"Evans, there's a media black-out on the victims names," Marcus said sadly, "We can't find out if Micheal is still in there or not. I can't make a miracle on this. I'm sorry."

"I know Mad," Harry told him.

"I'm coordinating with Oak Root," Marcus told him, "Whatever you need."

"Good, thanks," Harry said, "First, I need you to go get my car. Next this needs to be fast. So I need anybody. Any Berserker or Valkyrie that can be in the area in a quarter hour. I'll even pay the premium for Class Ones. It's a Half Titan slash Craft, A.P. Ammunition and full body armour requirements."

"You want a team?" Marcus asked incredulously.

"It's not just me Mad," Harry said exasperatedly.

"Right. Sorry," Marcus apologised, "We don't have many in that area. I doubt I can get a lot of hits on this in. But I'll get on it. Good hunting."

"Thanks," Harry said just before Marcus hung up,"I'll take what I can get. Verdandi?"

"Yes Harry," Verdandi answered.

"How's Hermione?"

"She is still asleep on the sixth floor," Verdandi answered in a decidedly cooler tone, "Shall I activate the public address to wake her?"

Harry was puzzled by the tone of the Artificial Intelligence that had taken up residence in his flat's server after he taught her Past, Urd, how to play checkers. But he didn't have the time to deal with it now.

Harry thought about how he had gotten Hermione out of Bone Woman's Manor temporarily. It was actually very simple, Hermione's contract never specifically said that she had to sleep there nightly, so with permission, it was thought as a small holiday from her normal duties. So instead of a live in maid, she was a maid for hire, until the house elves had finished sealing off the room and constructing her a new one(Bone Lady's idea). And as this was the first time that she's slept in days, he decide he didn't want to tell her what was going on yet, "Not until nine. Initiate Level Three lock down and I need mid level munition locker."

As the locker hydraulics hissed when it turned, Harry passed over his favorite sawn-off, pulling out a H&K USP with some extra clips instead, stuffing them into his leg holster and vest. He reached up for the highest weapon and pulled down a modified H&K G36 with a grenade launcher attachment. He placed some extra rounds and magazines in his vest Verdandi spoke up.

"What seems to be the problem Harry?" Verdandi asked.

Harry pulled the slide then raised the rifle up to his shoulder looking down the sight of it, "Nothing that won't soon be taken care of."

Harry stood in the alleyway going over his plan, the morning overcast settling over his head, he perked up when he felt several aura spike near him. When he turned toward them, five men and two women were standing at the far end of the alley making their way to him. He gave them a nod which was returned then proceeded to outline the situation at the moment. The more he talked, the more a few of the hastily assembled team began to grumble, and after a bit more Harry snapped, "Do we have a problem?"

Three of the men looked at each other before one came forward, "Yeah we got a problem. We're following a midget. That's our problem."

"Rank and number," Harry growled.

The man narrowed his eyes before he simply said, "Two, six, five."

Harry grit his teeth at the slight the man gave him by not rattling off his entire identification when asked, "Fine, two, six, five. Why do we have a problem following a midget's orders?"

"From what you told us, there's a half titan in there," Two Hundred and Sixty-Five said, "A level three threat. And were just supposed to listen to a baby who's just barely had the cord cut. I don't know how you managed to be a class two, but you can let the adults handle it. Go back home and suckle on your mum's ti-"

He never finished his sentence because Harry now had him held up against the wall by his throat, "One push in this hand and I crush your throat."

The alley came alive as his two comrades raised their rifles to aim at Harry, the other four pulled stoppers from their packs letting the water spill out. A dome of water appeared one of the men as took aim at the pair with his sidearm, the water wind screen magnifying his vision several times over. The next man's water encased his limbs and he lifted waste dumpster over his head. One of the woman's water created a cannon that looked like it came from a pirate ship aiming it at the malcontents. The last woman's water covered her entire body, the water rippled and she disappeared. They all started shouting for each other to stand down.

Harry muttered, "I don't have time for this."

"Stand down or we will open fire," One off the men said.

"I don't think so," Cried the woman with the water cannon.

"Alright!"Harry shouted while dropping the instigator, "Go home Two, six, five, and any of you who don't think I'm qualified."

The three dissenters left, throwing a pitying look at the ones who remained behind, the smaller woman in the group flipped them the bird. Harry looked at the rest and said, "Just you four then?"

"Hey," Grunted one of the men that stayed as he put the dumpster back down before guiding the water back into his pack, "Your mentor is a mountain range just like ours."

At that sentence Harry finally took notice that they were all similarly dressed, in black leather BDU's. With each of them wearing tactical vest with a large water pack making them uniformed. The man who had the magnifying dome, who was very pale and redheaded and carrying a large caliber sniper rifle on his back stepped forward and nodded, "We're most of Ocean Group, I'm Class Two. Three Thirty-Seven: Arctic."

"Class Two," The man who lifted the dumpster, was tall, blonde and had an assault rifle slung across his back drawled, "Three Eighty-Five: Atlantic."

The woman who had disappeared, a dark skinned beauty who bore a bindi on her forehead, had a grenade machine riffle slung across her back and a smaller MP5 on a shoulder strap gave him a warm smile, "Class Two. Two Twenty-Six: Indian. Yes, I know, Mim is an arse."

"Class Three," The cannon creator, a smaller brunette next to her, who had a very large anti-tank rocket launcher on her back, along with a large bag with a blue Rod of Asclepius stenciled on it over her shoulder, "Medical. Ninety-nine: Antarctic."

Harry nodded to them and said, "Class Two. Four, five, two: Mjöllnir. Thank you for coming. Okay, first the floor plans should have been uploaded on your HUD by your NorNN. Take a moment to familiarise yourself with the layout. We need to get in, from this electrical utility hole there's a three klick run to the wet wall according to the floor plans, we breach, we get it done and we get out fast. We are an unknown factor here, so if were sighted we'll be most likely considered his enforcers.

"Next the police have lost a team in just trying to open communication with the half titan, so S.O. Nineteen is most likely about to take over and try to breach.

"Lastly and most important, this cannot be made public. While we are 'In the Know', so to speak, the existence of mythical creatures will cause hysteria on a global scale. So... I'm going in as the tip of the spear, a distraction so to speak. While I keep the target engaged, to try to draw him away, you four will set C4 charges to drop the building if need be. God willing, you proceed then to rescue any of the children still held hostage. Then you come back to neutralize the target."

"That's suicide," Indian stepped forward, "We should all attack at once."

"Who would rescue the children," Harry countered.

"The Titan is the main concern here," Indian said calmly, "We start rescue operations when we finish the Titan off."

"And your positive, we can do that without any more collateral?"

"Why are you still on about that? The **Titan** is the main concern."

"Do you want the death of children on your collective conscience?" Harry asked and the rest of the Ocean Group behind Indian began to exchange glances with one another, "So I ask again, can you do that without any more collateral?"

Indian took in a settling breath before she said "Nearly. He's a Titan. Generally they re big and slow."

"He's also Craft," Harry reminded, "Do you think the exotic particles he's going to use is going to be big and slow as well?"

"Right then," Indian acquiesced, "Were good to go. Are you ready?"

"I did a full scope just before you all showed. Weapons check, NorNN system and aptitude is all green. Green on all balances. Mount up," Harry spoke as he opened the utility hole and jumped down it, dropping several metres before he hit the ground. When he moved out the way, one at a time Ocean Group followed as Harry put on his helmet. When they were down, he took off down the pipe lined tunnel calling out, "This way."

The group caught up with him after a few moments keeping pace with him. Harry turned his head a bit and called out, "Good. You all can keep up."

"I can do a lot more than 'keep up' Four-five-two," Indian cooed.

The tall blonde man grumbled, "Oh this is just fantastic."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry chuckled.

When they made it to wet wall of the basement level of the planetarium, Harry pulled out a small silver disk slapping it to the wall, as they all moved back, Atlantic whistled, "DEP charge, that's a pretty penny, you don't skimp out. Any chance we can hit a pub for a coupla pints later?"

As Harry activated the Esoteric Purge charge watching it spin on the wall, then shattering the dull white ward, "If we survive, I'll buy you a round."

"Don't you dare keel over on us," Atlantic said solemnly as he slapped a small explosive against the wall, "Because I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

_**'Waverly Planetarium'**_

_**Dunsford, Surrey**_

_**May 29, 1996- 0829 hrs.**_

* * *

When Atlantic detonated it, a very small boom took place and after a few well placed kicks the wall fell in. Harry held up his hands making a few hand signs and when the Ocean Group split up to place the demolition charges through out the building, Harry made his way to the atrium. Harry came up the stairs and entered into a large expanse that used to be the main entrance, he saw the what used to be a door that was now covered in ruble, he wondered how many souls were lost just doing their jobs today. From initial heat scans, they placed Palagyn and the rest of the hostages in the main auditorium, so he made his way down the corridor he turned on his helmet, watching the images load up onto the glass. He pulled from one of the pouches from his vest a small hand held video camcorder, that's lens was on an optic cable and slid it under the double doors.

He'd have nightmares about this moment for the rest of his life.

It was like someone had watched too many slasher films as a child and was tasked to create a veritable blood bath. As the camera swept over the auditorium, Harry felt himself becoming sick, dead bodies of two men and woman were strewn about all over the floor. When he took a closer look, he noticed that all of them were missing their limbs with them nowhere in sight and he swallowed deeply to keep the bile from escaping. He moved the camera again he found Palagyn standing next to a pile of children's bodies, stacked in a neat pile and Harry's heart sank.

They were too late.

Harry called for Ocean Group to regroup with him to engage the enemy with a tap on one of the buttons on his helmet, receiving a quick negative double tap that meant more time needed. Palagyn picked up a small boy by his head, pulling out his wand waving it over the child and to Harry's surprise the boy started awake and immediately upon seeing his position began to cry. Palagyn dropped the boy from his massive hand and the boy crumpled to the ground sobbing, trying to crawl away. Harry was about to pull the camera from under the door, when the large half-breed pulled a golden cube from a pouch along his belt causing him to stop.

Palagyn, holding the cube between his thumb and forefinger, turned the cube toward the child causing it began to glow with a warm glow and Harry wondered what was going on. As soon as Harry's question to himself finished, the young boy let out a piercing shrill of an agonising wail that's pitch was so high that Harry had to hit the mute on the camera as he got a feedback. When Harry refocused the lens back, he knew by the lifeless eyes the boy possessed, he was dead as well. He cursed himself for waiting when he could have stopped it, Palagyn had picked up the boy by his chest with one hand and grabbed the boy near the shoulder. Harry blanched, as realisation of what happened to the adult's appendages occurred to him and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it, but he still heard it and that probably made it worse. Palagyn had the arm of a child in his mouth.

Eating.

"Sonuvabitch," Harry whispered in horror and to his dread Palagyn sharply looked to the door, then he dropped the arm as he began sprinting toward the door. Harry focused his power and jumped up, pressing up the tile of the suspended ceiling hiding in the shadows.

Palagyn burst through the doors with his wand at the ready and the double door slammed close behind him. As the enormous man began to look around, Harry's heart thudded in his chest and he was positive that if he could hear his mutterings, he definitely could hear the rapid beat of his heart. Palagyn took a deep breath, then took on a puzzled look before he began scratching his head with his wand and went back into the auditorium.

Harry jumped down silently from the plenum space headed to the door again. He slid the cable under the door and began to search. He knew his face held a bewildered expression, as the half giant was nowhere insight. Harry's eyes narrowed at the ridiculousness notion that something that big could simply vanish, but just as the knowledge that it could happen came to him, the doors opened launching him backwards and he landed flat on his back. As Harry tried to regain his bearings from the hit an invisible hand grabbed him by his vest throwing him into a wall.

The vest and helmet did it's job: His back just stung and his head rang. But, oh dear lord, but the rest of him. The rest of him throbbed like mad. While Harry began to loosen himself from the plaster, Palagyn began to reappear and boomed, "YOU THINK I COULDN'T SMELL YOU. HOW IGNORANT. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. FEE, FI, FO, FUM. I **SMELL** THE BLOOD OF AN ENGLISHMAN."

Harry pulled his rifle free and open fired. Palagyn looked surprised when the bullets began to embed themselves slightly into his thick skin and the half giant raised his hand at the bullets as if it would stop their onslaught. Harry continued firing as he stepped out of the wall and kept going until the magazine spent itself. The moment the rifle stopped, Palagyn whipped out his wand firing a yellow curse at Harry. Harry, not wanting to find out the easy way what the spell was, focused his power into his legs, had leaped over the spell toward Palagyn. When he landed, Harry was mere feet away from the half giant and cursed the predicament he was in.

The hallway, while large for human standards, barely held the giant offspring. Harry growled as he reached behind himself to a pouch pressing a small indentation, now hearing the soft whine as the battery on his vest powered up and along the way back pulled out another magazine. Close quarters combat was not where he wanted to be.

Close quarters combat was exactly where Palagyn wanted to be. The giant's offspring happily swung a large, meaty fist at the annoyance when it landed in front of him. To his surprise, it merely swayed to the right, avoiding the fist entirely. Palagyn frowned as the little nuisance reloaded to shoot him again, but this time Palagyn aimed his wand and a white translucent field hung between them as the bullets seem to stop in midair.

As his ammunition stopped in mid air Harry quit shooting, there was no need to waste, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his ever present butterfly knife and opened it. As the shield dissipated, the large man waved his wand quickly, firing a large, blue, continuous beam of light at Harry. When the spell flew at him, Harry somersaulted under the massive wave of energy, then he brought his knife up into the bottom of the shaft on the wand but it did something Harry never expected.

It exploded.

The wand core, already under immense pressure from the continuous energy it was releasing, when pierced it needed to release the build up and the results were catastrophic. As the small explosion decimated most of the hall, it flung Harry into the wall. Harry pushed himself off the wall, he shook his head to try to clear the cobwebs and deafening hum that came from being nearly blown up, a large hand grabbed him by the head flinging him at the ceiling. The loud wail in his ears, with the words 'Exceeding Nominal Pressure' on his HUD finally pierced the hum pulling him from his stupor and as he was being thrown, he flailed his arms comically before removing the helmet before it was crushed.

Harry had hit the ceiling in such a way that he was nearly immobilised, so all Harry could do was struggle and watch helplessly as the enemy jumped after him snatching his leg to windmill him into the floor. When the half giant grabbed his leg spinning him around, Harry focused his magic to increase his durability and when he crashed through the explosion damaged floor, falling several seconds before he hit the concrete floor causing another impact crater he was happy he did. Harry looked up at the hole and his eyes widened. The giant was jumping through the rather large, new basement entrance. Harry reacted instantly raising his rifle, dismayed that the barrel was bent, he reached for the second trigger instead, firing his grenade launcher. When the grenade exploded on impact, it pushed Palagyn back up a few feet, giving Harry enough time to scramble out of the position he was in, barely dodging the still on fire half giant's stomp.

Palagyn slowly patted the remaining fire off of his semi charred body, while he asked boredly, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Just a concerned citizen, mate," Harry said, "Your under arrest. Lay down on the floor, put your hands on your head and keep your hands where I can see them."

Palagyn burst out laughing before he said, "I WAS GOING TO END IT QUICKLY, BUT, YOUR ARE TOO FULL OF YOURSELF. I WILL RELISH SEEING THE LIGHT FADE FROM YOUR EYES."

Palagyn roared as he took off toward Harry, both hand raised to smash him. Harry backpedaled as fast as he could and he pulled his pistol from his leg holster, firing a few times before putting it back, since didn't slow the giant down a bit. When Harry's back hit the wall, he dove forward rolling underneath his opponents tree trunk sized legs. In the apex of the roll, a large hand grabbed the back of his vest and launched him into the boiler. Harry's breath escaped him as his vest absorbed the impact and he fell limply to the floor. Harry willed the air back into his lung he pulled his baton out, as he staggered back to his feet, he flicked it downward to extend it.

Harry tried to focus, angry that he now faced three opponents, he focused his magic into his hand and began jabbing rapidly at his targets. Palagyn seemed startled when jets of air began to hit him with a surprising amount of force. The half breed dismissed it as nothing more happened and reached into a pocket of his robes, pulling out the cube, it began to glow as he pointed it at Harry.

The worst imaginable pain lanced through Harry as he fell to the ground screeching, his back arched off the ground as the giant cruelly laughed at his pain. After what seemed like hours, the pain abruptly ceased, leaving a racking phantom pain in it's place. Harry's body trembled as he was roughly picked up by his neck.

Palagyn pulled him face to face, smiling as the nuisance feebly tried to push away and said, "I'M GONNA GROUND YOUR BONENY ARSE UP FOR MY BREAD. JUST YOU WAIT."

When the half giant said his stolen line a slight smile grew on Harry's face and he began to chuckle since he had seen the glimmer of hope that appeared at the top of the hole. At his laughter Palagyn face shifted from surprise, to disbelief, then settled onto rage and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?"

"My distraction... Is over... Mate," Harry gasped out with the last of his waning strength, for one last act of defiance, he drove his baton into Palagyn's eye causing the giant to drop his young adversary.

Which was all the opening Arctic needed, he fired his long range sniper rifle from inside his water dome at close distance from the hole in the ceiling. The impact of the AP bullet at the back of Palagyn's head,was like that of a train, it was not knocked the giant's seed a few metres away from Harry. He nodded to Antarctic, Indian and Atlantic, receiving his signal they all jumped down to the boiler room.

When Palagyn began to shake his head, as he was temporary dazed from the bullet that barely embedded itself into the back of his head, Atlantic rushed him throwing a powerful cross connecting with the giant's jaw. Sprays of water began to cover the entire boiler room as his water covered limbs drove the giant back a few paces with every hit. Atlantic blocked a wild swing from Palagyn, being launched into a wall from the force of it and Indian opened fired while Antarctic continued to drag Harry's crumple form away from the fight.

Palagyn was in trouble and he knew it, one of these things had been annoying enough, the muggle that he had just fought had been whittling away at his strength the entire time and that thing's punches actually stung. He growled as he took a few more hits from the muggle armaments, the man had gotten up faster than Palagyn would have liked and pulled out a muggle weapon as well, he knew he would have to dig out the bits of metal later after he dispatched these nuisances as well. He reached for his pouch for his focal item, to his surprise it was not there. He must have dropped it earlier. It didn't matter, their weapons did not hurt him much.

He smiled as he saw that the one with a female shape stopped firing again, the two had timed it that one of them would always be shooting and this was the fifth time she stopped to reload. His smile grew larger as she patted herself for a second then yell she was out, that was all he needed to hear, when her male companion were out of rounds he would dispose of him and the previous annoyance. Now these women were different, depending on how they looked he would indulge his baser instincts in them. He was upset he had not before, but as his hunger had consumed his reasoning, the woman upstairs had ended up being killed first and the dead did not scream.

He loved to make muggles scream.

As Palagyn imagined what he planned to do, he missed one of the objects of his dark thoughts pull the impossibly huge grenade rifle off her back, but he did not miss the explosion. As the concussive force, fire and shrapnel hit him again, Palagyn reeled in dismay as the realisation that there was more than one of that terrible weapon. No muggle he had ever met used terrible weapons such as that, he had feigned boredom before when he was hit earlier, but it had really hurt him more than the other things he had used against him. He was thankful that things that hurt like that only fired once, or so he thought. When the second one hit him, he was down on his knees and his ears were ringing, while his vision was now blurred. The third one was for the first time at the hands of muggles had him bleeding and broken and by the fourth one he was feebly crawling away, trying to escape them. By the fifth he was laid out, unable to move . He watched helplessly as the female, that to him to be a healer of some sort, without looking pulled the tube from her back tossing it to the male ,who then cradled it onto his shoulder. When the man took aim, Palagyn tried to plead to the healer, hoping that their healers were the same as their, as in first do no harm.

"Please. Forgive-," Palagyn gurgled trying to save himself.

"Forgiveness is between you and God," Atlantic interrupted, "I'm just here to arrange the meeting."(*1)

He wasted no time in firing the single warhead that was meant to destroy tanks, it heedlessly worked just as well against flesh, giant or otherwise. And in the space of the explosion, which both Indian and Atlantic cast ridged, nearly opaque, yellow fields in front of them that protected themselves and the others in the boiler room, the half giant was dead.

Indian walked over to the charred body pulling out a triple S, then she stabbed the body with it and she said with a exasperated tone, "Atlantic, must you always say some silly quip at such inopportune moments."

"Inopportune?" Atlantic questioned mock scandalised, "I'll have you know woman that my quips are wicked clever. Tell her R.C."

"Not the time A.T," Arctic replied, "The gunplay and explosions have the police all tetchy. Time to go."

"Right," Indian said as she clicked something making the giants body vanish, she turned to Harry and said with a sarcastic lilt, "Well, you heard him. No time for you just to be a layabout. Get up, we have to go."

Harry gave her a light glare before try for a few second to move, unsuccessful he said, "I've decided I'm fine right here Luv. Thanks though."

"Well," She said back conversationally, "I have to drop a Fragmentary Cleaner. That stuff gets everywhere, it has to, to dissolve any trace of DNA and people will smell you from all around London, but if you want to be left. Oh... by the by since I have you here. As we killed the Titan, I hope you have no reservations about us taking the credit for the kill. We'll even give you a discount. Forty thousand pounds instead of eighty."

"That's fine," Harry said as he raised his hand some uncovering a golden cube that was in the palm of his hand, "I've got what I came for."

"Where did you get that?" Antarctic said thunderstruck, "I can't believe I missed that."

"Slight of hand is an extremely valuable tool for pickpocketing," Harry said, "And to as where I got it. Nicked it from the Titan."

"You are insane, cute, but definitely insane," Indian grunted as she gently picked Harry up in a fireman's carry, "Names' Haleigh."

And as Harry was now being treated to the sight of a truly spectacular bum, it took Harry a moment before he remembered her introduction, "Evans."

While the rest of Ocean group began to sanitise the area, Harry watched in fascination as Indian's hindquarters moved and flexed as she walked out of the boiler room back to their wet wall entrance, one of her hands had found a good purchase on his thigh to keep him from falling off. As boredom set in at not being mobile, he started to trace his fingers onto imaginary patterns on the small of her back. Other than a slight shutter when he first started, she gave no indication that she even felt it, but the further they walked the higher her hand crept. By the time they made it back to the alley she had been actively rubbing his flank, in response, 'Harry Jr.' if you will, was in the beginnings stages of starting to salute her. When she laid him down on the ground, she caressed his face as she gave him a triple S.

"This will take you back to Alfheim," Haleigh said before she leaned down and gave him a rough, lingering kiss, "And that's to remember me by. After a mission like this I'm just about ready to pop you know, so look me up for a chat after your BAR session."

The next few hours passed by quickly as Harry was not aware, being unconscious in a capsuled bed. When he awoke at around noon, he found Denise was tersely looking at him. As the rapid fire apologies were about to leave his lips he notice something that he had not before. A great deal of sadness was in her eyes and the apologies died on his lips, instead he asked, "What's wrong?"

Himalaya looked at him as if she was surprised he had noticed before she sobered quickly. She lowered her head and her hair fell in front of her face as she spoke in a near whisper, but clinically, "Earlier this morning, we recovered the bodies of Kathryne Patrick and Owen Dunham. The were on a simple courier assignment. All we know is that they were killed. But we have no idea why or how."

TBC

_(*1) Line blatantly stolen from Man On Fire. I re-watched the movie recently and I was like I love that part. I thought about using the 'I wish you had more time' part too *sighs* maybe next time._

_Review Corner:_

_**Anon:** you're absolutely right. About three years ago I was reading Yuyu Hakusho and I was like this would awesome so I wrote four chapters and it was terrible. So I scrapped the original outline (a simple retelling)and tweaked it but Togashi's works are still at the core of the story. _

_**gwmclintock9:** Thank you for your constant support. Glad your still enjoying my story._


	17. The Unforgiven X

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer:Not owned by me._

_Okay first I want to say sorry for how late this is. After the last chapter, I didn't get on a computer for 3 weeks. No problems, but someone let me borrow Mass Effect and said 'try it you might like it'. So... needless to say all my free time had me beating that and the sequel that I borrowed as well. But I got on last weeks and was like 'Hey 5 reviews! Cool!' So it took me about 2½ weeks to finish what I had started._

_So here it is; Chapter 17 of TSOH- Wizengamot Files. This chapter takes place the same day Harry and Ocean Group planetarium mission._

**

* * *

The Unforgiving X - Chapter 17

* * *

**

_**'The Attic'**_

_**London**_

_**May 29, 1996 - 0859 Hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It is approaching nine am. Miss Granger," Hermione's voice seemed to tell her, "Wake up, Miss Granger. It is time to wake up now."

At what seem like her voice woke her to a semi conscious state, Hermione quickly pulled the quilt over herhead and curled up into it's warmth. The chirping of an alarm going off did nothing but slowly pull her from a blissful nights rest. It had felt so good just to sleep again, involuntarily her body decided it wanted to go back and she snuggled in more intently. She covered her ears with a pillow to drown out the maddening wail of the alarm, she was tempted to reach for her wand and curse it into a hundred million pieces. She contemplated the pros and cons of such an action, while her voice kept telling her it was time to wake, but now it seemed, had an irritated quality to it.

Her head starting to defog, she wondered how it seemed like she was talking to herself so clearly, when her face was clearly buried into her pillow. She also discovered something else very strange. When she blindly reached out of the warmth the quilt had provided for the small table next to her bed that she puts her wand on before she goes to sleep. The table it seemed, had gone missing somehow and was replaced with more bed. She moved over some, reaching further, but not feeling anything but more bedding, _'Budge over some more. It's just a bit further then that alarm will pay,'_ she thought groggily, _'My bed's not normally this large.'_

Not her bed.

With that terrifying thought and what had been a few nightmare filled days, Hermione jolted awake, jackknifing up and throwing the quilt off of her. Her heart slowed as she took in her surroundings, since she was in a well lit room, the bed was a large mahogany four poster bed, while the walls were a neutral shade of blue. The room was fully furnished with a bureau against the wall and a full walk-in closet. When she looked around, yesterday came flooding back, Harry was somehow connected to Madam Bones now. Then the stern woman had given her a week of being 'unsupervised' in her down time, next Harry had brought her and Swingy here. The small elf was brought here so she bring back the location to Madam Bones and Hermione had a place she could rest for now. She was startled out of her musings when a voice, very similar to hers, asked if she was okay.

"What?" Hermione said as she looked around.

"I repeat," the voice said with annoyance, "Scans had just picked up an increase in blood pressure and adrenals and I gave a simple query about your health."

Her head spun from listening to her own voice coming from thin air and she squeaked out, "W...w..who are-"

"I am a Nielson Olivier Research Network Navigator Avatar," The voice interrupted coldly, "NorNN if you wish to shorten it. It is after nine am. You are to be awake at this time."

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked, now a little desperate for answers, "We need to talk."

"You have neither the necessary clearance to know his whereabouts," The voice doppelgänger said icily, "Nor do I have the inclination to tell you."

Hermione blinked a few times at the coldness of the tone, "You seem to be upset with me for some reason. Have I done something to make you angry with me?"

"I am not angry," The NorNN said in a clipped tone, "I do not have that type of programing."

Hermione gasped in shock, she was speaking to a machine and it seemed to not like her. What in Merlin's name was Harry thinking, leaving her with something like this thing and she asked in a small voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," The NorNN said in a voice that Hermione didn't believe one bit, "Quite sure."

She knew a dismissal when she heard it, so she had began plodding around the flat getting ready for the day.

Now as she sat down on a stool next to an island in Harry's mostly stainless steel kitchen, fuming at what first seem terrible luck, about to eat her, now burned, bacon sandwich. It had started simple, the water in her shower turned ice cold several times, so she thought maybe the building shared hot water. Then her clothes that she had laid out for the day, after she returned from her shower had a large black stain of an unknown substance, it was her favorite pale blue sundress and she would be unable to clean it until she went back to the estate. So she was wearing a less flattering, but comfortable pair of jeans and a T shirt. A power surge fried the brand new hand held hair dryer that was laid out for her, so her hair was still a bit damp after towel drying it. After that she tried to fry some eggs and they wouldn't cook right because the electrical stove kept fluctuating, not heating at all then shooting up to quickly burn. Then finally she tried to cook the bacon in the oven, as it seemed to work still, she left the room to tidy up for a bit, but when she came back the temperature reading was way over what she set it to. Feeling as if these occurrences would continue to get worse before it got better, she decided to just eat it anyway.

After she finished and cleaned up her mess she decided to try to clear the air again, "NorNN, may I ask you something?"

"If you must," The voice replied in exasperation.

"Why are our voices the same?"

"They are not," The NorNN snapped, "That is only your perception. There is a point seventy-eight percentage difference in our respective vocal resonances."

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes, _"Wow nearly a full percent,"_ Hermione thought snarkily before she said, "They seem to sounds close though. Then, why are they similar NorNN?"

The seconds crawled by slowly, with nothing but an uncomfortable silence on Hermione's side, the young witch called out to the sentient artificial intelligence again.

"Yes Miss Granger?" The NorNN asked.

"You never answered my question."

"Nor do I feel any inclination to," The voice said heatedly.

With that, Hermione's withering patience for the situation died and she spoke harshly, "Alright! Let's you and I have this out right now. We both know this has gone far enough yeah? Now, I know you don't like me and I don't understand why. I've done nothing to you to warrant such attitude yet, you won't tell me what I've supposedly done. Now, until you can give me any valid reason. Please, leave me be. I mean it. The cold showers, the burning my food, messing with my clothes, everything!"

"You are the reason for Harry and his near premature demise," Said the NorNN loudly.

As the proverbial light bulb went off in Hermione's head, everything finally making sense and when she continued her voice was soft but no less heavy, "And I've already apologised to him and he forgiven me. But now, I know I should apologise to you as well. It sounds to me that your the one to take care of him. Harry and I used to take care of each other as children and to know that you care just as much about his well being says a lot. So, I aopologise in my part for hurting Harry and thank you NorNN for taking care of Harry all this time."

"Verdandi," The NorNN said.

Hermione looked confused for a bit before she said, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"I am a NorNN," Verdandi said, "Verdandi is my designation."

"Well, thank you and I apologise once again Verdandi," Hermione said with a small smile before her face contorted in recollection, "Wait a moment, Norns. Einherjar. Yggdrasil. This is all coming from Norse mythology isn't it? The norns are the fates. Why didn't I see it before. I vaguely remember reading about them in primary. Three, I think. Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi."

"My sisters," Verdandi said warmly, "Very astute Miss Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione said in the same tone.

"Very astute," Verdandi repeated the second part again but added at the end, "Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she looked at a clock on the wall and found it was nearing the time when she would have to leave. She stood up and walked into what was a like a gym, "Why don't you give me a quick tour of this place Verdandi?" Hermione asked, "I was completely knackered yesterday and did nothing but sleep. And if I know Harry, he's probably not going to be the best of hosts."

"You are most likely correct in your prediction," Verdandi said, "There is not much that I am allowed to disclose as most of the data regarding this structure is heavily encrypted. That being said this apartment building was constructed after the conclusion of The Second World War. It is a three bedroom flat. The room you are in was previously the living area and was converted into a gymnasium, to suit the owner."

Hermione slowly surveyed the room she started to catalogue the area. The floor was a thick mat, there was a heavy bag and speed bag in one side of the room. The other side had a wooden post that was bandaged up, with multiple arms coming off of it and next to it was a Pommel Horse. Hermione ran her hand down the post she asked, "What's this?"

"According to my database," Verdandi began, "It is a Muk Yan Jong. A wooden post dummy used in some Chinese Martial Arts."

"Harry uses all this?" Hermione asked with an unidentifiable tone.

"Nearly every day," Verdandi told her.

"So," Her voice still had the same tone, "Harry lives here then?"

"Negative, he does not reside her," The NorNN told her, "Also it is nearing ten."

"Thank you for the reminder," Hermione began, "Is it alright if I apparate from here?"

"I would strongly advise against that course of action," Verdandi stated, "Harry has had me put on level three security. All instances of normal Craft travel means are protected against. Baring that of a Phoenix Burst, Elf Shimmering, Leprechaun Rainbow, Druid Tim..."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "Are you telling me that Leprechauns are real? I've never read anything in the Wizarding World of Leprechauns."

"Of course they are real," Verdandi said in a tone Hermione knew very well. It was the tone she used on people she felt were rather dim. Saccharine sweet with a dash a sarcasm, she pursed her lips in annoyance, as she wondered if people felt dim like this when she did it, while Verdandi continued, "Generally only their extremely low birth rate prevents them from being known of."

"Then how?" Hermione asked.

"Yggdrasil is very resourceful," Verdandi said cryptically, "There is a parking deck next door. The southern portion on the second level is well confined and visibility is poor. Harry makes use of it often when he travels subspace."

Hermione made her way following the simple directions, she took another glance at the apartment building. If someone who had never been inside one of the flats, they would think the place ready for demolition. When she found herself on the south side of the garage she could see why no one parked here, it had too many potholes and was poorly lit even in the day. But the pillars covered the area she was in well enough that she would feel comfortable apparating. As she was about to spin on her heels, a soft clicking drew her attention behind her. A snowy white owl with dull amber eyes hooted at her from its perch on the street lamp and flapped it's wings a few beats to glide to the wall next to her.

The sight of the owl brought back a bit of the memory of last night.

_"This is an owl that seemed to attach itself to me a few years ago," Harry explained as they walked to the apartment. The snow white owl had swooped down and landed on his shoulder as if it was meant to be there. Harry reached up and began to softly stroke her and the owl had preened at the attention, "I found her after your... birthday. She helped me get through it. She'd been hurt somehow and for some reason I felt compelled to nursed her back to help and now it won't ever leave me alone."_

_Hermione who knew a familiar when she saw one wearily asked, "Harry, how on earth do you have a familiar?"_

_ "Familiar," Harry laughed, then after his laughter settled he began seriously, "No, this little bird here, she already knows what she's for when times get rough."_

_Hermione looked at him questioningly before asking, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Emergency rations," Harry said instantly. Needless to say the owl was not in a playful mood and sharply pecked him on the side of his head before flying away, Harry called after the owl, "Come on! You know I was just playing."_

_ "She'll be back after a good hunt," Harry said to himself before turning to Hermione, who was now giving him a incredulous look , "Come on. Let's get you a room."_

Seeing the owl just staring at her with unblinking eyes seemingly to be compelling her to speak, "Hello miss owl, how are you today?" the owl shrugged, seeming to say _'same old, same old'_, "I know your Harry's familiar. Even if I don't quite understand how someone who isn't magical could even have a familiar. But, Harry's never been one to follow other peoples preconceptions. Do you know where he is?"

The owl gave her an indignant snort then turned her head away, "Right, how silly of me. I apologise. I have to go to work, but we'll talk again soon. Maybe we can nag Harry into giving you a proper name later. How does that sound?"

The owl turned back to face her and gave a quick hoot,"Well, that sounds very much like a yes. I have to go miss owl. Bye now," After she pet the owl and the goodbye to another of the women in Harry's life concluded Hermione spun on her heels, disappearing into the ether.

When she reappeared in the floo station of Bones Manor, she was surprised to see someone was waiting for her. The young woman was taller than her, but for a metamorphagus that hardly meant much.

The purple haired woman call out, "Wotcher."

"Tonks, your back!" Hermione exclaimed. Overjoyed that she didn't seem to be hurt, "How are you?"

"Truthfully?" Tonks said with a somber tone.

"Of course," Hermione said back soothingly.

"Happy to be back," Tonks began, "And scared witless over what we learned."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"That's the reason why I'm waiting here for you," Tonks began, "We have-"

"Nymphadora,"A stern voice called into the chambers.

"Can't that woman just call me Tonks like everyone else," Tonks muttered before calling out, "Were in here Commander McGonnagal."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion at the appellation since most of Prongs just called her professor. The former Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts walked in with a young Indian woman a step behind her. When she had seen the two together she addressed Tonks first, "Nymphadora I told you to alert me when Miss Granger reported in," Minerva turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger."

"Professor," Hermione intoned respectfully.

"Granger," Padma Patil greeted her with the barest modicum of tolerance.

Hermione nearly winced at the tone. Today was just gonna be one of those mornings, first with Harry's computer that, no matter what it said, had her voice. Now it was from the living part of the Patil twins, the one who somehow blamed her for her sister's death, since it was apparently her fault she was petrified while Parvati had seen the eyes of the basilisk. Before she was given a reprimand, she bowed her head slightly and greeted her, "Lady Patil."

"Your presence is required," McGonnagal told her thinly, "Please follow me. The rest of your team is waiting there."

Hermione did a quick Transfiguration of her clothes, turning them into casual witches robes, drawing an appraising look, then a small smile from McGonnagal for her spellwork, then they left. When they entered a seldom used potion cellars, her face paled.

Definitely not her morning.

The room had been converted into something else entirely. Her security orbs were inter spaced all over the room along with the control panel right in plain view. But what was different was the pensive in the middle of the room. She knew she was in trouble for keeping this from Madam Bones, but what hurt more is that someone she felt she could trust had betrayed her. She turned and sent a glare towards Kiara, who was steadily ignoring her.

Withdrawing her glare she finally took stock of who was in the room. She nearly chastised herself for not doing it earlier, but the shock of what just happened gave her an excuse. Kiara was standing near her division captain so she started there. Captain Moody of Padfoot Company with his Commander and Leftenant Commander Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance. Next to them were the handsome man from the meeting a few days back, Cedric and that Ex-Auror Davis, that seemed to have kept sending odd glances her way before the meeting. As her eyes moved on she nearly reached for her wand when she had seen the flash of red hair but the horned rimmed glasses stayed her hand.

Captain Lupin of Moony Battalion gave her as small nod as she passed over him, quite aware of what she was doing. His second in command and Leftenant were an ex auror as well Hestia Jones and someone who was just a few years her senior, Katie Bell.

Alrisha was standing with an airy quality about her while Madam Bones was stalking towards her. When she reached her she said in a voice that was loud enough that anyone in the room could hear.

"I'm sure you reconise this Miss Granger," she said in a harsh tone.

"This is my-" Hermione squeaked.

"No it's not," Amelia interrupted harshly, "Filius Flitwick created this for me."

Hermione was shock ed by having her creation all but stolen from her and Madam Bones continued, "But as you were a consultant, Mister Flitwick has graciously donated six hundred galleons to your balance. Congratulations on your good fortune."

Hermione nearly scoffed at the sum. Her idea would revolutionise security in Wizarding Britain and since there was nothing Muggle in the construction, it wouldn't be suppressed by the Edict. Out the corner of her eye she had noticed Kiara giving her an apologetic look before she chirped as upbeat as she could, "Yes Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am"

Madam Bones turn to the room and spoke, "Now, as time is already against us. And there are simply too many of us to all simply dive into the pensive," She turned to look directly at Hermione, "So we will use this supremely innovative creation."

She pulled out a small vial dumping the pearly white memory strand into the pensive bowl, then as Alrisha pressed play, the room filled with white mist and someone's memories of a few days back began to play.

_**

* * *

'Condemned House'**_

_**United Kingdom**_

_**May 28, 1996 - 1648 Hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The large group appeared in a empty sitting room of a condemned house where three witches were waiting on something. The room was poorly lit by a Floating Lumos Charm because the windows had been boarded over. The eldest of the three sat comfortably on a very soft armchair she transfigured from a piece of drywall that had been on the floor, while the other two were pacing back and forth across the room. Minerva watched with a semi amused look on her face at her Leftenants._

"Is that how my hair looks?" Tonks asked the room, "It makes me look kind of peaky don't you think?"

"Nymphadora please," Madam Bones said in a tone that specifically meant for her to be quiet.

"No offense Ma'am," Tonks said as she scrunched up her face for a moment, her hair turning a shocking vivid pink a second later, "But your hair doesn't make you look like a sickly little wastrel."

Madam Bones placed her hand on her hips and was about to retort when the Tonks of the day before spoke up.

_"Why are we waiting in a pisshole like this?"_

_ "Language Nymphadora and I've already told you numerous times," McGonnagal told her, "We're here to meet Captain Pettigrew. This is where he told us to meet him"_

_ "That man gives me the creeps," Padma said with a slight shiver._

_ "Me too," Tonks agreed._

_ "Padma and Nymphadora," Minerva chastised, "That is not nice."_

_ "Sorry Captain," The two intoned._

_ "Commander," McGonnagal automatically corrected._

_ "No offense Professor," Padma began, "But the holder of that rank's been dead for fourteen years. I'm sure the rank is yours."_

_ "James Potter was the Captain of Prongs Unit," Minerva said her brogue becoming thicker, "Until he says otherwise. My rank is Commander."_

_ "I apologise for my disrespect," Padma said as she perched herself on a window sill, "But now that you say that. I think I just realised that I still don't get the class and rank system."_

_ "Most of the Order would say the same," Minerva said as she pulled out a pocket watch from her grey traveling cloak and glanced at it, "Well we have a bit of time to spare. Most of the present Order wouldn't know, I hazard a guess, for lack of interest... _

_ "Well let's say... nearly twenty years ago, five friends who called themselves the Marauders joined the Order right as they finished Hogwarts. After You-Know-Who began his smear campaign, a lot of the less hardened member sought to be left alone. Who could blame them? When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named started to murder Order Members and anyone who they ever had contact with, but offering an incentive that they wouldn't be harmed if they told dark wizards who they suspected of defying You-Know-Who. The clear exceptions of those who continued on regardless of the threats were the members consisting of the school mates that the Marauders had brought in on a probationary period. Lily Evans, with her muggle heritage, based their structure on a muggle military, establishing a clear chain of command within their ranks, instead of everyone simply relying on Albus' wisdom. _

_ "Peter Pettigrew, for all his secretiveness and tetchyness, was extremely remarkable at staying hidden and acquiring any information he could, quite an annoying habit of his I might add, he created his Wormtail Division. According to Lily the group had to have a legitimate purpose and just calling themselves 'The Spies' was just plain silly, so their purpose, is in External Intelligence Gathering and Espionage. They investigate crime scenes and send their people undercover as dark wizards and hags to help take down crime rings. _

_ "James and Lily were training to be an auror team, along with their perspective masteries, they taught the fundamentals to those under them. Dueling, Multiple Opponents, Investigation and Policing different dark threats. Most the tactics we use against enemy forces were created by them. They created and became Captain and Commander of Prongs Unit. It's purpose: Centralized Threat Prevention and Aggression. Prongs is the only division that is reconised by the Wizengamot as a legitimate armed force. But they mainly refer to us as bounty hunters. _

_ "The Traitor's family," Mcgonnagal spat venomously, "They used dark spells like we use stunning hexes and he knew most of them. He taught them specific high level, grey, borderline dark spells, if they are going after someone it likely to be extremely dangerous. The Padfoot Company are the heavy artillery and Alistair for all his complaining wouldn't have it any other way. They became the Elevated Aggressive Response. There's not a lot of paperwork with them, but a high body count."_

_Tonks grimaced and asked, "Is that a polite way of saying that they rarely take prisoners?"_

_Minerva nodded then began hesitantly, "Captain Lupin on the other hand, really had nothing that set him apart from his friends. He was just an above average wizard."_

As some of the eyes turned to to Remus, he gave a slight shrug that said that it was true.

_"But he decided to rotate his team through the other classes, so they learned all the skills his friends could teach calling it simply Moony Battalion an Amalgamate Reinforcement. They reinforced any of the operations we have going on since they are able to. _

_ "Lily, seeing the wisdom of his plan pulled her friend from Padfoot, Commander Marlene Mckinnon, And another friend from Moony, Leftenant Commander Alice Longbottom and created the Erinyes from the most talented witches from the Order. They needed to be autonomous and not have to report back to their respective units for each operation, so all of the Furies suspended their ranks, causing Alistair and myself to promoted to second-in- command. The Furies report only to the head of the Order. Years back it was Albus, but now since she helped so much in getting the Order back onto it feet it's Lady Bones. _

"_Most wizards, in their usual chauvinism, tend to underestimate witches, they falsely believe we're not as powerful as them and the Furies used that as an edge. Nike, Areia and Electra were their code names that they used until Alice, who was Electra and Lily, who was Nike both had become pregnant. Marlene was killed a few months later and we think that was one of the reasons the Traitor had betrayed the Potter's. And when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned the brightest witches became the furies again."_

_ "So how does that include Granger?" Padma said snidely._

Hermione turned to look where the Patil Sister stood and was unsurprised that she was staring back as to say she stood by what she said.

_"Miss Granger is one of the finest young women I know," McGonnagal said harshly, "And you do her a great disservice with your unwarranted hatred."_

_ "Sorry Ma'am," Padma said looking anything but contrite, "So why the names then?"_

_ "That. Is. A secret," a new nasally voice drifted into the room causing the three witches, along with a few in the pensive, to jump at his sudden appearance. He was a portly man and his hair was thinning, but the smirk was still the same most of the room knew when he was in Hogwarts._

_ "Peter you startled me," Minerva said as she place a hand onto her chest._

_ "Sorry Professor," Peter said sheepishly as another disheveled man stumbled into the room._

_ "Hey Minsy, Nymphy," He said before he turned to Padma and leered at her, "My Hindu Goddess. Don't look like that, I won't bite ya, but I'd like too."_

_ "Because I'm from India I must be Hindu!"Padma scoffed, "And if I ever even think you were dirtying my image in your thoughts. I will castrate you. Ignorant lecher."_

_Minerva frown at the man's lack of decency, "How many times must I ask you not to call me by that horrible diminutive Mundungus Fletcher?"_

_ "S'rry," he mumbled._

_ "Pettigrew," Tonks started, "What's so important that you have us waiting in this condemned house?"_

_ "I had this place set up already," Peter said as he motioned them to follow him. The ended up in a room with a wall of close circuit television sets with a larger screen in the center. When he turned it on it was multiple views of a building under construction._

_ "We tracked some M.T.S here yesterday. When we finally found them, there were two groups fighting with each other. One was a group of three Muggle Taken Soldiers... sorry Einherjar and the were facing three, for the lack of a better term, things. Best I could describe them as, all the while some pretty dark wizards and creatures were just looking on as spectators." _

_ "Like who?" Minerva asked._

_ "Well for starters," Peter began, "There was Lady Robin. Five-Hundred year old vampiress. Surprised me too," Peter said to Minerva's gasp, "Haven't seen a vamp that old before. She barely looks human anymore. But she's the current alpha of the British Covens. She's gone now and she took her huge werewolf with her. A very enormous bloke by the name of Vincent. _

_ "Next up, the new head of Cosgrove International Shipping. Suspected Pandora shipper Tomás Cosgrove. Then we have Jocelyn Andrews, Dark Madam of Prostitution in Wizarding British Empire. Anyone paying for it," Pettigrew said with a hard look at Mundungus, "Is most likely lining her coffers with their sickles. And last but not least was Locketooth Grimblood, he's goblin separatist who is wielding more and more political power of late. Some say he might usurp Ragnok soon. His stance on wizard relations: Strike First, Fast and Furiously. It's becoming heard more and more often in the goblin whisperings. And what do these people who are major players in the shadows have in common? They routinely use the Einherjar for guards."_

_ "Why are we here then?" Tonks asked, "Wormtail is well versed in forensics."_

_ "They never left the town," Petigrew explained, "After the abomin... einherjar's loss, they left for lodgings for the night and they've been holding the einherjar in a makeshift prison."_

_ "Yeah," Mundungus agreed, "They were pretty evenly matched until those things shot some sort of orange magic at them. Don't know what it was but it made me feel funny just by looking at it."_

"Lying Sonuvabitch!" Kiara's growled and it drew everyone's attention to her and she quickly schooled her shocked face back to normal and muttered an apology to the room.

_ "They were real good," Mundungus slurred, "Doubt I could beat one of those MTS straight up._

_ "They're just abominations," Padme said scathingly, "No match for a real witch or wizard."_

_ "You'd think that," Wormtail said as he pressed a few buttons on a large remote. The picture in the larger screen changed to a large man fighting a larger insect like creature causing a reaction of pure and utter shock in the room's past and future occupants. The large man fired his minigun, but the creature flew into the bullets and stabbed at the man with a long spike that emerged from it's forearm. The large man had blocked the spike with the gun and then dropped the now useless piece of metal and then he pulled a book of matches out of his pocket. When he lit the match, a large, round, concave shield made of white hot fire appeared on his arm. When he rammed the large creature with it, the body that had deflected bullets was flung back, it body showing severe burn damage and the large man smiled evilly as he charged again. The creature's angular chest popped opened and shot out a beam of orange light that caused everyone in the room to shy away and the man's shield to wink out. The creature raised it's hand and shot darts from it's palm causing the large man to fall. The man struggled for a few moments before he fell over and didn't move anymore._

_Wormtail pressed a few more buttons on his remote and the picture changed again to a handsome man and a pretty woman fighting two more of the insect like creatures. The man had a large curved sword that's blade was on fire and was defending them both from the creatures. The woman who had a gauntlets made of water was using a giant ring to attack the creatures, then at random intervals they would switch targets. The woman without warning jumped on the man's back and he stabbed the ground. The fire that was on his blade burst outwards, creating chain links of fire that had immobilised both of the creatures. The woman in that moment had somehow turned her ring into a bow and had pulled back on the string, the water from her gauntlet pooled into her hand. When she released the string, a small spinning spray of water shot out, drilling the head of the creature off. She turned back just in time to see the other creatures chest open and blast them with the orangery blast of light causing the water on her arm to lose form falling harmlessly to the ground and the chains of fire to dissipate. Her face contorted in recognition, but before she could say anything, the creature had shot them both with the tranquilliser darts. _

_ "That's definitely not any magic I've ever seen," Tonks said._

_ "Still... not at all impressive," Padme said, "A shield spell and a fire repellant charm. The man wouldn't be a threat. The other two less impressive, their teamwork was commendable, but as individuals..."_

_ "You don't get it," Wormtail snapped, "According to H-Harry they have different levels of power. We don't know if they was on the upper or lower end. Yet they fought an enemy like that, beat one and had the upper hand for a moment. Just think if they was fighting something they knew."_

_ "Peter it sounds like you admire them," Professor McGonnagal said._

_ "Well if my best friend's son felt they were noteworthy," Pettigrew said sadly, "Truthfully they could probably kill us without breaking a sweat."_

_ "Then why don't they?" Tonks asked._

_ "I've wondered about that. And I figure, they're a deterrent," Peter said sagely, "Remember Marchbanks two years back, that was the first time that anyone ever heard of the MTS... sorry einherjar. Marchbanks was well respected why would anyone target her. Maybe a high strung former examinee who blamed her for their OWLs scores, but who knew she hated muggles and would routinely participate in underground hunting. They annihilated her hunting party down to the familiars, but left one wizard barely alive to tell what happened. We hurt muggles and they hurt us."_

_The room sobered until a blinking red light flashed had drawn their attention to the screens as six people entered the clearing. The first two was a handsome man with olive skin, his dark hair was slicked back, wearing fine Wizarding robes. Next to him was a large Spanish Auror, dressed in immaculate red robes with yellow trim cutting a imposing figure._

_The next two were a pair of Goblins. The larger one wore nothing but a fur loincloth while the smaller wore a tailored suit._

_The last pair to enter were two females. The first looked as if she was in her mid fifties and was smartly dressed with a simple robes. Her companion was a beauty of Asian decent and wore a short, tight, sky blue yukata that left little to the imagination and had a lethal looking short blade that sat on the small of her back. _

_ "Now we watch," Peter said._

_ "A Muggle telly," Tonks said skeptically, "I thought we would be heading somewhere."_

_ "Most electronics," Petigrew explained, "If the magic itself doesn't fry the electrical system, are completely immune to magical coercion. That's why things with Hybrid technology is so dangerous. Most of it is protected against magic. But, if we were there, we probably would miss most of everything. There is a lot of wards there, so I set my camera feeds to watch all good angles."_

_Another man had showing up caused the room to focus on him. He was very old, his snow white hair sticking out at crazy angles all over his head and face bore a small beard. He was slowly shuffling towards the other six. When he was near the others he belted out, "Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm sixty five years old. You can't expect me to carry you all day. Come now Bolek. We have a meeting."_

_When the old man finished his rant a midnight black hand reached out of his shadow. The hand was followed by a complete body, a jet black creature was standing in the old man's shadow. Moments later the darkness faded and a man was left in it's place. He was covered in a black matte, fully mechanical armoured suit, so whatever it was looked like a machine. The protectors stepped in front of their charges with their wands out, or in the goblins case, his finger, but the old man ignored them and kept speaking to the machine man, "Now isn't that better."_

_ "Of course Doctor Brightmen," Bolek said in a monotone voice._

_Doctor Brightmen shuffled over to the women first nodding to the girl while speaking to the madam, " Jocelyn, you're still as lovely as the woman I fell in love with so very, very long ago."_

_The Madam raised a brow before she said "You have once more with the cheekiness. And you should know that only my friendship with your sister had stopped me from having Maya take your head with you showing up with... whatever that thing is that can somehow use Hashashaheen Magic. And Atticus... really. You were just a little boy when you sister and I completed Hogwarts. It would have and will never work Attie. So stop trying to flirt with me. Your sister always said you weren't much of a charmer and here you go once again trying to prove her wrong."_

_ "Well, she did know me best," Doctor Brightmen said before he turned to the goblins, "Mister Grimblood, I hope your gold will always continue to soak in the blood of your enemies."_

_The smaller goblin leaned toward Grimblood and whispered in hurried gobbledygook and Grimmblood spoke with the smaller goblin translating, "Grimblood say- Thank you for this greeting and he hopes it will be profitable for the goblin race."_

_ "Tell him it will save more of his gold," Atticus said before he turned to the last man. "Senior Cosgrove, I was saddened at hearing about the loss of your brother."_

_ "I was not," Cosgrove said in a thick accent, "I lead now. Please, let us finish with these pleasantries and commence business."_

_ "I agree," Brightmen said, "Bolek, go get the prisoners."_

_ "Sir," Bolek said evenly, "I, in good conscience, can not leave you with out protection."_

_ "Ah, but I do," Atticus said as he pulled a small hand held device out. When he activated it, Bolek vanished in a silent apparation, "Lady and Gentlemen, my I re-introduction The Arbitrators."_

_Three creatures emerged from nothingness sending the protectors into near panic once more. They each stood over two metres tall, but with them hunched over and their legs bent into three sections there was a lot more height that was being concealed. Their thick skin was a dull black, their eyes were a ruby red, they had insect wings that were still were buzzing rapidly. One of them however, it's neck and face was severely damaged, but it seemed to be repairing itself since tiny machines were diligently moving about inside it's face. Each had a number: Six, nine and a two. Branded into their shoulder._

_ "Now are you finally going to tell us what in Merlin's name are these?" Madam Andrews asked._

_ "This is what I always meant to create," Brightmen exclaimed, "Instead of those blasted, biotech bastards. My children have no conscience, no free will, there's no need for any of it, just obedience. The einherjar were a mistake, the microscopic machines used for those bastards would literally feed on their bodies without the proper nourishment and supplements. Their bodies are slowly dieing. Yet they are content with being on deaths doorstep. Why would I want to damn people just to give them strength? But these, these... are impervious to magic, have a self sustaining reactor that can create magic and with the spirit runes I've now acquired, they never run out of power. It's truly hybrid."_

_While he basked in his creation, a noise drew everyone's attention to Bolek, who was now leading the three prisoners down to the meeting. The large man had deep gash on his neck that had been wrapped with some material, but was walking under his own power. The next man was shirtless, so you could see the deep bruises all over his torso, with a particularly dark one around his neck and his right arm and left leg were in odd angles. Letting him lean against her would be a pretty woman, if her face wasn't bruised and her eye wasn't swollen shut. The reason why he was shirtless was found in the woman, her top had been torn and tattered, her modesty protect by only a small knot that held together. She was wearing the second man's shirt as a makeshift skirt. _

_ "Bolek," Atticus growled, "What is going on?"_

_ "I don't know Doctor," Bolek answered before glaring at the large man, "I found them like this. You, Baldy, explain."_

_The large man looked smug as he answered, "Well, if I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be well satisfied before I go."_

_The woman glared at him with her good eye and the implications disgusted most in the meeting. Cosgrove on the other hand gave a full belly laugh before he said, "A man after my own heart. Tell me something creature. Do you know me?"_

_ "Saw your dossier for the job before your hermano got hisself blown to bits."_

_ "Yes," Cosgrove began, "Well, I plan to not let that happen to me. So, two things, you look like you enjoy the finer things in life. So a trade. First, you may keep your pathetic little existence... if you tell me who killed my brother, even though I hated him. I must take revenge, it would be... unprofessional not to."_

_The large man didn't even blink, "Little ponce named Harry Evans."_

_ "Baldr you bastard," The woman hissed._

_ "You wanna go again Kitty Kat," Baldr leered at the woman who shrunk back from him, "I still owe you for trying to slit my throat using my own sweat. Let's go back to our cage or right here. Don't matter to me none"_

_ "I will not let you," The young Japanese woman said icily as she pulled her blade halfway out of it's sheath._

_Baldr ignored her and turned back to Cosgrove, "I don't know much else. Bastard didn't talk to me much."_

_ "Very good," Cosgrove said, "Now, if you swear to never allow what happen to my brother happen to me and your loyalty to me shall not waver, you may walk over here."_

_A heartbeat later was all it took for him to say, "I swear."_

_ "Good," Cosgrove said as a glow enveloped Baldr as he walked over to stand next to him, "I will keep you with supplements you need. Ah.. It seems I have saved one. It's not quite fair to everyone else. Does any one one to save another?"_

_The goblin translator spoke, "Grimblood says he doesn't want any pathetic creature."_

_The Dark Madam spoke with a critical eye, "She could be quite pretty, if the brute hadn't done that to her I might have taken her for a new girl. Now, she would be quite useless," She turned to the other male, "I have enough chattel males lovers and I have more than enough whores. They are dispensable."_

_ "So," Brightman began, "Now that we've completed this 'bartering portion' I would have had them all killed last night but, I wanted you to see what they're capable of killing them at a moments notice instead of just subduing them."_

_The Doctor snapped his fingers simply pointing at the two and saying, "Six. Kill them both."_

_The Arbiter that was numbered six stepped forward, it's joints creaking like old hinges. A beat later, a long, thin, unidentifiable spike sprang from it's forearm. It's wings buzzed as it bolted forward toward Freyja, thrusting it's spike at her heart._

_Kathryne opened her eyes and stared in shock as she watched Owen hold the creature's spike in his own chest. Not knowing how he moved in front of her. The Arbiter retracted it's spike and Heimdall fell onto his back, a pool of crimson now starting to form under him. Freyja screamed and crawled over to his body as fast as she was able to._

_ "Owen!" She screamed as she tried to shake him awake._

_Owen opened his eyes to look at her when he rasped, "Run!"_

_ "Owen no," she pleaded._

_ "Love you. Run," Heimdall grated with his broken larnx, before his eyes widened, "RUN!" _

_Number Six watched dispassionately as it struck a second fatal attack on the female, her whimpering stopping a few moments later. It turned around, it's task complete, making its way back to it's place next to it's predecessor._

_ "So," Madam Andrews began, "What stops you from turning them on us?"_

_ "Nothing," Atticus said plainly, "Except keeping me in a constant state of financial bliss."_

_ "Your extorting us," The goblin translator said._

_ "No," Brightmen corrected, "In thirty five days number fifty will be complete and I will cut down all branches of the five World Tree in Europe. I will be the only game in town."_

_ "You seem to readily have a plan to remove them. Why?" the goblin translator asked._

_ "My sister always said; One should always clean up their own messes," The doctor said, " As for the plan, that has long been taken care of."_

The memory ended and the mist had dispersed into the vents that were used for potion vapor and now the occupants of the room were muttering to themselves about what they just seen.

"Now," Madam Bones began, "We have a urgent need to discuss this. But first, you advisers are to take this information back, tell them or show them. We will discuss this tonight."

Hermione held the door for the guest to leave, the ex Auror Davis bumped into her slightly and said, "Oh, I apologise, little flower, I didn't see you there. Head's in the clouds right now."

Hermione accepted, since she knew exactly how he felt. She was so conflicted about what she needed to do now. On one hand, to tell Harry, who could use this information, would possibly have her expelled from the Order, most likely stripped of her standings as a Free Muggleborn in Society and possibly charged with Treason. On the other hand the reason she put herself through all this hell was so she could protect Harry and this information could protect him and those he cares about. So it came down to serving a world that scorns her or serving her own will. She supposed there wasn't really a choice when it came down to it.

She needed to tell Harry.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**Review Corner**_

_**Anon- Thanks I'm glad you think I'm doing a decent job. I hope I will have your continued support.**_

_**Davek86- In all honesty I didn't really notice my cliffhangers. I just type and at a point I just say 'I'm stopping here'. **__**Nutshell ;p. **_The Main story line is something change in the past, causing the Grangers to move near the Dursleys. Hermione was 'killed' in front of Harry and he joins a clandestine organization that prevents, subdues, and monitors different threats of magical creatures against normal humans for revenge. The story now: Three magical items was stolen and Harry has been tasked to get them back... for a price. 

_**Gwmclintock9- Thank as always for your support. And to your question. I wish I could just throw them together. But even though it's been a long time (Sorry). It's been less than a week story timewise. Their worlds have just collided and it will take a bit for them to intertwine. Putting them together so soon would be doing something that urks me as a reader. I can tell you that they will be together by Arc III according to my outline.**_

_**Petteyg359- I'm glad I'm one of your favorites. Thanks for your continued support.**_


	18. The Unforgiven XI

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Second Arc. Due to ancient items being stolen the darkest spells are no longer usable. But that doesn't mean it's any safer. And a new, unrelenting, and far more terrible evil will be unleashed.**

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

**

* * *

The Unforgiving XI - Chapter 18

* * *

**

_**'? ? ?'**_

_**? ?**_

_**? ?, ? - ? hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This was all Potter's fault._

_This city used to be home to millions upon millions of people throughout time. Now, only a few handfuls of people remain here, the rest forced into labor camps. The once inhabited city's buildings were now like giant metal skeletons, with bits of concrete flesh and glass skin hanging off of them. Most of them were unlivable, now serving as a unpleasant reminder at what was lost. Still, small pockets of resistance, consisting of a few Light Magical Beings and the specially created muggles still fought a un-winnable war against a seemingly invincible pair of enemy forces. But, at this moment, all hope was not lost. _

_This was all Potter's fault._

_A portly wizard with white, thinning hair huffed as he darted through the alleyway, his goal now in sight. He rested against the burnt out shell that use to be a muggle SUV, wondering why did it take all this for wizards and muggles to band together. When heavy buzzing filled his ears, he looked up to the blackened sky and saw a swarm of blackness. Panicking he launched himself into a nearby waste dumpster, breathing through his mouth as the rotten filth surrounded him._

_This was all Potter's fault._

_When he no longer heard the Arbitrators he chanced a look, not seeing anything he got out and with a wave of his wand the rubbish on his robes vanished. He looked to the sky, seeing the blood red moon and sighed. He knew his forces were being slaughtered by the Arbitrators and Dark Wizards calling themselves Crimson Knights. He snickered when he thought about the Dark Lady, always saying her hair wasn't red at all, it was crimson, because it matched her eyes._

_This was all Potter's fault._

_He should have known that Voldemort's first Horcrux had affected Ginevra years ago, yet he married her and gave her her generals, each becoming more powerful and more cruel than the one before. Whispers even suggest that they took care of his first wife personally a decade ago and he would not forgive them for that. He made his way across the road, but a loud explosion in the distance halted him. He looked back and he seen several flashes of an orange like colour that made him a bit queasy, letting him know his forces and the enhanced soldiers that the muggles made to combat magical threats were being routed._

_This was all Potter's fault and he damn well is going to fix this._

_When he neared Grimmauld Place's heavy front door he let out a sigh of relief. But when he raised his hand to the doorknob a sensuous, husky voice stopped him in his tracks, chilling him to his core, "Father isn't here anymore."_

_The wizard slowly turned to face what he knew as his demise, he saw one of the Dark Lady's Generals, the fiercest of the three. Her long, red hair giving her away instantly. She was dressed in a black, sheer robes that left nothing to the imagination. Her tall basilisk skin boots went mid thigh and her simple gauntlets hid the most dangerous wand in existence._

_ "We moved him about a week ago," She said with a small giggle, "Hi Uncle Ron!"_

_ "Lily," Ron gasped, "How did you..."_

_ "Get past your forces?" Lily interrupted with a bright smile, "Know what you were up to? Know you were right here?"_

_ "Yeah." Ron said lamely._

_ "My unidentifiable charm," She began to tick off with her fingers, "My wicked cleverness, my sublime beauty, your particularly foul odor right now. You can take your pick._

_ "So," Ron began angrily, "You've come to finish it then."_

_ "Uncle Ron, you all started it," Lily said petulantly. _

_ "How could you say that," Ron argued, "You've been steadily destroying both of our worlds. The muggles **and** ours."_

_Lily scoffed at him before she said, "The muggles were well on their own way in destroying themselves. We just... sped things up a bit. I mean they were killing themselves anyway, why not help them out."_

_ "Harry would be ashamed of you," Ron said as he shook his solemnly, not noticing the rage appearing on Lily's face, twisting it from stunningly beautiful to harshly ugly, "You don't have the right to decide who lives and dies."_

_ "Ashamed!" She shrieked, "He should be ashamed of himself. My father was in love with another woman for years, but wasn't man enough to admit it."_

_Old insecurities gripped Ron and his ears pinked as he shouted, "He was not!"_

_ "And of course, Auntie 'M' was in love with him," Lily continued with a devious smile._

_ "She was not! She picked me!" Ron shouted hysterically, drawing his wand pointing it at his niece's heart, "And you don't you dare call her that! **Reducto!**"_

_The Elder Wand appeared in her hand, pulsing with energy, a thin, dark tan spell cocooning around her. Ron's eyes widened as the beam contacted the shell, the energy from his Reductor Curse reverberating back on itself, returning back into his wand. When his wand started to sear the flesh of his hand, he dropped it, watching in horror as his companion for over forty years burned into ash. He dropped to his knees, now nearly defenceless, while Lily stood over him chuckling evilly._

_ "Now, now Uncle Ron," Liliy taunted, "You know your nowhere near my level."_

_As soon as she finished her sentence a thin green spell impacted her cocoon, shattering it completely and causing the General to stumble forward a few steps. A pretty female soldier, with short blonde hair, stood behind her with a smoking wand._

_ "I think I can manage," The soldier said wearily._

_ "You!" Lily seethed as she grabbed her shoulder from a pain memory response._

_ "It's been awhile Bitch," The soldier greeted._

_ "Abby no!" Ron yelled to his muggleborn liaison as he took in her appearance. Her normal pristine fatigues were shredded, with deep bloodletting gashes all over her._

_ "Fall back sir! I'll hold her off!"_

_ "You bottle blonde Whore, you really think an abomination, like a **forced muggleborn**, can hold me off for any measure of time!" Lily roared._

_ "I did it twice before Ginger Slag," Abby snapped back, "And I nearly took your arm last time if you recall. Plus, three is my magic number."_

_ "Well, your streak ends at two," Lily growled as she waved her wand in a very complicated pattern, as she finished the dark tan cocoon reappeared, but looked more opaque than before, "**Sudran'c Muja.**" (SEEoo-de-raahn'ku Moo-jaeah-Mother's Love.)_

_Abby slashed her wand in a star like pattern and shouted, "**Durro. Aquamenti. Conglacio. Reflectis. Avada Kevardra.**"_

_Abby's first spell hit the younger witch and Lily's shield turned into granite. Then her high pressure jet of water neatly tore through the stone, freezing and then becoming mirror like against the inner wall of what the older witch planned to be Lily Potter's final resting place. The last spell she used, no longer an Unforgivable, would now be reflecting all around the dome until it hit someone._

_Abby was breathing harder now, but she had a weak grin on her face. Potter had played right into her hands. It was a common mistake people made, using the Durro Hex against any shield, because it backfired against the castor. But it also replaced any shield charm, even Potter's famous ultimate shield._

_The small smile fell off of her face as the granite dome dissolved in a mist of light. Lily stood there with a 'Is that it?' look before she shook her head sadly and lazily began to draw runes into the air, the patterns hanging there in silver light. Ron's eye's widened as he reconised his dead wife's attack._

_ "Run Abigail!" Ron yelled as his eyes began to glow bright crimson, "**Bufan uv Vena. Pinh so ahaso!**"(BAEoo-feahn oo-fu FUeaynah. PEeen-ha seeoh ah-haah-seeoh-Power of Fire. Burn my enemy!)_

_Lily looked back at him smirking as she put her wand on her palm, lifting it into the runes, the Hallow spinning violently upon contact and when it stopped she simply said, "**Dies Irae.**"_

_Ron's Arch Spell asserted it's dominion over the area, he began to chant, "Spell of scorching fire. Prometheus, punished for stealing fire from heaven and giving it to mankind, I will wear your chains proudly, ignite my soul to devour my enemy in your fire. Burn them away in the fire of the Sun. **Optume Cremos!**" (Consume with the best fire.)_

_The wall of fire that appeared from the earth, incinerating everything in it's path headed for her, Lily blinked, her eyes changing from a golden brown to electric blue in a instant. She gave him a patronising smile and simply said, "Naiad. Tidal Wave." _

_An impossibly huge wave of water sprouted out of the ground cracking the surface. As it extinguished the high level Arch Spell like it never even existed, it consumed Ron, keeping him under water she turned back to Abigail and with a wave of her wand, everything it passed over was being transfigured into scores of large snakes._

_ §Hold her,§ Lily commanded the snakes. _

_Abby backpedaled quickly, whipping her wand around blasting reptile after reptile, all while Lily kept creating more and more until she was overrun. When one of the snakes bit her she fell to her knees as the poison coursed through her system. A large anaconda quickly wrapped her up and immobilised her, still she tried to speak, but her mouth was covered by a large Brown Snake. _

_ "What was that? I can't understand you." Lily mocked before she aimed her wand at the restrained soldier's neck, "No matter. I don't really care. Sectumsempra."_

_Not even sparing a glance at her fallen opponent, she made her way down the street and stopped in front of her uncle who was still coughing up the water that got in his lungs. As she watched him, a thoughtful look appeared on her face. She knelt down in front of Ron with a smile as if she just discovered fire was hot and water was wet, "You know what I just realised Uncle Ron? I've been fighting all this time using Father's Lily Of The Valley Aegis and Auntie Mudblood's Day Of Wrath Attack. Weird how those two just fit. Right?"_

_ "Even if you kill me," Ron began defiantly, "Someone will rescue Harry and he'll be able to stop you."_

_She laughed._

_For a long time._

_ "Oh, Uncle Ron," Lily said still chuckling, "We started the rumours that we had my Father imprisoned. Everyone's so quick to cling to any kind of hope. Anyone who ever stood against the Crimson Knights would come out of their little Hidey Holes to try to rescue their savior. I mean, even if anyone managed to find his body, his soul is long gone."_

_ "You had him kissed," Ron said disgustedly._

_ "Eww no," Lily retorted horrified, "Just what kind of monster do you think I am? I didn't want my father to become part of a dementor. No, we just performed, a little ritual, before we killed Auntie 'M'... what was it about ten years back? Oh wow. Ten years. I feel old now. _

_ "Anyways, we destroyed her soul, not sending it beyond the veil like with necromancy, but utterly wiping her soul out of existence. And to our surprise, like soon after. Like about a day, Father withered away into a meaningless shell. Yin cannot exist without Yang Uncle Ron. And if there is no mate for the soul, it ceases to be."_

_ "They weren't soulmates," Ron whimpered, "She was mine."_

_ "Yeah, so was Aunt Luna, Lav-lav, Eloise, Demelza, Romilda and any other cute witch that wanted a piece of the Trio. It's okay Uncle Ron, everyone knew you finally had something Father didn't. That you beat Harry Potter to something. And FYI soulmate doesn't necessarily mean lover. It's the soul meant to ease your burdens, the closer the souls the more fulfilling life led. That's Basic Divination._

_ "But I'm afraid family time has come to it's conclusion. I have some pockets of resistance to crush in Australia. Hugo's people has got Albus' Knights all in an uproar. After that I'm going to take a break for a while. You know, I'm gonna raise a family."_

_ "What?" Ron said with a gobsmacked look on his face._

_ "Oh!" She began excitedly, "I guess with all that had been happening, I forgot to tell you. I'm pregnant!"_

_ "Who in their right mind..." Ron started._

_ "Mother decided really," Lily went on ignoring him, "I mean, I'm not even thirty yet, why would I even want a sprog of my own. But Mother said 'Children, I think we should combine the founders bloodlines. Go make me special grand babies.' Well I'm paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. So that's what we're going to do._

_ "The Last Prophecy," Ron whispered in horror, "That will bring about the destruction of the Earth."_

_ "Hush," Lily chastised, "That's just silly superstition. We drew lots how to decide. James drew Slytherin. Did you know Morfen Gaunt was actually the oldest off three boys, stupid archaic pureblood custom of sending away the non heirs. We found his great, great, great, great, great, wait too many greats. His great grand niece, ugly little thing, but it's for the sake of progress. Albie drew Ravenclaw."_

_Ron went Stark white at this and cried out in terror, "No!"_

_ "I know," She agreed with a shudder, "Incest Eww. But you know how 'The All Knowing Albus Severus Potter' gets. Always so eager to please Mother. Rose struggled at first but, he broke her. It's okay though, I don't think her minds actually there anymore. I, on the other hand, have Frank Longbottom. Thick as my forearm I tell you. So, I'm the real winner._

_ "Someone will stop you," Ron said defiantly._

_Lily pointed her wand at him and said, "Not likely Uncle Ron. Not likely. Avada Kevardra!"_

_**

* * *

'Azkaban Fortress'**_

_**Maximum Security Wing**_

_**North Atlantic Ocean**_

_**May 31, 1996 - 0531 hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare ending with a flash of green light again. He was lucky that he never remembered his dreams or that one would have driven him insane long ago. He lifted the pillow over his face to soak up the sweat from his brow. How long has he been having nightmares? Honestly he couldn't remember, but probably since before his first Birthday.

Ron sat up, tossing the woolen sheet of off him, swinging his legs out onto the floor. When he looked out of the barred window, he saw that the sunrise wouldn't be for about an hour. The guards wouldn't show up for a few after that. He laid back down on his bed, wondering how this could happen to him. He didn't know how things got so out of control.

His life was good before all this happened. He was the heir of the Weasley name before this. He was even warming up to Looney and her barmyness. His life was good. What the hell happen?

He always wanted to be notice and when his power manifested as a child, triple that of a normal wizarding child, he knew he was special. When the Fall happened, he became home taught like many of the English magical people. Dueling came easy to him and he excelled at it. Last Christmas he challenged Bill for the title of heir and beat him easily.

As he stared at the floor he asked himself, '_Why would I go after Granger? I don't even like her._'

That sword, it must have warped him somehow, pushing him to take what he wanted. His last clear memory was just after the caper, he was practising some sword forms with the sword, then a haze of greed and hedonism followed until the sword was taken from him. He looked down at his hand, it was empty, but he could still feel how the swords power felt to him.

Euphoria.

It was the only way to describe it. Knowing that anyone you touched would do you bidding is a powerful and addicting feeling. He wanted, no he amended, he needed that feeling back. He sucked in the salty air, and before he let it out, he heard light footsteps coming down the corridor toward his cell. When Ron moved to the bars of his cell, a lamp lit in front of him, platinum blonde hair greeted him, followed by the sharp features and grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Imagine my shock," Draco drawled with a cultured accent, "When Father told me my old schoolmate was in the maximum security wing of Azkaban."

"Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Weasel," Draco greeted.

"Go away, Malfoy," The redhead gritted out, "Before I test how 'maximum', security really is."

Draco stared back at him, unconcerned in the least by his threat, "Is that anyway to talk to your best mate?"

"Bloody Hell! We were never best mates," Ron protested, "You used me!"

"We used each other," Draco countered.

"You were a hell of a lot better at it," Ron said.

"Look," Draco began, "I took you in after the Gryfindorks shunned you. You save the entire school, just at the expense of a single solitary Mudblood and they turn on you. Calling you a coward. What did they expect you to do? Drop it's own club on it's head to knock it out?"

Ron glared at him and turned his back on Draco. The blonde smirked as he continued, "All I had asked you to do was give an enchanted diary to that mudblood Moon. She fancied you, so I knew she would take it from you. She was just a mudblood Weasel. No harm, no foul."

Ron was silent still so Draco kept talking, "So, you won't speak now. Your lucky you were my best mate, my Father was going to give it to Weaselette. But I talked him out of it, 'No Father!' I said 'Weasel's not an idiot like Crabbe and Goyle. Let me pick someone.' You owe me her life. Speak!"

Ron turn around wearily and said "Fine! Why are you here?"

"I would have liked to be in on your little thievery," Draco began, "I could have used an Unforgivable Focal Item. But you get Longbottom instead? He's a waste of magic."

"How did you know about Neville?" Ron asked.

"Merlin, Weasel!" Malfoy exclaimed as he began to pace in front of the cell door, "When something like, a no talent, son-of-a-squib, breaking into one of the most secure building in Europe with just a few abominations. Word spreads."

"He didn't seem untalented to me."

"That's because your untalented," Draco reasoned, "If it's not a contest of raw power, your simply mediocre at best."

"Mediocre?" Ron growled.

"Yes," Draco answered stopping in front of Ron, "Your like a bloody hammer, bludgeoning your opponents, when you need to be a scalpel, sharp and precise."

"Whatever," Ron groused, "I don't need your advice."

"Of course you do," Draco told him, "You always did. Your a natural born follower Weasel. You need someone to lead. And I'm a leader. I need someone to follow me."

"Shut up!" Ron cried.

"Face it," Draco sneered, "I'm right and you know it."

Ron turned and sat on his bed, putting his face in his hands, Draco pressed on, "Just how did you get caught again? Right, I know this. Instead of stashing the item, like a proper villain, you keep it on you like a badge of honour."

"I had it handled," Ron mumbled.

"I'd say you had it handled. Grand Theft, Kidnapping and the unauthorised use of an Unforgivable," Draco recounted, "That's life in here. And after your trial, the dementors will be your guard. This is why you need me around, to actually think Weasel."

"Why are you here?" Ron asked again.

"I'm working on something," Draco answered, "And I need a best mate."

"I'm locked in here," Ron said, "Unless you need tips on how to decorate a six by nine, I can't help you."

"You let my worry about these things Weasel," Malfoy told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he began again, "I know what you stole and I know they are charging you for using an Unforgivable, but there's one thing that's been muddled. Who'd you kidnap?"

Ron stood up and walked to the barred windows, staring at the moon before he mumbled his answer.

Malfoy gave a disbelieving scoff before he spoke, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. I must have gotten some imbecile in my ear. I know you did not just say the Mudblood Granger."

"I think that Focal warped me somehow," Ron began, "It made me think that she was mine for the taking."

"Again, another reason you need me to do all your thinking," Malfoy reasoned, "I told you, we should have just cornered her at Hogwarts to get it out of your system. What happened?"

"My memory is a bit hazy but," Ron started, "I remember grabbing Granger. When she woke up, I had planned on showing her a good time, then it gets fuzzy."

"How so?" Malfoy asked.

"Well," Ron answered, "Strange thing was, I remember fighting a MTS, then somehow fighting Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Ron snapped, "Harry Potter. As in the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Weasel, why in the world, would Harry Potter..." Malfoy began.

"Harry Potter came for Granger," Ron interrupted.

"The Mudblood?"

"Yes, Harry Potter knew her somehow, like they were friends or something," Ron finished.

Draco looked thoughtful for a bit before he said, "You think you would know about someone from the the books written. Right, Weasley, tell me everything."

_**

* * *

'NHS - Saint Peter's Hospital'**_

_**Rooftop**_

_**Surrey, England**_

_**June 2, 1996 - 2020 hrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry looked down from the bright, full moon, to watch Longbottom as he drew another intricate pattern on the roof with a long handled brush using a bowl full of thick silvery substance as paint. As Neville proclaimed that he had ten more levels to draw, to keep Harry in the loop, he rolled his eyes and looked back up at the moon. After a few moments, he closed his eyes to rest them. Since his BAR session he had been beyond busy.

First at Yggdrasil, Denise told him in a mechanical tone all that they knew about what happened to Kathryn's and Owen's death, which wasn't much and Gavin's disappearance. Denise told him that she and the twins were taking Yggdrasil's Investigation Service to the scene were YIS would investigate. She told him to go home and get some rest when he offered to tag along. After that, he paid forty thousand pounds from his personal account to the Ocean Group and met with Haleigh for a 'strategy meeting'. After the dealing with Indian's apparent Olive Oyl personality, he went to school, noting that Longbottom had not shown up the day before either.

When he was able to get back to his flat, he met up with Hermione, where interesting information was given from both sides. He told Hermione what he could about what was going on and what had happened recently, prodding gently for her to ring her parents to tell them what's going on. As her contract never specified that she could not contact them by telephone ,she did so. After a tearful reunion over the telephone with her parents and a hug that nearly cracked his recently repaired ribs.

His exuberance faded when Hermione recounted a story of what she had seen happen to some einherjar that matched the appearance of Freyja, Heimdall, and Baldr. After a terse video conference introduction between Hermione and Denise, Hermione repeated her story to the older woman as Denise studied the YIS report, matching the story points to the investigation. When the story was done, Denise icily told Harry that she and Hermione needed to have 'a little chat' and before he could respond, Hermione gave him a look that made him just leave the room.

Hermione exited the Lab looking surprisingly calm and announced that she had a lunch meeting with Denise and explained that they were going to talk. She cuffed his arm playfully, after he pulled out some body armour and weapons for her, starting to explain some strategies for making quick escapes.

Harry smiled as he remembered Hermione laughing at his face when she told him that, that she could smile and laugh at all was a large victory in itself. A small hoot drew his attention to the snowy owl watching him from atop the doorway to the roof and he sighed heavily. Since Hermione asked him to gave it a name, it began to follow him around, not just hanging around his flat and it took nearly two hours to name her, since every name he proposed the owl clucked in disappointment. While he used every conventional name he could think of, Hermione had left to get her library trunk, theorising that maybe she wanted a name from the wizarding world.

She pulled out a half dozen books, spreading them all over his kitchen table, giving him names to tryout as she found them, after a quarter of a hour Harry had calmly grabbed one of the thinnest book that she still had in her trunk. He let it fall open and read the first name on the page.

Hermione refused to talk to him for a hour.

She only lasted twenty minutes.

Neville called out that he had finished the final level and he carefully put the Focal Item in the very center. He told Harry all they had to do was wait for the moon's light to touch the pendant. Harry laughed as he reminded Neville of where they lived, pointing the dark clouds overhead. Neville was about to retort when a shaft of moonlight pierced the clouds and steadily traveled toward the pendant. When the light touched it, all of the background noise: Cars traveling, the hum of power that coursed throughout vicinity, even the insects noises all seemed to vanish.

The pendant shook violently for a few moments then began releasing small eddies of a dark colored energy. When the energy built up it, the pendant erupted into bright green fire, accompanied by the high pitched whine. A figure appeared in the flames and a painful shriek erupted from it's mouth before it dropped to the ground in a painful thump, still writhing and screaming in pain.

When the flames died down, a burned body was curled up into a fetal position hugging itself, now unmoving at all.

Harry looked over to Neville and asked, "What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know!" Neville said.

"No, seriously," Harry began, "What in the hell-"

"I said I don't know!" Neville interrupted.

"You just burned someone to death!" Harry roared, "You had better know."

"I'm not dead," a small gravelly voice came from the body, "Technically speaking."

The body was sitting up now glaring at them with her hazel eyes, it began wincing as it began to stand up to it's full height.

"Zombie," Harry breathed out, grabbing his sidearm.

"Inferi," Neville whispered at the same time and he drew his wand from his sleeve.

"Not a zombie," The now feminine voice as she began to peel off the burned skin from her body revealing raw, pink skin, "Just a little overcooked."

Harry and Neville watched as she pulled off more and more the dead skin, revealing an attractive woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. She looked at the wand still in Neville's hand and began to rant, "Wizards! I thought I was done with all this magic crap!"

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"You call me here," The woman began, "And you don't even know what I am?"

"Not me," Harry said before nodding at Neville, "Him."

"Where am I?" She asked as she began to pace and talk, "I mean, you sound British, not all grungy British like Mason, but British nonetheless.

She looked down for a second then exploded, "Oh my God! My shoes! Do any of you know how hard it is to find someone that died in your size with a decent pair of Manolo Blahniks? And you burned them up! My god you owe me new shoes, at least five pair! Do you hear me?"

"Wha?" Neville choked out as he averted his eyes.

"You. Owe. Me. New shoes!" She growled before she turn to Harry, "And what are you staring at kid?"

"Me," Harry said with a shrug, "Nothing at all."

"Nothing my fanny kid," She said as she wave her arm, "My eyes are up here."

"I know," Harry said calmly with a small grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him before a small grin appeared on her face as well, "You got moxy kid. I like it."

"Who are you calling kid?" Harry asked, "Your not that much older than I am."

"Please," she said, "I'm over ninety years old."

Both of the young wizards gaped at her openly at her momentarily before Neville turn away again.

"Ninety," Harry choked out before he asked again, "What are you?"

"I am Death," She said calmly.

"Death," Harry said a he took an unconscious step backwards.

"Technically," She began, "Or rather I work for Death. Wait, maybe it's I work for my boss and he works for Death. But since I do the hard work, I guess I could call myself death. But that's kinda presumptuous of me though saying I do all the hard work."

She stopped talking as she noticed the blank looks on the two young men's faces, she cleared her throat and began again, "I believe I would have the distinction of being called a Grimm Reaper. External Influences. Hi! I'm Betty. Betty Rohmer. Nice to meet you!"

"Betty," Neville said incredulously.

"You expectin' Elvira?" Betty snapped.

"Umm... I... I..." Neville stammered.

"He just never expected that someone who looks like you would have anything to do with this," Harry said, "Must say, surprised me too."

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

Harry turned to look at Neville and she did the same causing Neville to began to talk in a strained voice, "Please grant me your time Death. I humbly beseech you. Death grant me-"

"Stop," she interrupted, "I told you. My name is Betty. Use it. This thing you drew, it's telling me of your choices. You can bind someone to you, so if they betray you they die. Or you can bring your foe here, and if your cause is just and there is no way you could ever do it, I will kill your enemy. Next option, I can judge someone's trustworthiness. Like a lie detector. Always good for gold diggers. If they lie they die. And finally I can exchange your life for another. Once you pick one of these choices, you may never again use the power of the Death Stone. Choose young one."

"I need to exchange my life for my Gran's," Neville said calmly.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Stand there," Betty pointed to an area on the rune that began to glow as she pointed to it.

When Neville started to the rune Harry grabbed his arm and hissed, "What the hell are you doing Lumpy?"

"Saving Wizarding Britain," Neville said as he failed to jerk his arm away, "Let go Evans."

"Your mad if you think I'll let you do something like this," Harry said.

"It's not your choice," Neville said as he tried again to pull from the vice like grip again, "It's the only way."

"Only way for you to be an idiot," Harry said dryly.

"You don't understand-"

"Then explain it," Harry shouted, "Because, I'm not about to let the only guy in our school who has a pair, die for something stupid."

Neville stared at him for a few moments before he began to howl with laughter, causing Harry to drop his arm, Neville was still chuckling when he said, "Merlin, I can't believe it! You actually like me for some reason."

Harry stepped in front of Neville so that they were face to face. He had no cocky grin on his face nor any scowl as corrected him, "Wrong. I respect you Longbottom. There's a difference. Your one of the few people who don't waver in what they stand for. Now tell me, what the fuck is going on?"

Betty shivered, then hugged herself and said in a sarcastic lilt, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just peachy."

Neville nodded and began to tell Harry of the segregation and oppression that Muggleborn were facing and were about to face without someone stemming the flow of freedoms. That his Grandmother was too weak to attend any sessions of their lawmaking body. Abstaining was her only defence left. As long as she lived she stood in the way.

"Are you ready?" Betty asked through clenched teeth as she tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms.

"Rub your chest," Harry told Betty, "And your arms will take care of themselves and yes, we're ready."

Neville did a double take, "What! You can't be serious."

"Of course I am," Harry said as he removed his jacket, sidearm and tactical vest, dropping them onto the ground, "Two lives, instead of one, for all the good she can do."

"This isn't your problem," Neville said, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my problem now," Harry answered, "Now are we doing this or what?"

"Is this about your Muggleborn friend?"

"Leave it," Harry growled.

"I won't you do this!" Neville exclaimed.

"Watch me," Harry responded as he stepped onto the rune.

"Okay," Neville grimaced, "But if you bitch at me in the next great adventure about this, I'll kick your arse."

"Next great adventure," Harry sighed, "What are you? Four?"

"I need a Polaroid !" Betty exclaimed suddenly, "Make me a camera."

"What?" Neville asked, "Why?"

"Just do it," Betty commanded. Neville rolled his eyes waving his wand in a complicated motion transfiguring some debris into a camera. As he handed her the camera, she put her hand on his shoulder, then let her hand trail down his arm, causing him to shiver, before she grabbed his hand to lead over to Harry. She walked pass Harry, reaching up letting her fingers trail along his jaw causing him to shiver as well, giving him a wink and a smirk. She put them next to each other and said, "Think happy thoughts."

After she snapped the photo she put the picture near the door and asked, "Are we ready?"

Both Neville and Harry nodded and she came to stand in the center of the rune and she spoke in a hauntingly mellifluous voice, "_Sailors of Styx. Watch the Great Albatross Soar. Soundless. Let These Magnanimous Beings Sacrifice Their Wings To Join You. Anima Commutation."_

Harry looked up confused, he was standing next to Neville looking no worst for wear but he also had a confused look on his face as well. Betty walked between them from behind them, startling Harry, since she was in front of them when she finished. She smiled sadly, then twirled her finger, motioning them to turn around.

Harry and Neville gasped in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as they watched to people who looked like them being electrocuted with emerald electricity.

"I released your souls," Betty answered, "So you wouldn't feel the pain."

Harry watched as his body began to froth at the mouth, "Ouch. You have my sincerest thanks. But you know this has just entered the queue of my nightmares."

"Yeah," Neville agreed as he winced when his body arched off the ground.

"Okay," Harry said, "What now? Pretty lights?"

"Nope," Betty answered as she gently put them back in their bodies, "Now, I put you back in your bodies. Seems your Grandmother wasn't dying. Just cursed. So, I used teensy part of the life force of two strapping young men to break it."

"That wasn't an option," Neville groaned painfully.

"What can I say?," Betty chuckled, "I'm a rule breaker. Now, can I have some clothes please?"

Neville transfigured a hideous green dress for her as he laid on his back. She winced as she seen the dress but she put it on.

Harry gingerly sat up and asked, "Why were you starkers anyway?"

"Can't be," Betty said as she helped Neville up, "The Reaper can't have any worldly possessions as they judge and I'm serious about my shoes."

"You need a place to stay luv, until you have to leave," Harry said as he offered his arm.

Betty blinked before she raised her eyebrow, "You are a lot smoother than Mason kid."

"Mason?" Harry asked "You mentioned him before. Beau?"

"Colleague," Betty answered, "Also British, but right now, I need to catch a flight back to Washington State or Rube's gonna kill me again."

As Harry was opening his mouth to speak Betty interrupted him, "Oh, no you don't. Those eyes of yours will have me crazy in ten minutes. Your friends gonna take me shopping. I'm in the mood for jewellery. Then he's gonna take me to the airport."

"But my Gran," Neville stammered.

"I just saved her life," The Grimm Reaper scolded, "You owe me."

"Fine," Neville grumbled.

Harry shrugged on the tactical vest and put on the saddest face he could muster and said, "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings luv."

"Oh, don't even," Betty said as she picked up the picture , glancing at it then turning it to show them, "Thanks for the pic."

Harry pulled on his jacket and reached into the pocket and pulled a hand held video screen from his pocket, with an image of her nude form frozen in time, he glanced at it then turned it to show her, "You too."

"How?" Betty blinked in surprise.

"I wager we could discuss this over a pint," Harry said.

Betty blinked before she chuckled and said, "I love it, your actually bargaining with death."

"I prefer," Harry said, "Negotiating."

Neville scoffed as he walked past them and the Grimm Reaper gave Harry a look that chilled him to the core and headed toward the roof access door, opening it saying, "Keep it. I'll be talking to my boss, see if I can get back here real soon for you."

Harry stood frozen for a few moments before he handed her the hand held, "Here."

"Good choice kid," Betty said chuckling as she walked down the stairs, "Live a long life."

Harry smile at her retreating form until the door shut. As soon as the door shut his face turned hard as he turned toward Neville and said in a low voice, "We have business."

"Yes," Neville agreed as he held the pendant up, "Yes we do."

TBC

_Review Corner:_

_Lord of No Fate- I updated. Thanks for the review._

_Celexs Draconia- As a first time writer, I'll concede that the beginning was 'rough' and I'm glad you stuck with it. I hope my writing has gotten better. I should probably go back and redo it one day. As always, Thanks for the review._

_ Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._

Reviews appreciated.


	19. Life Lessons I

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Third Arc. Life is one's ultimate form of currency. Able to be bought, sold, bartered, squandered and stolen. For some it's time to pay up and for others they haven't yet reached the till. And old and beyond tired. A champion decides to pass his knowledge on.**

_Disclaimer:Not Mine._

_Sorry for this taking so long. I have excuses but not reasons. This is the next arc and chapter. Enjoy. Happy Halloween._

_Check out my other story Loss if you already haven't._

* * *

**Life's Lessons I - Chapter 19**

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files,_

_Waking from a nightmare from inside his prison cell Ron Weasley, who had been turned in by his own family, was visited by a schoolmate from before 'The Fall'. Draco then proceeded to antagonize him, offer him a choice then berate him. Meanwhile Harry, in his mission to collect 'The Three' Focal Items, was on the rooftops of a hospital with Neville Longbottom, who had stolen one. Neville, meaning to sacrifice himself for the greater good, uses the power of the item. After a bizarre meeting with someone who looked great for her age, Neville and Harry discussed their business._

_Now nearly two months later..._

* * *

_**'New Wizarding Alliance Building' **_

_**Wizengamot Hall**_

_**London, England**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 0845 hrs.**_

* * *

The lift that had brought her down to the lower levels of the building jerked slightly as it came to rest so she used her cane to steady herself. She gave the walking stick a small hateful glare, it's mere presence an unsightly reminder of her advanced age. When the lift doors opened, she repositioned the cane to keep her balance as she shakily got off. Madam Bones looked around the dimly lit corridor, she scoffed as it reminded her of all the executions she had been apart of. The hallway was smooth stone and had a few iron wrought sconces, with low level light spells attached to them. Paintings of cruel acts were hung in the spaces between the lights.

Amelia began to shuffle down the long hallway, she cursed inwardly for not foreseeing this, since her mind had been preoccupied with the theft of the Three and the Longbottom fiasco Young Mister Potter had caused. He brought in the other young wizard and then Young Mister Longbottom surrendered himself to her. He then told her a series of events that were so far-fetched, she dismissed them out of hand. Until a fully recovered Augusta Longbottom stormed into her estate with a fury she had not seen in ages. When Augusta asked(More like told.) her if she could deal with her grandson, all she could do was just weakly nod her acquiescence.

Rumour had it, he was in the lowest levels of Cyders Penal Colony.

A guard nimbly glided past her and she growled slightly at her waning strength. Bones manor, like many of the wizarding ancestral homes, was built to enhance and recharge a family's power. But with the way things are, the manor had no family left but her to draw its power from, so her power was dropping back to a level of that of a weaker witch.

When she rounded a corner, a startled guard turned toward her, immediately trying to draw his wand but stopped when hers flashed out and was trained right between his eyes. He gasped in shock while the person he was guarding snorted quietly. She gave him a look that said she had caught him dead to rights.

Weaker, but still far more than most.

"Don't scare him Aunt Amelia," Kiara said with a slight chuckle, "He's just doing his job."

Madam Bones looked past the guard to her niece, who was sitting on uncomfortable looking bench across from a set of large doors. She was dressed in heavy robes that bore black and white prison stripes. She had on magic suppressing manacles around her wrist and ankles and Amelia narrowed her eyes at that. Just having them on ones wrist was enough to safely transport any prisoner, this was most likely an attempt at humiliating her.

Amelia gave the guard an icy look and said in a deadly tone, "Leave."

He looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it and turned around to walk further down the hall. When he made it a hallway intersection over a dozen metres away, he stopped and folded his arms, indicating that was as far as he was prepared to move. Madam Bones turned back to her niece, taking a closer inspection.

She had only been arrested a week ago but she looked a bit thinner than before and her face had a few dirt smudges. But other than that she seemed relatively fine. Amelia was about to draw Kiara into a hug but she stopped, knowing that there are eyes everywhere. So she settled for what little privacy they had and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Kiara harrumphed and said in a sarcastic manner, "Just peachy."

"Everything is going to be fine," Amelia consoled.

"Not likely," The younger witch scoffed then sobered, "I miss my son. Did you send him back to Nana?"

Amelia closed her eyes and drew in a fortifying breath, "Miss Black ferried him there just last night. Kiara, I am so very sorry."

"What for?" Kiara asked, "It's not like it was you who forgot to modify the other guards memories."

"I'm sorry," Madam Bones apologised again, "Because I only thought to hide who had escaped, but I failed in hiding the fact that there was an escape."

"It's okay Aunt Amelia," Kiara said with a self satisfied smile, "I knew why I was doing it. Just wish I could have seen what Harry Potter did to Gingerbread."

"Speaking of the why," The older witch said slyly probing, "She been acting a bit strange lately or is it just my imagination."

"No I think your right," The younger witch agreed, "She was a bit off when she visited yesterday, but when I asked, she said she was fine."

"Fine, I think not!" Amelia exclaimed, "A few months ago, she was always either in the library or the gymnasium training."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Then, after she began to associate herself with Young Mister Potter again she was nearly always there with any of her free time."

"That's putting it mildly," Kiara snickered.

"Quite," Amelia agreed, "But now, it seems as if she has reverted to her previous state. Has Young Mister Potter hurt her somehow?"

"No," Her niece answered firmly, "When I asked her about him, she seemed kinda, I don't know, scared that I would press. I'll try asking again later."

"Until the trail is over you are on lock down and due to her standing, she's not allowed into the proceedings. You know that."

"I remember," Kiara mutter dejectedly.

The sounds of measured, heavy steps halted their conversation. Both witches looked up to see the Security Guard was returning to them. He had his wand out already in a forced-looking relaxed state and he narrowed his eyes in what would be almost in a menacing manor.

If it was directed at small child.

"Freedman," He growled and motioned with his wand, "Get up. Let's go."

Amelia stood along with Kiara and gave the guard a heated look and asked,"Is that absolutely necessary?"

"It's okay Aunt Amelia," Kiara gave her a small reassuring smile over her shoulder as she went through the now open doorway the security wizard following close behind. Madam Bones shuffled along after them until she reached the door, where she gasped in shock.

A full hearing.

Nearly all eleven of the chaired JAW members were there sitting on their oversized chairs. Her heart sank when she realised that she had just been out maneuvered and had gone into this without any forethought at all.

She recognised Thicknese and Sherbert right away. The two of them were always plotting and scheming to create allies out of the more unsavory members of their society. Dismissing minor charges of accused wizards and witches that had ties to dark wizards currying favors. They normally didn't attend, unless they are ordered to or were lobbying for the release of some criminal. With those two there, no matter how well she could argue this case she would not be able to win with them there. She had been semi confident that before she would be able to swing a five to four vote to dismiss the more serious charges against her niece. The other members were quite reasonable most of the time. An icy foreboding of dread gripped her as the security wizard forcefully grabbed her niece, pushing her into the Chair of the Accused.

Amelia drew her wand and with a graceful flick of her wrist managed to conjure an extra chair next to her niece. She sat heavily onto it and let out a sigh of relief as she was no longer putting a strain on her aged body. Madam Bones looked up to see a short and squat woman stand up. Although it was hard to tell that she had stood, since she was about the same height standing as she was sitting. She wore a pale blue cardigan with a matching bow on top of her head.

"Hem, hem," She made a noise as if clearing her throat before speaking, "I, Senior Under Secretary to the Head Judicial Appointee of the Wizengamot, Delores Umbridge, call this session to order. Presiding over this session will be Head Appointee, Cornelius Fudge."

The previous Minister of Magic, who took to his new role in the governing body like a fish to water, nodded his approval then reached up and adjusted his lime green bowler hat. He stared at Kiara for a moment before leaning forward in his chair and spoke in a powerful voice, "Miss Freedman, You have been in this country for three years correct?"

Kiara blinked in confusion before she said, "More like eleven mon-"

"And in that time," Fudge interrupted, "Were you somehow told that our laws, did not in anyway apply to an American National."

Kiara looked indignant as she began to answer, "Off course n-"

"Then why," Fudge interrupted her again, "Did you feel it was necessary for you to aid in and facilitate the escape of a Magic Taking Soldier?"

"Magic?"

Cornelius visibly rolled his eyes before he explained, "We say 'muggle taken' to not cause any undue panic in our world. Now answer the question."

Madam Bones privately agreed with him on that fact, except it had caused an upswing of Muggle Baiting, causing a general panic was a terrible option. The Daily Prophet had spun the story saying that their was sect of Muggles that with the help of dark wizards kidnap wizards and witches to experiment on magical kind, so it was imperative to limit interaction with muggles until the new specially trained Auror Troops handled it.

Amelia watched as her niece squared her shoulders before saying, "It was necessary."

Fudge didn't back down and asked, "Did he beguile you?"

Kiara looked surprised at the line of questioning be, "What are you-"

"Did he offer you some sort of power?" Fudge interrupted her again, "We are aware of your previous record."

"What does that have-"

"We are also aware of your mothers practice of Necromancy," Fudge said cutting her off, "It would be difficult for someone like you to resist the call of dark magic."

Calling Alrisha's mother's practice of Voodoo Necromancy had stirred up the rest of the Wizengamot and JAW members. Many Necromancers has allied with Grindewald and a few had been apart of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entourage years ago. Making her affiliated with a Necromancer would make it nearly impossible for any of the members to judge fairly anymore. Amelia had stood up to protest when Kiara hiss at him, "How dare you?"

"How dare I," He scoffed back, "You've refused to answer any of my questions."

"That's because your not giving me a chance to," Kiara stated.

Cornelius waved her off and said, "No matter, the laws clearly show your guilt."

"What?" Kiara shouted, "I haven't even had a chance to defend my self."

"You do not," Thicknese spoke up in a silky tone, "Guilty until proven Innocent. You also don't seem to have a solicitor present to advocate your case, which is an admission of guilt."

Amelia stood up and asked "What do you mean she has no solicitor?"

Fudge gave her a cold smile before he call out, "Madam Umbridge."

"Hem, hem," Umbridge began, "Wizengamot Judiciary Edict WJE796-d02h22-a states: Only licensed and approved solicitors may be an advocate for the defence."

"I am-" Amelia began.

"Hem, hem," Delores interrupted harshly, "And Wizengamot Judicary Edict WJE0796-d02h22-b states: Due to the nature of the relationship. No member of the accused family may give character witness, nor may they give testimonial, nor be solicitors."

Madam Bones narrowed her eyes as she work her way through the edict filing system, "Wait a moment, those Edict were just establish last night."

"That has no bearing here," Fudge said.

"This is unfair," Amelia growled, "You will let me defend my niece."

"Lady Bones," Fudge revelled in victory, "Even if you are one of the Magick Most Pure, one more outburst, you will leave my courtroom. Miss Freedman because you lack any evidence to the contrary, you have been determined to be guilty. Due to your status as a heiress of a family, lifetime incarceration is ill advised. Though this court does not have the authority to sentence another countries citizens to death nor does extradition laws apply to you. And since you seem to show little remorse I recommend the maximum sentence available to us.

"For the crimes of : Assault. Tampering with the Cognition of Another. Aiding and Abetting of a Dark Creature. Destruction of Property. And Destruction of Evidence. You are hereby banished from Magical British Empire. Never to return under the pain of death. Know that even now you are still subject to the Statute of Secrecy and as banished if you break it you will be charge with terrorism and sent through the veil of death. The umbrella of this empire no longer protects you. You have no rights any more. You have twelve hours. That is all."

That had been ten minutes ago, the JAW members stood as one and turned to leave. The rest of the the legislative members began to disperse from the room and a few of the members came to say that they wished things did not have to turn out like it did, all the while sending looks of distrust at Kiara. The court was now empty except for Amelia and her niece. Kiara just stared blankly at the place where the JAW members had sat.

"Banishment," She whispered in horror, "Those crimes all together have a max two year sentence in Azkaban. I know. I checked. He was talking about lifetime sentences. Where am I supposed to go? Aunt Amelia I can't go back to the States. That bastard is waiting for me. Soon as I step on American soil they'll be tracking me again. I won't let them have Dezzy."

"Your first task is to get your self settled somewhere. I cannot keep young Desmond for you since this happened. And this changes nothing about your son's placement. I sent him to your grandmother in case they tried to take him and your grandmother will send him to you when you're able."

"This is so messed up. So what in the gods names happens now?"

"I think I know what's next," Amelia mused darkly.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Me. Malfoy has something to do with this. I know it," Madam Bones growled, "With Augusta on the mend and her family now secure with her new Granddaughter-in-Law. Lucius seems to have set his sights after me now. With this, the Bones have no family left, except for young Desmond who is entirely too young. With you both gone, my life if all it would take."

"Don't say something like that," Kiara protested.

"Why not?" Amelia asked, "You know it's true. But don't worry, if they want my life I intend to make them work extremely hard for it."

* * *

_**'Oak Root Hospice'**_

_**Hidden Yggdrasil Instillation**_

_**Basement Level Five - Bifröst (Staging Area)**_

_**Inverness, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 1001 hrs.**_

* * *

Harry stepped off the internal lift and gasped as the vertigo hit him. He despised going from the residential to the non residential areas of Oak Root. He closed his eyes as he produced his Identification badge as fast as he could and after what seemed like forever the humming of the TRD stopped. He opened his eyes in relief since he could now open his eyes without wanting to retch. The two guards were giving him a wary look, he nearly sneered at the two men as he stumbled through the frosted Plexiglas sliding doors that said Bifröst on them.

Bifröst was an extremely large bay hangar nearly a full square mile divided into three sections: A, B and C. Section A was where most of the domestic vehicles were parked. There were the normal vans, sedans, coupes, trucks, sports utility, all terrain and even Humvee. Then there were the modified sedans. These machines were able to generate exotic particles to change their properties. Section B was where a small amount of aircraft sat that at a moments notice could be taxied onto a platform catapult to a runway about a mile inland. Section C was by far the smallest, consisting of only of two underwater docks for the two nuclear submarines in Yggdrasil's naval fleet.

To the immediate right of the entrance was a small building that was used as a weapons depot. The quite literal store of some of the most advance weaponry and technology on the planet. Any personal defence weapon, any gadget that one could need or any defensive measures could be bought here. Harry slowly pulled off the radiation suit as he sat heavily on a park bench that was there for waiting patrons. A large, mustachioed man, whom insisted everyone call him 'Mack', leaned out of the teller's window asked him if he was alright. Harry waved him off saying he was fine but not before he caught the same wary look.

Harry rolled his eyes at these 'Protectors of the World'. What did they expect? That he was going to sprout horns all of a sudden? Produce a wand and curse them?

Only a few people here trust a Registered Craft like him and that number was dwindling way too fast for his comfort.

Marcus, one of those who did trust him, told him to meet him here after he rested from his redeye trip from Beijing, since he would be down here all day. Marcus had told him that he would be in Section One, Space A-one-thirteen, so Harry began to stroll toward section one, where row after row of all manner of vehicles were sitting. When he made it to near where Madscientist had said he would be he noticed the disassembled husk of an American import muscle car.

His American import muscle car.

A small squeak escaped his mouth as he sprinted the rest of the distance to the now seemingly few ton paperweight, he looked around finding a pair of legs in a jumpsuit stained with grease and oil. He would try, really try, to keep any anger out of his voice when he spoke. Who knows maybe there was a good reason for it.

"What did you do to my car!" Harry shouted angrily. He tried okay. Though he inwardly enjoyed the small 'thump' and cry of pain from the destroyer of his car.

Marcus slid out from underneath the car he was frozen in place by a pair of cold green eyes narrowing at him. Fifteen or not, Harry cut an imposing figure in the black flightsuit he wore, and with him being armed with a collapsible baton and a sidearm he was deadly as well. As Harry's eye twitched, Marcus could only stutter out, "H-h-ha-Evans! W-wh-wha-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"What! Did you do! To my car!" Harry ground out. Marcus hopped up to backpedal some, but when Harry began to advance on him he stopped and held up his hands out in front of him to show that he wouldn't do anything so Harry tried again, "Talk."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay," Mad began rapidly, "Okay! When you asked me to get your car, in a semi nice area mind you, you neglected to mention that the keys were on your person. So, I had to hot wire your car."

"Your point being?" Harry asked.

"I decided it was time to give your car an upgrade. Synthetic Dragon Fiber Coating. Lighter than air, magic resistant and harder than diamond. You could crash into a brick wall and it would barely scratch the nanite fiber paint coating that was made to repair the synth-coat as well any structural damage to it base design. Dings. Gone. Dents. Thing of the past."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I replaced your windows with a liquid crystal filled high density Plexiglas. Bullet resistant and your panoramic Image Display. With the NorTech Sensor Array you can find a needle in a haystack. Residual heat source, FLIR(Forward Looking Infrared) night vision system, parabolic microphones. Plus GPS so you won't get lost."

A low growl escaped Harry's throat.

"Aaannd," Marcus hearing the growl sped up, "I took the engine and replaced it with the Knight Class Hybrid Array Reactor Engine Mark Two. Seven hundred horses and it can create it's own exotic particles, no bio material needed. And up to a few moments ago, I was working on suspension, so the the car wouldn't shake itself apart when engine simulated the different frequencies of that Craft bus we destroyed last year."

"So what your telling me, is that is that you turned my vintage, nineteen sixty nine, Dodge Charger into the same thing as the rest of these carbon copies," Harry said with a errant wave to the vehicles behind him that were all boringly the same dull grey colour.

"No," Marcus said, "I gave it some self drive capabilities hardware."

"NorNN can't drive," Harry said in a knowing tone, "You told me yourself. You said 'It would take a complete rewrite of the NorNN AI's code and the creation of hundreds more subroutines for the NorNN to be able to drive a vehicle because they're space cases.'"

"I said most A.I lack spacial awareness,'" Marcus chuckled, "Dobby's gonna be able to do it after I install him with a Digital Wavelength Personal Area Network. I had to modify some radio towers that I had already had set up. That why it took so long for me to start on this. And then when Dobby's conscientiousness is in the Charger's drivesoft platform, I can do those special modifications you asked me about years ago."

Harry blinked before when began to get misty eyed and with a hopeful look on his face he asked, "You can fix Dobby?"

"Short answer; Yes," Marcus kept speaking despite seeing the hope in Harry's eyes, "Long answer is; Slim to no chance of it actually working. I already put him back to the way he was and I had some help from a friend writing the BAR modifications. But to actually get him to a BAR, chances are we'd both be sent to Hel before we made it to the lifts."

Harry gave him a small smile as thanks before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, while tilting his head back. Marcus looked at him and frowned, he had thought this would make Evans a little less gloomy but it seemed that he was more troubled now. He shook his head and was about to get out when Harry asked, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I didn't," Marcus said evasively with a hurried glance at his bag in the back seat of the Charger, "I just told you that I would be here all day."

Harry opened his eyes to look at Marcus, "Which is usually your way of saying 'I need to talk to you.' So talk."

"Okay," Marcus said hesitantly, "But you have to promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

"I give you my word I won't do anything stupid."

"Information's come in and..."

"What?" Harry prodded.

Marcus turned around and reached inside the backseat to grab his bag. He rifled inside it and pulled out a manilla folder that had a silhouette of a tree on the cover, "Mimir's Well is eighty two percent positive that Unregistered Craft Granger has been put on your path as a honeypot. To extract information about Yggdrasil to an enemy Craft Organization. So a sanction has gone out on her and as a high priority target a wetwork team has already accepted the contract.

"Wait! You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid!" Marcus shouted from the entryway to Harry as he stalked down the hallway of Asgard. Marcus stepped over the unconscious berserker to the telephone on the wall, he dialed Denise's mobile, "Come on, come on, come one. Denise."

"_What_!" The irate woman shouted into the receiver.

"I kinda told Evans," Marcus said quickly.

"_Luv, get your brother! Asgard now!_" Himalaya shouted into the background before yelling, "_Your a bloody idiot Mad. You know that! I told you I would bloody handle this before he fucking finished his kip!_"

"Sorry," Marcus tried to apologise but the line had already disconnected. As he put the receiver back into the cradle he looked around the nearly destroyed entrance way. Marcus had been trying to calm Evans downs soon as he told him the situation. Harry's face had paled, then it went completely devoid of any emotion and began to walk purposefully to the lifts.

When they were on the lift Marcus tried every threat he could to try to shift his focus from whatsoever he was planning. From pulling his special fake identification papers that allowed him to drive to making sure that he would have no choice but to live with his aunt again. But every threat was met with the same phrase spoken in a cold voice.

"You do what you have to do."

Marcus had begun to try once again when the door began to open, the low humming of the TRD assaulted his ears. He looked over in shock when he realised Evans wasn't wearing a radiation suit and he shot forward to try to hit the close doors button, Evans had easily pushed him to the side and launch his baton through the sliver of an opening. The low hum sputtered and died as the door opened and the three guards had call for them to halt. Evans had moved so fast to Marcus that he blurred, so all he had seen and heard was the end result. Three nearly simultaneous grunts of pain. The two who had stood in front of the doors had flown backwards, shattering the frosted Plexiglas doors that said Asgard on them as they went through them. When he looked over Evans had the third unconscious berserker by the head and was pressing his face onto the retinal scanner to give clearance to the floor.

When the terminal granted the all clear Harry dropped the beserker and began to walk down the hallway, he heard Mad call out something to him but it no longer mattered. While he nearly stomped down the hall, he didn't notice any of the beautiful marble stonework that went into making this floor the most palatial of of all the subbasements nor did he notice the wonderful paintings that hung on the walls. The life size statues of Norse Deities were mere blips on his radar as things to not run into. An unfortunate Root on a cleaning assignment fainted as he walked by from the lethal intent emitting from the young wizard.

When he reached the large double doors that would lead to the inner chamber they opened on their own revealing a large circular room. In the center of the room was a wooden table with five individuals sitting on the other side, each in a high backed throne. Above each of them were a banner of the element that they had apparently had mastery over.

To his left, underneath the tornado banner was the only person in the the room his ire probably would not be aimed at. Frigg was a still strikingly beautiful woman, even into her late fifties, whose long auburn hair had given way to grey years ago. Her dull green eyes seemed sad at seeing him so angry and they usually comforted him on some of the bad days. She had introduced herself to him after he distracted an orc that had broken free of it's containment during his class root tour. She introduced him to her daughter, code named Vesuvius, who was on assignment protecting a royal and she told him her name. She was dressed in dark blue BDUs. A chest guard with a quiver strapped to her back indicated her weapon of choice. A beautifully wrought silvery composite bow, that told him it was made from Oricalcum, an ancient metal that absorbed and deflected magic sat in front of her.

Next to her, who sat under the banner of lightning bolt, was a large handsome man also in his late fifties. He had dull blue eyes and a sad smile on his face, he shook his head and his salt and pepper hair tumbled back down to his shoulders touching the collar of his forest green BDUs. A large, intimidating, silvery claymore sword leaned against the back of his chair.

To his right was a man and a woman as well, sitting under the banners of fire and water respectively. That they were married was about the only thing he knew about them. The woman was impossibly beautiful, she had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and looked like she was in her early thirties, but that was impossible since her daughter, who looked like she was her younger sister, was in her late twenties. She was dressed in pale blue dress. Next to her was a silvery three pronged trident that was in her hand ready to strike. The man on the other hand looked very old, he was already looking down his long hooked nose at Harry. His dull brown eyes narrowed at the intrusion while his wild grey hair sat all over his head. He wore a pair of short swords on his back and his dark red business suit that was the colour of blood.

The man that sat the center sat under a stone banner was Tyr. He had stark white hair, a long crooked nose, and his dull grey eyes seem to sparkle at the situation. He wore a desert camouflage set of BDUs and had no weapon that Harry could see.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry growled.

"Young Mister Evans," Tyr greeted him in a calm voice, "What seems to be the problem?"

"What the hell is going on?" Harry repeated.

Frigg sighed and said in a solemn voice, "You know what's going on Harry. We're protecting ourselves. That's all."

The other woman spoke up in a haughty voice, "Well of course he knows. Hasn't he taken enough of them."

"That's uncalled for Hela," Frigg said in a cold tone.

"Ladies, let's be civil now," Tyr commanded.

"Why is there wetwork team after Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Two days ago," began the man next to Frigg, "We received a status report of your activities from a NorNN we asked to keep us apprised of the situation. Apparently besides some disturbing information, this Craft is also responsible for several of our missing or killed."

"You've been spying on me," Harry yelled.

"With good reason it seems," said the other man with a sneer, "She's deemed too dangerous to continue existing."

"We took a vote," Hela said with a cruel smile, "Three to one. Frigg doesn't want us to actively pursue her. But a termination on sight order. She was outvoted."

"And its not like this is some pro bono job," The man sitting next to Hela said, "Someone is paying for her head on a silver platter. Not even metaphorically either."

"What Loki is saying Harry," Frigg said sympathetically, "Is that it was going to happen with or without our help."

Harry looked at the Five with disgust before saying in a cold voice, "Who?"

"Mister Evans," Tyr chastised, "You know that anonymity is guaranteed for our clientèle."

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he began to grab at straws, "You can't do this! I know it. She's a member of the Granger family for God's sake!They're protected!"

"Craft don't count," Loki said coldly."

"Stop this," Harry begged as his hand drifted toward his sidearm, "Please. Stop this or I will."

"How dare you," Hela and Loki shouted.

"Harry," Frigg pleaded, "Please don't do anything foolish."

"Your not leaving me any other options Chrysanthemum," Harry told her.

"Don't!" the man next to Frigg shouted and Harry's hand twitched.

Harry turned to lean to the side as an arrow was about a metre away as Frigg had nocked her arrow and released it toward Harry in the space of a heartbeat. When the arrow passed it's wind drag was powerful enough to spin him around, Harry jumped back, over a swipe of the man that had been next Frigg with the claymore, landing on his shoulders. He looked to the side seeing Hela coming at him with her trident, so he kipped up and spun around her stab. As she looked up in surprise at missing, he grabbed the trident and bumped into her with his back, causing her grip loosen to steal her weapon.

Before she could tighten her grip, he kicked his leg back using his leverage for a hip toss. But right before she went crashing into the ground and rolling away, her water covered hand grazed him, sending a massive jolt of pleasure throughout his body making his mind go numb with rapture. His entire being told him to just submit to the orgasmic feeling and it would never end. When the tiny part of his mind that was able to function at that moment reminded him of why he was here, it was like a bucket of ice water banishing the feeling. His awareness came back and it found Hela and her husband approaching him confidently. Harry wildly swung the trident at them, enjoying the shocked look on their faces as they scrambled away.

Harry turned and with the blade of the trident deflected another arrow that had been sent at him. The man with the claymore was a big, strong and fast and when Harry blocked his first strike, his arms and hands stung. After the second block his arms were numb. Out the corner of his eye he noticed a blur and jumped back and Loki appeared and began to attack him as well. Loki wasn't nearly as physically strong as the man with the claymore, but he was so much faster than mostly anything Harry ever encountered. Loki had two swords in his hands and four others made of fire were hovering around him that attacked when he did. Several small cuts and burns had already made themselves new homes on him. Every time he blocked an attack from the man with the claymore his arms became more and more sore, making it easier and easier for Loki's blitzkrieg attacks to slip through his guard.

When the man with the claymore came in for another attack, Harry jumped back and began jabbing at the air, hoping that his Pecking Cold Snap would at least slow the man down. The man with the claymore looked surprised at the turn of events as there little he could do move out harms way. When the concentrated gusts of air were about to pierce the the man an arrow flew by, dissipating the attack. Harry looked over and Frigg was standing there with a small proud smile on her face, then he blocked a few strikes from Loki. The man with the claymore looked over as well and when he notice her smile, he smiled as well.

Loki tossed a sword behind him to Hela and they attacked him in tandem. Hela trying more to recover her weapon and Loki was less of a pain since Harry didn't have to worry about the blitzkrieg attacks since there was a chance it could hurt Hela. He had just gotten the upper hand on Loki when he blocked high instead of low when Frigg called out, "Move!"

When Loki and Hela jumped out the way, Harry noticed that Frigg was standing behind them, visible air was violently swirling around her with her arrow nocked. The air began to take the form of angel wings and the tip of her arrow began to draw light into the arrow head until it held a steady blue glow, "You've actually impressed Odin as you have always done for me. Now, show us your conviction. Angel Shock Wave!"

When the arrow left the bow, it left a slipstream in the air and Harry jumped back, gracefully spinning the trident and held it like a cricket bat. Denise when he had shown he could use her Pecking Cold Snap in combat situations, had happily showed him how to perform her more of her techniques as well as her opinions for modifications. So while he was apparently nowhere ready to use all of them, he was adequate at the one she had used against him a few weeks ago. He choke up on the trident as he manipulated the air around him and swung.

Their air powered attacks collided and a cyclone began to form, it's wild wind pushing out and pulling everything in at the same time. Harry brought the trident up just in time to try and block the arrow that managed to keep going. When the arrow was stopped by Harry, it exploded on contact and he went flying backwards into the wall, the trident flying from his hands. While he slid down the wall, Loki had blurred in front of him and stabbed.

Harry looked down dumbly when he felt the sharp pain on his chest and stared confusedly at the sword in his chest. The sudden lack of air cleared the fog of his mind as he weakly tried to pull it out, he looked up and found Loki sneering at him.

"Loki!" Frigg screamed, "What have you done!"

"Let him go!" Odin shouted.

"I told you that all, if he ever turned on us," Loki said enjoying the sight of blood that was now escaping out of the corner Harry's mouth, "I would put him down like the mangy Craft he is."

"No!" screamed Denise from the door way, flanked by both Karakorum and Pamirs.

As they began to advance on Loki yelled, "Stop! As of right now he's alive. With a thought that can change."

"What do you want?" Denise asked.

"Besides to kill this Craft," Loki said silkily.

"You won't even live to enjoy it," Denise said coldly.

"How dare you!" Hela snarled, "You think three tier fours can stand up to us."

"They won't be alone," Frigg growled as she and Odin moved over towards them.

"That's quite enough Edward," Tyr said next to Loki startling everyone as no one had seen him move, "Since it looks like in a few moments Young Mister Evans will have accomplished his goal," Loki looked down and noticed that Harry had his balisong out, carefully aimed at the man who had skewered him's heart, so he hurriedly pulled out his weapon, "You've made your point. Messrs Daniels please take Mister Evans for medical treatment."

He watched as Karakorum ran out down the hall and Pamirs hurriedly scoop up Harry and took off after his brother.

"Miss Scott," He began in a grandfatherly tone his eyes sparkling, "Come now. It's been eight years. Please put Mister Daniels out of his misery and say yes next time. Or have you already done so?"

"One day," Denise said as she pulled a chain out of her shirt that had a pair of rings on them, "People are going to figure how you do that and that mysterious thing you got will be gone."

"Let us hope Misses Daniels," Tyr said with a small chuckle, "That it won't be today. So tell me. Have they accepted?"

"They have," Denise answered ignoring the questioning looks from around the room, "The challenge is set for three pm."

"Splendid," Tyr said, "But are you sure that Mister Evans will go for it."

"I'm sure," Denise said resolutely.

* * *

_**'Riddle House' **_

_**Family Graveyard**_

_**Little Hangleton, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 1206 hrs.**_

* * *

He looked around the graveyard of his filthy father's family savoring the peace and quiet. If he was inside, his Death Eaters would be scurrying about trying to please him and in their perception of his omnipotence, they tended to ask his opinion on everything. He looked up into the afternoon sky wishing that it was night so he could see the stars. He day dreamed what it would be like to travel amongst them but a small noise shook him from his fantasy. His wand was in his hand in an instant, the Death Curse on the tip of his tongue, when a single Inferi came into view his wand lowered a bit.

The decaying figure shuffled it's way toward him and he raised a non existent eyebrow. It had only one arm, but it was carrying a tray with a silver tea kettle and silver teacups like a seasoned manservant. The dead man began to set up a place on a relatively flat headstone of one of his filthy family members and another figure strolled into the graveyard.

"We've always had a thing for the theatrics," Voldemort said, "Haven't we?"

"Yes. Yes we have," Riddle agreed before motioning towards the reanimated corpse, "I honestly didn't think I could get it to do that."

"Yes, it was very amusing," Voldemort said with a small smirk.

"So, Gramps-" Riddle began.

"Must you continue to call me that," Voldemort interrupted him.

"Well, what would you like me to call you?" Riddle asked sarcastically.

"Master," Voldemort supplied.

"Yeah," Riddle replied, "Like that would happened."

Voldemort closed his eyes as he stretched out his senses for a few moments before he stated, "Your consort is not here."

Riddle narrowed his eyes before he said in a cold tone, "Not your concern."

"Come now," Voldemort said warmly as he was able, "I would not take from my own hand. She has left me intrigued. Who is she?"

"She is a Black as you know," Riddle began, "Also, the Granddaughter of Sophie Benoit."

Riddle was fascinated that someone with ashen reptilian skin could still pale so much. He watched as his Other was apparently assaulted with long buried memories. When Lord Voldemort's ruby eyes cleared they were beyond dangerous and despite himself Riddle flinched.

"What did you say?" Voldemort voice was as cold as ice.

"You heard me," Riddle began, "Apparently we went through with pushing her so far away she went back home to France. I say 'we' but I hadn't gotten that far."

"She weakened me!" Voldemort growled.

Riddle scoffed before he said, "Yes ,of course. The only Slytherin worth her scales in our year. Our lover from Fifth year on. Who did all we asked of her and more. Do you remember how she happily flayed the woman who married our filthy muggle of a father. And she killed that bastard of a sister they produced, since you couldn't bring yourself to do it."

"Silence!"

"She loved us and we loved her!" Riddle shouted back, "She did all that and more for us. Dumbledore may have suspicions on what truly happen here, but according to Severus, he didn't even know she accompanied us there."

"That is of little consequence," Voldemort raged, "Lord Voldemort loves no one!"

"I realise that now," Riddle said said sadly, "And it has made you weak."

"Weak!" Lord Voldemort yelled.

"Yes, weak," Riddle said, "I know you feel it. I may not be your match, but I'm far more powerful at my age than you were years later. She gives me that strength."

"Then when I kill her, it would undoubtedly weaken you," Voldemort said with a satisfactory smirk upon his face, enjoying his Other flinch in fear, "Pathetic. That is why those emotions serve no purpose. You've even coupled yourself with the inferior shadow of the only woman we respect. Hate and rage fuels our power, not something as insipid as love."

"You think my consort is inferior," Riddle said with a sudden smile, "That's fine. I don't really care. Though your wrong and you know it. She wouldn't have intrigued you otherwise."

"I plan to bed her," Voldemort said plainly, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Riddle snarled as he opened his cloak, revealing the ornately crafted hilt of his rapier that glinted as the light touched it, his overt threat obvious.

"If you even try to touch her..." Riddle trailed off.

Lord Voldemort gave him a toothy grin, "My point stands. You are about to throw what little life you have away for nothing!"

"I do not think eet was for nothing," A female with a french accent said in merriment, "He 'as distracted you long enough for me to sneak up on you."

Lord Voldemort jaw clenched as the beautiful french born witch disillusionment faded, her wand trained on him with a pale yellow glowing at the tip of it. Cruciatus. She looked at him before she turned slightly to give his Other a wink. Lord Voldemort began to go for his wand but his Other cleared his throat, drawing his attention to the other wand now pointed at him. If his Other was as half as good as he was at their age, he was completely beaten for now.

"Love you," Riddle said lovingly.

"Do not ever forget eet," Alrisha said in the same tone as him before she turned to Lord Voldemort, "Ca va être amusant. Non?"

"No, Alrisha," Riddle said in an exasperated tone, "I told you before. We're not to kill him."

He nearly changed his mind as she pouted like he had just kicked her kneazle, but he held firm on his answer, but just barely. When she had seen he wasn't going to change his mind, she huffed, cutely stomping her foot before turning and snarling at her lover's Other.

"You will never 'ave me willingly," She said coldly, "You know my grandmuzzer's gift. We are poison to zose that do not 'ave our permission. Try eet and I will see you dead."

Moments passed slowly, a gust of wind gently caressed the three magical people as it passed. The helpless Dark Lord began to worry that his young Other would change his mind and destroy his body. He scoffed inwardly, knowing he would return, obliterating his shadow in the most painful way upon his return, after of course, he sacrificed a few low level Death Eaters on the consort. She would kill them yes, but they would have her first. Yes, he was already planning his vengeance on them.

His Other motioned to the consort to lower her wand, which she reluctantly did and she came over to stand next to him. She gave Lord Voldemort a haughty look and he sneered back at her. Yes, he would enjoy watching them break. His Other put his wand away as well and just stood there. After a few tense moments, he decided he might as well ask or they would never leave.

"Why are you here?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"We were planing to take Damp Wind Rain," Riddle said as succinct as possible, "Got a plan."

"No!" Voldemort snapped, "I forbid you to take it. Your last plan was trite and ill conceived."

"If you recall," Riddle began icily, "The basilisk is mine now, to do with, whatever I please. I'm telling you only out of courtesy. And the last plan I executed got me this," He raised the dark ring, "Gave me a full soul, I'm no longer one of our trinkets, I am my own."

"Yes my dear Other," Voldemort agreed, "You are your own for now. What is your plan?"

Riddle gave him a sly smile as he began, "Let's call it: Ragnarok."

TBC

Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out.

_Review Corner:_

_Lord of No Fate: Was it that you didn't know what was going on or my style of writing?_

_Celexs Draconia: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry but the only thing I have planned with the nightmare universe is Ron meeting his nephews._

_gwmclintock9: Thanks I hated that they canceled it. I was going to use George then realized she wasn't dead yet. The Harmony is coming I swear. Thanks for your continued support._

Reviews appreciated.


	20. Life Lessons II

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Third Arc. Life is one's ultimate form of currency. Able to be bought, sold, bartered, squandered and stolen. For some it's time to pay up and for others they haven't yet reached the till. And old and beyond tired. A champion decides to pass his knowledge on.**

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Morse Code and Silent Communication Devices = **[Blah]**

Telephone Other End = "_Blah_"

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

_Spell = "**Blah**"_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Hey everyone been a while. Sorry to say but updates will still be erratic for the foreseeable future. Like I said before I have excuses but not reasons._

_But enough of that. For those who want a certain timeline of my story check out Chapter 3 of Loss. Be warned. MASSIVE spoilers will be there._

* * *

**Life's Lessons II - Chapter 20**

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files,_

_Due to her aid in helping in a jail break Kiara Freedmen is banished from Magical England while Harry gets some startling news and decides to do something about it taking on some of the most powerful beings in the process. Meanwhile Riddle and Voldemort converse about an imminent attack._

And now...

* * *

_**'Oak Root Hospice - Hidden Yggdrasil Instillation'**_

_**Basement Level Four – Alfheim (Infirmary and Training Facilities)**_

_**Infirmary - Room 09**_

_**Inverness, United Kingdom**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 1427 hrs.**_

* * *

_The first thing that he noticed was that pain in his chest was gone._

_When he weakly cracked open his eyelids his, he found himself nearly blinded by the sun that stood proudly in the grey sky. He wearily sat up wondering where the hell he was and when his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he weakly crawled to his feet to access his surroundings._

_He was in an immense grassy field as far as his eyes could see, but when he took a closer look, he could see there were nothing but weeds and dead grass. The landscape a brownish green, a pale imitation of how the plants should look. He sighed wearily at the dead and lifeless field as he looked around and was surprised when a flash of color was below him._

_It was a beautiful flower._

_He knelt to get a closer look and somehow it began to bend in his direction, as if compelling him to pick it up for some reason. When he slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of the stem and tugged, the flower surrendered it's hold on the earth with little effort. The flower latched onto Harry and as he held the flower a warmth and contentment he had not felt in ages reacquainted itself with him. _

_He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling, but when he opened his eyes and looked at the flower he gasped in horror as the flower lost some of it's brilliance, it's petals gaining splotches of darkness as it fed off of Harry and when a petal fell to the ground he nearly cried. 'This is wrong.' Harry told himself as he pushed the flower back into the dirt and stood up, slowly backing away from the flower. He regretted his actions and turned around to walk away lest he be tempted to pick it up again._

_'Please don't go!'_

_So startled by the flower calling out to him, he spun around and lost his footing and he fell backwards hitting the ground._

_But somehow he kept falling until he felt himself hit water and opening his eyes he was startled to find that he was now submerged underwater. Panic began to set in as the water pulled him lower and lower. _

_'Why am I in the water? I can't swim.' Harry thought grimly._

_While he sunk deeper and the icy blackness surrounded him he thought, 'Please. I need help. Someone. Anyone! Please!' But as he sank lower and lower he knew he was going to die. _

_'Why fight it?' he asked himself, 'Maybe it'll be like falling asleep,' he thought resigning himself to his fate when he heard it._

_'This way!'_

_'Too tired,' Harry thought to the voice, 'And I can't swim.'_

_'You can!' Said a familiar voice, 'You'll find what your looking for.'_

_Emboldened by the soothing voice, Harry gave an experimental kick and moved his arm in a arc and he was surprised that he surfaced a few heartbeats later. When he broke to the surface took a large gulp of salty air and a slightly maniacal laugh bubbled out of his throat. He laughed for what seemed hours until a icy cold raindrop landed on him. Harry looked to the horizon and his maniacal laugh turned into hysterical cry. A storm larger than anything he'd ever seen was coming towards him at an alarming rate. Even he, who avoided anything to do with natural bodies of water, knew how dangerous it was to be out on the water during a storm. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the storm._

_'Don't stay there,' the voice scolded him, 'This way! Hurry!'_

_The voice had yet to steer him wrong, so Harry began to swim towards it. After what seemed like hours and a lot of encouragement from the voice his knees hit the shore._

_'Almost!' the voice said soothingly._

_Harry wearily crawled up onto the beach and a pair of warm arms encircled him comforting him against the storm that was washing over them. He was so comfortable he rested his eyes for a few moment. When the arms let him go, he rolled onto his back..._

And a sharp pain in his chest jolted him awake.

He didn't panic when he felt the tracheal intubation line breathing for him since it was since it was pretty similar to the BAR breathing for you. Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light. He was in Alfheim looking at a familiar ceiling in recovery and every breath he took hurt like hell.

Somehow he was still alive.

He also had failed when it was most important.

Again.

If you could defeat one of the Five, you take their place. It was a simple concept in theory. If he had won she would be under his protection. He had no doubt that as individuals. he was nearly a match for any of the Five. But he brazenly rushed in, intent on facing One of the Five and instead lost handily to four members of the leading body of the Western European Branch of Yggdrasil.

He turned his head toward the faint whispers in the room. He was greeted by the several blurry images were standing across the room near the other bed in the room and Harry saddened at that thought. Usually when one of their team was injured, Freyja would be usually be the only one in the room waiting for them to wake. He turned his head away from the shapeless forms in the room.

His eyes began to sting as he remembered his fallen teammates: Gungnir, Vili, Heimdall, and Freyja.

Gungnir had been extremely difficult to get close to. His quietness a polar opposite to his and Vili's brashness. He was so much older than them, with a kindly grandfather like demeanor, he kept all six apprentice's in line. He had been apart of Yggdrasil or whatever it's previous incarnations were since the Second Great war, so at seventy, his advance age caused him to be inactive for years. The old 'Witch Hunter' was still around but had beem given second lease on life with the advent of nano technology at the beginning of this decade. Due to his ingrained suspicion of all things Craft he had been the last one in his group, when they figured out that he was a Craft, to accept him, Vili being a close second after Denise.

Harry felt the furious tears begin to well up in his eyes as he remembered Leah.

Vili had been two years his senior when he joined at thirteen, she would have been considered a pretty girl before her recruitment into Yggdrasil, but when she joined she had a massive scar on her face after, which was just the most visible of them. Over time Harry had caught sight of a bit more of her and learned that the one on her face was just the start. She never spoke of what was done to her, but whispered rumors were even if she hadn't been injected with nanites, she still would never be able to have children. She was still extremely hyper with a super bubbly attitude though. She teased and flirted with Harry mercilessly, until he kissed her just to shut her up. Leah's eyes had widened, before she tackled him and snogged him silly. They never went further than that, she never made love to him because she said that he should be with someone who was whole, but he could have fallen hard.

Now she was a electric blue-eyed vampire who haunted his nightmares.

Owen and Kate, Harry mentally chastised himself, Owen and Kathryn were friends and had tried to comfort him after Hungary last winter, but Harry still kept them at arms length briefly. Their half of their group of trainees weren't told about what he was but the lovers had found out somehow. Owen had become a brother of sorts after they butted heads for for the longest time, Heimdall had been extremely gifted interrogator with YIS branch before transferring to the Armed Forces Branch of World Tree and he like to question any and everything, while Harry was more of a; wind blows north and that's the way he would go.

Kathryn on the other hand, had been extremely wary of him after she found out his Status changed from Root to Registered Craft - Class Three (Denise had put it into his public records, so no one could say that they hid the fact.). She quickly came around after Vili somehow knocked it into her head that he was still one of them and she became a mother hen after that, forcing him to take better care of himself and they became close friends. Harry nearly let out a strangled moan when he thought about avoiding her for the last week of her and Owen's life. He knew it hurt her, but he didn't want to tell her about the Engagement Ring Heimdall had bought her and she would have undoubtedly seen it on his face.

Their deaths had been fully investigated and with a little help from the memory Hermione had provided Himalaya (Which she promptly alerted YIS that filled in a few missing gaps in their findings.) and Baldr was wanted for questioning, but if Harry found Baldr first, they would never get the chance he had promised himself darkly.

A rough yet feminine hand on his chin brought his attention to it's owner. Denise gave him a sad smile before signaling the one of the medical personnel to remove him from the respirator. After a few hacking coughs and a sip of water he was staring blankly at the ceiling tiles and Denise sat on the edge of his bed sitting very still offering what little comfort she could. Harry didn't know or care how much time had passed, but as the minutes dragged by, Harry's eyes had become heavy and he closed them.

"Come on then," Denise said gently a moment later, "Time to get out of there. We've work to do."

At her soothing yet gruff voice comforted him, the dam broke and Harry voice warbled when he spoke,"They're gonna kill her Denise. I couldn't stop it. I can't save her. Again."

"Not this time Harry," Denise said strongly, "You got me."

"Yes, you do," Harry's eyes snapped open at the second voice. Frigg's dim green eyes greeted him, "I can't stay long and I'm sorry for what's happening Harry. Due to my place in our hierarchy, any overt action favoring you right now would invalidate your success. I cannot do much but I have brought you this."

She pulled out a jet injector with a long needle, it was fill with a bright red substance and before he could protest she had placed it on his chest, pulling the trigger. The unknown substance flooded his lung and Harry began to struggle as it seemed that he had lost the ability to breath. He began to pant and try to suck in as much air as he could until it felt like a brick was sitting in his chest but able to breath without pain.

"Your lung had collapsed," Chrysanthemum began, "It's been repaired of course. But I just gave you a Expanding and Hardening Saline Solution so you can't stress your lung at all. It will come out in a coughs in a couple of hours."

"Why would you give that to me?" Harry asked harshly.

"We have a CD to attend," Himalaya gushed excitedly and Harry snarled. Contract Disputes was the technical term when World Tree members fought out their differences. He couldn't count how many boring slug fest Himalaya had dragged him to. Critiquing the different styles their comrades utilised and demanding him to tell her how he would defend himself from it.

"I don't want to go to any fucking CD!" Harry roared, "I could give two shits about people fighting over the last strawberry jelly."

"This ones different," Denise told him sternly, "This is about Asset Protection. The Asset is to be burned due to some dodgy information. The handler's convinced it's a mistake and did something on the verge of idiocy to try to prevent it. He tried it his way and failed, now he's gonna do it my way. Now get dressed. Time to save your girlfriend."

"She not my girlfriend," Harry protested.

"Not what I heard," Denise said with a dismissive wave of her hand before handing him his glasses, "Ten minutes till the CD. Harry it's no longer possible for you to earn their respect, so I want them to bloody fear you Harry Potter. So no one ever gets any idea to bloody try this again."

With that she and Frigg breezed out of the room but not before Frigg had wished him luck. Harry put on the boxers and shrugged off the hospital gown. He stretched a bit before his mind began to wander as he got dressed, putting on the outfit that was laid out on a bed next to him.

Fear him. That meant she wanted him to show off and go all out.

He grimaced at that, he never wanted to go all out, well offensively at least, against the Five (Four.) he had been on the complete defensive from the beginning. It had been a while since he tapped into his full strength for a fight. When he and a team of einheri went back to Hungary in February was the last time and it was no where near enough. The had found Vili and a squad of vampire on patrol hunting a lycan. He and his team of Beserkers had cornered and nearly slayed them all when that wraith from before, named Riddle, had shown up again taking them apart, quickly and savagely. He barely survived the encounter.

In fact he didn't. Clinically dead for four minutes before he was somehow revived at Alfheim. This same room in fact.

He shook his head to dislodge the memories from that time from taking hold as he walked into the hallway. Alfheim was one of the two largest floor of the diamond shaped facilities, Biöfrost being the other. It was divided into two sections: The Infirmary and the Training Center. Easier to fix the wounded from training mishaps that way.

When Harry passed from the medical wing into the training wing, he noticed a sharp increase of Yggdrasil personnel and put on a face that was blank of any emotions. But as he moved forward the people began to notice him, some were openly sneering at him while others leveled insults at him openly and under their breathe. Harry was successful in ignoring most of the insults until one idiot said something that made his blood rage.

"I knew that Craft betrayed his team! That's why they're dead!"

Harry stopped cold at that, he turned to unleash his rage on the bigoted idiot and was lifted off the ground by both his arms by Karakorum and Pamirs. The twins carried him away towards the arena, the same idiot yelled out that he was lucky they took him away and gave Harry the one finger salute.

Harry turned to one twin and pleaded, "Patrick. Please. Let me down. I won't kill him I swear. I just need to show his nose how many fingers my fist has."

A small snort to his other side changed his tactics and he whispered loudly, "Parker. You were always my favorite. I have in my possession a wall poster of Micheal Jackson, signed by the King of Pop himself. I will give it to you. That is a pure, one hundred percent guaranteed 'Get out of jail free card' with your wife. I was saving it for when I really bollocks up. But I will give it to you, if you let me at him."

Karakorum and Pamirs both smiled at him and continued to carry him away. When they reach the door that led to the entrance hall, they let him go and opened the door. Harry froze when he'd seen the five other people in the hall, the first one to notice him was the dark skinned beauty and she sneered at him before she spoke with a acidic tone.

"Evans," She began darkly, "How wonderful to see you again. It's been ages."

The rest of the room turned to see him. Indian and Atlantic both glared at him so Harry looked past them to the other occupants there. Denise was leaning against the wall wearing tight, tan leather pants with calf length brown leather boots and a waist length brown leather jacket. She wore dark metal greaves, arm guards and a single shoulder pauldron. Her hair was in single, shoulder length plait and she wore a pair of dark glasses over her cloudy brown eyes.

Next to her was a woman that Harry immediately recognised. She was another member of the Mountain Ranges: Andes. She wore a similar colour scheme like Denise. The first obvious difference between them was, even though Denise was by no means an unattractive person, next to this woman it might have been a kindness if she were. She wore a tan leather body suit with the same armour Himalaya , but she wore it much better in Harry's opinion. Her sandy brown hair was done up in to a pony tail and she also wore similar glasses to Denise.

The last man was older than everyone in the room and he wore an immaculate black pin striped suit. Harry's eyes widened in shock as the man turned and coldly looked at him with icy blue eyes. Harry had only met him twice and each time was as different as night and day. The first time was just after Himalaya brought him in as one of her personal aprentice, he was kind and respectful and Harry found himself liking the older man immensely. The second time was after he woke from a one week coma after he had the gland inserted in his head and the extreme reaction was enough to tell them that he was a Craft. When he woke , the old Witch Hunter cornered him and tried to kill him on principle, Denise, knowing her teacher, was prepared and rescued him.

Harry quickly schooled his expression and turned back to Indian and said thinly, "Yes. It has."

"That all you have to say is, 'Yes it has'," Indian said coldly, "No note, nothing in the post. You didn't even have the decency to ring me."

"I've been busy," Harry said sharply.

"Busy enough to make a new friend, I hear," Atlantic chimed in.

"Old friend," Harry clarified before he told her coldly, "And why are you even upset? You shot at me and screamed for me to get out when your mate here broke in screaming that I'm a Evil Craft."

"You should have told me what you were," She growled.

"What? Fifteen and randy!" Harry shot back.

Indian paled and whispered in horror, "Oh God. I'm going to be sick."

Atlantic pulled her into a hug and glared at Harry growling, "Your mine Craft."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his fist in a motion that called attention to Atlantic's self pleasuring prowess. The man's eyes widened and he let go of Indian to attack Harry but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder, he looked down and Andes shook her head.

"Save it for the Contract Dispute," Andes mellifluous voice said softly, "Into the arena. Remember. Hurt him as much as you want. But no killing. He goes into Hel when he loses."

Harry looked sharply to Denise and she shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?' The two members of Ocean group walk into the room followed by ecstatic cheers from all of the spectators. Himalaya walk up to Harry and gave him a sharp look that said all she needed to say.

Make them fear you.

Harry walked onto the grounds he let the boos wash over him and stood impassively as a few of the more rowdy members began to throw trash at him. The announcer welcomed the crowd to another Contract Dispute, sure enough what he told the crowd made it sound like it was a simple Asset protection. But most of the spectators scoffed at that since the rumour mill had already spun its tale.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on the north side of the ring we have Atlantic and Indian of Ocean group," The announcer called out and the cheers were deafening, "Two class twos folks. Combined stats are for kills or detainment: Eight Craft, three Stokers(Vampires) , two Titans(Giant),one Titan Craft mix, four Clubbers  
(Trolls), two Wolves(Werewolves), twenty-five Shellies(Zombies or Inferi), and several hundreds of man hours on protection detail of our most influential citizens."

"On the southern portion of the ring we have Mjollnir," The crowd booed harder than before, "He's a registered Craft with a class two ranking his stats are... whoa. Um... twenty five Craft, fifty eight Stokers, one Clubber, eight Wolves, two Pigs(Orcs), three Shadows(Dementors), seven Horsemen(Centaurs), over a hundred hours of protection detail and fifteen Wet(Wetwork) Files. This... this is a dangerous Craft folks, let's hope Ocean group is up to the challenge. North side... ready, south side… ready. Okay. BEGIN!"

Harry didn't waste any time as he pulled a portion of his power to his legs and released a small bit of it with his first step. The disorientation lasted a moment as his mind had to adjust to process the speed that he was putting on his body, he pulled a bit more of his power to fortify his body as his foot hit the ground, he released some more of his power on the second, then the third and so on and so forth. He smirked when his mind picked up the announcer's exclamation, it would be a surprise to everyone, most Einheri could augment their speed and strength with the help of Biotech. What he was doing was infinitely more difficult for them, it was pure control, the neural network that the nanites used was near instantaneous, but the small buffer was milliseconds, so one would have to think at near light speed to do what he could do subconsciously.

Denise understood the principle of it when she suggested he try to learn it, she could do it as well for a few moments, but then over taxed nanites nearly knocked her unconscious. After the first step the user move at high speeds, faster than most human eyes could track and if one kept a steady stream of energy they would stay traveling at high speeds. But what he was doing was a constant speed up and slow down, catching the corner of his opponents eye, they would turn to focus on him and he would be in the corner of their eyes again so it seemed like their was more than one of him. For those in the audience it was nearly the same thing, since he was jumping short distances at extremely high speeds, people were now seeing multiples of him as well, two or three after images depending on how far he moved between each jump.

After few seconds and a score of jumps all around his opponents they both drew water from their camel packs, water covering Atlantic's limbs and Indian whole body then fading from the visible spectrum. Harry appeared in front of Atlantic, making the man's eyes open in shock and throw a wild left which Harry caught simply, causing a gasp of disbelief to sound out in the crowd. He could understand their shock, Atlantic, since their take down of Palagyn had been praised as being stronger than a giant(Half giant really. But no one ever seemed to want to make that distinction.) and here was this Craft menace catching his fist, who with a significant portion of his magic could actually be stronger than a giant, even if for only about a minute.

Holding the left hand Harry threw a high speed, reinforced right hook into his Kidney, then let Atlantic's hand go as he bent to one side, next Harry launched a left hook into his Liver he bent in the other direction and finally a right upper into his Solar-plexus. Atlantic bent over as his lower body gave out on him and he could barely breathe anymore and Indian, who was trying to discreetly circle Harry a few metres away, threw away all tactics and began to rush Harry with a battle cry. Harry reacted by grabbing Atlantic's head and pulling it down, driving his knee to drive it into the man's chin, knocking him out cold. From her yell Harry had discerned where she was jumped backwards, turning face up as he opened his legs while leveling out, catching Indian in between them. When he slammed into her taking them both to the ground, he twisted around to adjust and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into an arm bar then a wrist-lock. He pulled back and she screamed when her wrist broke when it went further back than it was ever meant to, she kept smacking the ground until Harry let her go.

"I can't believe it folks it's over," The announcer said angrily as Harry stood up and began to knock the dust off of himself, "The winner of this Contract Dispute by Knock Out and Submission is... Mjollnir."

Three minutes earlier.

Denise watched as Harry disappeared into the door followed by boos and jeers from the crowd, she fumed at the idiocy of these people, she turned as a pair of arms encircled her and gave her husband a soft kiss. But a soft voice clearing it's throat broke the peacefulness that she had found herself succumbing to.

"I still don't understand why you're about to tarnish your reputation and your rank on this Craft," Andes said in a bored tone.

"Luv, you and your brother should go get seats," Denise said to her husband as she heard the announcer begin to call out profiles, "It's going to be over quick and then I get to put Gerri in her place."

Parker gave her one more kiss before his brother pulled out a small florescent water gun that he now kept on him at all times from out of his pocket and squirted them, running away as his brother began to chase him up the stairs. When Himalaya had turned back to Andes, the beautiful woman had a angry look on her face and said,

"What do you mean put mean put me in my place? After Haleigh and Ryan finish with your little pet, I'll show you once again that your wind blade can't beat my earth hammer. The Target's in his flat right now and the rest of Ocean group and Mountain Range Team A will breach once we finish here."

Denise smiled sweetly before she spoke in a sharp voice, "First of all, thank you for telling me where your people were. Second, last time you beat me was two years ago-"

"OH MY GOD!" The announcer called out and the sharp intake of breath by nearly everyone in the crowd caused Andes and the older man to turn towards the fight allowing Himalaya to move in behind her and whisper in her ear.

"Last," Denise said enjoying that the other woman jumped at her voice, "You fail to realise one simple fact."

"I can't believe it folks it's over," The announcer said angrily, "The winner of this Contract Dispute by Knock Out and Submission is-"

"He's so much more powerful than we will ever be," Denise finished.

"Mjollnir," The announcer called out to silence.

"Now," Denise mused as she headed to the arena, "Since, I was supposed to fight you for the same thing Evans was fighting your students for just in case Evans lost. But since I have nothing left to fight you for, I guess the CD is over. We win, you lose."

Harry looked over to the new person entering the arena and smiled as Himalaya made her way to him.

"She's at you flat," Denise said with a smirk, "You better not make Grandmother yet."

Harry groaned as he walked passed her, no matter what he said she would always act like this. But as he passed her a small pain in his neck brought his hand up to nurse the injured area. Harry turned to see Denise pulling back a small injector and she gave him a sad smile before she said, "But you need to rest and fully recover first."

Harry blinked a few times as the anesthesia began to rob him of his conscientiousness and his voice was slurred as the ground rushed up to meet him, "I... hate... you so... muuu-"

Darkness.

* * *

_**'The Attic'**_

_**London, England**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 1915 hrs.**_

* * *

The light from the sun no longer was enough to brighten the kitchen so Hermione had turned on the overhead lamp over the stainless steel island to illuminate the room. She opened the oven door to get a closer look at the pan of three cheese chicken penne she had made earlier, deciding that it would need at least ten more minutes, she placed a large bowl on the island and started to prepare the salad. Verdandi informed her that Harry would be around later and signed off leaving Harry's home network. She began to worry her bottom lip as a bit of dread settled into the pit of her stomach, she was scared, terrified really, of what would happen after tonight.

When she started to drop some cherry tomatoes into the bowl, she looked up as a second person entered, she gave a warm smile to Kiara, but the other woman looked nervous. Kiara sat down heavily on one of the stools next to the island, she crossed her arms on surface of the island and dropped her face into them.

"You sure he won't mind?" Kiara asked through muffled arms.

Hermione stopped slicing the ham as she thought for a moment and answered, "Reasonably sure."

Kiara's head shot up immediately and asked, "What do you mean 'reasonably sure'?"

"Harry said I was allowed to bring you here," Hermione clarified.

"Yeah, but not to live," Kiara grimaced.

Hermione lifted the salad bowl next to her face as if she was endorsing a product and said, "That's why I made him dinner," At Kiara's worried look she put the bowl down and continued, " I mean,what choice do we really have? The Alliance froze your accounts and the Death Auror Troops have scryers in most of the Magical communities searching for you, hoping you'll foul up somehow."

Kiara sat still in thought as Hermione opened the window over the kitchen sink and turned back to her, the older witch pursed her lips before she said, "I can't stay here. I hate to ask but can I borrow ten Galleons. I'll pay you back, soon as I get back to America."

"I really wish I could," Hermione said sadly, "I'd give it to you in a heartbeat. Yeah? But, I gave Madam Bones my pay already this week."

Kiara growled when she said, "She barely had enough time to send Dezzy back to my Grandma and they're watching her accounts now. All her money has a goblin trace. So if I even touch her money, the alliance will find out and punish her."

"How is Desmond?" Hermione asked, "He couldn't have been taking this well."

"He's... okay," Kiara said stiffly.

Hermione was about to asked what that small hesitation was about when a fluttering behind her drew her attention to the snowy owl that was landing on the window sill. Hermione retrieved a few pieces of ham from off of the island and began to feed a few slices to the owl before greeting her, "Hello Hedwig."

Kiara blinked in surprise at the owl's sudden appearance, as any magical being worth his or her salt could tell a familiar when they saw one and since it seemed to not be connected to the younger witch, Kiara had a pretty accurate guess who it belonged to.

"Wow, is that a familiar?" Kiara asked to which Hermione responded with a simple nod, "So, you know he's on of us?"

"One of us!" Hermione scoffed, "No, according to Harry, he's in a class all on his own. It's kinda funny though. My Dad had me write 'thank you but I've decided on attending another school' letters to all the public schools that had given me invites. My Dad was so proud when he talked about how many schools wanted his clever little girl, but I think Harry's uncle got the idea how Harry could turn down an offer from Hogwarts," Hermione smiled wistfully as she petted Hedwig a bit, "We could have both went to Hogwarts."

"Are you gonna be alright seeing him?" Kiara inquired, catching the small smile that the younger witch had on her face. Hermione turned her head and stared vacantly into the sitting room turned gym as she remembered what happen the day before yesterday.

_They had become friends again. It wasn't like they had just took up where they had took off when they were twelve. After a few rocky conversations on nearly all of what they had been doing for the past three years(Five for Hermione since she couldn't exactly tell him about Hogwarts back then.), they had built a solid, new and improved friendship. One that been leaving them both perplexed, as light flirting had been added into it, reminding them each that they were not just friends, but gender opposite friends. A thin line had been drawn as they both knew there was an genuine attraction between them, a line they had been toeing for weeks._

_Hermione was sitting upon Harry's island in the kitchen watching him beat on the wooden post man, light dust clouds forming each time he punched, kicked, kneed or elbowed it. She had already been back to the manor to get cleaned up after their workout together: After a ten kilometre run, she taught him the basics of the mind arts since he asked and he taught her how to access her core magic without a wand(She had just learned to feel the different leylines in the body yesterday.). She sighed in boredom when he called out five more repetitions, they were going to be late, she just knew it. Harry had informed her that he was taking her to the cinema to see Independence Day and it started in less than a hour. He still had to go to his flat downstairs, which he informed her was called 'The Basement' and get cleaned up and ready. She pursed her lips when he jumped up to elbow the post on it's head, he could do this later she had thought, they were going to miss the movie._

_Hermione jumped down from her seat, her eyebrow raising a bit and if Harry had seen her face he would know it as the look she got on her face when she had a plan. Usually one that caused his stress free days as a child to end abruptly._

_How she ended up on her back in the sitting room, being kissed breathlessly by her best friend was almost a mystery to her._

_She had teased him about the reason he hadn't gotten ready yet was that he must have been thinking he would drown in the shower, since he had yet to learn how to swim and pulled out her wand, offering to transfigure him into an amphibian. Harry had narrowed his eyes warning her that he didn't like her wand being out and if she didn't put it away he wouldn't be responsible for her well being. It was what he used to say to her right before he launched a tickle attack on her. Hermione's eyes had widened before she turned to escape, a squeal of laughter escaping her throat, with Harry laughing merrily, chasing after her. She raced around the flat, taunting him, telling him what kind of features his amphibious form would have whenever she could place something between them._

_He caught her just before she reached the kitchen, his twitching fingers finding purchase on her lower rib cage and side. She howled with laughter as they slid to the floor as he tickled her for nearly a minute, with his deepening laughter accompanying hers. Harry was still on top of her as they recovered their breath, still a few chuckles left in their system when reality of their position hit them and the both froze. Breathless they stared at each other for an eternity, then like a magnet, Harry's eyes had been drawn to her lips. _

_'I think I'm going to kiss you.'_

_Hermione's eyes widened as that memory came rushing back to her._

_It was Harry's eleventh birthday and she told him that they could do whatever he wanted to do that day(Without her gently coercing him to do his summer assignment.) and after they spent the day away playing and whatnot, dodging the bullies' attempts to corner them forcing a confrontation(Most had giving up, after Harry and a few secret lessons from him, Hermione, proved to be more trouble than they were worth.). At dusk they were on the roundabout, idly spinning it with their feet when Harry said that sentence._

_I think I'm going to kiss you.'_

_'I think I would let you.' _

_Hermione's reply, the same as her younger self had uttered all those years ago, was all it took for Harry to lean down and kiss her. Unlike their first kiss as adolescents, this one was neither quick nor tentative, it was hot. She had a few boyfriends before, but at that moment she was hard pressed to remember any of their names. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, until Harry's gentle caress of her side had touched the side of the swell of her breast and she squeaked in surprise. Harry drew back apology already on his lips but she preempted his apology saying that it was okay. _

_The awkward silence settled in for a few minutes after that and grasping for anything to not discuss what just happened, she ask if they were still seeing the movie. Harry got cleaned up and they watched Jeff Goldblum and Will Smith deal with an alien invasion._

_And not one word was uttered about what had happened._

"Herms?" Kiara called to Hermione again after she failed to get an answer, "What are you gonna do?"

"I want..." _'him,' _Hermione trailed off not finishing her thought out loud.

"Do you like him?" The older witch asked solemnly and added before the younger woman could say anything, "As in do you fancy him?"

"He's..." Hermione struggled internally before finishing, "More fanciable than ever."

"Then what's the problem," Kiara said as she pulled out her necklace squeezing the angel tightly, "Besides the fact you know this will **ruin your friendship and you know you're not good enough for THE Harry Potter**.

"Free," Hermione said angrily as the confidence curse washed over her.

"**Calm down**," Kiara ordered hating herself for having to do this.

Confidence curses were an offshoot of the suggestion charm. Since memory modifications were never completely accurate, as the person doing the memory charm was not there. The modifier almost always missed some small detail(Angle of light, breeze on the skin, taste, smell or any of the tiny things that can make a memory) which helped Legimens find if someone had been tampered with.

Suggestion charms were a little more insidious than memory modifications, they were more like hypnotising someone, letting their mind do most of the work. They couldn't force the subject to do something that was against their nature, which is the first reason it wasn't an unforgivable. A healer would use it to help someone to do or not do something(Stop smoking or drinking, battered spouse to call the authorities, junkies to want help.).

But this was a Confidence Curse. It let you into the subconscious of the victim to implant an idea that couldn't be found by any Mind Walking spells. She had used it all the time in her old life. The worst part of it was that the charm required a great deal of trust between the castor and the one being cast upon, a trust she was violating now.

"**From moon's wax to moon's wane, forget us speaking but heed my words**."

The older witch heaped doubt upon doubt upon the younger witch, wiping her eyes of the hot tears that had began to fall.

Harry walked into the Attic with the sounds of laughter and the smell of wonderfully smelling food making him smile.

He had woken up in the BAR with Marcus sitting in his room, after he dressed, the older man had given him the keys for his car, telling Harry that he finished his customisation. Harry tried to be angry, but after pushing the vehicle on a precision driving course (Handled like a dream.), floored it on a straight-away without any of the extra features (Gave him goose flesh how fast he went.) and overall still sounded the same as before, mollified him a lot. But the greatest thing was him noticing that his petrol gauge had not dipped in the least with all the driving he did.

"So... so...," Kiara said trying to catch her breath, "He's standing there holding it... his eyes are, like bugging out more than any House Elf I have ever seen... and he looks at me with like, pure wonder in his eyes, like he couldn't even imagine... and he says 'Missy Kiki, do all human females really put this... there?' He looked at Aunt Amelia funny for weeks."

"Your evil," Hermione giggled, "I can't believe you would take that poor house elf with you to buy," she lowered her voice and hissed out, "One of those."

"Hey, I could have did a lot worse," Kiara defended herself, "He treated us like shit when we first got here."

"Remind me to never go shopping with you Princess," Harry called out signalling his presence.

The conversation stopped as both females attention was squarely on the young wizard. The look on Hermione's face broke what was left of his heart, she was going to push him away, she had too much time to rationalise against them, he knew he should have pushed her, but it had been awkward between them the rest of the night and then he had to Red-eye to St. Petersburg yesterday.

Hermione offered him the food she had made, which he sadly had to decline, after a BAR session, it was nearly impossible to eat. She explained what had happened and Harry readily agreed with her. After a not so comfortable silence descended on them, he heard Kiara say, "I think you two need to talk, I'll go."

"No," Harry said wanting to stall, "That's okay. You two stay here."

Harry had just reached the door when Hermione came up to him and said, "Wait, can we talk?"

Harry sighed before saying, "Come on."

They made their way to the parking deck in companionable silence, where Harry opened the door to a car for her. She thought they were going to just sit in the car, but was surprised when Harry got in and started the car. They drove for at least ten minutes, with no particular direction in mind. The cityscape flew by as they went, the only real movement in the car was him shifting gears as he drove.

"Your fifteen," Hermione stated.

"That I am," Harry agreed with her confused at the statement.

"Were not old enough for a permit," Hermione told him, "How are you able to drive?"

"Special Dispensation," Harry told her.

"Why?

"Cause I'm special," Harry chortled, "You walked right into that one."

He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a billfold, handing it to her, "Here, I've been driving since I was thirteen. Yggdrasil makes everyone take precision driving training."

Hermione was looking through it when she stated, "This says your seventeen."

"Yes, it does," Harry told her, "Without those fake papers your friend wouldn't have a place to stay since I'd be at Petunia's."

Harry had driven them around some more until he pulled over and yank the E-brake, deciding to just get it over with, "Let's have at it then."

"Harry..." Hermione hesitated a bit before continuing, "I find you very attractive."

"I find you extremely attractive," Harry countered immediately.

Her cheeks pinked at the sincerity of his words but she had to do this, "You've become my very best friend again."

Harry sighed before he said, "I'm sensing a but."

"I won't risk that," She told him resolutely, "Not now."

"You don't want to risk our friendship," Harry stated flatly.

"No Harry," Hermione told him, "Not don't, won't."

"But what if I do?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't let you" She told him, "But I think we should take a step back, because everything in my very soul is telling me to throw caution to the wind and just snog you silly."

"You should listen to that," Harry told her, "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll back off."

"The kiss felt wonderful yes," Hermione told him, "The moment after was... I knew what should happen next, but we can't. You were... are my first friend, my best friend. "

"So we build on that."

"No Harry," She moaned pathetically, "Please."

"What aren't you telling me Hermione?" Harry gently demanded.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"What!"

"Harry, I'm just an indentured muggleborn," Hermione wailed as tears began to form in her eyes, "Your an iconic figure Harry. When you come back to the Wizarding World. Everyone and I mean everyone is going to be harsher on you because of your past. I won't give them anything worse to judge you by and dating a someone like me will hurt you and in the state it's in I don't think our world could survive destroying an icon."

"What do you mean go back?" Harry asked her, "I don't care one bit about that backwards little world. I'm only even near it for you."

"And I'm a witch Harry," She countered, "Which means I'm apart of that 'backwards little world' and if your my friend, your perfect little world and my backwards one will intersect. More than you know. And you have no idea how much I don't want to do this and just be selfish. We've always been in each others hearts Harry and I wish it wouldn't matter and I wish to Merlin that I could just let go and fall but... we can't."

"It's okay. I get it," He told her coolly before noticing her dejected look at his coldness, "Shit. I promised you I would try to never make you cry."

"It's not you it's me."

"Just what every bloke wants to hear," Harry sighed heavily as he got the car moving again, "If you rather we just be friends than try. We can do that."

Harry continued to drive around aimlessly for awhile before head back to his flat. Hermione's light sniffles, each one piercing his heart, had finally abated a few minutes ago. She was looking out of the passenger side window when she let out a pained, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He told her.

She seemed to be struggling with something before she said, "Harry-"

The shrill noise of his mobile's ringer interrupted what she had intended to say. She looked at him queerly when he made no motion to answer it as was his normal custom.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Hermione asked him.

"They'll ring me again later."

"It might be important."

"Your more important," Harry said warmly.

She closed her eyes as she took a fortifying breathe and told him, "Your making this a lot harder for me Harry."

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he pulled out his mobile, flipping it open, "Evans."

"_Harry,_" The frantic voice of Marisol Granger shouted through the phones speakers, "_Oh, thank god! You have to help me!_"

"Maris," Harry asked while simultaneously turning on the speaker, "What's going on?"

"_Please, Harry I don't know what to do,_" Maris pleaded.

"Maris," Hermione repeated Harry's question, "What going on?"

"_Hermione is that you?_" Maris asked before saying, "T_hey've all turned to stone!_"

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"_Mum, Dad and Micheal!_"

"Maris tell us everything that happened. Leave nothing out," Harry commanded.

"_Well... Edward had rang me-_"

"Who's Edward?" Harry interrupted.

"_Just a some bloke I know,_" Marisol told him, "_Harry focus! My family have be turned to stone! So I was chatting with Edward, when I heard something break. I looked back and had seen that the couch had snapped because three statues were on it. I looked closer and realised it was my family. You said if anything strange ever happened to ring you right away._"

"Good," Harry said and grabbed Hermione's wrist when he felt she was about to apparate out of the car, when she looked at him he shook his head sadly, "Tell me what were they doing."

"_Watching the telly,_" Marisol told him, "_Since the planetarium, Mum hardly lets Micheal out of her sight._"

"Can you hear anything?" Harry asked, "Is the telly still on?"

"_Yes,_" She answered.

"Okay! Don't look Maris. I want you to go into the basement and toggle the main breaker off then on, then call me back."

"You can do this Marisol. Yeah?" Hermione prodded gently.

"_Okay,_" Maris consented. The next few moments were tense as they heard Maris rush down the stairs into the basement and after a few moments the line went dead. The engine of the car was roaring as Harry was now going faster than the road signs said he was allowed to. When the mobile shrilled a few moments later Hermione nicked it out of his hand to answer.

"Maris," Hermione nearly shouted.

"_The telly's turned off,_" Maris told them.

When Harry and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief a moment later the sound a few loud cars backfiring on Maris' end caused the colour to drained from Harry's face as well as he reconised the sound of Craft subspace travel and he suddenly shouted into the receiver for her to run, drawing a confused look from Hermione.

"_One of them is still malleable,_" One of the distant voices said.

"_These boxes are normally destroyed by the magic of the Stare,_" Said another.

"_Who are you?_" Maris asked angrily, "_How you get in here?_"

"No, Maris!" Harry shouted, "Get out of there!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked him what was going on with just his name.

"_Stun Her,_" Said the first voice causing Hermione's brows to shoot up, "We'll have to take her with us for questioning."

"Maris run!" Harry yelled as a shout of stupefy caused the mobile to suddenly emit the dialtone, yet he still shouted into it, "Maris, Maris, Marisol!"

"Why wouldn't you let me go?" Hermione asked slightly angry, "I could have saved her or for that matter why didn't you go yourself?"

"You can't go," Harry told her as he turned onto a street, flipping down a hidden panel on the dash panel, revealing several toggle switches, "Because if Maris sees you, the spell of your headstone will wipe her memories of you."

"I couldn't go," Harry continued as he flipped a few switches causing the engine to go silent, then emit a low pitched hissing, "Because I have no weapons. Soon as I would have gotten there those Craft would have been there. So I'd be unarmed and have to fight in a high risk situation. Your family would be in the crossfire."

"Alright. I understand but WHOA!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry slammed on the brakes. She watched in horror as two vehicles plowed into the intersection slamming into one another. A SUV slammed into the boot of Harry's car, but the car barely budged. A car flew by them crashing into the pile of wrecked cars in the intersection. Hermione braced herself as another car side swiped them, again Harry's car took little to no cosmetic damage. After what seem like forever the different collisions stopped and Hermione looked around and made an observation, "Look Harry, on the side of the road all those people. Are they?"

Harry looked onto the sidewalks and the bile rose, what could be so terrible just to kill all these... that man is scratching himself and that woman is sucking her thumb, relief flooded him as he answered, "I don't know about those in the wrecks, but no, those people are sleep."

They both got out of the car to survey the damage to the area and check for survivors when a silken voice called out, "Hello My Prey."

Hermione watched as Harry's face twisted into abject horror, she turned around reaching for her wand as she went and stopped mid draw, what greeted her nearly made her swoon. A man was standing on one of the vehicles that had crashed into the back of Harry's car. It was a wizard and he was handsome, extremely so, his face was almost perfect, except for a small scar on his cheek. He was fit and his easy smile made her want to smile back. She looked at Harry and he seemed as if he was about to hyperventilate, causing her to turn back to the young, fit and handsome wizard.

"Young Miss," He greeted her warmly, causing her to blush somewhat. She banished her attraction straight away as she noticed Harry was trembling with fright. She turned back to the wizard and demanded with all the force she was able to muster, "Tell me who you are!"

"Just a friend," He replied silkily.

"I don't believe you," She told him as she began to draw her wand, but a firm hand catching her right hand just as her fingers touched her wand stopped her.

Harry walked past her before letting her hand go, stepping in front of her and told her weakly but his voice's strength returning with every word, "What ever your planning. Don't. If you try anything, he will kill you and there won't be any thing I can do about it. Just don't. Please. Don't make me watch you die again. Riddle what are you doing here?"

"It seems you've learned some restraint since our last encounter," Tom began then hissed, "Your voice has even dropped some too! What's it been? Ten months?"

"Five," Harry hissed back.

"Ah yes," Tom laughed as he watch Harry tense and continued their conversation, "Stop. I'm not here to fight you now. That comes later. My pet and I have been broadcasting at a Television studio. Local only for Little Whinging. Yes, now you see. Now for my challenge, my pet and I will go back to just being a queue in your nightmares, if you can stop me from spelling out my name."

"Your name?" Harry asked incredulously, not noticing Hermione backing away from them.

"Yes," Riddle told him, "Sixteen letters. One every six minutes. That will give you just over two hour to stop me."

He tossed a piece of rolled parchment onto the ground in front of Harry, "Here is the whereabouts of my little game," He turned to leave before turning back, "Oh, I almost forgot. This challenge is just for you. If I see any of your fellow abomination. Deals off and we find out just how many people I can reach."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

He fingered the scar on his cheek, "You cut me My Prey when I underestimated you. That won't happen again. I've killed you twice, yet you still live. The next time I kill you will stay dead. Now I want to see how much you've ripened since last time. I'm hungry for it now. I want a challenge this time. Show me My Prey, show me how much you've grown and I won't kill you."

With that, he apparated, his massive power crushing the SUV as he left. With that wraith's presence gone he could finally breath. He turned around to look for Hermione, when to his surprise, she had her wand trained on him. She hand was trembling terribly and there was a look of something that he had feared she would look at him if she found out all that he had done. But even then she hadn't.

So why did it look as if she was afraid of him now?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"I have a better question," Hermione voice warbled in fear, "Why don't you tell me why the hell you both were speaking parcelmouth?"

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._

_BringHarmonyHHR - Thanks for your review. Ron's nightmare is a residual effect of... go read the third chapter of The Story of Harry: Loss. And I hope this little hiccup in this chapter doesn't deter you or anyone. It will be resolved shortly._

_SidneyRichelle - Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story so of course I'm going to finish. If people read it I'll write it and again I apologize for any confusion. But to me life is not really linear. Things happen all around us that change our lives and you have to explain them or the story is just a transcript of events. But I think my problem was that my explanations came at the wrong times confusing people. And thanks for liking my characters and believe me some of my favorite parts of this story too are the Riddle/Voldie talks too bad in my outline it doesn't happen near enough._

_Lord of No Fate - Sorry about the wait and the courtroom drama but it was necessary to move events forward. So if I read your review right it's still a mystery on where I'm going with this but it flows better?_

_gwmclintock9 - Thanks for your continued support and I hope this is something to your liking..._

**init tree-leaves **

**User Name[yournamehere]**

**Password[****-****-********]**

**Syncing...**

**:10100110:10100110:**

**Synced**

**Listening to network**

**Scanning ports**

**Connected...**

**Accessing Yggdrasil Database...**

**Access GRANTED**

**[Search][NorTech]**

**Nielsen Olivier Research Technologies**

Part of European Alliance: Project Forest. Founded in 1985 this small yet successful company was government funded to find countermeasures against 'unknown forces'.

All combat members of European Alliance: Project Forest have cover jobs at Nielsen Olivier Research Security Enterprises, otherwise known as NORSE, a private security company or are placed in high traffic areas to mitigate exposure of Magic to the general population.

**[Search][Protagonist and Antagonist]**

**Death Eaters**

8/93 According to interview with Death Eater L.M. The D.E are a group of patriots who rallied together in protest when their government began to become unjust. Due to the isolationist mentality of each European Ministry of Magic, no history of other countries are even bothered to be created. History of other countries are passed down by word of mouth. With L.M being a close associate of Britain's Minister we have decided on providing any assistance we are able.

Not much is known anymore, except the leader of the group was one proclaiming himself to be 'Lord' Voldemort.

Update 5/96

Subject Seven's recent reports have shown that we may have been deceived.

Update 6/96

Subject Seven has procured several tomes from Asset G. Our database, which most of our defensive knowledge comes from, were from just over a dozen books we had at our disposal that were at least a century old. This new information shows that their abilities haven't changed that much but their recent history is the greater find.

Death Eater's status has been changed from Patriotic Group to Terrorist Organization and as of now World Tree has dissolved our partnership.


	21. Life Lessons III

**Summary: A Fusion unlike any I've ever read. H/HR. Third Arc. Life is one's ultimate form of currency. Able to be bought, sold, bartered, squandered and stolen. For some it's time to pay up and for others they haven't yet reached the till. And old and beyond tired. A champion decides to pass his knowledge on.**

Flashbacks = _'Blah'_

Morse Code and Silent Communication Devices = **[Blah]**

Telephone Other End = "_Blah_"

Thoughts = _'Blah'_

Talking = "Blah"

_Spell = "__**Blah**__"_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_Wow guys, it's been some time. I wish I had more of it. Working two part time gigs, nearly eighty hours a week for the last year and a half will do that to you. Don't know when the next chapter is coming out. I Barely got a 1000 words on it and it literally took a week of Sundays._

_So bear with me and here we go. _

* * *

**Life's Lessons III - Chapter 21**

* * *

_Previously on Wizengamot Files,_

_Harry wakes up from his defeat from the Five and is immediately pressed into a fight to save his friend's life while Hermione has two important conversations about her future in Harry's life._

_And now..._

* * *

_**Local Television Station**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey, England**_

_**July 29, 1996 - 2145 hrs.**_

* * *

She did it again.

She let her upbringing in the Wizarding World overcome her reasoning and hurt Harry once again. As she had realised what she had done, she apologised profusely but Harry had dismissed it out of hand, saying that they would deal with her 'Craft Tendencies' later, when so much wasn't on the line. She tried to explain her overreaction, as Harry ushered her back into his car while telling her where they were going, that certain things had been drilled into hers and many others heads. Also with a basilisk roaming around unchecked for four years, the Wizarding people were wary of what was considered the Dark Arts, with Parcelmouth being extremely high on that list. She had turned toward Harry again to apologise, when the look on his face shocked her into silence. She had seen that look so often on his face but had never in her life thought it would be directed at her.

A Look of Indifference.

She wanted to cry.

The car sped through the streets and highways at unfathomable speeds towards Bones Manor, while every obstacle seemed to leap out of their way. Harry opened his mobile, pressing a few keys, then held the mobile to his ear. After a strained greeting Harry had asked 'How many?' and when he received his answer his face had fallen before he had said 'Have the lines gone down yet?... Good. I'm going to get some victims... Be ready to receive at London Rallying Point Seven... Coming up with one Mad, but expect either non friendlies or non combatants... It's all I have... No other boots on the ground... Hungary...Yep. He's back and wants to play... He said none but me... What can I do Mad besides spring it?... He's got something planned, so be careful.' He snapped the mobile shut and continued to ignore her questioning glances.

Ten minutes later they stood in front of Lady Bones, Harry quickly informed her of what happened and then dropped his proverbial bomb. The people who had been turned into stone had, at best five and at worst three hours, before the damage became permanent. Before she asked he explained that the victims lack of magic wouldn't allow for that much of a change on a cellular level and she had begun to panic. Only him discreetly placing his hand on the small of her back allowed her regain some measure of composure before she lost it completely. She had asked if the Alliance had taken the petrified people, could they be trying to save the muggles. Lady Bones shook her head and told her that first and foremost the Statute of Secrecy prevents the government from interfering with the muggles problems and the reason the bodies were confiscated was to protect their existence.

Harry removed hand as he moved forward, asking if Lady Bones could get her hands on fifty of the petrified and she told him as long as she did nothing to jeopardise their world, the bodies were able to be purchased by anyone, causing Harry to growl and herself to gasp in horror at the blatant disregard of non-magical lives.

Harry had then looked out the window and said he needed help. Ten Exactly. Eight to accompany him and two more to aquire the petrified. Madam Bones said that she would go get the bodies and sent a messenger spell to McGonnagall. Harry turned toward the door, saying he would be back momentarily, but was stopped by her hand on his arm. When he turned toward her she tried to apologise again but was cut off by him first.

'Please, Hermione. Not now.'

She really wanted to cry.

She left the room shortly after him and went back to her room, changing into her obsidian battle robes that were spelled to negate some spells. When she shrugged on her cloak the wards in her room had tingled in alarm, she had already had her wand in her hand ready to hex whomever thought to breach her wards, when a leather like vest with a knife in sheath shimmered it's way into her room. She had inched closer to it and noticed it had a Sticky Note placed onto something silver coloured, she had run her wand over them to test them for harmful qualities. The silver galleon like thing had traces of a used portkey like spell that she couldn't properly identify on it, the knife however had nothing on it, but the vest had surprised her, it had caused her spell to fizzle and die. She picked up the sticky, reading what it said and for the first time that night she no longer felt like she wanted to cry.

'Still a bit upset. I'll most likely get over it in an hour. Know you're coming. Wear these so I won't be distracted.'

She quickly redressed with the vest underneath her robes and cloak, but frowned when she pulled the knife free from it's sheath. It hadn't metal knife at all but a thin wooden stake and she'd been puzzled about it until Harry's briefing.

Harry had returned and her breath caught in her throat how striking he was, looking positively lethal in his combat blacks. But what was different from normal was the fact that he wasn't wearing glasses any more. He seemed less armed then they were though; He only had a single pistol, attached to his thigh and a pair of swords, around a half metre long and sort of curved, according to the shape of the sheaths, that seem to hang from his hips with easy confidence.

There were ten people in the room with Kiara on a communication mirror that sat open on Lady Bones' desk. Lady Bones, Captain Lupin, Commanders McGonnagall and Shacklebolt. Leftenants Tonks, Patil, Vance, Alrisha , Harry and herself.

After a quick introduction Harry had out lined his plan. Solid in its simplicity. Madam Bones and one other would go get the petrified peopled, he put a strange device on the table and told them that the first twenty or so picks would react to it. The rest would come with him, most likely encountering a anti apparation and flight ward. So four of them would make their way to the roof to destroy the broadcasting tower(McGonnagall, Patil, Tonks and Lupin.) running into the most opposition, while the other four(Herself, Emmeline, Alrisha and Kiara who was meeting them there.) would clear the lower floors and he would distract Riddle for as long as he could.

She didn't like the sound of that.

Then he outlined that based on previous experience that they would be dealing with few if any dark wizards but the still would have to be on guard. With a look to her, then to the wooden knife that was held in the band of her belt, he outlined his next point.

Riddle liked to work with Vampires.

Work with Vampires was a polite way to say it. Controlled was more accurate. Mortal Vampires, Harry told them, as opposed to Immortal, were the most common type. All five of their senses were enhanced and with superior speed, strength and durability they can be a pain to deal with(His sentiments.). But with all the strengths they have, against magic they had a huge flaw. They were not alive. Because sentient or not, they were just reanimated dead bodies and they could be commanded just like Inferi( Harry had called them Shellies.). He told them there was less than a thousandth of a percent that they would run into Immortal type as they rarely left their covens. He told them if there happen to be an Immortal Vampire, the best he could wish for any of them caught was a quick death, since they were immune to magic and at least five times as powerful as their mortal brethren.

The eight other people who hadn't grown up with Harry scoffed at that comment and she had seen what Harry had been telling her for weeks.

They were arrogant.

Commander McGonnagall condescendingly told him that magic could affect everything, with Lupin, Vance and Parvati agreeing. Lady Bones told him that now was not the time for jokes. Tonks and Kingley told him as aurors they had faced vampires and there were no such things as Immortal Vampires. Harry had taken it in stride, but also turned to Lupin and asked which kind of werewolf he was: Mortal Werewolf or Immortal Lycan. At Captain Lupin's puzzled look Harry asked if he could change at will and at Remus' horrified look he had changed Shacklebolt's and Lupin's spots immediately, saying sending a werewolf among vampire would be like giving them an extra player.

After the Eight of them left for the television station, Harry told them 'Sit tight. Be back in five.' and started to walk away. He only made it a few metres away before she followed him, jogging to catch up with him she watched as he dropped a silver disk about the size of a Galleon. They walked in silence around the perimeter, with Harry dropping a disk every few metres.

"Are you still upset?"

"Not really," Harry told her as he dropped another disk, "Honestly I haven't a clue what happened. What's this Parceltmouth business anyway?"

Hermione worried her lip before saying, "It's snake language. The reason it's considered so dark is that some of the darkest spells and rituals can only be accomplished with the help or consent of snakes. It's even been said to be used by You-know-who."

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"He," Hermione began stressing each word, "Who. Must. Not. Be. Named."

Harry perplexed look failed to leave his face for a few moments before it cleared and he asked, "Oh, you mean that bloke Voldemort? Did you just squeak?"

"Why did you said his name?" Hermione hissed as she began to look around worriedly.

Harry looked around before he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"They say You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters can hear anyone saying the name and they would come to kill them."

Harry stopped walking and turned towards her, "That's stupid. That's like saying one of your people back there could just wave their wand and kill the PM. If there was a connection between them, yes. But other than casting a some super spell and dropping a meteor on his home. I think he's likely, quite safe from them."

"Harry," Hermione's tone was exasperated, "You just wouldn't understand."

"Your being arrogant," Harry's tone was understanding, "Think Hermione. Could a gorgon turn someone into stone without them looking into it's eyes? Can a mandrake's cry kill without the person hearing them? They can't, because there's no connection. You were taught what they wanted you to learn, but I was taught our limitations, so we could exploit them."

"V... V-vo-vold," Hermione stuttered, "Voldemort."

Harry smiled at her before walking again, "You now are officially better than ninety-eight percent of all Craft in Britain."

"Only ninety-eight?" Hermione asked as they rounded the last part of the building. She could see their group in the distance now.

"Well," Harry began as he brought his hand up to his mouth, breathing on his fingernails then buffing them on his vest, "I'm in the ninety-ninth percentile."

"You are so full of it Potter," Hermione scoffed.

Harry chuckled as they kept walking but as they neared the group Harry suddenly grabbed her arm and at her questioning stare Harry said, "Conscience get you killed."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Your Dad told me," Harry started, "It's something your Mum, your birth mother, used to tell him before he went on duty. If someone is trying to kill you, you do what you have to come home. After this we'll go through grief together. But we go home after this Neé, you understand. We. Go. Home."

She wanted to ask did that apply to him as well, since from the briefing it seemed like he wasn't planning on surviving, but all she could do was manage a weak nod.

When they made it back to the group Hermione greeted Kiara, who had shown up after she and Harry had walked the perimeter. She looked at their closeness and frowned somewhat before her face changed into a saucy smile, "And just where have you two been?"

Harry stepped in front of her saying, "Doing you a favour Princess."

"This," Harry said pulling out another of the silver disk, showing it to all present, "Is a DEP Charge. A Disk of Esoteric Purging. Multiple Usage. First use: Single charge. They rip through wards like like they were never there to begin with. And no, I won't tell you how they work," Harry said quickly to some of the questioning stares, "Second Use: Exotic Particle Reverberating Field. Magical energy can't get in or out. All your magic will be undetectable, go crazy, use every spell you can think of, your authorities can't see the signatures. I've just put up wards no one can scan through."

"So all we have to do to look for einherjar," Kingsley nearly spat out the term, "Is find these things?"

"Well, first you would have to find a base," Harry began with a deceptively light tone, "Then you have to get passed the Cephalic Pattern Energy Barrier that sends a light based immobilisation field to disable anyone without proper clearance. Next, you'd have to get a proper Identification Card with a D.N.A. Stamp that is tested for exotic particles, meaning it can't be duplicated with magic or any other way. And if, and I stress if, you somehow still got into the orifauxcum lined base, where it would improbable that you could subspace travel. Meaning you'd be unable to escape. Internal defences would rip you a new arsehole so fast it would make your head spin, so go ahead, look for einherjar."

Everyone was staring at Harry with wide eyes, either surprised he said as much as he did or not believing a word he said. Harry turned to the rest of the group and asked, "Any more questions?" At the hasty shakes of the rest of the assemble team's heads he smiled, "Good. Let's move out people!"

The group entered the doorway to a large waiting area filled with nearly a dozen men. All of the men looked up when the magical beings entered the room, but one of the men smiled a gruesome, blood stained smile. The de facto leader of the group sitting on the receptionist's desk, hopped down to the floor, making no noise as he landed. He looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You... were suppose to come alone."

"Not true," Harry replied easily, "He said no Einherjar. Clearly... these aren't Einherjar."

"This isk goold no?" Said another in a thick accent, "He brought us vemen to have yes?"

"So," Harry asked in a bored voice, "How many of you leaches are here today?"

"Like I would tell you bloodbag!" The leader's face had changed as he growled. The pigmentation of his eyes paled as he began to hiss. His brow had become prominent, not noticeably so, but enough that a trained eye could spot it. All of his facial lines had sharpened and his incisors elongated.

Hermione leaned closer to Harry and quipped, "It looks like he doesn't want to be your friend Harry."

"No, looks like he doesn't," Harry agreed, "Everybody let's clear this area."

"Allow us Mister Potter," McGonnagall said raising her wand in a complex pattern, "Solaris!"

The former professor's spell exploded in the centre of the room. The high level light spell created a burst of sunlight and several of the closest vampires exploded into flames, before the fire cremated them. As soon as Minerva had begun to raise her wand Shacklebolt and Tonks had darted in front of Harry, crossing paths, one high and one low. Kingsley's cry of 'Torris', created a blade of fire that extended across the room, leaving a trail of melting plaster as he slashed his wand high, decapitating a few more, creating more dust piles. Tonks's fire spell was more whip than sword, catching a few vampires who had ducked the fire sword, she didn't kill any, but if they had lived they would have wished she had worse aim.

The Furies was a half step behind with Vance and Padme both casting a Protego shield charm, making it a double layered shield. Alrisha cast a 'Deflagratio', a volatile orb of fire that exploded on contact, where as Kiara cast a common 'Incendio', but wrapping it around the more volatile spell without causing a reaction, showed an insane amount of control and increased the power of the firebomb. Hermione's 'Circumplico', after a few complicated wand movements, her wand had shot out a compact sphere of air. When it touched the fire bomb it expanded into a votex of fire the size of the room, while causing whatever it touched to combust.

Harry watched in boredom and agrivation as they destroyed the room to take out ten vampires. Using power for the sake of power was always a bad move. If you knew you were powerful why would you flaunt it? Other than to show off.

"Did you like that?" Kingsley sneered.

Just like he thought.

Harry ignored him as he stalked over to the receptionist's desk, where he reached over it grabbing at something. Everyone looked confused until a sharp yelp of pain, they watched as he dragged a highly burnt, but still alive, squirming vampire up onto the desk by it's burnt hair.

"Where's Riddle?" Harry asked in a voice so cold it made Hermione shiver.

"Studio B," The vampire whimpered.

"Thank you," Harry said as he pulled a knife, that was wooden as well from the small of his back and stabbed it in the heart causing it to collapse into itself before it exploded into dust. Harry turned to the group, before making his way down the hall and said, "Don't destroy the building please. Move out!"

Harry entered 'Studio B' minutes later without making any sound, with his pistol in a rest position pointing towards the floor. He began searching the room and found his nightmare sitting on the local anchor's desk, facing away from him, drawing the letter 'V' proceeded by 'T''O''M'-'M''A''R'. Harry raised his pistol and aimed at Riddle's head, confident without any interference he could hit the target from twice the distance.

Harry's index began to caress the trigger and Tom spoke in a conversational manner, "No warning. No humorous quips. No snarky rejoinder. Not even a blitzkrieg assault. I thought, given the chance, you would come face me as a man, instead of try to take me out like a rat hiding in the shadows," He sighed heavily, "Disappointing My Prey. Disappointing indeed. _Now._"

Harry watched helplessly as a large scaly column dropped from the ceiling and before he could move it was staring at him with it's large yellow eyes.

Pain was the first thing that registered.

Throbbing pain in behind his eyes in his head. Stabbing pain in his over-clocking heart. Radiating pain in his very soul. He heard a conversation in the distance but barely cared, he wanted to groan, to cry out at the massive headache he now had, but to speak before he could actually move more than his right big toe would be tantamount to suicide.

§When I have his soul Damp Wind Rain,§ Harry heard Tom speak patiently, §You may eat his body.§

§I hunger,§ A low raspy voice spoke. Harry strained his ears so he could hear it but couldn't even shiver at the menacing quality to it.

§I know my friend,§ Tom spoke again,§But when I drain his soul, I will have what protects him and my power will be enough to crush my Other. You know my Other, the one who treats you as a beast, instead of the magnificent king you are.§

§Not like Other,§ The raspy voice, §Let rip?§

Tom's laugh echoed in the nearly empty room(Harry now could feel and move his extremities now.) before he said,§I would love for you to do that to him Rain.§

§Time eat now?§ The basilisk asked and Harry shivered internally.

§You are very impatient my friend,§ Tom chuckled, §But you are right. It should be time for you to eat. Prey have you surprised me again?§

Harry stayed as still as he could, not planning to move at all until Tom said, §If you decide not to speak, I will ask my friend Damp Wind Rain here, to hunt down the rest of your party.§

§I need about a minute,§ Harry said weakly.

"Amazing," Tom gushed, "What kind of rare magic could have possibly allowed you to survive the stare."

Harry sat up and opened his eyes, revealing his now jet black irises and rasped out, "Not magic. Technology. Contacts meant for men to take on gorgon packs in Greece. Not at all meant to take on a basilisk's stare. Ow my head. What kind of name is Damp Wind Rain anyway?"

"Snakes and Basilisks are named by the conditions they were born in," Tom explained with a cold smile, "The king of serpents was born in the best conditions."

Harry reached for his thigh holster finding that he only had been relieved of his pistol before he gingerly stood flinching as the massive seventy foot snake began to move again.

Tom smiled and said "His magical eyelids will stay closed if you play by my rules," He opened his cloak and pulled his rapier out, it's metal singing against the leather baldric he used, "Guns are too easy don't you think? So is the killing curse. If you kill someone at one hundred paces away. How do they know that it was you who sent them into oblivion? Someone should be able to see the whites of your eyes when you kill them. What do you think My Prey?"

"I think... I'm going to regret not having taken the shot before you spoke for the rest of my life," Harry answered him as he reached for his swords in a cross draw, pulling them free, revealing two dark silvery metal blades, "Because your insane."

"Oh, your life will be ending very soon," Riddle said in a sarcastic lilt, "So, you don't have to worry about regret for very much longer and if you think I'm quite insane My Prey. Come, let us fall into insanity together."

Tom suddenly appeared a metre in front of him stabbing at his heart, Harry jumped back and parried the stab. Tom held the rapier out in front of him in a loose position, so Harry closed the distance between them and swung one his blades but a quick flick of the older wizard's wrist revealed a hidden wand. Startled at the wand's sudden appearance, Harry lost his footing on a power cord for a camera, sending it crashing down and he tumbled into the ground with it, narrowly avoiding the Death Curse that had been aimed at him.

Harry untangled himself from the cords, while keeping a blade pointed towards Riddle and stood up bringing his swords back up. He was more embarrassed than hurt, grumbling to himself about how he hadn't been that clumsy in years. He wondered why Riddle was looking between him and his wand with a confused look, so Harry tried to take advantage. Reinforcing his body with a small portion of magic to increase his speed and strength, Harry dashed at Tom, spinning on the last step to increase the momentum of his blades, levelled two parallel strikes aimed at the wraith's neck but a hastily brought up rapier showered them with sparks as the three blades made contact with each other.

Harry was pushed back instantly, so he dropped down and spun around, aiming a sweeping kick at Tom's legs. Riddle hopped over it and stabbed, catching the edge of his vest, piercing it along with a bit of him as well. The fell into a rhythm after that, Harry would attack and Riddle would either parry it or block it completely then he would counter-attack and score a shallow glancing strike. Stab(Parried.), narrowly avoid lethal strike(Stabbed.), slice(Blocked.), kick to the body(Dodged.), narrowly avoid another lethal strike(Stabbed again.). They fought for what seemed hours, Harry's body was now slick with blood, grime and sweat, though it seemed to not bother Riddle in the least, he must be enjoying himself, because there was a smile on his face.

Harry rushed again but Riddle spun on his heels and disapparated with a loud crack, the floor splintering to his power. Harry brought up his swords in a defensive position, frowning at the stress fractures that blades now were sporting, trying to spot the older wizard but the sound of spell fire drew his attention back to the anchor desk, where the older wizard was writing the last 'O' in Marvolo.

Riddle strolled over towards Harry and said whilst fingering the small scar on his cheek, "I've seen this My Prey. You are better than you were last time, but I said I wanted to see how you've grown. Not been polished."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, before he crouched bringing a sword over his head and the temperature dropped as he manipulated the air around him. Harry jabbed the air, creating piercing wind gust that could perforate flesh, aiming at the vital points of the body.

Tom still fingering the scar, flicked his wand, casting a shield that absorbed his attacks and growled angrily, "I said GROWN! Not polished. I know full well you dead soldiers can manipulate the elements, but I could do the same with my wand. I said I wanted to see how you've grown. The attack that gave me this scar, that desperation that allowed you to harm someone much greater than your self, show me that spirit now!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, as he started to sprint forward and pulled a portion of his power to his legs, releasing a small bit of it with his first step, he pulled a bit more of his power to fortify his body as his foot hit the ground. He released some more of his power on the second, then the third and so on and so forth, blurring out of existence as he left the floor and reappearing when he would land leaving several shadow images in his wake. On his fifth step he was stopped as a blade pierced his shoulder, driving him into the ground. Harry screamed as the blade pinned him to the floor, trying in vain to pull it out, but a firm hand kept the blade where it was.

"Is that it?" Riddle said thinly shaking his head, "I gave you all this time My Prey. I thought you were special. My Other still wants you dead, though after this I can't see why he would bother. But I tire of this. The game is over. _Rain stare into the camera!_"

"No!" Harry growled as Tom tapped the rapier pommel with his wand causing the weapon to cast a golden glow.

Tom looked back at him as he walked to the camera and scoffed, "I don't even understand why Alrisha would fear a bond between a pathetic wannabe and a insignificant Mudblood. No matter, MacGregor will have had dealt with them by now. The Mudblood should already be dead."

Harry's eyes had widened at the mention of Hermione's teammate, but his face paled at the mention of Immortal Vampire that had ruined his life once already and gasped out through the pain, "What did you just say?"

Riddle turned to him and smile, "Oh, you remember my friend MacGregor. Don't you? He brought some of his kin to deal with whatever resistance I imagined you could come up with," Riddle pulled out a pocket watch from his cloak smiling, "He's quite prompt and he said he would be here ten minutes ago. Can you imagine what he could do a defenceless wizard and witches in ten minutes?"

Harry roared as he frantically tried to pull the spelled rapier out of his shoulder while Riddle turn back to the camera aiming it at the Giant snake. Harry forcing himself to ignore the pain, let his eye go unfocused and ignoring the supernova auras that was in the room with him, he screamed in horror as the first thing he noticed was the two distinct ones he knew. The purple aura, belonging to Princess, was sucked into black hole type aura(It was the best he could describe the void they lived in.) of an Immortal was near the three... two left.

"Nooo!" Harry shouted causing Tom to look over towards him and smile.

"I wonder," Tom began lightly as he began broadcasting, "Would you have the courage to kill the Mudblood if he sired her? You couldn't kill the abomination when you had the chance. I bet there is still time to have him do that even after her death."

Harry shook with rage as he remembered holding a stake over his former girlfriend's heart and staring into Leah's electric blue eyes while she pleaded with him that she was still her. And wasting so much time that the coven, with Riddles' assistance, was able to recover from the disorganising opening strike the force he was apart of had done.

Harry mind began to retreat into himself, the pain of being helpless while his friend was being killed pushed his mind back into the cold, dark chasm it had rested in for the past three years before it was forcibly being pulled out. Harry's hands dropped from the rapier and he brought his fingers into the wound, not even wincing at the contact. He brought his blood soaked fingers back to the rapier in his shoulder and drew a simple rune on the blade.

"What are you doing My Prey?" Riddle asked curiously as he watched his rapier lose it's glow as the 'Sword in the Stone' spell shattered, with the rapier exploding into a spray of water moments later.

Harry put his swords back as he stood shakily, then stumbled away from Tom, ignoring the other wizard's taunt about him running away, over to some stage equipment where he started to draw more runes. After two runes his hand hovered over a piece of sound equipment, a familiar voice in his head told him he was being 'reckless'. The pain of hearing her voice pushed his hand forward, rather than deter him and he drew four more runes before turning back to Riddle. Harry clenched his fist as he sent magic to the runes making the six objects to change into pools of water.

He focused on the pools of magic infused water causing them to bubble over, then expand and grow until they were into the shape of clear men, the drain nearly causing him to collapse but luckily he managed to firmly plant his feet. Upon closer look one could tell that they were shaped exactly like Harry and with a glance toward Riddle, as one, they all drew a liquid sword.

Tom laughed and exclaimed, "Amazing! You've actually managed to created living water creatures! And more impressively they're even under your control. The link is tenuous though. All it would take is for me to attack you and they would collapse."

Harry gazed at the water clones of himself and they began to ripple, refracting light and became reflections of him. He nodded and they all charged Riddle. Harry fell to his knees when the magical exhaustion set in, while the the older Wizard conjured another rapier, now seriously defending himself against six 'competent' swordsmen. Riddle was upset now since the spells he would periodically fire would pass right through them, refracting the spell, so they were off target.

When his vision began to tunnel Harry nodded, giving a signal, causing two of the clones to break off their six person attack on Riddle and they began sprinting towards the Basilisk. Riddle sliced through a clone trying to pursue them, but the clone exploded in a concussive blast of water, knocking him down. The leading clone stopped, turned, laced his fingers together and placed it's hands over his knee. The following clone using the lead for a springboard to launch itself, front flipping in the air it lost it's form as Harry's copy, reshaping itself into a circular saw shape as it flew at the exposed neck of the unaware Basilisk who was still staring into the camera. The king of serpents never had a opportunity to fight for it's life, in a spray of crimson and water when the disk hit it's neck, the large head was cleanly separated from it's body. Riddle howled in rage at the death of the king of snakes and struck down another clone, the explosion not even phasing him in his anger.

The rest of the copies lost their forms moments later as Riddle stalked towards Harry and grabbed him by his vest, lifting him to his feet and brought a rapier to his throat.

"Basilisk skin," Harry told him with a small smile as he struggled to stay awake, "It's hide... is spell proof and stronger... than steel. But... but high pressure jets... of water can cut through steel easily. Looks you've been canceled Riddle. God... that was... a terribly... joke."

At that, Harry lost conscientiousness, the sudden dead weight causing Tom's blade to bite into his skin, sending tiny rivulets of blood down the breadth of the blade .

* * *

-~=#(HP/HG)#=~-

-~=#(HP/HG)#=~-

-~=#(HP/HG)#=~-

-~=#(HP/HG)#=~-

* * *

Hermione had watched as he left, too shocked as his blatant dismissal of their teamwork to ever call out a 'Good luck' or 'Be Careful'.

Twenty minutes later she was regretting not wishing Harry good luck. Because with a bleak as it now looked, since so many vampires that had surrounded the conference room that they were using for a final stand, she couldn't even imagine how many vampires he had to deal with.

Things had started about the way one would expect, Emmeline, Alrisha, Kiara and herself went along to the different rooms and 'pacified' (That term was better than 'killed' in her opinion.)the vampires within. But moments after reaching the end of the hall, where they would backtrack then head to the other group, Kiara pointed to the main entrance where a man was running toward them. But on closer examination they realised he was running way too fast, followed by another man, then another. When the witches looked back down the hall way it was filled with snarling men and women. It seemed every vampire within two hundred kilometres had shown up.

They moved into a nearby conference room and with several spells, the room was as fortified as they could make it. The Vampires were stopped in the doorway by the barrier spell Hermione had cast(Who would have ever thought when she learned it that anyone besides a grave attendant would need a spell to create hallowed ground?).

"Boss. You have any ideas?" Kiara asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered instantly, "We lay down covering fire, while Alrisha uses an arch spell, then we clean up. Fire and Severing hexes."

"I 'ave a problem with zat," Alrisha spoke up, "Zhe pepper up potion, I do not 'ave eet."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Hermione snarled, "You always have one. Even when I tell you not to bring one."

"I decided to listen for once," Alrisha snapped back, "See where it 'as gotten me."

"Can we do this later?" Kiara asked, "Plan A's done for Boss. What's Plan B?"

Hermione's eyes darted around for a few moments before she said, "What we did in the entrance. But smaller."

"Boss," Kiara began, "Those three spells together are too dangerous without double layering our shielding."

"That's why no one will wrap fire around the bomb. You and Leftenant Commander Vance will do the shielding... If... that's okay with you Commander."

"I'll do the spell," Vance said angrily. Upset that the others in the room had not once turned to her for direction, "You will shield."

Hermione nodded sharply before she and Kiara took up opposite sides, both casting their strongest shield spell.

The next few moments she would never be able to forget. The hallway exploded(Just like they planned.), causing most of the vampires combustion(Also like they planned.) but a single singed man walked through the doorway backhanding Vance, where she flew into the wall with a sickening thud(Definitely not part of the plan.).

He smiled at Hermione, his eyes losing their pigmentation a moment later, she didn't notice any of the other characteristics though. But moments after he hit Vance, Alrisha and Kiara both cast a stunning spells.

She was surprised though when one of the spells hit her in the chest, launching her backwards into the wall robbing her of conscientiousness, where she slid down into a boneless mass.

"What did you just say?" Hermione heard Kiara say as she came to moments late rand she kept her eyes close as the bit of grogginess and numbness of the stunning spell worked it's way out of her system.

"I said eet is time to go," Alrisha said with a cold voice.

"No fuckin' way," Kiara roared, "You said all I just has to cast the Confidence Curse. That's it. You never said anything about leaving them as a Midnight Snack for an Undead Freak."

"I'm right here bloodbag," Said a smooth voice, "Two or Three does not matter. I have not had fresh witches blood in years. It's quite the delicacy."

"Quiet MacGregor!" Alrisha snapped.

"Listen Consort," MacGregor growled, "I may fear Riddle, knowing what he would do to my coven if I killed you. But... I don't fear you. So respect me or you will be the first I feast on."

"_Veuillez pardonner mon monsieur de trempe_," muttered Alrisha to the Immortal.

"You. Can't. Do this Alrisha," Kiara pleaded, "I'm your friend. Hermione is your friend. With all we've been though. Why would you do this? Betray us to this Riddle guy. I know you. Your mean, but not evil enough to do this."

The silence in the room made Hermione turn her head to hear better but her eyes snapped open when she heard Alrisha's hate filled voice hiss, "Avada Kevardra."

She sat up in horror, watching the bright green light leap from Alrisha's wand into Kiara's chest, glaring as the french born witch threw her hands up in relief speaking in french, "Finally she is done talking. I am so happy I do not have to listen to that anymore. That is the biggest load of drivel," She turned to MacGregor, not noticing Hermione sitting up and training her wand on her and spoke in English, "Drain her before she cools."

Hermione's nonverbal 'Reductor Curse' beam shot out her wand, aimed center mass to make sure it hit something vital, was on course and Alrisha never even noticed it until it was too late to block it. The Black watched in horror as the lethal spell made it's way to her, there was no time even to create a shield spell, as she looked pass the spell she relished in the look of Hate and Pain that was on the younger witches face.

She smiled.

Hermione watched her spell fly true and in less than a second it would be over for the betrayer. Black and Traitor, she guessed they really were synonymous, but that thought was for another time. Moments before the spell hit Alrisha, MacGregor stepped in front of it and she watched in horror as the spell splashed across his chest, splitting into thousands of tiny streams of energy that blanketed the wall behind him, creating a man shaped design in the wall of the conference room. He moved across the room in an instant, grabbing her wand with one hand, wrenching it from her hand, stuffing it into his burnt pant pocket and wrapping his hand around her throat, choking her lightly and he easily lifted her up to pin her against the wall.

"Thank you MacGregor," Alrisha sighed in relief before snapping her wand at Hermione causing her arms, which had been desperately trying to pry MacGregors hand from around her throat and legs, that was kicking the Immortal as hard as she could to snap together, "Now. Please drain this Mudblood!"

"Oh, I liked her feisty," MacGregor said as he leaned her slightly against the wall, walking over to Kiara's body and pick it up by it's head. He yanked the head to the side, (The sharp pop would have made Hermione retch but she was still frozen.) hissed and bit down on her neck messily drinking. Hermione's body shivered in horror when he dropped the body, showing that his chin and neck was now covered in blood. Moments later he picked up Commander Vance up by her hair as well, causing her to moan in pain, Hermione's finger twitched as he began to drain the woman, drinking longer since the woman was alive.

When he finished, he sauntered over to her, running a cold finger across her cheek and leaned in whispered into her ear, "You know your a child of fate. I can smell it. The first one sired me nearly fifteen centuries ago and in that time I managed to drained only one of fate's children nearly a millennia ago and the earth was stained for a century with the blood of untold thousands of a war he was supposed to prevent," He caressed her neck with his tongue and moaned, "I wonder how many will die this time when I drink your bloo-urk"

His eyes popped opened as he took a step back in shock at the new sensation in his chest, he looked down seeing a handle protruding from it and he looked back up into the face of his(Supposed to petrified.) meal, seeing that her face held no expression.

Seeing that face frightened him, he had only seen that face once before, when he killed a couple of abomination last year. One of them, a young boy, his face went slack as well after some of his kin had separated the scared girl from the group and he feasted on her. The boy had then broke away from the group, dispatching any of his kin that got too close far more efficient than he had been all of the fight and the boy made it to him. With his face nearly exactly like that the boy began to advance on him. He, one of the few the original had sired, was afraid of a mere child and would have most likely been killed if one of his blood hadn't gotten a lucky shot off into the boy's back.

MacGregor insides had ignited a moment later, watching helplessly as the witch reached into his pocket, pulling out her wand, her face still devoid of emotion. The last thing that he thought before he turned into ash, brought a chuckle to his bloodstained lips, not once had the girl even looked at him, her eyes had stayed fixed to the witch in front of her. Regaled to nothing but a footnote to her would suck, but he wished he could see the war that would unfold between those two.

Man he loved chick fights.

Hermione didn't spare a glance to the death of the Vampire, she just brought her wand up in the classic dueling stance,( Standing sideways, with wand arm fully extended forward and other arm behind bent up with right angle.) prompting Alrisha to smirk bringing her wand up into the Scorpion Stance( Southpaw version of the Classic Stance.). The older witch giggled, as Hermione's face showed no emotion at all, excited at the chance to finally deal with an annoyance of hers and said, "Ca va etre amusant. Non?"

Hermione said nothing as she launched her first curse.

Alrisha cursed under her breath as she barely deflected another reductor curse, this was not the Mudblood she knew, the Mudblood that she knew used fifty different jinx and hexes. The waste of magic in all their training sessions had always varied so much that she, holding back her higher magical bond increase or Freedman would nearly always win. That fact irked her more than she wanted it to. That two pureblood witches had to follow the orders of that little excrement pile was the worst self inflicted punishment that she had ever endured.

She never understood why Freedman fawned all over the Mudblood when they were clearly superior. She had asked Freedman why they followed someone who was weaker than them and the woman looked at her like she was thick.

'Boss holds back on us,' Freedman had told her, 'Have you ever seen Boss cut loose when she trains with Cap? Man and I thought I knew how to duel. But she told me one time she uses so many spells because she'd be bored otherwise.'

She never had even given it any thought, she winced as she missed the centre of the curse with her deflection causing the spell to splinter, peppering her with the small bits of diluted magic and she launched a counter, but when the Mudblood had started cavorting with Potter it's aura began to blaze like the sun. And if this Potter lowered himself to bond with it, like his father did, it's power would continue to grow to a level that was beyond it's station.

Both of the witches arms were a blur as they fired curse after curse at one another, the room they occupied showing massive damage from all of the diverted, reflected and blocked spells. The large table that would seat a dozen was reduced to ash by Alrisha's fire spell. The comfortable rolling chairs littered the parking lot in broken pieces, banished at Hermione, but dodged, leaving gaping holes in the single wall that had survived the duel thus far. The windows had been shattered and the overhead lamps had been destroyed, the room only being illuminated by twin orbs of light, one hastily created by each witch the moment the lights went out.

Hermione winced as Alrisha's unknown severing hex the older witch cast with harsh slashes in the air and could not be nudged out of the way like every other spell, thudded against her shoulder and she cast a shield spell.

"How can a simple Muggle vest have stopped that?" Alrisha muttered in French, "It should have taken your arm off."

"It may be," Hermione answered her in stilted French, caused from not using the language for so long, making the blonde's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, "That it was created by Muggle and Magical means. That is why it did not take my arm off. What? Did you think I could not speak French? Is it because I never became angry when you called me an 'it'? Or is it more mundane?"

Hermione affixed her robes back together with a sticking charm before she raised her wand up again, "Time to finish this."

"I don't think so," said a smooth voice from the hallway. A thin sheet of ice rose up separating the two. Both witches looked over to the handsome man that stood in the hall way, "Where's MacGregor? It's time to leave."

"She 'as slayed 'im," Alrisha said pointing to Hermione with her chin.

"Interesting," Riddle gave Hermione a weary smile before he reach Alrisha, he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss that lasted a few moments, shocking Hermione and when they came up for air he said, "My last vampire has just been killed, so whatever was planned on their end will probably succeed very soon. I require rest. My opponent was more skilled than I had thought he could be."

At Riddle talking about Harry in the past tense Hermione felt something icy in her chest and hissed, "What have you done to Harry?"

"And I wasted most of my magic controlling that vampire den tonight," Tom continued ignoring Hermione, "I could kill the rest of them here. But what would be the point? None of them are or could be a match for me or you now."

"I said what have you done to Harry," Hermione growl raising her wand at the couple.

"Only this one had the potential," Riddle said nodding to Hermione, disarming her with a twitch of his wand, sending her scrambling to recover it, "Was she more than a match for you right now?"

"It is not a match for me," Alrisha seethed, "I will kill it. Right now."

"Love" Tom said gently, "You said your plan worked. The threat they could become to us is over."

"I still want to kill it."

"Okay," Riddle said, "You can try to kill her now. Taking Merlin knows how long. Meaning I'll have to kill the rest of them that show up. I'm running low on my reserves already so it won't be that easy. Or. And get this. I could take you home and shag you rotten."

"Zhe offer of sex will not get you what you want all zhe time," Alrisha pouted before leaving the room.

"But it works right now," He leered at the witch as she sauntered from the room and turned back to Hermione who had a disgusted look on her face, "You are a sickle among knuts. You know that?"

"What. Happen. To. Harry!" Hermione shouted, "Tell me!"

Riddle smiled at her and said, "Don't worry. I left him in studio B after I cut his throat."

TBC

_Seeya when I Seeya. Peace Out._

Reviews appreciated.

**init tree-leaves **

**User Name[yournamehere]**

**Password[****-****-********]**

**Syncing...**

**:10100110:10100110:**

**Synced**

**Listening to network**

**Scanning ports**

**Connected...**

**Accessing Yggdrasil Database...**

**Access GRANTED**

**[Search][NorTech]**

**NorTech Asgard B-x5 Artificial Gland**

Those implanted with the gland are gifted with amazing abilities. From initial secretion of nanites, increased strength and durability are made apparent. If the nanites take hold in subjects a minor level of telekinesis and the ability to manifest a personal barrier made of exotic particles that can protect them from outside stimuli.

**WARNING** – Asgard B -X5 nanites consumes muscle tissue for a fuel causing muscle loss. When the muscle tissue dies it releases potassium into the body. Potassium at too high of a level causes death.

**Treatment** - Glucose Insulin and Sodium Bicarbonate for the potassium build up with monthly dialysis treatments. Muscle Enhancers and Building Supplements for muscle loss.

As the subject learns to fine tune his control over the Asgard B-x5, abilities to control the basic elements: Air, Earth, Electricity, Fire and Water.

There are six archetypes that we have classified of the highest level users of the gland, list as followed:

**Reinforcement** - The most straightforward. The subject's nanites increase the users already substantial increase in strength and durability.

**Emission** – The next direct. With a source of the element the ability the user can- Ex. Create a gust of Air, move Earth around, cause an Electricity strike, throw Fire(flamethrower) and blast Water.

**Manipulation** – Branch I of Advance Emission Type. With a source of the element the ability the user can- Manipulate the elements form and properties. Ex. Move Air faster or slower, hotter or colder, and any direction they choose. Change the density of Earth. Raise the Amperage or Voltage of their Electrical strikes. Raise or lower Fires temperature. Move Water faster or slower, hotter or colder, and any direction they choose.

**Specialization **– Master of Manipulation Type. With a source of the element the ability the user can- Manipulate the element to properties that do not naturally occur. Ex. Make a barrier of Air. Make Earth as malleable as mud but hard as steel. Make Electricity travel how the user wants it to. Have Fire burn without a fuel source. Change the PH level or buoyancy of Water

**Transformation** - Branch II of Advance Emission Type. With a source of the element the ability the user can- Manipulate the element into shapes that do not naturally occur.

**Materialization** – Master of Transformation Type. With a source of the element the ability the user can- Most often the creation of an avatar of that is an extension of the user's subconscious(An Element Patronus). Ex. Air Wings, Earth Serpents, Fire Hounds, Electrical hover board,

**[Search][Protagonist and Antagonist]**

**Criminal Underworld**

**Hit Wizards- **Are the gray hats of the magical world. Mercenary to the core . They work for whomever pays them. Usually supplementing Auror squadrons.

**Thieves**- From petty to grand theft, armed robbery, confidence schemes and forgery. Thieves steal. Whether it be for pleasure or profit.

**Courtesans**- Workers of 'The World's Oldest Profession'. These people provide sexual services in return for payment.


End file.
